


Amor Fati

by WOOZIs DARLING (Zinna92)



Series: I walked in on my brother [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Better, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 148,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92/pseuds/WOOZIs%20DARLING
Summary: Everyone says love is easy. It is easy to feel, it's hard to acknowledge that what you feel is love. More if you love another male, well, at least, was hard to Wonwoo to accept it. Yet he does love Mingyu and everyone knows it but him





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beggining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is what complements the first two stories of this series, after this, I'll go to start working with the other members :') I already have Soonhoon. 
> 
> I wanted to post this as a whole fic but I've got 41,000 words so far and I haven't even finished. I had written 21 of 36 parts I planned... and the story hasn't finished in those 36 parts, yet I think the fic climax goes into the part 17 so, let's wait and see.

If you were to ask Wonwoo where everything began, he wouldn’t be able to answer. Wonwoo didn’t know when everything began. Since his heart and his mind was filled with his country perception and stereotypes. He knew, it was since he was a little kid. Maybe, it was when he was in kindergarten. When he saw a boy and felt his heartbeat race, but he was a friend and he was a kid so anything was said, not yet, but since that moment he knew something was off. Then the feelings and thought were buried on the back of his head. Buried for years and he thought they were never gonna see the light of day again. That he would date a pretty woman, marry and have kids. That was what his family wanted, what he thought he wanted.

It was when Wonwoo was in the second year of high school everything changed. He was approached by a tall boy. His skin was tan and actually, pretty sexy; on his lips were a never ending smile and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever saw, wide and honest, profiled with his crooked teeth that were nothing but the most appealing feature of him; and his eyes, his eyes made Wonwoo’s heart skip a beat, made him hard to breathe because they were full of joy and they sparkled so  _beautifully_ , he never seen a person so full of happiness and so full of something that made Wonwoo want to run away. Yet, Wonwoo never could run away because in the moment Kim Mingyu was close, his feet glued to the ground and he couldn’t do more than stare at him. His eyes empty, full of anger and a glint of fear but Mingyu never took notice of it. Wonwoo always brushed Mingyu away. He was mean because all in Mingyu made Wonwoo tremble at the unknown feelings, yet Mingyu always came back. With the same smile painted on his lips. He was handsome, pretty handsome but whenever Mingyu saw Wonwoo he became a puppy, a giant puppy. It took Mingyu a year to hold onto Wonwoo’s better side.

Wonwoo’s better side was the loveliest. Wonwoo softened by Mingyu’s big heart and smile. He tended to be cold but Mingyu was something else that made him happy. It was the  _friend_  he always sought, the one who pushed him to a cliff to jump  _together._ Wonwoo was a third year. He held into studies because he wanted to be someone, he wanted to do something in his life he would never regret.

They were sitting on the library, Mingyu’s chin was pressed against the back of his hands as he stared at Wonwoo. Wonwoo was actually doing something. He was reading some books, he had five in front of him, all about the same theme just to get a better grip on it. He ignored Mingyu’s pout as he knew the younger was bored but nobody had dragged him there with him. Wonwoo kept scribbling in his notebook.

“Come to my house,” Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo looked from his notebook to Mingyu, his cheeks tinted in red. “It gonna be empty tonight, we can play video games and do stuff,” he finished lifting his head. Wonwoo looked at him then continued to scribble on his notebook. “Is that a no?” Mingyu asked and rested his cheek on the table.

“No,” Wonwoo said, without taking his sight from the books, “just let me finish this.” Mingyu lifted his head again, his eyes sparkling, almost exploding and if he had a tail it would be wiggling in happiness. Wonwoo chuckled at the sight but kept working on his homework and Mingyu began to work on his.

They finished their work at the same moment and gathered their stuff to leave. They walked home together, their arms pressed lightly together, brushing their hands in the process but they didn’t mind it. They talked as usual even when Mingyu’s pinky took Wonwoo’s. They walked holding hands like that and their hearts were bursting into flames because it felt nice. It felt perfect. They unlinked their pinkies when they reached  Mingyu’s house. A faint sound made Mingyu get in faster than Wonwoo, taking his shoes off as fast as he could. When he entered the living room he found his little sister sitting there, watching TV. She turned her head to look at him.

“Oh, hi” Mingyu mumbled a little uncomfortable and he didn’t even know why he was uncomfortable with the presence of his sister.

“Hi,” she answered, her hair undone and her old clothing, enjoying a lazy meal.

Wonwoo walked from behind him to look at the same he was looking, he felt awkward but Wonwoo didn’t say a word.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” Mingyu said scratching the back of his head. He looked at Wonwoo at his side and even if Wonwoo didn’t say anything, his eye was empty and he was talking with them. Wanting to kill him, but also, there was a hint of curiosity. “Yeah,” Mingyu breathed. “He’s Wonwoo hyung,” he said talking to his sister, who was now with a brush of pink dust on her cheeks. “Hyung, she’s my sister Minsuk,” he finished and Wonwoo looked at Minsuk. She was pretty, younger than Mingyu but as beautiful as him. There was a hidden dimple on her cheek and her eyes weren’t as bright as his and her smile wasn’t as honest or bright as Mingyu’s. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and knew something was different in that man and he liked it.

He turned again to see her. “Nice to meet you,” Wonwoo said in his deep voice and he saw her tremble, and he felt embarrassed as he thought she was scared of him.

“Nice to meet you,” she stuttered back and he couldn’t help to smile at her shyness. She was cute.

“Let’s go to my room,” Mingyu said almost on his ear and he nodded, he waved a slight goodbye to Minsuk and followed Mingyu, he took his wrist and lead him into his room. The touch was nice, was soft and comforting even when they didn’t need comfort in that moment but it was Mingyu, everything about him was comforting. They entered the room and Mingyu closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock made Wonwoo’s cheeks turn red but the embarrassment soon died when he looked around and he felt Mingyu on every corner. He saw the toys on a shelve, his books messily placed on the desk, the bed felt wide and warm. Mingyu had some mangas spread on the floor. Messy but nice. It was Mingyu’s room after all. Mingyu went to take all the mangas that were on the floor and Wonwoo sat on the bed, the bed creaked under his weight and both of them blushed. No reason, they felt like it wasn’t appropriate for them but yet they were unaware of why. Wonwoo stood and walked to Mingyu’s desk, watching some unfinished work there and he frowned.

“This is easy why you have it wrong?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu ran towards him taking all the notebooks away and hiding it. Ripping the notebook from Wonwoo’s hands.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu breathed. “You shouldn’t see that.” he finished and Wonwoo took the notebook again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” Wonwoo said looking at the notebook and when he saw the smile on Mingyu’s lips he couldn’t help it but blush. Mingyu hugged him and breathed _Thank you_ against the top of his head. The hug was strong and his body trembled a little. It was warm. He loved it.

That night they played video games, their bodies close but not close enough and it felt warm, everything about Mingyu was warm. They said goodbyes and agreed to hang out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have too much of this, update like weekly it will take me like 6+ months to finish updating. So I was wondering if update twice or three times a week, it took me less time and all but, I want to hear what you think, also my friend's idea was to update daily if I keep up with my pace on writting it, I'll actually finish in 36 days (or as many chapters are going to be) to finish this. 
> 
> So I'm up to hear your opinions. Hope you like it. I'll let this rest for a few days to see if I can get an answers to my dilemma.
> 
> Thank you~!
> 
> P.S: If your shy about commenting here, you can talk to me on my twitter, @woozisdarling I would be happy to hear you out also I have curiouscat with AnnakaM and ask.fm under Zinna92 So, I'm open at everything you can say.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo started to go to Mingyu’s house once a week, leaving before dinner. They did what they had to do, homework. Wonwoo helping Mingyu with whatever he didn’t understand and the talks went from work to their day and some anecdotes, everything went like that for a few months, before noticing, Wonwoo stayed for dinner and left afterward, looking at Mingyu saying his goodbyes by the door. Then Wonwoo went more often, almost spending the whole week locked inside Mingyu’s room, talking about everything and anything. It didn’t felt boring even when Wonwoo knew Mingyu will get bored of him soon but that never came.

“Stay over,” Mingyu said as he turned to face Wonwoo. Both of them were lying on Mingyu’s bed. Wonwoo looked at him, his eyes wide open and somehow Mingyu felt bad. “If you want,” Mingyu finished.

“I want to,” Wonwoo said and he felt the bed smaller than it was.

“Really?” Mingyu jumped, sitting on the bed and Wonwoo almost let a cry out of his mouth, so he nodded.

“Let me talk with my parents,” Wonwoo said and took his phone, he left the room, walking in the hallway as he talked with his mom, they were okay with the idea and he hoped he didn’t sound as excited as he was. When Wonwoo was back into Mingyu’s room he saw how Mingyu was in his closet, looking and smelling the pillows. 

“Which one do you like?” Mingyu asked when he saw Wonwoo staring and walked towards him. Both pillows were soft but just one of them smelled like Mingyu. It had the smell of his shampoo and his cologne mixed in it, without thinking he tugged the pillow, Mingyu just smiled.

“I haven’t answered yet, you don’t know what my parents said,” Wonwoo said without letting the pillow go.

“You wanted to stay,” Mingyu said a wide smile over his lips. “You _have_ to stay.” Mingyu finished and he looked at Wonwoo, his heartbeat raced for a second because in Mingyu’s eyes were sparkling something close to mischief. Wonwoo sat on Mingyu’s bed still hugging the pillow.

“They said yes,” Wonwoo said, looking at Mingyu and his puppy eyes sparkled.

“I’m happy,” Mingyu whispered and he sat on the floor, besides Wonwoo’s legs. There was nothing else to say, they enjoyed the silence and they ignored a sudden need to get closer. It was good like that. Mingyu’s cheek almost resting on Wonwoo’s calf. Their bubble exploded when it was a knock on the door.

“Dinner’s ready,” his mom said and Mingyu stood up to open the door. Wonwoo just stared at him and for some reason, no matter how much time he spent with him, Wonwoo felt uncomfortable, he felt weird. He tugged the pillow stronger, watching Mingyu’s back disappear at the other side of the door. Mingyu opened the door again and smiled at him.

“Come to eat,” he chanted and Wonwoo placed the pillow beside him and stood to walk towards Mingyu, and when he was about to get out of the room, Mingyu pushed him inside and hugged him, tightly and Wonwoo lost his breath for a moment, feeling Mingyu’s hands tugging the thin fabric of the shirt, it wasn’t like his regular kind of hug, it was needy. Mingyu inhaled Wonwoo’s scent, the smell of his shampoo and the slight smell of sweat. It was reassuring. He let go after a few seconds that felt like an eternity but yet it came so fast for both of them. They walked downstairs, their arms brushing at every step and even if it was uncomfortable the couldn’t help but kept pressed against each other. When they came to the table they weren’t together anymore and it felt breathtaking, yet they forgot it as soon as the usual small talk on the table began and Wonwoo never noticed how used he was to Mingyu’s family until the moment Mingyu’s mother was talking as he was her own son, making Wonwoo blush. He liked it. Wonwoo wanted to become part of Mingyu’s family.

 

When they finished the dinner Mingyu and Wonwoo ended up washing the dishes, they never complained -yet Mingyu’s mom did at the end of the night- because they kept splashing water to each other, giggling as they hit each other shoulder friendly. The went back into Mingyu’s room and Wonwoo took a shower since weirdly, his clothing became soaked after their game, Mingyu pressed his head against his own pillow and placed the one he was about to give to Wonwoo beside and he stared at it.

“Where am I gonna sleep?” Wonwoo asked as he walked in the room, a towel over his head. Mingyu turned to see Wonwoo. Wonwoo was wearing Mingyu’s clothing and it were slightly bigger just because Mingyu was taller, a few inches but taller after all and he looked tiny.

“Beside me,” Mingyu replied and patted the empty space on the bed. Wonwoo’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment and anger, both emotions mixing inside him.

“Put a fucking mattress Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu just laughed at it but did as the older commanded.

When he finished Mingyu went to take a shower, taking the towel the older used to dry his hair brushing his fingers on Wonwoo’s nape and almost breathing over Wonwoo’s nose. Wonwoo stared at the mattress as he sat on Mingyu’s bed. He actually liked the idea of spending the night on the bed because it was comfortable but it was awkward at the end so he sat on the mattress and he found it pretty much soft and comfortable as the bed. He just sat until Mingyu came back and if he was doing something wrong he stood up. Mingyu smiled and walked towards him, he hugged him and the wet hair stuck on Wonwoo’s nose and he smelled the shampoo.

“Good night hyung,” Mingyu breathed on Wonwoo’s ear and without putting much of a thought he kissed Wonwoo’s forehead, making Wonwoo blush, deep red.

“Good night, Mingyu,” Wonwoo shot back and stared at Mingyu lied on his bed. Hiding his face against his pillow. He turned off the lights and rested on the mattress.

The moment Wonwoo’s head rested against the pillow he smelled Mingyu, the soft scent of his shampoo, the cologne and then it was something else mixed in it but he didn’t get what, he closed his eyes and turned to be on his side, the best way to keep smelling Mingyu and he fell asleep as he breathed once again the mix of scents in the blanket and the pillow, he thought on Mingyu and a smile was drawn on his lips. He felt closer to the younger as if he actually was sleeping beside him and he embraced it. Enjoying his first night -of many others- on Mingyu’s house.

What Wonwoo didn’t know it was that both pillows smelled as much as Mingyu as they smelled as himself. It was one of the many pillows he had used when he fell asleep on Mingyu’s bed some afternoons. It was a nice mix and it was so reassuring because it was what they wanted to become one day. A nice mix of scents and so natural it felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this fluff thing I made... and oh god, as I'm re-reading it I wish someone had stopped me, it's too sweet it gonna kill me. Yet, hope you like it. I swear I'm gonna warn you when the angst comes also the smut. 
> 
> Enjoy it~!!!
> 
> PS: If I have a mistake in here, I apologize, my first language isn't english and I actually never studied english formally, so I apologize if something sounds weird. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many emotions within Wonwoo's heart and Mingyu doesn't help

When Wonwoo woke up the pillow didn’t smell like Mingyu anymore, he sighed and looked at the clock on the head of Mingyu’s bed, it was still early. He saw Mingyu, his hand falling from the side of the bed and snoring. He moved on the mattress, to reach Mingyu’s hand and when he brushed his fingertips against Mingyu’s, a heat started to spread like fireworks in his stomach. It was happiness, he had never been this close to anyone. It wasn’t just because of his looks and because he was an ace student but because it was hard to Wonwoo keep conversations and keep the ties close, he had friends but it were more like schoolmates -or that was what he thoughts-, nothing too strong, yet, even if it was hard for him, Mingyu kept the attention, kept the ties tightly close to both of them and Wonwoo was happy. Yes, Mingyu was energetic and barely knew the concept of personal space but was the one who wanted Wonwoo closer and Wonwoo liked that. He rolled on the mattress, his back facing Mingyu’s bed and closed his eyes to sleep a little longer.

The next time Wonwoo woke up, Mingyu was over him, pressing his stomach, making it hard to breathe. “Wake up, hyung,” Mingyu called happily and Wonwoo groaned under Mingyu’s weight. He moved his hands and pushed Mingyu to the side, letting a tired sigh when he could breathe properly again. “How did you sleep?” Mingyu dared to ask, watching Wonwoo from the position he was, sitting a little afterward beside Wonwoo, looking at him expectantly.

“Fine, I guess,” Wonwoo answered yawning after it. Mingyu smiled bitterly but Wonwoo didn’t get to see him as he was rubbing his eyes.

“Let’s wash out,” Mingyu said and got up pulling Wonwoo with him, losing the balance and falling on his butt with Wonwoo over his lap, both of them blushed by the sudden closeness. It took a few seconds for them to move and Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s waist with his arms pulling his chest closer. They didn’t move and Wonwoo stopped to breath, not wanting Mingyu to smell his morning breath for whatever it was. When it became harder to breathe, Wonwoo pushed Mingyu and got up without saying anything at all. Mingyu got into his closet to get a towel for Wonwoo and both went into the bathroom to wash their faces, their arms pressed together. Mingyu got a toothbrush for Wonwoo and before the older could use it Mingyu went to find a marker.

“For the nights to come,” Mingyu said happily as he scribbled Wonwoo’s name on the toothbrush and handed it to him. They finished to wash out and looked at each other smiling.

Wonwoo was gathering his stuff he couldn’t spot his uniform, the only thing he got in between his fingers was his tie. He looked around quite embarrassed.

“Mingyu,” he said as the younger was placing the notebooks on his backpack. Mingyu turned to see him. “Where is my uniform?” Mingyu’s cheeks turned slightly red.

“I washed them yesterday but,” he said scratching his chin, “they aren’t dry yet and I cannot put them in the drier because of the fabric,” Mingyu explained, “I’m sorry.” Wonwoo just looked at him.

“How do you expect me to go to school?” Wonwoo exhaled bitterly as he sat on the bed, Mingyu got closer and kneeled in front of him.

“Actually I got a replacement but I don’t think you’ll like it,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo stared at him.

“Anything will be good,” Wonwoo said, pity for himself drawn to his voice. Mingyu pated Wonwoo’s knee and got up taking his uniform and another one from his closet, he looked at them a little before giving one to Wonwoo.

“This is slightly tinier,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo took it reluctantly and then stared at Mingyu but he did go to the bathroom to change his clothing. Mingyu at the other side of the door could hear Wonwoo groaning. Mingyu changed while the other did, trying his best to look as good as possible. Wonwoo stepped outside the bathroom stumbling a little with the bottoms, Mingyu ran to him folding the bottoms, to make him comfortable.

“I hate you,” Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu chuckled, he got up to fix Wonwoo’s collar and when the older stared at him angrily. Mingyu smiled and placed a kiss on his temple.

“I love you too hyung,” Mingyu said and took his backpack and Wonwoo’s and went downstairs before the older could actually react. Wonwoo’s cheeks burned in everything but fondness. He followed Mingyu afterward, wanting to hit him but when he saw Mingyu’s mother he froze and smiled at her. She placed two plates on the table and they sat beside each other, Wonwoo kept bickering with Mingyu but the atmosphere wasn’t tense, it was cozy because Mingyu kept smiling at Wonwoo the whole time. Minsuk joined them later. Smiling at Wonwoo the whole time, distracting him from Mingyu’s attentions but it was hard because, under the table, Mingyu kept caressing Wonwoo’s hand. And they didn’t know but that was actually what made them smile widely. When the three of them finished breakfast, they left, Mingyu’s mom waving goodbyes by the door.

 

They walked together, Minsuk almost hid behind his brother. She was silent as Mingyu and Wonwoo talked, and Wonwoo could only see her face when he laughed because her head popped out from behind his brother to look at him. For the time being, he didn’t feel embarrassed to laugh in front of Mingyu and he didn’t quite get why he didn’t felt shy around her.

“I’m leaving,” Minsuk said taking Mingyu’s sleeve to stop him from walking.

“What?” Mingyu said and looked at his sister, taking her by the shoulders, “Why? Did something happen? Are people doing bad things to you?” Mingyu asked, his face drawing more and more fear after every word said.

“No,” Minsuk answered blushing, “It’s not that they’re doing or saying bad things, it’s just,” she looked at his brother, then looked at Wonwoo. “They do ask about you,” she whispered and the words made Mingyu jump.

“Are middle schoolers trying to approach me through you?” Mingyu asked and Minsuk nodded. “But I cannot let you go alone,” he just said. “I’m sorry, can you bear that a little longer, I’m trying to do this for your own good.” Minsuk nodded just because she saw that Wonwoo was also worried.

Mingyu and Wonwoo walked her towards the main entrance, Mingyu hugged her and whispered “I love you” to her ear, making her smile in the hug whispering back and “I love you too.” They parted ways and when she was about to turn around, Wonwoo got closer, smiling at her.

“Have a nice day,” he said and the deep voice made Minsuk shiver and Wonwoo ruffled her hair. Her cheeks took a red tone and Wonwoo smiled shyly at her, watching her combing her hair with her hands.

“You too,” Minsuk whispered back and turned around, running to the school. Mingyu and Wonwoo retook their walking towards their school.

“What was that?” Mingyu asked, his voice tinted with something that Wonwoo didn’t get.

“Nothing,” Wonwoo answered. “I just felt like it.” Mingyu stopped and looked at Wonwoo and when the older saw his face, he got what was tinted on his voice. Yet he didn’t _truly_ understand why. Wonwoo chuckled. “Don’t misunderstand it,” he began to explain. “I have been your friend for some time now and I have spent a lot of time with your family too,” he said walking towards Mingyu, placing a hand on Mingyu’s bicep. “I don’t like her, I feel like she’s my sister,” Wonwoo said, smiling widely. “I have a younger brother but having a little sister is different, so I feel like she is my own little sister, is that okay?” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu’s eyes and then his lips and saw how his smile grows slowly.

“Yes, it is okay.” Mingyu breathed placing his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders. They kept walking like that, chatting excitedly.

 

As they passed the school gate, Mingyu was greeted by his friends, Wonwoo starting to feel a little off but Mingyu’s arm never let Wonwoo’s shoulders. One of his friends spotted the uniform Wonwoo was wearing, whistling.

“What happened?” he asked a playful smile on his lips. “Did you shrink, hyung?”

“Shut up, Minghao” Wonwoo hissed, brushing Mingyu’s arm as he heard the younger laugh.

“Actually, it’s my uniform,” Mingyu said, smiling shyly, the boy whistled again.

“I saw that coming,” Minghao said looking at Mingyu hitting his shoulder playfully, a mischievous smile on his lips. “So soon?” He kept saying, ignoring Wonwoo’s presence.

“It’s nothing like that,” Mingyu said, smiling proudly.

“What?” Wonwoo asked looking at both of them, “What am I missing?”

“Oh dear boy,” Minghao said, pity reflected in his eyes, “You surely are dense, I feel sorry for you Gyu,” he finished and Mingyu hit him on the shoulder.

“Shut up,” Mingyu hissed, they started to bicker until the bell rang distracting them. The three of them ran to a different classroom but before Mingyu ran to the other way, took Wonwoo’s arm.

“Have a nice day Hyung,” Mingyu said, hugging him tightly. Minghao was a few meters away and whistled again.

“Fuck you,” Mingyu hissed and before leaving Wonwoo, he left discreetly a kiss on his head. Then they ran to different ways. Wonwoo glancing back at Mingyu, watching him do the same. Making the older blush as he saw Mingyu smirk. Wonwoo got to his classroom a few seconds before the teacher and his cheeks were red.

If someone asked Wonwoo why he wouldn’t know how to answer. He felt so many emotions around Mingyu but he couldn’t yet to understand any of them but he knew that the younger had fun whenever he made a mess of Wonwoo. Wonwoo at the end felt like he didn’t really minded because Mingyu was Mingyu after all and had fun to mess with people all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying, the fluff kills me slowly, actually, who let me be this cheesy? Jajajajajaj
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> I never properly say it but when And the found out, my other meanie fic reaches 100 kudos I'll write a complete meanie fluff. In the same AU of that one, that's my only kind of band!au or my try of real life kind of thing. So if you haven't read it, you should now jejejejejejej. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like I needed to see you, like… I was craving to be with you.

A hectic week let Wonwoo struggle in need. Since he met Mingyu, the younger never had let one day without seeing him, to keep in touch but somehow that week they managed to not see each other even one day, Wonwoo was too worried about his grades, about almost graduating from high school that he had forgotten about the other but, Mingyu had thought the same since he hadn't even sent a text. Weirdly, Wonwoo wanted to see Mingyu, he needed _him_ and it even ached for him into his skin, the lack of Mingyu’s warmth. The smile, it felt like fading away from his memory and he couldn’t stand it. He revolved in his bed looking at the empty ceiling and there was nothing he wanted to do more than being with Mingyu, to hug him, to smell his scent and overall just have his presence close to him. Without second thoughts, no, without thinking at all he just got up, took a jacket and left his house, he didn’t even tell properly to his mom where he was heading but she might have guessed because she didn’t even ask either. Wonwoo didn’t know how much he craved Mingyu until he found himself running, his whole body twitching and aching in anticipation. When he was in front of the door he didn’t dare to push the doorbell.

Was it a good idea to have come uninvited? It was rude overall but he couldn’t help it. Wonwoo took his phone and dialed Mingyu’s number, the phone rang, rang and his heart was beating really fast it didn’t let him hear the moment Mingyu answered, all happy and excited.

“I’m in front of your door,” Wonwoo breathed, his eyes almost watery because it was an unexpected rush of feelings inside of him making everything so hard to understand, to deal with. Mingyu hanged just after hearing his voice and it didn’t take a minute for Mingyu to open the door. The younger didn’t let him in, he didn’t let him move at all, not even an inch when his arms were around Wonwoo’s body, Mingyu’s face was hidden on the older's shoulder, struggling with the wave of happiness hitting his body. Mingyu hugged Wonwoo tightly, his hands almost roaming for all the older’s back, trying to get the right grip on the other boy.

“I missed you,” Mingyu whispered against Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo shivered at the sound of his voice and the feeling against his neck.

“Me too,” Wonwoo said, “a fucking lot,” he confessed and Mingyu let him go. Wonwoo stared at him and he couldn’t believe it was just a week. Mingyu was a few inches taller, his face looked a little more mature and he actually looked more handsome than before. All in Mingyu’s body screamed happiness, his smile was full of fondness and he was jumping a little like the puppy he was, and Wonwoo smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“I missed you a lot, I was actually thinking of you,” Mingyu confessed and his cheeks started to burn. Wonwoo giggled. “Let’s go somewhere, I don’t wanna stay, it’s crowded today,” Wonwoo just looked at Mingyu because it was always crowded. There was Minsuk always pestering them time to time because she loved his older brother and her mom always came with food and snacks. It never was a time for both of them alone but they actually didn’t need it. They never needed it but today.

“Okay,” Wonwoo just said, palming all his pockets, feeling a little blush on his cheeks. “I didn’t bring my wallet,” he said and Mingyu laughed and went inside.

When Mingyu rushed outside he just took Wonwoo’s hand and ran with him, hands linked together but they ran with no destination in mind. They didn’t need one when they were together, they just needed each other. They stopped to run after some minutes, catching their breaths, their hands still linked together and they didn’t want to let them go either way. The moment they were breathing normally. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer, caressing his face, a little too close, making Wonwoo’s heart race. Mingyu closed the gap between them with a hug, pressing his body as close as he could to Wonwoo’s, Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away when the closeness became unbearable. Both of them smiled and kept walking, their hands clasped together. They found a little coffee shop and they went inside, they ordered drinks and some desserts, all paid by Mingyu, since he was the one with money and they sat, they talked about the week they had, some silly stuff and all the weight they had over their shoulder disappeared.

“I’m so happy you came,” Mingyu said over his drink and Wonwoo smiled.

“I actually don’t know what got into me,” Wonwoo confessed. “I just felt like I needed to see you, like…” he said, the words stuck in his throat and Mingyu just looked at him expectantly.

“What?” Mingyu breathed when he noticed Wonwoo won’t keep talking.

“Like I was craving to be with you,” Wonwoo finished and Mingyu almost choked on the piece of cake. Wonwoo felt embarrassed. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you,” Wonwoo said, his cheeks getting warmer.

It was confusing, all inside his heart was confusing because he couldn’t get things straight. He had just a way of thinking inside his head and he couldn’t get over it. The emotions were stronger than that but he couldn’t just ignore what he grew thinking. Mingyu on the other side understood very well what was happening in his heart and in his mind. Mingyu felt, thought Wonwoo was the same as him. Mingyu smiled like a dork the rest of the evening, not letting Wonwoo’s hand go and the older never complained. It was perfect. Everything would be okay.

They were about to part ways in front of Wonwoo’s door, at midnight, their hands still clasped together. Sweaty after holding Mingyu’s hand the whole day but he didn’t care a little bit neither Mingyu did.

“I see you on Monday,” Mingyu said, squeezing Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo was about to cry, he didn’t want to let go, not yet.

“Stay here,” Wonwoo breathed, trying to hold back all the anxiety building inside him. Mingyu just looked at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty much,” Wonwoo answered and even if he didn’t want to let Mingyu’s hand go, he did. He greeted to his mom and dad in the living room and Mingyu politely greeted them too.

Somehow, Wonwoo’s mom stared at Mingyu and he didn’t dare to touch her son at all, until he was sure no one could see them and Wonwoo were the same because the moment the door of his room was closed and locked, he hugged Mingyu like if it was the most important thing for him like there was nothing else in the world.

“You have a beautiful room, it’s so tidy,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo let him go, suppressing a whimper when the touch was gone, he let Mingyu roam there, watching every inch of his room and Wonwoo felt naked.

“Thank you,” he just dared to say after some minutes.

Mingyu stood still in front of Wonwoo’s bookshelf.

“I didn’t know you actually kept this,” Mingyu said taking a little plushie from there. “And you even framed the picture,” he finished looking at Wonwoo, at his red cheeks.

“You gave it to me after all,” Wonwoo said, watching at the way Mingyu was looking at little mouse plushie, he left it again in his place. “It’s because you’re my best friend.” Wonwoo finished. The words actually hurt Mingyu, it made him feel they were back at the beginning. He got close to Wonwoo, he placed his hands on both sides of Wonwoo’s face, staring directly into his dark eyes. Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead and went to sit on his bed, he sat on the side close to the wall, pressing his back against it, when Wonwoo got close he pulled him gently. Wonwoo took Mingyu’s hand and climbed to his bed still holding Mingyu’s hand. The younger guided him to sit on his lap and Wonwoo did, he placed his arms around Mingyu’s neck and Mingyu placed his arms around Wonwoo’s waist. The older rested his forehead on Mingyu’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Mingyu rested his cheek against Wonwoo’s head. They fell asleep in that position, not caring about anything besides each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story reached 100 pages on word... and I baked and I was reading and the things came toasted and it was sad but hey, 100 pages are my record so far.
> 
> Hope you like this fluffy thing I did... how I manage to be like this when I like blood, drama, killings, pain and overall, mystery and dark stuff? That's a proper question, yet, I'm still loving every part of this, every single part of this. So, home you like it and keep doing it in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Mingyu woke up with his legs feeling numb and his finger ached from being clasped together so strongly but he forgot everything when Wonwoo snuggled a little closer, breathing against his neck.

“Morning,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s head, the older just moved to get closer to Mingyu muffling something sounding like he didn’t want to wake up.

There was a knock on the door and then they heard the sound of the doorknob, Wonwoo jumped away from Mingyu wide awake, Mingyu just stared at him.

“Open the door,” they heard Wonwoo’s mother voice, it was soft but there was a hint of anger. Wonwoo stood as fast as he could, Mingyu couldn’t move at all as his legs weren’t responding to him.

“Yes?” Wonwoo said opening the door and his mom pushed it wide open, frowning the to glare at his son. She never uttered a word. Not even a little sound but it was enough to Wonwoo to know something was wrong.

“Breakfast is ready,” she said almost like a hiss and Wonwoo just nodded. “Don’t lock the door,” she said.

“Okay,” Wonwoo answered and closed the door, slowly, he turned to see Mingyu massaging his legs.

“Is something wrong?” Mingyu asked crawling out of the bed to hug Wonwoo, the older pushed him before he could actually touch him. Mingyu felt something in his heart, it hurt. Wonwoo shook his head answering Mingyu’s question. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” Wonwoo answered. “Let’s go to get breakfast,” Wonwoo said and before he could move Mingyu took his wrist.

“Does your mom hate me?” Mingyu asked and when he saw Wonwoo he could see the blush growing on his face but he didn’t say anything at all. “I get it,” Mingyu said. “I’ll leave so you won’t have any problems at all,” Mingyu mumbled.

“I actually want you to stay,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu hugged him strongly. Drowning words down his throat. “My mom is only overreacting, you’re my friend after all,” Mingyu nodded a knot tying all the words he wanted to spill, everything he wanted to say was pressing against his chest, making it hard to breathe. That never stopped him. He took Wonwoo’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of his hand and on his palm.

“If that’s what you want,” Mingyu said and smiled at Wonwoo, following him. Walking in certain distance between them that it feels as they were guilty it felt wrong yet they couldn’t help it. They sat at the counter. Wonwoo’s mom glancing at Mingyu from time to time.

They ate in silence but it became unbearable for Mingyu. The closeness yet the gap between them but he had to be weary because Wonwoo’s mom was still glancing at him, waiting for him to do the wrong move. At the end of the day, he was Mingyu and that would never change. He would always be Kim Mingyu.

“Hyung,” Mingyu said hitting Wonwoo’s shoulder, startling him, making some of Wonwoo’s food fly from his mouth. Mingyu laughed hitting the table. Wonwoo’s mother turned his lips and Mingyu couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her, turning his attention right to Wonwoo again.

“What the heck Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo yelled, forgetting about his mom being in the same space as them. Mingyu just laughed again, placing one hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder and the other in his own stomach, watching the older cleaning the table from the pieces of food.

“You know me,” Mingyu said, taking off the tears on the corners of his eyes.

“Why are we friends?” Wonwoo asked, keep eating what was on his plate.

“Because I’m funny,” Mingyu said, smiling widely.

“Actually, you’re an ass,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“Won, language,” his mom said in a breath and Wonwoo blushed. He had forgotten about her.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo said and it felt like it was enough to make him silent again. Mingyu frowned.

"Hyung," Mingyu said, without being able to hide his anger.

"Yes," Wonwoo answered, his voice full of awkwardness.

"What are you gonna do after graduation?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo turned to see him, something was on Mingyu’s eyes but he couldn't decipher what it was, he moved a little to reach him, to touch him but a strong sound made him turn around and see his mom, she was faking to do another thing. Wonwoo sighed.

"Don't know," he confessed. "I haven't actually thought about it." Mingyu looked at him and nodded, he kept eating and the need to hug him just growth inside him but he couldn't do it, not there, so he finished his food silently. They finished eating and Mingyu just waved his goodbye.

"See you on Monday," Mingyu said and Wonwoo shrieked silently. "What?" 

"I won't stand it," Wonwoo said and Mingyu giggled. 

"Wanna go to my house tomorrow?" Mingyu asked, holding Wonwoo's arm. Wonwoo nodded, feeling too embarrassed and too shy to mutter proper words. "See you tomorrow," Mingyu said and left. Wonwoo felt something was missing in that goodbye. He went inside his house and went to his room. He could feel Mingyu in it, he lied on his bed, looking at the ceiling and before he could think something he fell asleep. That day came so naturally and boring to Wonwoo. When he woke up in the middle of the day, he did some homework and studied a little with only one thought on his mind. He could just think about Mingyu and how empty their goodbye felt.

 

When he got up in the morning the next day, he felt happy and in his lips were an undying smile. He did all he could in the morning and left to see Mingyu, he didn’t run like the day before. He walked, trying to look as composed as he could, as fine as he didn’t feel. He called Mingyu a few meters away from his house as if he wanted to hide. Mingyu came out and took Wonwoo’s hand pulling him inside. Wonwoo took a moment to say hello at Mingyu’s family and he felt like it was his own, he felt like home but what Wonwoo couldn’t notice at all was the proud smile on Mingyu’s lips.

They spend the day playing video games and eating snacks, at some point, Minsuk joined them and they regretted it because she was good, actually, she was way better than them. They joined forces to get rid of her but every try was useless and the only thing the could hear was Minsuk’s soft laugh.

“I’m done,” Mingyu yelled throwing the control and resting his head on Wonwoo’s lap who was focused on the game.

“Don’t be an ass,” Wonwoo hissed, “we almost got her,” he said and the moment he finished Minsuk won. “I hate you Mingyu,” Wonwoo said hitting Mingyu on the forehead.

“No,” Mingyu said with a smile on his lips, staring at Wonwoo, “you love me,” he said making Wonwoo blush.

“Curse not,” Wonwoo said and they could hear Minsuk laugh.

“Now, you owe me, a CD, a box of chocolates and a cake from twosome,” she smiled widely, “and you better keep your word,” she said and left the room, humming happily.

“She’s a demon, don’t you think?” Mingyu said and Wonwoo laughed. He had been with both of them to know the demon was Mingyu but it was so fun to see him complain even when he loved her little sister to the core.

“She’s cute,” Wonwoo answered and Mingyu frowned.

They kept playing for a few more hours, enjoying the time together, pressing their arms as close as possible while being comfortable with the position. Wonwoo got a call in the middle of the game from his mom.

“I have to go,” Wonwoo said as they kept playing.

“Don’t” Mingyu said in anguish as he kept pressing buttons on his control angrily.

“I have to,” Wonwoo said and he pressed the last button winning the game. “Yeah.” He exclaimed happily and Mingyu just throws himself into the floor with a dry sound. He frowned but when Wonwoo stood up he followed him like a puppy.

“See you tomorrow,” Wonwoo said stepping out of the door, Mingyu took him by the arm and pulled him into a hug.

“See you tomorrow hyung,” He just pulled away from the embrace to get a glimpse of Wonwoo’s face. The blush on his cheeks made him look younger, smaller and beautiful but what was more stunning about Wonwoo was the smile that was plastered on his lips. It shone and made him look like the most beautiful being in the whole creation. Mingyu caressed his cheek and without thinking, he stepped closer, and there was no gap between him and Wonwoo anymore. He pressed his lips softly against Wonwoo’s, and their world stopped, it didn’t last more than five seconds but it felt like the whole world spun and it felt like ages. “Goodbye,” Mingyu said and he wasn’t aware of what he did until he pressed his back on the closed door, touching his lips. Mingyu felt that there weren't a better thing in his life more than that moment, but he didn’t dare to open the door again.

Wonwoo just stared at the door all his feelings revolving inside. It felt nice, it felt warm, it felt like there wouldn’t be a most beautiful feeling than the one he was feeling at the moment, but, it was wrong. It was a wrong thing to feel fine, to feel happy but he embraced the feelings as long as he could before he started to regret it. He regretted it, every second after it happened because he felt _complete_. It was meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Wonwoo's mother love Mingyu, as we saw on Wonwoo's graduation pics but this was necessary to create the world and the whole plot.
> 
> Who loves Meanie interactions ٩(˘◊˘)۶ I do. 
> 
> Angst is near. Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embrace it, he said and Wonwoo did embrace it.

It was hard for Wonwoo to focus on anything. He brushed his lips against his fingertips, slowly, remembering the feel on his stomach and how nice it felt. How he could smell Mingyu up close, he could taste the chips they had eaten that day and something else mixed in it. It was confusing because he liked it but it wasn’t right.

That day he didn’t even think about going to school with Mingyu, he wanted to be alone to think, even when he had already thought whatever he could the night before. Now all his thought were going round and round.

He liked it but it was wrong. It was wrong that he enjoyed it so much.

Someone hugged him from behind and he didn’t need to ask nor turn to see because he smelled like home.

“Hi, Hyung,” Mingyu said happily and even if the whole situation was normal, Wonwoo couldn’t stand it that moment, his body aching with the touch. So he pushed Mingyu away. “Is something wrong?” Wonwoo shook his head.

“Good morning Mingyu,” Wonwoo breathed his eyes were full of sadness and when Mingyu tried to reach him, to touch him like he always did, Wonwoo hit his hand unconsciously. Mingyu’s eyes reflected what he felt: Hurt. Wonwoo ignored it, he didn't want to see, he didn’t want  to acknowledge Mingyu’s power over him. “You know, I… have to go, see you later,” Wonwoo lied and Mingyu knew but he didn’t say anything, he tried to look as composed as he could.

“Yeah, see you later hyung,” Mingyu said and waved a goodbye. Wonwoo ran and Mingyu just stood still there watching him go.

That “later” never came, Mingyu did his best to be with Wonwoo but he hid or just brushed his presence to be with someone else. It was normal, Wonwoo had other friends after all but he never were that to avoid him, he always did his best to get him close to his other friends since they spent most of the time together. Not that day.

 

“Why are you avoiding him?” Someone asked and Wonwoo looked at him and how he brushed his long dirty blonde hair behind his ear as the young male looked at the book in front of him.

“Nothing in particular,” Wonwoo answered scribbling something in his notebook.

“Wonwoo,” the boy exhaled tiredly making the other to look at him. “I’m not a saint but I can read people very well.” Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said, “that’s why you keep fucking people around,” Wonwoo said and the boy letting a soft laugh escaped from his lips.

“Mostly, what happened?” he asked again and Wonwoo glanced elsewhere.

“I don’t want to talk about that Jeonghan,” Wonwoo answered, retaking his job on taking notes. Jeonghan put his hand over the book and when Wonwoo lifted his head to look at him, he took it away.

“Just tell me,” Jeonghan said, looking at Wonwoo and the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“He kissed me,” Wonwoo whispered but Jeonghan was able to hear, there was a wide smile drawn his lips, he brushed his hair behind his ear once again as the stood and leaned on the table to be closer to Wonwoo.

“How it was?” Jeonghan asked, his smile looking wicked.

“What?” Wonwoo’s face was red. “Aren’t you gonna ask… I don’t know… why he did it?” Wonwoo said, a little offended and mostly ashamed about it.

“That doesn’t matter,” Jeonghan said and sat again on his chair. “What did you felt? That’s the right question,” he said and the blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks became stronger.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo confessed looking at Jeonghan. “It was nice, yet it wasn’t.” Jeonghan muttered a soft ‘oh’ and everything became silent for a few seconds.

“You’re trying to deny it,” Jeonghan said and Wonwoo felt scared. The words came soft and were tinted with something that made Wonwoo uncomfortable.

“What?”

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said and took Wonwoo’s hand. “Why is it hard to admit what you feel?” Wonwoo brushed Jeonghan hand.

“What!?” The blush came back and it hurt his cheeks. “I don’t like him,” he whispered, looking at his hands.

“I’m not saying that Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said as calm as he could. “I’m saying you’re trying to deny what you felt that moment,” he said. “Wonwoo, embrace everything, good or bad,” Jeonghan said and brushed the bangs away from his face. “Just be honest with him and with yourself.” Jeonghan finished and put himself to gather all his stuff, leaving Wonwoo alone thinking.

 

Wonwoo put himself to finish all he could, avoiding to think about the matter. Yet he did the moment he saw Mingyu at the entrance of the school, he was most likely to be waiting for him, he went there and stood beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo muttered and Mingyu looked at him with a smile.

“Are you okay now?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo just nodded, lost on Mingyu’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it,” Mingyu started. “I honestly don’t know what got into me.”

“I’m sorry for being an asshole,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu looked at him.

“You haven’t, I’m the one who kissed you, it was my fault, you had all the right to ignore me,” Mingyu said at once and Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at it. All his worries vanished for a moment.

“It was nice if you ask me,” Wonwoo said smiling and Mingyu smiles even more widely if that could be possible and his eyes sparkled.

“Really?” he asked and Wonwoo nodded in agreement.

“It was you,” Wonwoo said, cheeks red, no, all his face red in embarrassment. “It tasted like you, it taste like home.” it was everything he could say because Mingyu took him by the cheeks and kissed him once again, their lips brushed against each other and they stood still for a few seconds, then Mingyu moved his lips a little over Wonwoo’s and the other didn’t move an inch. He stopped breathing embarrassed. Mingyu understood the signal and parted ways, his smiled disappeared and his cheeks burned in shame.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said and he was ready to run again but Wonwoo took his hand, lacing their fingers.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo whispered, almost stuttering. “Embrace it, he said,” Wonwoo said to himself and with his free hand pushed Mingyu closer to kiss him. Their lips brushed and they moved them, messily. It wasn’t new for both of them but it felt like it, it felt like a whole new thing and it wasn’t their best kiss but it was the most memorable one. Full of love. Mingyu placed his hand around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him closer. It was everything for both of them. It was their whole world. It just revolved at that moment. They parted away and walked together, their hands still linked together.

They kissed once again in front of Mingyu’s door but that day Wonwoo didn’t go inside, he went home and replayed the kiss, messily but nice, and he felt like Mingyu was close to him through the night.

He didn’t think about it anymore, he just embraced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins here. Everything goes downhill from here and the happiness they'll find.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsuk saw her brother's friendship blossom in something different.

Wonwoo loved to kiss Mingyu. It was the most entertaining thing they did in their time alone. It was full of emotions. It was exciting and he wanted to keep doing it. Wonwoo wanted to memorize the curve of Mingyu’s lips, the way they clicked on his own lips and even wanted to never forget the sound of their teeth clanking when they hit, making them giggle. But those thoughts just came when they were kissing. When Wonwoo was drowning completely in Mingyu’s presence. In those moments when he wanted to merge with him, yet, in the moments when Wonwoo was alone in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, he drowns in regret. He tried his best to bury the part in which he enjoyed the kiss, that he liked it or maybe, he was just trying to hide the feelings building in his chest. Wonwoo wanted to stop to thinking about that, he wanted just to embrace everything but he felt like that would make his future sink. He wanted a family. He wanted a kid. Those things just came with a wife, with a woman.

Wonwoo’s phone rang and he picked it up without looking. Mingyu’s voice greeted him, sounding as happy and as excited as always, making Wonwoo’s heart beat faster.

“I miss you,” Mingyu said, his voice low and slow making Wonwoo shiver. His heart racing and his hands trembling a little.

“Miss you too,” he whispered in fear someone could hear him. Mingyu giggled at the other side because Wonwoo’s voice was tinted with shyness and Mingyu loved it.

“Come,” the younger just blurted out. Wonwoo blushed. “I really want to see you.” The moment Mingyu finished to talk Wonwoo was already at the door, putting his shoes. “But stay over,” Mingyu finished and Wonwoo groaned as he took the shoes off to get back to his room. He hung up the call to make his backpack for the next day and doing a change of clothes. Wonwoo’s mom came when he was finishing.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Mingyu’s house,” Wonwoo breathed and turned to see his mom, she was frowning, yet she didn’t utter a word. “Can I?” His mom’s face changed.

“You know we love you, right?” She got close to hug her son.

“I know,” Wonwoo said calmly, not moving an inch.

“But we think he’s a bad influence on you,” she said against Wonwoo’s head but he couldn’t answer back because he had thought the same the past days. Maybe Mingyu wasn’t a good friend as he thought.

“I need to figure that out, doesn’t it?” Wonwoo said and raised his head to look at his mother, smiling at him, sweetly. She nodded.

“I hope you find it soon,” she said and left him. He finished to pack his stuff, the words drilling at the back of his head.

Maybe it was the best to finish everything at once. Maybe he should not go. Wonwoo wanted to be with Mingyu, he wanted to kiss him, to drown into his arms and chest. He buried any doubt and just left, he left thinking on what he liked, what he wanted and overall, just Mingyu because that was everything. It was everything he needed at the moment. When he was in front of Mingyu’s house he didn’t even need to call him, Mingyu was sitting in front of his door and when he saw Wonwoo just rushed at him, kissing him. He placed a peck on Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo dropped his stuff and placed his hands on the back of Mingyu’s head, pressing his lips harshly against Mingyu’s. They moved their lips messily, hungry for the other. There was a need building in them, every time they kissed him it became more hungry, desperate. Mingyu took Wonwoo’s waist to pull him closer, letting a soft breath leave his mouth. They parted looking at each other, ashamed of what just happened.

“Let’s go inside,” Mingyu breathed for the lack of air in his lungs. He took Wonwoo’s stuff and before going inside he kissed Wonwoo again, a fast kiss, full of his emotions. All the happiness.

They went to Mingyu’s room but when they passed the living room, Wonwoo waved hello to everyone, his cheeks tinted in red. He just kissed Mingyu without thinking about anything but the younger. What if someone saw them? The regret started to consume him.

They were fucking up their lives.

The door closed and the lock clicked and when he turned around. Mingyu was pinning him against the nearest wall, kissing him. What was air? They kissed until they needed it, pressing their foreheads, breathing heavily. Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hand to drag him into the bed, he sat and pushed Wonwoo to sit on his lap. Wonwoo’s cheeks turned red. They just stayed like that for a few minutes. Looking at each other's eyes, looking at each other souls. Wonwoo moved, he placed his legs at the side of Mingyu’s, pressing his chest against the younger’s. He caressed Mingyu’s hair desperately, looking at his face, his eyebrows, his eyes, his nose, his lips. Everything on him was beautiful, perfect even and when Mingyu smiled, when he saw his crooked teeth there was nothing in his mind anymore. Wonwoo took Mingyu’s lips in between his, a sloppy kiss, they breathed by their mouths huffing at times in between the kiss. It wasn’t a good kiss, it was everything but good but they didn’t care, they just wanted to share that. To have each other.

When they parted ways, the words that Mingyu wanted to mutter were swallowed as always. He wasn’t brave enough, he just looked at Wonwoo, at the beauty in front of him, so needy of Mingyu without even knowing how much he loved him. Oh, it was so hard. He admired how Wonwoo’s cheeks turned red, how his lips were looking a little more rosy than usual and he smiled. Wonwoo smiled back. Mingyu really wanted to say it, to make all his feels real for once but he couldn’t. Wonwoo pushed him closer.

“Oh god,” Mingyu breathed pushing himself to kiss Wonwoo again, everything was desperate, different even, he removed himself a little to push Wonwoo on the bed, the sudden movement made their teeth hit making them giggle a little. The sound of the door made them jump.

“Dinner is ready,” they heard Minsuk say in her sweetest voice. They giggled and got up, they kissed one last time before going downstairs, Wonwoo fixed Mingyu’s hair as he could since he had been the one messing with it. They sat at the table as if they have never been doing something wrong before. They chatted as always and the moment they came back to Mingyu’s room they kissed several times again as if they couldn’t being apart for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get ready! Angst is Coming SOON! 
> 
> I'm so tired. I already finished planning the whole story I just need to finish it writing it. So, good luck to myself. I hope you like how things are going.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of hand. A little bit and it can be helped with a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the beginning of angst, but slightly.

 

To Wonwoo, Mingyu was extremely shameless. Even when he had been letting Mingyu put his tongue in his mouth several times a day, he was the same person as ever. The was times when Mingyu had tried to kiss him in school or in the middle of the street because Mingyu was like that. He showered Wonwoo with emotions, yet Wonwoo never noticed. Wonwoo thought is was a good game to play. He rid of some frustrating feelings at every kiss but he thought, if someone saw them their lives will drown, so he never let anyone see them. They were pretty close but just that. Maybe at some point one of them would get a girlfriend at that would come to the end, but it will okay because they would be as happy as never before.

It felt like they would be happy like that.

Yet, Wonwoo was in that moment drowning in Mingyu and it felt like he didn’t even want anything but him. He didn’t want to meet someone else, he just wanted to stay on Mingyu’s side his whole life. The thought came into his head strongly and he wanted to ignore it and he would after everything happening but not that moment when he was kissing Mingyu so shamelessly on Mingyu’s room, sitting on his lap, his hands roaming to every single part of his neck because he didn’t know what else to do.

“Oh god,” Mingyu breathed again his mouth when they fell apart, Wonwoo chuckled at the sound but took no time to take again Mingyu’s lips, every movement was desperate but he didn’t know what got into him, he just wanted it, he just wanted to be closer to Mingyu and it was the only way he knew. “Stop,” Mingyu breathed but he didn’t push Wonwoo away and Wonwoo didn’t move at all. He kept moving his lips against Mingyu’s. All felt the same but it was different. There was more desperation in Wonwoo and he wanted to get rid of it. He felt an urge to move his hands down Mingyu’s chest, to touch every inch of skin under Mingyu’s shirt but he didn’t do it but at the same time something growth in between his pants and he haven’t noticed until the moment he pushed Mingyu away, looking at his growing boner and Mingyu’s, it felt awkward, wrong even and it scared him. He got up and Mingyu didn’t have time to react when Wonwoo ran towards the bathroom. Mingyu groaned. “Get out of there,” Mingyu said, his voice sounded a little different from always.

“No,” Wonwoo cried at the other side of the locked door. Mingyu groaned as he felt the aching boner against his pants.

“Please,” Mingyu pleaded but he wasn’t the type to wait, he looked on his desk for the key of the door, he was an untidy guy but some things were always in its place. When he found it he went to open the door. “Sorry for the intrusion,” Mingyu said as he opened the door, Wonwoo was sitting in the bathtub, his legs pressed against his chest, scared. Feeling dirty. Mingyu sat beside the bathtub and looked for Wonwoo’s hand to take it. “It’s okay,” Mingyu said softly and Wonwoo shook his head, his eyes tightly pressed together. “It’s okay, It’s normal,” he continued but Wonwoo’s head keep moving, his eyes and lips tightly pressed together. Mingyu got up and got into the bath, sitting in front of Wonwoo, when the other felt his presence tried to ran but Mingyu tried to keep him in place.

“Leave me,” Wonwoo cried. “This is wrong,” he breathed. Mingyu felt like the words stabbed him in the chest.

“But isn’t wrong to do what we have been doing?” Mingyu retorted, his voice sounding angry and pained. Wonwoo opened his eyes to look at him but he didn’t move an inch. Mingyu, on the other hand, got closer to him as he could to kiss him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything, let me take care of it.” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and nodded, Mingyu got close, pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s, he placed his hands over Wonwoo’s knees separating them, placing himself in between, an awkward position for the cramped place they were in but Mingyu didn’t mind it. They kissed, softly and every movement that was minutes ago so desperate, was now shy. Mingyu was filling it with love, something Wonwoo wasn’t feeling trough the ball of fear and regret he was becoming at the moment.

Mingyu parted ways, looking at Wonwoo’s face, red, breathing uneven and the words that wanted to be voiced stuck in his throat, he couldn’t say them. He took Wonwoo’s lips, moving them a little more desperate, angry with himself, Wonwoo moaned in between the kiss, his erection pressing painfully against his jeans. Mingyu didn’t touch him, he kept kissing him, his tongue getting inside Wonwoo’s mouth, making him cry, because it wasn’t good, it wasn’t nice but Mingyu wasn’t aware and he didn’t care because he was angry at himself. He started to move his hands under Wonwoo’s shirt, caressing his stomach.

“No,” Wonwoo breathed against his lips, not crying. “Just, down there,” he said his cheeks red.

“Sorry,” Mingyu mumbled but he didn’t move his hands for a few seconds. Wonwoo was right, it was wrong. Mingyu wanted to cry but he kissed Wonwoo, swallowing his tears, moving his hands to reach Wonwoo’s pants, opening the button. He broke the kiss to being able to take off the jeans, it was struggling because Wonwoo wasn’t helping, the older wasn’t letting Mingyu take the jeans completely off, taking the rim of them and pulling them up to his knees. “Wonwoo, stop” Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo’s hand released the grip on the jeans and Mingyu took them off and thrown somewhere in the bathroom. The tears welling in his eyes. He took a grip on Mingyu’s arms, pushing him closer to kiss him, to drown himself in Mingyu. The tears falling from his eyes as Mingyu pulled the boxers down and off.

The first time Mingyu had ever said his name without honorifics sounded harsh and angry and hurt him but what it hurt him the most it was the situation. He thought Mingyu would say it all happy full of proudness and love yet it came out sad, empty and angry. It was painful.

Mingyu broke the kiss to admire Wonwoo, under him. Broken and painful but yet, willing to follow his lead. The words he wanted to breathe against Wonwoo’s ear were swallowed.  _ Why? _ Mingyu questioned himself. He moved his lips to Wonwoo’s ear, biting the earlobe sweetly, teasingly. He moved his hand to take Wonwoo’s dick, moving his hand slowly, watching Wonwoo break under him, groaning.

“You’re beautiful,” Mingyu breathed, brushing his thumb against the tip. Wonwoo moaned a little cry. He moved his hand along the length, he was moving, as he could to face it, to put at the length in his mouth to taste Wonwoo.

“Don’t” Wonwoo called when he noticed Mingyu’s movements. “Just keep doing what you’re doing,” he breathed letting a low moan out of his mouth. “Please.” Mingyu obeyed, moving his hand up and down faster, no too fast but enough to make Wonwoo a mess. Breathing heavily as he moaned. Mingyu placed his lips against Wonwoo’s neck, wanting to not miss a sound but wanting his mouth to be busy. He bit Wonwoo’s neck. Chewing delicately the skin as he moved his free hand to massage the testicles, pressing the spot under the scrotum, making Wonwoo moan Mingyu’s name.

“It’s too much,” Wonwoo cried as Mingyu pressed that spot again, he moaned again. “Mingyu,” he moaned and took Mingyu’s hair to push him up to kiss him. Drowning any sound coming from his mouth. Mingyu played with the sacks again, without stopping to pump on Wonwoo’s dick. Faster and faster. It was messy. Wonwoo could say it wasn’t the best handjob he ever had but it was too many things messing in there. The pressure around his cock it was strong, it was sweetly painful making him see stars and if it wasn’t for the kiss he could be a noisy mess and Mingyu wouldn’t care anyways but they weren’t alone. Mingyu stopped to move his hand pressing his thumb against the head a way too strongly, making Wonwoo cry. Mingyu’s cock ached painfully under the clothing but it wasn’t too bad, it hurt but he enjoyed to hear Wonwoo moan, trembling under his touch and that only made him harder. Only made him feel more and the pressure even if it hurt, it was also pleasurable and he could sense himself to the edge, thinking just on the moment when his body and Wonwoo’s could be melting together. It wouldn’t be that day but one day surely.

“Stop,” Wonwoo cried, moving his hands to reach Mingyu’s, the younger took him by the wrists. Pumping faster, making Wonwoo bending under his body. Wonwoo came a few seconds after, letting a hard groan that echoed in the bathroom. He hoped nobody had heard it. Wonwoo moved to reach Mingyu, to kiss him, to show him something nice but the younger placed a hand in between them.

“Just go,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo moved Mingyu’s hand to get closer, tears already dry on his eyes and cheeks. “Don’t” Mingyu pushed Wonwoo away a little too strong, making the older hit the other side of the bathtub. “Hyung, just go,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo obeyed getting out of the bathtub, taking his clothes and without looking at Mingyu he put everything on, without cleaning himself, his semen still on his stomach and thighs. Feeling dirty and empty. Mingyu stood there, sitting, his pants dirtied with his own cum. After a few minutes of silence, he cried. His heart sinking as deep as the words he always wanted to say.

Wonwoo walked a few streets before breaking down, finding more tears to shed. Without even knowing he had just broken his heart because it was hard to deny how deep he loved Mingyu and how much he wanted to share with him yet he didn’t understand anything. For him just what they did was the bad and wrong thing not because there were unspoken feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the dubious consent tag? 
> 
> Hope you like the first pornish chapter I ever wrote in english... and completely trying to be pornish and angsty. I was trying it to be angsty... what do you think about my angst?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is fun when it comes to Mingyu

Things could be awkward but they didn’t let their unspoken feelings lead them. Yet, things were different. They had to be different. They had something completely intimate, something shared but so shameful and painful, the things couldn’t just go without changing. They still were friends, they talked as always but they weren’t as close as before. Wonwoo still spent some time in Mingyu’s house. The door unlocked and most of the time open. Watching people pass. They were scared and they weren’t brave enough to talk about the matter.

“Hey,” Mingyu yelled at Wonwoo and he turned around to see the younger. “Wanna come to my house?” he asked as happily as he always did.

“Well, I just agreed to accompany Jun today,” Wonwoo said, taking the said person by the arm. “See you tomorrow,” he said and something felt like it was stuck in his throat. He didn’t know which words but something was stuck there.

“Yeah,” Mingyu said, nothing wrote in his voice. “Hyung, enjoy your date,” he jokingly said. Wonwoo frowned.

“It isn’t a date,” Wonwoo breathed, Mingyu was about to leave but Wonwoo took his hand. “I’ll text you as soon as I can,” He said and Mingyu smiled, containing an urge to hug him but there wasn’t any green light for that.

“Yeah, I’ll look for Minghao, maybe I can hang out with him,” Mingyu said and they stood still for a few seconds, admiring each other. Jun coughed breaking their bubble.

“Goodbye,” Wonwoo said and took Jun’s arm and walked away. They walked a few streets in silence, not that Wonwoo was uncomfortable, he liked it, he loved a good talk but also the warm silence.

“Did something happened?” Jun asked making Wonwoo look at him, he released his grip on Jun’s arm and looked at him, at the eyes, full of wonder and mischief, as always.

“Nothing,” Wonwoo answered. Jun stopped walking and Wonwoo just took a few steps forward before noticing, he turned and saw Jun frowning, his lips tightly pressed together. “Nothing  _ too _ wrong,” Wonwoo said and Jun sighed.

“Then, something happened,” Jun said and Wonwoo nodded, the older retook his walking. “Do you want to talk while we walk or when we get to the shop,” Jun said as he walked pass Wonwoo. “People say the tea is good and the snacks too, maybe you can drown your pity there.” Wonwoo sighed and followed Jun.

“I actually don’t want to talk about it,” Wonwoo said catching up Jun.

“Why?”

“I do not find the need to share it,” Wonwoo said. “If it happened with another person, I could have told Mingyu,” Wonwoo said and sighed, his confident was the one he couldn’t talk about the matter and he  _ needed _ to talk about it. Wonwoo looked at Jun and he couldn’t say it, not to him, not the most gossiping boy he knew. Jeonghan could be the same but if he saw Wonwoo’s despair, he would think it twice on open his mouth but not Jun and less if it was about Mingyu.

“So, isn’t embarrassing,” Jun said and Wonwoo bit his lip. He was saying more than he should. “Wonwoo, just tell me,” Jun pleaded, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Just fuck off,” Wonwoo hissed keep walking, this time leading.

“Hey,” Jun called him, taking him by the arm. “The shop is this way.”

“I don’t care,” Wonwoo hissed, “if you gonna behave like a dickhead I don’t wanna go with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jun said. “It’s just, I get a little jealous. Mingyu gets to know everything about you,” he sighed and released the grip on Wonwoo’s arm. “I have been your friend way longer but he gets all the fun.”

“Not everything is fun when it comes to Mingyu,” Wonwoo whispered, looking at the ground, Jun took Wonwoo by the chin, pushing it delicately to the younger could see him. He saw a few tears in Wonwoo’s eyes and he tried to suppress the scream that was building in his throat.

“Are you okay?” Jun asked. “Did that idiot do something to you?” Wonwoo looked directly to Jun’s eyes and he saw real worry. Wonwoo shook his head, swallowing the tears.

“Well,” Wonwoo answered slowly. “He didn’t do anything I didn’t want to but it wasn’t  _ good _ ,” Wonwoo finished.

“How?” Jun whispered, trying to understand what the other just told him. “What happened?” Jun asked again, watching how Wonwoo’s cheeks turned red. “Did you two kissed?” Wonwoo laughed at the statement.

“Jeonghan actually knows when to keep his mouth shut,” Wonwoo pronounced chuckling softly. Jun just stared at him. “We actually have about two months having some make-out sessions,” Wonwoo said, his cheeks getting warmer. It felt weirder to admit it. Jun gasped.

“What have you two been doing?” Jun asked, his voice drawing all the panic he felt at the moment. For a second Wonwoo thought Jun was disgusted, that he shouldn’t have said it, that it was wrong but Jun placed his hand on his cheek, caressing it and his eyes looked so sad and empty, full of pity but he didn’t know why.  _ Why should he pity them?  _  He and Mingyu were only friends. Nothing else.

“What happened between you?” Jun asked, whispering, getting closer to Wonwoo. “Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?”

“It’s embarrassing for me,” Wonwoo whispered and without thinking he hid his face on Jun’s shoulder. “It wasn’t something grand but it felt really wrong,” he said against Jun’s shoulder, the sound coming muffled as he pressed his lips against the fabric of the shirt.

“Just tell me,” Jun said not moving, not hugging, not sure of how the other will react at that. “Trust me at least this time.”

“It was just a handjob,” Wonwoo mumbled, burying his face on his shoulder, feeling ashamed of it and Jun sensed it, he hugged him, tightly burying his face on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

“It should have been painful,” Jun breathed against his neck making Wonwoo shiver. “It had to felt empty,” he said and Wonwoo just nodded against the shirt, tugging a little the fabric around Jun’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he said almost in a cry pressing his body closer to Wonwoo. Wonwoo giggled under the touch.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Wonwoo mumbled. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but I’m sure this could have been less painful if I wasn’t so blind for you,” Jun said. “I shouldn’t just let you walk like that,” Jun finished and Wonwoo nodded, not understanding Jun’s implications in all of that.

“He actually called me by my name,” Wonwoo said and Jun pushed him away, all his face turned in surprise. “It was the first time he talked to me without any honorific, so plain and I thought it would be, nice, beautiful even, but he yelled it, he was angry,” Wonwoo said and the memory made him cry.

“Hey, babe, don’t cry,” Jun said, weeping away the tears. He smiled faintly and laughed when he saw the snot running from Wonwoo’s nose to his upper lip. A cough distracted them. Jun took away his hands from Wonwoo’s face and the younger cleaned his nose with the sleeve of his jacket before turning around to see Mingyu. Wonwoo couldn’t find any emotion on the other’s face and it scared him, he saw Minghao besides him. No one said a word.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked, weeping the tears with the back of his hands, sobbing at times.

“We were going to Minghao’s house,” Mingyu answered, slowly and it sounded bitter somehow. Jun stared at the boy beside Mingyu, something in him was endearing.

“Hi,” Jun said, walking closer to the boy. “I’m Jun, your name is Minghao, right?” Jun asked and the boy just nodded, awkwardly, making Jun grin. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, Mingyu just stared at Wonwoo, silently, trying too hard not to frown.

“Keep moving Hyung,” Wonwoo hissed as the older started to flirt with Minghao, shamelessly.

“I’m gonna get your number,” Jun said as he walked to Wonwoo, they walked a little and Wonwoo glanced back, Mingyu still glaring at him. “You have to talk to him,” Jun said when they were away from the other pair, “about everything, you and him and what he saw.” The older finished. “He was trying to not murder me.”

“Curse not,” Wonwoo said. “I think he always thought you would take me away from him,” Wonwoo said, shrugging and Jun couldn’t hold a laugh.

“You’re actually the most idiotic person I ever met,” Jun said and placed a hand over Wonwoo’s shoulder, “but it’s not my place to say what Mingyu has to say. One day, he’ll say it and all of this will fall into place and it would be your turn to try to murder me.” Wonwoo laughed because he doubt that would happen and he didn’t believe it a word of what Jun said because it was Jun.

You can trust a drunk person, a kid but never trust Jun. Wonwoo was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you had a good time and you like this a little.
> 
> I'm gonna be posting some previews from the next chapters on my twitter [Woozi's Darling](https://twitter.com/woozisdarling) if you want to know how the story is going. 125 pages and 61k Words. I'm getting closer to the end.
> 
> Wish me luck and I hope you're enjoying this story as much I enjoyed writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll do the talking.

Wonwoo hated talking. He hated The Talking, he tried his best to avoid it, to make Mingyu understand it without it. Talking would mean voice his thoughts, his feelings and he didn’t know what he felt and he didn’t even want to think about it. Wonwoo didn’t want to sort out his feelings, but their friendship was falling apart. It was the most painful thing, see his best friend walk away because he wasn’t brave enough to sort his thoughts and voice his feelings. Wonwoo always thought he was the one who was good at running away but this time, Mingyu was a way better.

“Help me,” Wonwoo said, almost on his knees. “Minghao, you are his closest friend, just help me,” he pleaded and the younger just looked at him.

“No,” Minghao sentenced and Wonwoo sighed. 

“Why?”

“Because both of you are being idiots,” Minghao hissed.

“Just help me,” Wonwoo pleaded once again.

“I said no,” Minghao said. “I’m tired of both of you, he keeps being a baby but he does nothing and I won’t help you to get him and fuck him again,” Minghao breathed and crossed his arms.

“Fuck him?” Wonwoo asked, cheeks getting warmer. Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Not literally.”

“Please, I’ll do anything,” Wonwoo said and took Minghao by the shoulders. “I mean it,  _anything.”_ Minghao seemed to meditate it, placing his hand on his chin.

“Okay,” Minghao said. “Help me to get rid of your friend.”

“Who? Jun?” Wonwoo asked and Minghao nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Then, we have a deal,” Minghao said, extended his hand to close the deal and Wonwoo took his hand, looking at Minghao's features, then the hand he was taking.

“Jun is a good guy,” Wonwoo said when he let Minghao’s hand go. “You’ll like him if you give him a chance.”

“Yeah, but he’s not actually my type, too cheesy,” Minghao said shrugging. Wonwoo stared at him, squinting.

“Not your type?” Wonwoo said dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, he’s not my type,” Minghao repeated and started to walk away, Wonwoo followed him.

“I thought you didn’t like him because he was hitting on you,” Wonwoo said and Minghao stopped walking to look at him.

“Well, I do not like his way of approaching but, well I have nothing against him,” Minghao said thinking a little about the man.

“I meant, I thought it was because he was gay,” Wonwoo said, Minghao looked at him, his mouth half open.

“No… No! That’s not it,” Minghao said. “Who in this time would hate on someone because of that, it’s stupid,” Minghao huffed but when he saw Wonwoo nodding, something hit home. “Oh dear lord,” Minghao breathed. “That explain many things,” he said, biting his lip. “You truly are another thing.” He finished and walked away, this time, Wonwoo didn’t follow him. He thought about the words he just heard and the words many others had told him as if everyone knew something but not him.

It didn’t take Minghao too much time to set something to help him but he didn’t have too much of a head to do something for Minghao even when he promised it, so he just texted Jun.

 _‘You’re annoying Minghao, keep the things high class’_ he wrote and sent it. Not thinking about anything as he waited.

Minghao had set the things to make Mingyu met Wonwoo in an empty classroom after school. Everything was pretty deserted, it was just silence in there, sometimes broken by Wonwoo’s movements. He stared at his legs and the floor. The door opened, breaking the silence and when he looked, he found Mingyu, staring at him.

“You made Minghao trick me?” Mingyu asked, walking between desks. “So unlike you.”

“Well, he was the only one who knows how to chase you and stop you,” Wonwoo answered. “We need to talk Mingyu.” Wonwoo stood from the place he was and moved to get close to Mingyu but this walked backward.

“No need, we’re fine,” Mingyu said and when Wonwoo saw his bright eyes blurred with something.

“We are not, Mingyu, you know that,” Wonwoo said. He wanted to get closer but he knew he couldn’t for the time being so he stood in the same place, moving his feet. He sat in one of the desks and started to swing his feet.

“And you’re gonna do the talking?” Mingyu asked mockingly, Wonwoo, stopped his movements and looked at him, at his hurt eyes.

“Yes, I’m gonna do the talking,” Wonwoo said, swinging his feet again, hitting the legs of the desk. “I’m not gonna apologize and I think you shouldn’t either,” Wonwoo started looking at his feet. He tried to get words into his mouth but he still didn’t know what he felt. “I think we shouldn’t even start to kiss, to do it the way we did it,” He stopped, his hands gripping the edge of the desk making his knuckles go white. “We did it as it didn’t mean anything but, we’re friends it means  _everything,_ ” Wonwoo said, he looked at Mingyu. The younger sat on a chair, the movement resonated in the empty room. He faced the front of the room, not looking at Wonwoo. “The another  _thing_ was plain wrong,” Wonwoo whispered. “We did it as it didn’t have to mean a thing,” Wonwoo said, feeling his eyes burn as he swallowed some tears. “But we felt something and we tried to hide it, to bury it and it hurt, it was painful and...” Wonwoo’s voice broke and he started to cry. “Oh god, it has to stop Mingyu, everything, I want to be your friend, I don’t want to lose you for a stupid thing as is not being able to control our fucking hormones,” Wonwoo said, and hit the desk beneath him. “Mingyu, you’re my best friend, yet we have been treating each other in a way we shouldn’t. We  _need_  to stop.” Wonwoo finished and the silence was broke when Mingyu stood, pushing the chair, it shrieked against the floor, Mingyu, ran towards him. Wonwoo thought Mingyu was about to hug him, to end that for sure but the younger kissed him.

The kiss was soft, not desperate as everyone before, it was full of emotions, full of something Wonwoo couldn’t decipher but he didn’t want to do it either way. The tears kept flowing from his closed eyes and when Mingyu parted ways and Wonwoo looked at him, he was crying. He tried his best to look composed but he was trying hard to not break there.

“Don’t take it away from me,” Mingyu said, caressing Wonwoo cheek. “Don’t take the closer thing we gonna have,” Mingyu whispered, he didn’t try to mutter those words but they came out. Wonwoo didn’t quite understand what was everything about. “Please,” Mingyu pleaded.

“Mingyu, it’s for the best,” Wonwoo said, pushing Mingyu away but the younger was hugging him tight and so strongly it started to hurt. “I’m trying to do the best for us.” Mingyu hugged him stronger.

“I’m not ready,” Mingyu cried. “I’m not ready to say it, don’t take that from me,” Mingyu mumbled. “I beg you Hyung,” he breathed against Wonwoo’s cheek before kissing him again. Wonwoo didn’t answer the kiss, making Mingyu cry way harder and when he looked at him, at his eyes. At his crooked teeth, he couldn’t stop himself. Wonwoo took Mingyu’s cheeks, pressing them hard, making Mingyu do a duck face. Wonwoo pressed his lips against Mingyu’s, and when he looked again to the younger some words were stuck in his throat. ‘ _You’re beautiful_ ’ replaced them. They kissed again, Mingyu letting al his weight over Wonwoo. The older moved under him, his back pressed against the desk, Mingyu over him, they didn’t broke the kiss, they couldn’t they wanted it to last forever.

Wonwoo wanted to end it because it hurt them. It made them fall apart but he didn’t know, and he might never know, the reason why they fell apart. On that moment, he didn’t care anymore because he loved it. He loved the way Mingyu kissed him, how he touched him and what he made him feel. He loved everything even when he didn’t understand a thing.

Mingyu broke the kiss and stood up, taking Wonwoo’s hand to guide him. The younger sat in a chair and pulled the older to sit in his lap, facing him, Wonwoo’s legs open, hanging to the sides of Mingyu’s body, the younger pushed him closer, taking him by the hips, making Wonwoo grind his ass over Mingyu’s clothed crotch, making the younger, breath a moan. Wonwoo giggled and without thinking he started to move his hips, making Mingyu moan louder.

“Fuck,” Mingyu breathed, taking Wonwoo’s lips, kissing him, even if he wanted it to be desperate and passionate, he kissed him slow, softly and Wonwoo groaned into the kiss. It was hotter than the sloppy kisses they had shared before, it was driving them insane, making Wonwoo move his hips faster. “Stop,” Mingyu hissed and took him by the hips to stop the movements. Wonwoo groaned again, he moved his hands to unbutton Mingyu’s bottoms, watching Mingyu’s wood under his boxer.

Everything was long forgotten and both were putting their hearts into it, even when they drowned their true feelings.

Wonwoo moved his hands from Mingyu’s stomach to his chest, without unbuttoning the shirt. Feeling the softness of his skin, admiring the tanned look on it and it was perfect. As Wonwoo admired Mingyu, the younger had already unbuttoned Wonwoo’s pants and started to palm the older erection, as if he tried to just guess the length. The touch was barely noticed by Wonwoo as he focused on his task. He ripped the shirt, some buttons fled in the room and some others hit Wonwoo’s body but he didn’t mind it.

“I like it,” Wonwoo breathed as he pressed his lips on Mingyu’s shoulder as he pulled the shirt away. He dug his teeth into the skin. On his mouth, he could feel the cologne but there was something else mixed in it, maybe it was Mingyu’s sweat. He pressed his teeth stronger against the skin, hearing Mingyu groan in pain. Their cocks were throbbing in need of release but they were bussing enjoying the whole situation to even care about that pain. They could cum untouched as much as they cared. Wonwoo stopped to bite and he licked the blood coming out from the wound to kiss Mingyu afterwards, pressing his body closer to Mingyu’s as much as he could, hitting his dick against the other, and the pressure felt like heaven --not as he could go there anyways, Wonwoo thought but he wasn’t caring about it at the moment. Wonwoo moaned a way too loudly against Mingyu’s lips, not wanting to get away from them. And Wonwoo wasn’t sure about the whole thing per se, but his body was aching for something else, something more than just Mingyu’s hand stroking his aching dick, but that moment, when his own lips were busy trying to devour everything of Mingyu, it was enough.

Mingyu broke their kiss, looking down, moving his hands to push down his underwear, making his dick pop out from it. Wonwoo stared at it and did the same. They didn’t do anything, just staring at each other dicks, as if it were the most beautiful thing in the whole creation. Their members were pressed by the rim of their underwear, pressing it against their stomachs and every move was almost a blessing. Wonwoo moved, to reach Mingyu’s lips again, his hips getting closer to Mingyu’s body, his cock pressing against Mingyu’s, the touch of the skin against skin made them moan. Breathing harshly. Wonwoo moved again and pressed his nails on Mingyu’s skin, leaving some marks. He wanted something more and he didn’t have to say anything or do anything as Mingyu’s hands reached their throbbing members, pressing it together, he groaned under his breath and Wonwoo started to breathe heavily. He stroked both penises, as he could, slowly, and Wonwoo was the first on making a sound. Moaning loud but it soon ended as he pressed his lips against Mingyu’s, drowning any sound in them. The movements were sloppy and uneven as it was hard to take them at once. Wonwoo brushed Mingyu’s hand away, taking the younger’s dick, pumping it faster and hard. Making Mingyu moan. The younger dug his nails over the clothed skin of the older. Not suppressing any sound coming from his mouth even when Wonwoo’s lips were trying to cover it. After a few seconds in heaven, Mingyu moved his hand to do the same, taking Wonwoo’s cock but the movement was slow, the grip was loose, his hand barely touching it and that made Wonwoo a moaning mess because it was nice. It was teasing but it was perfect. Mingyu brushed the tip with his thumb, the tip of his finger brushing under the foreskin.

“No,” Wonwoo mumbled, “please, stop,” he said in his broken voice because he felt a shiver from his head to his toes, curling them inside his shoes. “Too much,” he mumbled again as Mingyu did it again, a high pitched moan filled the room. It made Wonwoo want more, wanted to be touched more, have something else from Mingyu but he ignored what else, he just  _needed more._ He took Mingyu’s lips harshly, the grip on Mingyu’s dick became stronger, the movements were fast. Mingyu felt as his cock was pulling too hard and he groaned in pain his throat closing over the unpronounced words. He kissed Wonwoo back drowning the moans with Wonwoo’s name on it. Because it hurt but he saw stars, enjoying it way too much.

“Wonwoo,” he moaned. “Cumming,” he breathed against the older's lips before taking them again, biting the lower lip a way too strong as he did cum that moment, drawing some blood. Wonwoo kept pumping, his movements way slower and the grip loosened. Mingyu twisting under Wonwoo’s body with the overstimulation. “Fuck,” Mingyu mumbled, moaning Wonwoo’s name, moving his hand faster over Wonwoo’s length. Trying to not pass out with the sweet pain Wonwoo was providing to his body. Wonwoo didn’t mutter at the moment he was feeling at the edge, he just groaned, yelling Mingyu’s name out of his throat as if he was swallowing that sound, and as Wonwoo did, Mingyu kept moving his hand, Wonwoo’s hips moving along the movement and he kept mumbling Mingyu’s name.

“Nice,” Wonwoo breathed on Mingyu’s ear, the younger shivered.

“It was so fucking good,” Mingyu said excitedly, “sorry about your lip,” he said as he saw the dried blood.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said, placing a peck on Mingyu’s lips. Wonwoo stood up and Mingyu saw the shirt drenched in his semen, semen of both of them, actually. “We’re always gonna drench my clothing with semen?” Wonwoo asked to himself. “Do you have something to clean it?” he asked to Mingyu and the younger shook his head. “Fuck,” he muttered and took his jacket, he fixed as much as he could his clothing and put the jacket on, closing it. Mingyu just stared at him, his cock still pressed against his stomach by the rim of his underwear. His thoughts lost on how wonderful Wonwoo was. “Are you gonna stay like that?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu came to his senses, fixing his own clothing, looking on the floor for his shirt.

“You’re an asshole,” Mingyu breathed as he tried to button his shirt, just one button still on place. “What am I gonna say at home?” he mumbled, taking his jacket, buttoning it.

“See it wasn’t hard to hide it,” Wonwoo said mockingly.

“I feel dirty, I didn’t even clean myself, this is hell,” Mingyu mumbled angrily as he saw dried semen on his hand.

“Last time you made me go home the same way, don’t be a crybaby.” Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu pulled him into an embrace, kissing his temple. 

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said, staring at Wonwoo’s eyes. “I felt… bad,” he finished and Wonwoo shook his head.

“Let’s not talk about that time,” Wonwoo said, reaching Mingyu’s lips even when his own hurt a little. Feeling more blood coming. “If we talk about something, just about this,” Wonwoo breathed over Mingyu’s lips before kissing him passionately for the last time.

“Wanna go to my house,” Mingyu said, smiling widely.

“No thank you,” Wonwoo said, a smile on his lips. “I need to go home, clean myself, clean the shit you did on my clothing and take a shower. Maybe tomorrow.”  Mingyu pouted.

“Tomorrow I’m gonna go over Minghao’s,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo buffed, making Mingyu laugh.

“Are you changing me for him?” Wonwoo said, faking anger.

“Like you with Jun,” Mingyu said. “Oh right, is he okay with this?” Mingyu pointed at both of them.

“Oh that,” Wonwoo said, kissing Mingyu’s lips. “I’m not dating him, or something similar, I’m not like that,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu felt his heart sink once again.

“He called you babe,” Mingyu retorted.

“He calls everyone babe, he doesn’t call you like that because I personally asked him to not do it,” Wonwoo said as he walked outside the classroom

“Why?” Mingyu asked following Wonwoo.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo confessed, “I didn’t felt like hearing him calling you babe,” he shrugged and Mingyu smiled. His heart getting a little better but not enough, Wonwoo’s words still drilling on the back of his head.

“I’m gonna go for my stuff,” Mingyu said. “Wait for me at the main entrance, okay?” he said, already jogging away, Wonwoo laughed and did as told. When they met again, they walked together. Holding hands. Everything felt nice. Everything felt like it was meant to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters because Wonwoo is so into it and he doesn't even know. Yet he kept pushing the same thing over again. Oh God. I love it and I love how they end up things after this mess. 
> 
> I think this is where the angst starts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good came from being with Kim Mingyu.

The things kept moving forward but that was the last time. Mingyu didn’t pursue anything and the kisses were rare, sharing fast kisses when they congratulated each other, in a happiness outburst or to say goodbye. It wasn’t weird, it was the most comfortable they had ever been but there were unspoken words and some feelings too, but the things were nice, better than ever before and they were scared that talking would break it away, break everything, making it fall apart because their relationship was fragile. It was uncommon and there were things they had to say to each other yet, the fragility made them unable to voice them, the questions, the doubts and overall, the answers they needed.

Wonwoo was sitting on the couch on Mingyu’s living room, watching TV. Mingyu was in the kitchen, it felt like a routine but they liked it, they liked to be together like that. He heard something on his back.

“You took too long,” Wonwoo said as he turned, finding Minsuk, some uncolored shorts, that shown more that they should, a ripped shirt and her face turned in horror as she saw Wonwoo sitting on the couch, looking at her but she didn’t move. Wonwoo looked at her for a few more seconds and he felt like he should have noticed something, but he didn’t and he turned around to keep watching the TV.

“What are you doing here?” Mingyu asked as he walked towards Wonwoo giving him the bowl with popcorns.

“I’m hungry,” she said shyly. Mingyu looked at her then at Wonwoo, happily enjoying his popcorns.

“Hyung, are you hungry?” Wonwoo frowned and turned to see Mingyu.

“Not really, but if you wanna eat,” Wonwoo said and then looked at Minsuk. “Let’s have dinner,” Wonwoo smiled widely and Mingyu held the urge to kiss that smile.

“We’ll call you when food is ready,” Mingyu said to Minsuk, walking again to the kitchen. Wonwoo looked at him and followed him, the bowl of popcorns still on his hands, he smiled shyly to Minsuk as he passed in front of her. Wonwoo sat on the counter as Mingyu started to cook.  “Aren’t you gonna help?” Mingyu asked as he moved to the kitchen getting the stuff.

“Not really,” Wonwoo answered, placing popcorn on his mouth, he stood up, he placed took a bunch of popcorns in his hand and followed Mingyu around the kitchen.

“What...” Mingyu hissed and the moment his mouth was open Wonwoo placed a popcorn in his mouth. Mingyu chewed and swallowed. “What..” again, Wonwoo placed a popcorn in his mouth, smiling mischievously as Mingyu frowned. The younger took his arms. “What on earth are you doing?” Mingyu asked, annoyed. Wonwoo just smiled.

“Feeding you,” Wonwoo answered and Mingyu released his grip on Wonwoo’s wrists.

“Then stop…” he was interrupted by another piece of food in his mouth.

“No,” Wonwoo said smiling, Mingyu took him by the waist placing a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, trying to erase the smile.

“Will you stop?” Mingyu asked when he broke the kiss. Wonwoo smiled again, this time placing a piece on his own mouth.

“No,” he answered and looked at Mingyu directly to his eyes and Mingyu understood, he pressed his body closer to Wonwoo’s, pushing him against one of the cupboards and kissed him passionately, Wonwoo thrown the food into the floor as his arms were around Mingyu’s neck.

“Mingyu!” they heard and broke apart, seconds before the kitchen’s door opened by Minsuk. She was now wearing another pair of shorts, larger; showing off her legs and a dirty but nicer shirt. Her hair was now combed and put in place thanks to a few bobby pins. “I didn’t tell you what I wanted,” she said, a playful smile on her lips.The two boys were sweating nervously but that came unnoticed by Minsuk.

“Yeah,” Mingyu pronounced, trying his best to not sound as scared as he felt. “What do you want to eat? “

“Omurice,” she chanted happily, Mingyu turned to her.

“I don’t know how to make it,” Mingyu hissed. “There’s no rice, chose something else.” Minsuk pressed her lips together.

“Welsh onion pancake,” she chanted happily and Mingyu groaned.

“Just because I love you,” Mingyu said, getting closer to Minsuk, placing a kiss on her head. Wonwoo looked at them, and when Mingyu’s lips brushed against Minsuk’s hair, he felt something inside. The sound resonated on his ears. Minsuk waved a goodbye and left, the moment the door was closed and he could no longer hear her steps, took Mingyu to kiss him, hungrily, Mingyu answered the kiss, happily not questioning. It took Mingyu a few minutes of heated kisses to being able to push Wonwoo away from the kitchen. “Let me work,” he said, almost like a cry because he wanted it, he wanted to keep going, to keep tasting his lips but that would make things to repeat and he didn’t want to push Wonwoo to a place the older didn’t want to be, and it was confusing because Wonwoo stepped to him to make him feel loved like the things were right where it had to be and he crushed everything the next second.

Wonwoo sat to watch TV feeling hungry of the other and for a moment. Wonwoo felt like Mingyu was his and only his. He brushed those thoughts because Mingyu was everything but his, and he never would. He rested his head on the arm of the couch, falling asleep. He was woken up by Mingyu, with a kiss, and he giggled pressing his lips on Mingyu’s lips once again. And when Wonwoo pressed his forehead against his he wondered, for the first time, if what he felt was love. Perhaps it was love, but a different kind of love because what they were doing, the love they were professing to each other was meant for a man and a woman.

He stood up, and went to the table, sharing it with Minsuk. They ate silently because Wonwoo’s head was filled with thoughts he wanted to forget. Nothing good would come from them and at the end of the night when Mingyu placed another kiss on his lips and their heads numbed with the sensation, he thought his mom was right. 

Nothing good came from being with Kim Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short. Hope you like it I've got a slightly mental breakdown because I noticed I haven't written so many fluff moments but maybe it's just because there're many things happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter contains a dubious consent scene.**

At some point, Wonwoo wondered if everything was just a hormonal thing, maybe he was just too horny and wanted release. That was the reason he kept pushing himself towards Mingyu. No, he didn't wonder, he told himself it was that every time he found himself on Mingyu's bed, his hand on Mingyu's cock and kissing Mingyu's lips. Everything sounded like an excuse. It was an excuse but he didn't want to question it because Mingyu was the same. Mingyu didn't love him like that. He had heard him having crushes on girls and pretty girls confessed to him, he had seen him kissing a few more. If Wonwoo recalled Wonwoo had to be the only man Mingyu was doing that kind of stuff with. There was no reason to believe that there were something more or, something deeper going on between them. Wonwoo told himself. He wanted to end everything. Wonwoo wanted to feel free from any emotion building inside him. It became hard to breathe, yet every time he tried, he felt overwhelmed and so tired he let himself drown on everything Mingyu made him feel. That afternoon was the same, Mingyu’s door closed and locked and they were kissing. Wonwoo hadn’t planned it, Wonwoo wasn’t thinking on all that, he wanted to help Mingyu with homework but the younger, as the door closed and locked behind them he had taken his lips between Wonwoo’s, tasting him, as he had been doing the past few months. Mingyu never got tired and Wonwoo didn’t either but there was something on the back of his head, telling him to stop.

They were alone at home. Wonwoo should have guessed what would happen but he blinded himself. Yet, he wanted it. He needed it. He kissed back as soon as Mingyu’s lips left his. Connecting his hands behind Mingyu’s neck. They kissed for a few more minutes, breaking apart when the air was a need more than a luxury. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo’s eyes, looking for an answer for his next move. Wonwoo understood and nodded. Mingyu guided Wonwoo to the bed, his bodies still pressed together. Wonwoo unlocked his hands and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Mingyu. Mingyu pushed him to the bed and both climbed awkwardly, placing short kisses on their mouths.

For a moment everything felt right.

Mingyu’s hands crawled under Wonwoo’s shirt making the older shiver under his touch gasping. It made Mingyu impatient and he took the shirt fast as he could, making Wonwoo giggle. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s lips one last time, moving his hands on Wonwoo’s torso, slowly, as if it was the first time. Trying to memorize every part of Wonwoo’s skin, those moles that he had been the only one able to see them. Wonwoo was already hard below him, he broke the kiss. Mingyu pressed a few kisses on his jawline, hearing Wonwoo breath under his touch, gasping when Mingyu’s hands stopped on his nipples. Pinching them. Wonwoo felt a sensation traveling on his back, making him arch it, his hips hitting against Mingyu’s, who made a slight gap between Wonwoo’s skin and his lips to moan. His dick hard and pressed against his tight clothes. Mingyu continued his work, pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s white skin, pinching his nipples, stronger making Wonwoo moan slowly, full of lust. Mingyu pressed his teeth against Wonwoo’s neck skin, softly but strong enough to leave a bite mark. Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu moved to Wonwoo’s collarbone, where he knew marks will come unseen with all his clothing, and sucked the soft skin, the gasp Wonwoo breathed made Mingyu suck on the skin in the bone, biting a little more over the bone, not caring if he drew some blood. Licking it, he could hear Wonwoo crying in pain as he overplayed with his nipples, so he replaced his hands with his mouth sucking the button making Wonwoo moan loud. Mingyu’s hands went to Wonwoo’s jeans, unbuttoning them. He slid them off, and Wonwoo helped to lift his hips and it was a hard task since Mingyu didn’t want to let Wonwoo’s nipple go but it started to feel awkward. He removed his lips and finished the task to undress Wonwoo, taking his jeans and afterward his underwear. He admired it, the slender body beneath him, the white skin, the soft pinkish marks on his collarbone. He placed a hand on his chest and went to kiss him, tasting everything on his lips. The bottled emotions and the overflowing feelings everything they were doing at the moment.

Mingyu broke the kiss and Wonwoo’s hands were traveling to his jeans, unbuttoning them but he stopped him, placing a fast kiss on his lips. Wonwoo gasped when Mingyu placed his hand over Wonwoo’s throbbing member. The tip already dripping with precum, making Wonwoo embarrassed. Almost to the edge and almost untouched.

“You’re the most beautiful being,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s ear, making the older hold his breath and when Wonwoo thought Mingyu would kiss him. He felt all the weight fade, making Wonwoo open his eyes, looking how Mingyu looked at him, and he felt a pressure in his chest, it wasn’t physical. Mingyu lowered himself, his hand over Wonwoo’s dick, moving it along the length in a slow manner. He breathed over it, Wonwoo shrieked.

  
“No, please,” He breathed but Mingyu wasn’t hearing, he pressed his lips against a vein in Wonwoo’s dick. It was something beautiful in all that. Mingyu pressed a kiss on the tip, making Wonwoo’s hips buckled up. The older blushed. “Stop, please,” Wonwoo breathed feeling his dick throbbing after it, wanting more. He cried, as Mingyu restrained his hips. “Mingyu, please” he begged, crying but the younger ignored him, licking the tip. “Oh god,” Wonwoo breathed, his hips trying to move upwards.

“You’ll love it, hold onto it,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s cock, making Wonwoo gasp.

Mingyu kept a hand over Wonwoo’s cock, with the other stopped Wonwoo’s movements. He stroked the length making Wonwoo moan, soon, his tongue joined the party, licking the length, from the base to the tip. Playing around the tip. His tongue licking under the foreskin, making Wonwoo moan and move his hips against Mingyu’s mouth.

“Don’t” Wonwoo breathed. Mingyu pumped again, licking the bare tip, Wonwoo moaned and his hands pushed Mingyu’s head away from his dick, his cheeks burning, his legs melting and all he wanted was to Mingyu to finish him for once. Mingyu looked at him, Wonwoo’s eyes full of unshed tears.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo shivered the moment he heard his name, he let his hands on Mingyu’s face fall into the mattress. Wonwoo had a soft spot for Mingyu calling him by his name.

Mingyu retook his job, his hand bobbing Wonwoo’s dick, licking the tip. Wonwoo moved under him. Wonwoo loved it and he tried his best to hide that fact but his body asking for more was everything Mingyu needed. Mingyu fixed his position, and when he felt comfortable enough, he placed Wonwoo’s dick on his mouth. Wonwoo let a loud moan out, making him blush but the sounds didn’t stop as Mingyu started to move. He moved his head, taking all Wonwoo’s length into his mouth. One of his hands pressing Wonwoo’s hips in place and the other started to play with his sacks. Mingyu felt his member aching. Throbbing in need of release under all his clothing but he was enjoying this more than anything because every sound the older let was a blessing to his ears. Wonwoo had been a noisy mess several times before but, this was different because he knew Wonwoo wanted to hide those sounds and yet he couldn’t.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo gasped, placing his hand over Mingyu’s head, pushing him down, not letting him move, enjoying Mingyu’s warm mouth. He pulled his hand away after a few seconds when his heavy breathing stopped. “You’re good,” he finished and it made the younger more eager about his bobbing, sucking a little, and every time he did it, Wonwoo bucked his hips up, making his dick to hit on Mingyu’s uvula, making Mingyu nauseous. Mingyu let Wonwoo’s dick out with a soft pop as he regained a regular breathing. He still took care of Wonwoo’s throbbing dick. Moving his hand fast, Wonwoo whimpered a little, when Mingyu touched that sensitive spot under Wonwoo’s sacks.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked in a hoarse voice before placing Wonwoo’s cock on his mouth again sucking, and the action made Wonwoo gasp and place his hand on the back of his head, pushing him again, this time letting him move a little, even if it was uncomfortable.

“Love it,” Wonwoo breathed. “Mingyu, keep doing it,” he gasped, starting to move his hips. “Don’t stop,” Wonwoo swallowed the ‘please’ on the sentence because his voice already sounded like he was pleading. He wanted more, there was already a bunch of sensations going through every inch of his body but he felt it wasn’t enough, yet it was glorious and even more because it was Mingyu. Every move of the other became messy and hard, his jaw and neck hurting but yet it was exciting because Wonwoo hadn’t stopped to call his name and Mingyu was pretty much aware, the older hadn’t noticed the desperate way he always called at him, so full of desire and _love_.

“Cuming,” Wonwoo whispered but as the only sound in the room was the sound Mingyu was doing and Wonwoo’s moaning, Mingyu heard everything, he kept moving his head, sucking a little more just before, the older cum on Mingyu’s mouth and face, some of his semen falling from his mouth, Mingyu swallowed it and got up from the bed. Wonwoo was still recovering from his orgasm but took Mingyu’s hand. “Where are you going?” The older asked, Mingyu smiled and when he was about to kiss him, he remembered his face covered in semen.

“Cleaning,” Mingyu said and after a few doubtful moments, Wonwoo let him go. Wonwoo watched the ceiling, feeling dirty, feeling ashamed of everything happened but when Mingyu came back, he forgot all that. He stood up kissing the younger, so shameless and desperately he felt his world was crumbling, he felt like he just needed Mingyu. It felt too perfect and so nice, yet he felt that Mingyu had pushed him too far. Wonwoo moved his hands to Mingyu’s pants, unbuttoning them, sliding them down alongside his boxers. Mingyu helped him, taking also his shirt, to be on the same terms, both of them naked on his room. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu to the bed, making him sit on the edge. “You don’t have to,” Mingyu breathed when Wonwoo kneeled in front of him, taking the length on his hand, Mingyu was still hard, not as much as minutes ago but enough to make Wonwoo’s movements feel like another heaven. The heaven of things Jeon Wonwoo could do to perfectly melt his heart.

Wonwoo pumped Mingyu’s cock, and for the first time, he had the time to look at it up close, to admire it, and God could forgive him even if his mom couldn’t but it looked delicious. It looked as something he wanted to try, to taste. And he did. He placed Mingyu’s length on his mouth and he was enough inexperienced on all of this to take it full in his mouth at once, for seconds it became hard to breathe and he added the smell but Wonwoo wasn’t minding anything as the tip of Mingyu’s cock hit his uvula and it was uncomfortable but wonderful at the same, his gag reflex not coming to sight when he started to move his head, the cock hitting the back of his throat every time. And it might not be the first time for Mingyu got a blowjob but it was the first time all his senses were gone and he felt on cloud nine. Soon Wonwoo got a grip on everything he was doing, letting the length out of his mouth. Making circles with his tongue on the top, his hand making some movements on the length with his hand, and with the other, he played with the sacks. If it wasn’t uncomfortable in the position he was, Mingyu would already move his hips against Wonwoo’s mouth, but either way, he didn’t want to scare him. Yet when Wonwoo started to do everything at once, he moaned loud not even trying to hide all the pleasure the older was making him go through. He barely had enough time to warn Wonwoo, but the older sensed it as every muscle tensed for a second. Wonwoo placed Mingyu’s cock in his mouth sucking and with a loud groan, Mingyu released everything on Wonwoo’s mouth, who gladly swallowed everything he could, cleaning the corners of his mouth with his forearm. He smiled at Mingyu. The younger moved from the bed to be beside Wonwoo, hugging him, his naked chest pressing against each other. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, he admired his dark eyes and the dilated pupils, full of lust and he kissed him, tasting his own semen out of Wonwoo’s mouth. When Mingyu got up and pulled Wonwoo to do the same, Wonwoo couldn’t move, all his senses so numb and so excited his legs felt like jelly. Mingyu smiled and carried him to the bed, lying beside him, kissing his face. Taking his hand and for those short moments they spent not thinking about anything, Mingyu could feel what was on Wonwoo’s heart and it was nothing hurtful or lonely but those things had to end in the morning or when Wonwoo regained the most conscious part of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried editing this chapter in a different way sooo, if it reads weirdly tell me to be able to change it to its original version. Or if it's hard to read. I re-read this about 3 to 4 times but still, I might miss something.
> 
> Hope you can see what I tried to imply in this chapter because I think it's important, a lot. 
> 
> Another thing, I might let this chapter and the next one rest a little longer because of its contents. 
> 
> If you want to tell me something I'm almost always available on my twitter [Woozi's Darling](https://twitter.com/woozisdarling)
> 
> PS: I'll write something about this fully from my heart on the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter contains a dubious sexual consent scene.**

They couldn’t say it was bad sex, or that they didn’t enjoyed it but every time it felt more and more empty, as if they grew closer yet apart every time. It was wonderful, every time Mingyu had took his dick and placed it on his mouth, bobbing, sucking it had been a glorious experience but, there was nothing else in it. It was something missing and they knew but they couldn’t -and didn’t wanted to- stop. It felt like they had to take a step further but Wonwoo didn’t knew which step it was. Mingyu knew what came but he didn’t wanted to do it, he didn’t wanted to push his luck, push his friendship, he didn’t wanted to push Wonwoo yet it had to be done, because it was the last drop. It was what would make him explode and his filled heart will spill with everything he had be swallowing. That night wasn’t any different. They were alone, Wonwoo watched the ceiling as he moaned loudly as Mingyu tried to suck all of his soul through his dick and, Wonwoo wasn’t complaining, it was wonderful.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu knew what it meant, Wonwoo was on the edge of the orgasm, he stopped making Wonwoo groan. “Don’t,” Wonwoo breathed again. Mingyu removed himself from in between Wonwoo’s legs and climbed to kiss him, to place a full heated kiss over Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo answered the kiss desperately.

“Will you bear anything for me?” Mingyu asked when he broke the kiss and Wonwoo looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo asked out of breath but when he looked at Mingyu’s eyes he knew there will be no answer to his question, so he just nodded. There was something unsettling about everything but he didn’t wanted his worries to overcome everything. Mingyu stood up to go to his drawer and got something from it, Wonwoo watched him still lying on Mingyu’s bed, his bare body brushing against the soft sheets. When Mingyu climbed again on the bed, he took Wonwoo’s hand with his own free hand, and kissed him on the lips. Wonwoo felt his heart breaking with it. Softness wasn’t regular, softness meant feelings and he was afraid of them, he pushed Mingyu away, sitting on the bed to look at him. “Answer me,” Wonwoo commanded. Mingyu just stared at him and pushed him down to the bed again. Not saying a word, just kissing him again. Wonwoo felt a little pressured and overwhelmed.

“Just, follow me,” Mingyu said over his lips and he heard a plop and Mingyu left his lips. Wonwoo moved his head to see what Mingyu was doing. The younger was pouring something over his fingers, he shrieked when Mingyu touched his anus, making circles around it. Wonwoo hold his breath those seconds, letting a high pitched sound when Mingyu pressed his finger inside.

Wonwoo breathed. “Wait,” He moved to be able to reach Mingyu’s arm, Mingyu placed his free hand on Wonwoo’s chest to push him into the mattress again but did as the older asked, taking out his finger. “I’m scared” he mumbled and Mingyu kissed his lips softly, this time, Wonwoo took the kiss because he knew what it meant.

“I’ll be careful,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s lips. “I’ll go slow,” he said and brushed his finger against Wonwoo’s entrance. “Can I?” he asked and Wonwoo nodded, closing his eyes tightly, Mingyu let a soft chuckle. “Relax, it’s me after all,” Mingyu said and he was right. There was nothing to fear if it was Mingyu. Wonwoo placed his hands on the arm Mingyu had on his chest, digging his nails into it, drawing blood but he wasn’t aware of it as he felt overwhelmed by the pain in his arse. Mingyu waited a little to start to move it, in and out, making Wonwoo groan, yet he saw every reaction on Wonwoo. He took out his finger and Wonwoo whimpered. “It is okay?” he asked and Wonwoo nodded, he did it again, adding a second finger, feeling Wonwoo’s nails ripping apart the skin on his arm. He started to thrust his fingers inside Wonwoo and he heard him moan softly, a sound full of pleasure. Making Wonwoo groan when he found that spot that made Wonwoo see stars and have an electrifying sensation on his back, making him arch it.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked, his voice sounding as if he was holding his breath.

“Yes,” Wonwoo breathed in between the uncontrollable moaning he was letting out. “Stop, please,” Wonwoo breathed as Mingyu kept brushing Wonwoo’s prostate and the older couldn’t help but moan. It was overwhelming, all the feelings he got from just one spot on his body. “Gyu,” he moaned and Mingyu got the hint, retracting his fingers, Wonwoo sighed and let his hands fall into the mattress.

“Are you ready?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu poured the lube on Wonwoo’s ass and some into his own penis, he placed Wonwoo’s legs over his shoulders. “I’ll be slow, ‘kay?” He said and Wonwoo closed his eyes. Mingyu positioned himself on Wonwoo’s entrance, pushing his hips forward slowly, Wonwoo groaning under his touch. Wonwoo’s walls being to closed. “Wonwoo, relax,” he breathed and just hearing Mingyu’s voice made him relax. Mingyu started to move his hips in a circular motion. Wonwoo placed his arm over his mouth to contain any sound that could came from his mouth at that moment. Mingyu moved Wonwoo’s arm and go closer to kiss him, he change the position made Wonwoo groan in pain. “Sorry,” Mingyu said.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said and placed a kiss on Mingyu’s lips. When Wonwoo got used to the pain he started to moan, he tried to contain the sound yet, there was that heavenly sound. There was some pleasure on his ass being ripped apart.

Mingyu’s hips started to thrust, slowly, in and out, Mingyu groaned at every one of those thrusts and Wonwoo cried because it was a good feeling, it was good and he couldn’t believe he was actually liking it, enjoying it. It was pure pleasure and soon the thrust became faster and the moans became louder and louder, unable to keep a steady breathing, drooling as he didn’t found himself to close his mouth when Mingyu hit his prostate once again. He moaned Mingyu’s name, pleasure numbing his senses and he hold onto it, he stopped thinking about it for a second and every thrust in his prostate made his world revolve, it was heavenly, even more than a blowjob.

“I love you,” Mingyu breathed against his ear, so breathy and low almost came unnoticed but it didn’t matter if Wonwoo didn’t heard it the first time because Mingyu repeated it at every thrust. Wonwoo’s body tensed when he got a grip on what the younger had been breathing. Wonwoo wanted everything to stop. “I fucking love you,” Mingyu groaned as his hips hit Wonwoo’s prostate and the only sound in the room was their breathings and the filthy sound of their sweaty skin hitting. Wonwoo cried as a shiver ran on his back at every hit on his prostate, drooling. He didn’t wanted to hear that. He never wanted to hear those confusing words. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu breathed, filthy sounds becoming stronger. “I love you, I love you so much,” Mingyu kept repeating for all the times he swallowed the words. For every time Wonwoo did something that made him fall in love.

Wonwoo felt like crying, he felt overwhelmed by the rush of feelings the younger was making him experience in just a few minutes, there was pleasure because his prostate was being touched over and over again but there was fear and anxiety because Mingyu was confessing his love and Wonwoo didn’t felt the same, did he? No, yes, maybe, no, of course not, his mind rushed on the thought and he didn’t notice he was crying but Mingyu saw him, he looked at him closely and it broke his heart, watching him like that.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded, not able to contain the tears from falling.  _ What do I feel?  _ Wonwoo asked himself. Mingyu got closer to kiss Wonwoo but the older moved away not containing any sound, sobbing and the tears already falling to the sides of his face. It broke Mingyu’s heart, it made him feel bad about everything.

Was he pushing him? Was that a good idea? Mingyu thought about everything and he stopped his thrusts and for a moment Wonwoo stopped crying. Mingyu took out all his length, making Wonwoo whimper at the sudden emptiness and Mingyu turned Wonwoo around, facing his back and lifting his hips, pushing Wonwoo’s head against the pillows and positioned himself again, pushing his dick inside Wonwoo again. Wonwoo barely could make any sound, barely breathing suffocating against the pillows. Soon Wonwoo found a comfortable position, and his moans mixed with his crying as the new position was more comfortable for Mingyu and he felt more, he felt all Mingyu’s length inside him, and the thrusts suddenly became faster. He felt really good but broken the same as he kept hearing Mingyu say that he loved him, he repeated it at every thrusts and that made Wonwoo cry louder. Mingyu felt broken because he didn’t know if he was doing the right thing, Wonwoo was crying, so strongly under his touch it scared him. He moved the hand from Wonwoo’s head and moved it caressing all the skin of his back and took Wonwoo’s hips firmly, and every thrust came faster and stronger than before. He kept mumbling how much he loved Wonwoo as he cried and he heard Wonwoo cry under his touch. It took Mingyu a few more thrusts to release, and at the last ones he hit Wonwoo’s prostate repeatedly and made Wonwoo hit his orgasm almost at the same time. He took his dick out, semen coming out of Wonwoo and he felt ashamed. Wonwoo was too tired to say anything when Mingyu hugged him but he didn’t wanted to either way, he turned to hug him, their naked bodies pressed tightly.

“I should clean you up,” Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo didn’t uttered a word but let Mingyu go. It was awkward. He couldn’t do anything. Mingyu came back and cleaned Wonwoo, the older taking the same position he had minutes ago, and when Mingyu released him, Wonwoo pressed a kiss over Mingyu’s lips. It felt the fullest, the most honest and heartwarming kiss they have been waiting for and when Mingyu pressed himself against Wonwoo once again, the older pushed him and got up, taking his clothing from the floor without saying a word, he got dressed. “Hyung,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo turned around to watch him, a blank stare. “I…”

“Don’t,” Wonwoo said and when Mingyu went to him, Wonwoo pushed him. “I don’t want to talk with you anymore.” Mingyu looked at him with a hurt expression. “You used me, you turn me into this.”

“What?” Mingyu hit Wonwoo’s arm, not even trying to get closer anymore. “Are you blaming me for everything WE did?” Wonwoo looked at him still with a blank stare. “You know what, fuck you,” Mingyu hissed.

“You’re an asshole, always playing around with me, I thought you were my friend,” Wonwoo cried as he hit Mingyu on the chest.

“I’m sorry for not being the heterosexual friend who sticks into the  _ no homo _ shit,” Mingyu retorted and Wonwoo hit him again, crying. “I feel sorry for you,” Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo stopped, looking at him, anger boiling inside him and he didn’t thought about it and hit Mingyu in the face, tears kept falling from his eyes as he ran. He didn’t wanted to see him, he didn’t wanted to think about what he felt, on everything inside him because maybe he felt the same as Mingyu but he shouldn’t. He couldn’t love him. It was wrong, sick even, yet, wasn’t everything he did in the first place wrong. And when he stopped to breath and keep shedding some tears, he hated himself because he let himself to be drawn into that mess. He hated Mingyu because if it wasn’t for him, Wonwoo could have a beautiful happy life and not live in the hell he was now, he thought but that wasn’t even close to be the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I tried my best to let the last chapter to rest and I'm gonna take a while to update after this chapter because I think many of you will need some time to process this whole scene. I rewrote this chapter 3 times. Once it was too empty and it didn't felt heart wrenching and sad as it was supposed. The second time because this had become a rape scene, yes, it was so I couldn't get through the whole problem I made for them. Then it became this. And I felt it was lacking in the punch I needed that the second version had but not as intense and fucked up.
> 
> I want to explain this because I think I couldn't actually let Wonwoo's feelings get into this chapter or not how I wanted. Wonwoo is scared, completely scared of what Mingyu felt because he felt the same, deep down he knew and it was more scared because he _liked_ it a lot. The second version had become what it was because he knew from the moment Mingyu kissed him that it was loving it was fulfilling. But at the end, the whole scene was wrong and I loved it and despised it. It was the kind of fear I wanted to portrait. I really _really_ want to hear your thoughts about this whole thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had fucked it up.

The minute Wonwoo left the room, Mingyu knew he fucked everything up, he had done what he promised himself to not do. He lied on his bed watching the ceiling, the sheets warm and dirtied. His arm suddenly started to hurt and he looked at the skin, Wonwoo didn’t just digged his nails into his skin, he ripped it, there was dried blood and more flowing, and he didn’t even care about that pain, because the thing oppressing his chest and not letting him breath it was way painful, making him cry, he cried without caring about anything, not even that he was naked and his door wide open. He didn’t care about anything but what he just did and it was the hardest thing because he had just broke the little relationship he had with Wonwoo and maybe he would never ever see him again, at least not up close.

Mingyu got into the shower a few minutes his parents came home, he hissed under the stream of hot water because it stung in his arm. He dried himself and put some clothing and left the bathroom and his room. Mingyu knocked Minsuk’s door, his younger sister opened the door lazily, he hid his arm behind his back.

“What do you want?” She asked unamused by his brother presence.

“Can you help me?” Mingyu asked and Minsuk pulled a face but Mingyu ignored it, he didn’t even waited for her sister to mutter a proper answer as he took her and pulled her into his room. “Just… please,” he pleaded and Minsuk just found herself to nod. Mingyu put his arm to his sister to see it, she shrieked as he examined the arm.

“What happened?” she asked, looking directly to Mingyu’s eyes.

“A dog bite me,” Mingyu answered, Minsuk didn’t blink, looking intently to Mingyu. “Ok, a lie,” he breathed. “Please, don’t ask.” Minsuk agreed and went into the bathroom, taking the first aid kit. She put antiseptic into a cotton ball and started to brush softly into his arm, Mingyu hissed in pain, that was the worst pain he had experienced. Mingyu thanked his sister silently as she placed a bandage on his forearm, having some difficulties with the job, Mingyu smiled as she finished with a sigh.

“Be careful,” Minsuk said, softly and placed a kiss on Mingyu’s forehead. “I don’t know what happened but, be careful,” she said and Mingyu hugged her tightly.

“Thank you,” he whispered in her ear. The sound of her voice was reassuring, one thing he hadn’t fucked up. His relationship with her. She left the room and Mingyu stared at the closed door and started to cry. He fell asleep lying on the floor, hugging his legs. His room never felt so empty as that night.

He kept doing the same everyday just because of the routine. He didn’t felt like telling anybody about what happened, not even to Minghao, they’ll definitely judge him. For the first time, he was afraid of what people could think of him and he isolated himself, he talked with everyone like always, avoiding the topics about Wonwoo and everyone got the hint.  _ Something happened.  _ Yet, nobody dared to ask, not even Minghao.

Mingyu was talking with Minghao, laughing at something he said as the younger looked at him judging him.  _ It wasn’t that funny.  _ Minghao looked behind Mingyu and breathed an “oh” and he got up.

“I have to go, see you later,” Minghao said and jogged away. Mingyu looked at the younger walk away and he saw how he went to Wonwoo, something pierced his heart and looked away. He sat alone on the bench and got up just a few minutes before the bell rang. Mingyu thought about Wonwoo, maybe he had told everyone, perhaps anyone wanted to be with him anymore, he drown himself in those thoughts, that in the moment Seokmin poked him in the ribs he screamed loudly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Seokmin asked as Mingyu tried to regain the composure.

“Nothing,” Mingyu breathed.

“Wonwoo,” Seokmin said slowly as if he wasn’t meant to say the name, “he had been a little off lately,” he finished and Mingyu found himself shrugging. “Don’t pull that shit to me Mingyu,” Seokmin hissed. “I care about you but between you two, the one who tends to do the stupid things is you,” Seokmin said and looked at the younger. “Just apologize.” He finished.

“I don’t think is that simple,” Mingyu said in a whisper. “I think I cannot do anything to fix what I did.”

“What did you do?” Seokmin asked and Mingyu shook his head.

“I cannot tell you,” he breathed and he cried. Seokmin looked at him, and hugged him, Mingyu positioned himself to cry on Seokmin shoulder just before the bell rang.

“I hope everything goes well,” Seokmin said as he left Mingyu.

Mingyu thought about everything, he couldn't just apologize, he abused Wonwoo in more than one sense. What he did had no forgiveness and that was killing him, he didn't mean to do it,he was meant to follow Wonwoo. As much as the older wanted but, he knew, the older would never agree with it in the first place but that wasn't the case. He did it and there was no excuse for it. He was now alone. He finished classes as usual and when Seokmin tried to talk to him, he excused himself and ran away.

He got home and when he opened the door, he saw Minsuk, there was a faint smile on her lips that disappeared soon as she saw him. Mingyu was about to ignore it but he heard Minsuk’s voice.

“Did something happened to Wonwoo?” He turned to see her, her hands pressed against her chest.

“Nothing,” Mingyu answered, his words flowing into the air, the lie he just told piercing into his head. Minsuk’s expression changed.

“Are you okay?” she asked again and Mingyu just felt like his face just mirrored his emotions. He felt everything crumbling, falling.

“I’m fine,” he breathed. “I’m completely okay,” Mingyu hissed, everything bottled up bursting out of his lips, he looked at his sister, her face turned in fear, he gulped. What he just did? He was fucking everything up again. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to,” he said as he hugged his sister. “Thank you for worrying but I’m fine,” he whispered against the crown of her head. “Everything will be fine,” he said to himself and the words felt reassuring even if he was the one saying them. He released his touch over Minsuk and smiled at her, walking towards his room. Drowning himself in self-pity.

At some point, everything became unbearable. He needed to hear Wonwoo, he needed to hear his deep voice, he needed to hear his laugh but it was selfish, after everything, it was the most selfish thing he could think. He just broke Wonwoo and he was thinking as nothing ever happened. There was something in his head and he remembered all the times Wonwoo cried in front of him and he cried himself. Not caring about anything.

There was a knock on the door and he could hide the fact that he was crying when the door was open. His mother stepped in and closed the door behind her.

“Are you okay?” she asked walking to the bed, sitting at the edge.

“Yes,” Mingyu mumbled, trying to hide his face on the pillow because he couldn’t stop crying.

“I’m your mother, I just asked out of politeness,” she said caressing her son’s back. “What’s wrong?” she asked and Mingyu didn’t answer, her hand patted his back and she didn’t say anything.

“Everything,” Mingyu breathed and turned to see his mother, she was wearing the most comforting face he ever saw, from anyone. Mingyu sat on the bed to properly face his mother, thinking on what he could say, how to start and how much he could say because there were things she couldn’t know.

“You can always trust me,” She said, caressing her son’s face, so softly and motherly it made Mingyu start to cry again.

“I fucked everything up,” he said in between his sobbing, the words coming out stumbled on each other. His mother just looked at him, waiting for him, not even pulling a face after he had cursed, literally on her face. He thought again about what to say. It was hard. “It’s about Wonwoo,” he breathed, she waited and he couldn’t feel more uncomfortable. “I… fucked him,” he breathed closing his eyes, not able to look at his mother’s face, “we did many things together,” he said and when he recalled what he just blurted his cheeks turned red. “I mean, we… I… Why is this so complicated?” he asked to himself.

“Just tell me what’s bothering you,” his mother said and Mingyu looked at him.

“I love him,” he blurted out. “I love him as I never loved anyone before,” he kept saying and it felt nice, it was the most wonderful thing he felt, he always had said he liked him, that he had a crush but never admitted he actually and properly  _ loved _ him. “I’m so in love with him,” he excitedly said and his mom smiled because Mingyu’s eyes sparkled as he said it.

“Is that what is bothering you?” His mom asked and Mingyu looked at him. “Is bothering what people can say?” Mingyu looked at her and shook his head.

“No, it’s just, Wonwoo is the kind of guy… no,” Mingyu looked at his mother. “Wonwoo’s mother is the kind of person who thinks being gay is a curse and implanted that thought on him,” he hissed. “But, he’s not like his mom,” Mingyu said. “We did things and I do not want to tell you which things, it’s embarrassing,” he whispered, and he could hear his mom chuckling, making his cheeks get warmer. “We… I fucked him,” he mumbled. “We didn’t had sex, we didn’t made love,  _ I _ fucked him,” he couldn't stop talking and he could feel his mother understood the statement and that she felt ashamed. “I didn’t wanted to and I’m not proud of it and I feel like he hates me and it’s confusing,” he breathed and placed his hands over his face. “He kissed me, he did it so many times and I never forced him to,” Mingyu mumbled again, rushing all the words as they came to his head. “Yet he kept saying we were friends and he wasn’t gay. He sucked my dick several times because he felt like it and he still claimed I.AM.NOT.GAY!” Mingyu exhaled and his hands fell to his mouth. He just said Wonwoo sucked him, not once but several times, he felt like wanting to be killed. “I shouldn’t have said that,” Mingyu breathed looking at his mom at the corner of his eye. She was smiling, containing a laugh and it made him more embarrassed. “But overall, I forced him to do something and I think he hates me but I can’t go to just say sorry because that doesn’t change what I did,” Mingyu said under his breath. His mother hold him and hugged him tightly.

“It won’t fix anything and you might not feel better and maybe not even Wonwoo but it’s something you have to do,” she whispered. She released her son from her embrace. “It’s not up to you, you aren’t the only one confused, and you aren’t the only one in this mess,” she caressed Mingyu’s face, weeping away the tears that kept flowing from his eyes. “You’re not the only one to blame, yes, you were stupid and I’m sad I have raised this kind of kid, unable to know what is wrong and right for his own good,” she smiled. “Yet, I love you and I will always love you,” she kissed his forehead and Mingyu felt like a kid, like hadn’t even reached the age of five years old.

“Thank you,” Mingyu said looking at his mother, he hugged her trying to not keep crying.

“We really like Wonwoo,” his mother said making Mingyu blush. “We thought we might adopt him but I think it’s better not to do that, now,” she said laughing a little.

“Mom!” she laughed and Mingyu feels his cheeks getting more warmer.

“I hope everything goes well, I hope at least your learn from your mistakes,” she said and got up and before she left the room she turned to see her son. “The dinner is ready, if you want to eat,” Mingyu nodded.

“I’ll go in a bit,” Mingyu said, forcing a smile on his lips. When his mom closed the door he took his phone and pressed the keyboard fast, not actually putting too much though on it. It could be wrong and well, he could regret it and never do it anyways so better do it now.

**To:** Wonwoo  
_ Can we talk? _

He texted Wonwoo and he didn’t even hope for an answer. He wanted to see how broken and unrepairable was their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had enjoyed last chapter. I've waited for some comments. Anyway. I love how the things develop from here. The more I see this the more I feel this is never going to end. I'm on chapter 37 and when I see where am I here I feel there's still a long way to go. 
> 
> Hope you like this. Mingyu's mom deserve all the love in the world.<3 And his dad. :') You'll see.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You love him._

Wonwoo’s phone sounded and he didn’t bother to look at it. He hadn’t look at it in the past  two weeks. That moment he found himself recalling the events that led him to that point. Lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling without any desire to do anything else. Even when his muscles hurt from do nothing. He felt confused, there were too many feelings mixing inside him. His head just repeated all the times Mingyu had told him he loved him. He breathed those words 36 times. Maybe, even more.

Wonwoo didn’t know what to think, what to feel. He felt betrayed, he felt like he had been played off but it wasn’t just because he had sex with Mingyu that night. It was because he felt Mingyu hid his feelings and used him. He felt it as if Mingyu did everything without any feeling at all. He didn’t think for any second that Mingyu was feeling a lot more than him and that he was more hurt than Wonwoo. That fled over his head. There was no way Mingyu could be more hurt than him, because Mingyu was with him and he loved him, he shouldn’t have suffered at all. He shouldn't have felt any heartbreak at all, not even when Wonwoo had muttered some harsh words at him. So many times.

Wonwoo had trust Mingyu so much and so deeply he couldn’t help but feel betrayed by the lack of trust. Yet, he didn’t know how would he react to it anyways. He probably would feel as confused as he felt that very moment and it had been a hard week. He wanted to feel comfortable without the confusing feelings pressing against his chest but what he could tell to people. He couldn’t say it to Jun, he would surely tell Jeonghan and together plan a congratulation party on getting laid for the first time and for actually getting laid with Mingyu after so much time of playing around. There was no use. Mingyu’s friends were kind enough to worry for both of them. Minghao even being the mischief friend and alway playing pranks on him came to offer help because Mingyu was out of himself, forcing himself to laugh at his bad jokes but just staring at him on the good ones. Actually, Minghao seemed to be doing it all for himself, mostly. Nevertheless, it was overwhelming, everyone thought Mingyu had pushed him into somewhere he didn’t want to be like everyone knew. Everyone knew but him.

  
_“You haven’t talked to him,” Jun stated and Wonwoo just stared at him._

_“So?”_

_“Dude, don’t pull that card on me,” Jun said,  “we’re friends, you, me and him, but you and him, well, it’s different, doesn’t it?” he said and Wonwoo pulled his poker face and Jun knew, just with that that Wonwoo was hiding something. “Just, what happened?” Jun asked, and when Wonwoo saw his worried face he felt irritated. “Trust me.”_

_“It has_ nothing _to do with you,” Wonwoo hissed and left him there. And he hadn’t talked with him after that._

  
Wonwoo was angry everyone and everything so he purposely had ignored his phone, yet it got tiresome. He took it from his bedside table. The new message was from Mingyu, it was short and to the point, he didn’t opened it. He looked through the other messages. There was Jeonghan, Jisoo asking him for some notes -and worriedly sent also some biblical excerpts-, he ignored him. Most of his unread texts were from Jun. He didn’t apologize but he just grow tired as the texts kept unanswered.

 **To:**  Wonwoo  
_‘Talk to Soonyoung, you’re an asshole’_

The last text read and he just thought it could be a good idea to listen to him at least once in his lifetime and Soonyoung was a trustworthy friend with an established relationship from all his friends, he must be the one he should talk to and trust.

 **To:**  Soonyoung  
_‘I need to talk to you’_

Wonwoo wrote and pressed the send button, then he reconsidered what he wrote,

 **To:** Soonyoung  
_‘It’s about Mingyu’_

He sent the message and waited, it didn’t took too long for Soonyoung to answer.

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_‘Can I bring Jihoon along?’_

Soonyoung answered and Wonwoo thought about it, he hated the guy. He actually didn’t understand how Soonyoung was dating him. He was dry. Serious and had an annoyed face plastered on his tiny head. Soonyoung was the opposite, completely the opposite but they had managed to work out. Even so, he didn’t like him but he couldn’t refuse.

 **To:** Soonyoung  
_‘Yeah, why not?’_

He texts and he left the phone where it was minutes before and just when he was about to get downstairs to eat he gets another message.

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_‘Kay, Jihoon is free tomorrow, is that okay?’_

 **To:** Soonyoung  
_‘Yeah’_

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_‘Kay, tomorrow at 6 o’clock on the coffee shop Jun love,’_

 **To:** Soonyoung  
_‘Why there?’_

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_‘Jihoon seems more friendly when he drinks the coffee from_ that  _shop. He needs his best manners, doesn’t he?’_

Wonwoo laughs.

 **To:** Soonyoung  
_‘I didn’t say it myself’_

He sent and the phone doesn’t get anything new message so he walked toward the kitchen. His mom already serving the dinner. He saw her, humming happily and his dad watching her with loving eyes. It hit home. Would he able to make someone that happy? Yes, he would. A woman, not likely. A man, more likely. He felt his cheeks warmer and he tried his best to hide it because his mom was already staring at him, questioning. His brother at his side just started to eat.

“Is everything okay?” she asked and Wonwoo looked at her. “You haven’t mentioned  _him_  in awhile,” she said and by the way, she said ‘him’ he knew exactly of who she was talking about.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo lied. “Everything is okay,” he said. “It’s just school, is been a little complicated to hang out with Mingyu lately,” he said and his mom hummed in disagreement.

“I thought you have seen how bad influence he’s on you,” she said shrugging and he could see his father doing what he wanted to do, staring at her, as if she had said something wrong and impolite. “I’m saying what I think,” she excused herself.

“I told you,” his father said, “it’s not your business,” he hissed. “Let him live the way he likes,” he finished looking at his son. Wonwoo looked at him, a confused look plastered on his face. “Ignore when your mom says things like that,” he smiled at him. Wonwoo looked at his brother at his side and he was ignoring everything, maybe he didn’t want to be in that mess and Wonwoo didn’t want either.

“Thanks,” he said, not really knowing what to say or do, he kept eating silently, then the conversation turned around his brother and he felt relieved. When he finished he excused himself, got into the bathroom to get a hot shower and went to sleep. The next day would be the most tiresome of his life. That would be a lie but it would be tiresome either way.

The next day ran smoothly, and he didn’t notice until the day was ending and the bell rang, resonating on his ears. He never felt as nervous as that moment. Not even the first time Mingyu had taken his penis in his hand. Maybe it was because he knew for sure that he would be facing his feelings. He had come early to the shop, he sat, tapping the table anxiously then he switched to his phone, trying to find something to do, opting for a silly game. He didn’t notice he was into the game until the chair in front of him shrieked, he glanced at the person and he saw a bundle of orange-ish hair. Jihoon had changed his hair color and it suited him. He moved to see  Soonyoung behind him.

“Did you ordered something?” Soonyoung asked, Wonwoo shook his head and he got up to follow him, watching at the corner of his eye how Jihoon took his own phone from his pocket to play with it. “Relax,” Soonyoung breathed and Wonwoo looked at him. “He looks angry but he is never angry, he just want people to leave him alone, nothing to worry about,” Soonyoung said and he ordered. “Eiskaffee and miami vice, please,” he turned to Wonwoo.

“Glace,” Wonwoo rushed and Soonyoung said, he reached for his wallet.

“My treat,” Soonyoung said as he paid for everything.

“I don’t feel it is right, I was the one to ask you to come,” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung just smiled, walking towards his boyfriend. Wonwoo felt like if the younger was ignoring him. He sat in front of him and when he did he could see Jihoon glancing at him over his phone.

“What you wanted to talk about?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo suddenly felt shy, Soonyoung got notice of it. “You said it was about Mingyu, did something happened?”

“No,” Wonwoo said, “yes, I mean…” Wonwoo revolted his hair in frustration. “Long or short?” he just found himself to ask. Both of them answering the same time.

“Short,” Jihoon hissed.

“Long,” Soonyoung said, a smile on his lips. “Long,” Soonyoung reassured, making Jihoon cross his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know when it began, well yeah, not the date, though,” Wonwoo started to say slowly. “Mingyu kissed me,” he said and his cheeks were pink. Wonwoo looked at them, Jihoon look unamused and Soonyoung’s expression just meant he wanted Wonwoo to continue to tell what happened. “He kissed me,” he repeated, “we were saying our goodbyes and he suddenly kissed me,” he stopped to breathe, feeling embarrassed. “I didn’t know how to feel,” he said. “It was nice yet, it was wrong,” he breathed and he heard Jihoon moving on his seat. Wonwoo was about to keep talking but the waitress placed the order on the table, alongside some cakes, the waitress smiled at Soonyoung and winked at him, Wonwoo couldn’t help but look at Jihoon, the younger was looking at the desserts placed on the table, ignoring what just happened.

“Miami vice,” Jihoon breathed looking at Soonyoung. A strong smell of coffee coming from the cup. Soonyoung smiled. “Now I need to pay attention,” Jihoon said, low and slow, making sound like a complaint. Soonyoung took his cup, licking the ice cream.

“Pretty much,” Soonyoung said, Wonwoo took his cup and Soonyoung, handed him one of the desserts. “My treat,” the older said and Wonwoo smiled at him. Wonwoo took it reluctantly and the for the older offered and looked it. “Keep going,” he just said.

“I mean, I liked the kiss, but who doesn’t like a kiss?” he said and huffed a laugh. “I liked it yet I thought it was wrong and well, that was the first time I stopped talking to Mingyu,” he said and took a tiny piece of cake and  ate it, the same moment he did that, he saw how Jihoon took a sip from his coffee, the ghost of a smile drawn on his lips, almost like a smirk and he felt uncomfortable.

“I remember that,” Soonyoung said. “It just lasted like three days, doesn’t it?”

“Actually, it was two days,” Wonwoo said, recalling the day and the aftermath. “I talked with Jeonghan and surely he didn’t say anything, he told me to embrace it and I did because, it was a nice feeling, I mean kissing is always nice doesn’t it?” Wonwoo said and he expected at least Soonyoung to smile but it wasn’t the case, the older drown his frown on the cup of coffee.

“What an idiot,” Jihoon hissed under his breath and just a second after placed the cup over his lips and Wonwoo could feel how Soonyoung kicked Jihoon under the table. The younger just glared at him and closed his lips tightly.

“Yeah, you were saying,” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo looked at his cup, his finger tapping it.

“Since Jeonghan told me to embrace it I did, we started to kiss over tiny things, playfully, I mean Mingyu already kissed me before, I mean… my forehead, my hand, things like that.” He then dared to look at his hyung, his mouth a little open. Wonwoo stayed silent because he didn’t know what the older was thinking. Soonyoung placed his hand over Wonwoo’s

“Keep going, I’m listening, we’re listening.”

“But every time I did I felt more desperate, eager,” Wonwoo confessed. “Like I needed to kiss him, like I needed  _him_  and I couldn’t stop doing it, feeling I wanted to melt on him, with him.” Wonwoo felt his face hot and took a sip of his coffee. The ice cream melting. Soonyoung took the opportunity to fill his boyfriend mouth with cake.

“Don’t stop,” Soonyoung said when he knew Jihoon couldn’t utter a word, the shortest hit him and kicked him under the table.

“Well, then things happened,” Wonwoo said, and looked at him.

“Don’t be shy, we know stuff,” Soonyoung said when Jihoon swallowed his food he stomped on his feet and kicked him in the leg.

“Watch what you say, idiot,” Jihoon hissed.

“Still don’t be shy, we know that’s not the reason you called,” Soonyoung said, placing his hand again over Wonwoo’s.

“Well… I don’t know how to say it, it’s embarrassing,” Wonwoo said, passing his hand through his hair.

“Just spill it out, kid,” Jihoon said, his voice sounding annoyed.

“Yeah, well things got out of hand, okay,” Wonwoo said, angry at Jihoon’s tone. “I’m still older than you,” he hissed. “We were kissing and I got a boner and Mingyu thought the better outcome was to give me a handjob” Wonwoo said, rushing the words in a normal tone even when he felt agitated. Soonyoung just opened his eyes and Jihoon spilled the contents on his mouth to laugh. Soonyoung kicked him under the table and he kicked him back.

“Okay, that’s something normal,” Soonyoung said coughing.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo breathed, red to the neck. “It didn’t felt right or nice,” Wonwoo said, playing with the fork on the cake. “That was the first time Mingyu called me by my name without honorifics. It was awful, it was painful that it hurt and I cried,” Wonwoo kept saying, trying to not cry as he remembered. “Mingyu thrown me out afterwards.”

“That’s impolite,” Jihoon breathed taking another sip from his coffee then he moved the cup to find it empty, he sighed and placed the cup on the table again and crossed his arms, looking at Wonwoo.

“We ignored it,” Wonwoo said, still embarrassed. “We acted as it never happened but it did and it was breaking us apart, it was weird and I didn’t know why, well… It was normal to everything become weird.” He said and when he saw Jihoon felt weird about him. For the first time on the night Jihoon was actually showing interest. “We didn’t want to talk about it and it was heartbreaking and we were falling apart.” Wonwoo closed his eyes and he felt something on his hand and when he opened his eyes, he found it wasn’t Soonyoung’s hand but Jihoon’s. He had the urge to retract his hand but he didn’t. Out of fear and amazement, when he glanced at Soonyoung, he was smiling sweetly.

“Then,” Jihoon whispered.

“He avoided me, I had to make a deal with Minghao and him set things up for us to talk, to actually talk about it.” He breathed, and Jihoon moved his hand to take Soonyoung’s. “We talked and I told him I wanted to end that, the kissing, all the touches between us because he was my friend and he kissed me again, he told me he didn’t want it to end and we did it again,” he said. There was no sound and he didn’t know if he should continue or stop at once.

“It kept going, doesn’t it?” Jihoon asked, taking the words from his boyfriend mouth.

“Yeah, he did it again and again, just handjobs,” Wonwoo said. “Then it became heads at some point.” He said and he looked at both males, Jihoon sighed.

“Hey, can you give us space,” Jihoon said softly, pushing his boyfriend away. Soonyoung chuckled.

“Just let me order another coffee,” Soonyoung said and got up. “What do you want, sweetie,” he playfully said, making Jihoon blush.

“To kick you in the face,” Jihoon blurted making Soonyoung laugh.

“I love you too, what do you want?” he asked again.

“A dead eye and a ristretto, please, I need the ristretto soon, you know how much I hate this,” Jihoon said, his voice sounding tired.

“Too much coffee, doesn’t it?”

“Just do as I say, okay,” Jihoon hissed and Soonyoung placed a kiss on Jihoon’s crown and left, to order what the younger asked. Jihoon stood up and sat besides Wonwoo. “Keep going, I’m listening.”

“I can’t,” Wonwoo breathed, “I asked Soonyoung to come because I felt comfortable with him, I mean, he got a grip on everything for you,” Wonwoo said making Jihoon laugh.

“He didn’t have a struggle at all,” Jihoon said. Soonyoung appeared after he muttered the words, making the younger jump a little.

“A ristretto to the most beautiful being on the store,” Soonyoung said playfully and Jihoon’s cheeks got red but he took the beverage.

“Fuck off,” he said and Soonyoung just smiled at his angry boyfriend, making his way to another table.

“Why you say that?” Wonwoo asked and Jihoon got back to his senses.

“It was easy for him. Soonyoung is simple minded,” Jihoon said and looked at the cup, with almost any content on it. “I don’t know what he told you but he was the one chasing.” Jihoon kept saying, glancing at his boyfriend who got his phone from his pocket and was playing.

“But he liked girls,” Wonwoo whispered, more to himself than Jihoon.

“Yeah, but he fell in love,” Jihoon said blushing. He laughed as he remembered everything. The way Soonyoung approached him, just blurting out he loved him and that it was love at first sight. “He felt something and he didn’t think of anything but that and he got a grip on everything and chased upon that,” Jihoon and when he took a sip of his coffee he felt how every muscle on his body relaxed the smell also helped him. “I’ll explain later, just keep telling me what happened.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Wonwoo said and Jihoon frowned.

“I’m drinking coffee because I cannot drink anything else, this is more awkward for me, you know, maybe is the same for both, just keep talking I want to go home with the idiot on that table,” Jihoon said signaling the table on which Soonyoung just sat making Wonwoo chuckle.

“Well, at some point the handjobs became blowjobs and it was heaven,” Wonwoo said blushing. “But it felt something was missing and I wanted more, and more but I didn’t know if there was something more and yet, I didn’t know what that meant,” Wonwoo said and Jihoon offered his cup of coffee, he was about to reject it.

“It’s strong and taste good, it’s relaxing,” Jihoon said, and it was just enough amount of coffee for him to drink, when he placed the cup on the table, he saw how the waitress flirted with Soonyoung and he just laughed at whatever she said, the older signaled at Jihoon and the waitress giggled at him, walking in their direction.

“The young man said it was a gift to his precious fairy,” the waitress said as she placed the cup on the table and pushed it closer to Jihoon, the younger frowned.

“Do you have hot water?” Jihoon asked politely. The waitress nodded. “Do me a favor, fill a glass and throw it on his face, I’d pay the double for it, I want to see him suffer,” Jihoon said and the waitress just stared at him scared.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo breathed. “Just ignore him,” he smiled shyly and the waitress left to go with Soonyoung, maybe she was just telling him what the younger said because his laugh filled the place.

“I hate him,” Jihoon muttered and Wonwoo just could smile.

“We had actual sex,” Wonwoo breathed and Jihoon turned all his attention to him.

“And?” Jihoon asked and Wonwoo didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He enjoyed it for sure but it didn’t felt right at the end, it felt something was missing, a piece fell through all this mess and he was unable to find it.

“He told me he loved me,” Wonwoo said and Jihoon left the cup on the table, looking at him. “He had his balls deep into my ass and he told me he loved me, I didn’t know how to feel,” Wonwoo breathed. Jihoon chuckled.

“From everything you did, the thing that is scaring you is that he loves you?” Jihoon asked.

“It made me felt betrayed, he didn’t trust me that and he fucked me, we did things we shouldn’t but I feel used.” Wonwoo hissed at Jihoon.

“Actually, you used him,” Jihoon said. “You were the one not seeing the full picture. He loved you even before he kissed you, he loved you since he started to kiss you unnoticed,” Jihoon said. “That’s why he couldn’t let go what you’ve got,” he continued and took a sip from his coffee. “What do you feel for him?”

“I don’t know, he’s my friend and I love him but it’s overwhelming. Everything.” Wonwoo said choking on the words.

“Got it,” Jihoon said. “You might think that Soonyoung was chasing because I was a tsundere,” Jihoon said. “But not, it was overwhelming, Soonyoung is so bright and nice but he was so blunt about his feelings, it was scaring and I didn’t felt the same,” Jihoon said and Wonwoo just stared at him. “I didn’t like him, I didn’t like boys, I hate people.” Jihoon breathed. “I had a little breakdown because I didn’t like boys, I still don’t like boys,” Jihoon said. “I find girls attractive but not boys, I cannot find anything likable on them, yet I do love Soonyoung, it’s weird but that’s not the case.” He said making Wonwoo giggle. “I think you never sorted out your feelings,” Jihoon looked at him, his cup over his lips, Wonwoo looked at his eyes and waited. “The reason why Soonyoung brought me it was that he thought you needed someone who had experienced the same,” Jihoon said. “But it wasn’t the same, Soonyoung patiently, in a figurative way of speaking, waited for me because I thought that loving him was wrong, how I can like a guy but I did like him, I cannot lay my eyes on anyone else but it was hard for my head to get rid of the idea that I  _couldn’t_  love him.”

Wonwoo looked at everything on the table.

“Don’t think about anything anyone had said to you, just think what you feel, what you  _truly_  feel,” Jihoon looked at Wonwoo.

“I want him,” Wonwoo breathed, “I feel at ease when he’s close, I feel like melting in his arms and that he smell like home, my world is him, it doesn’t turn around him,  _it’s him_ , he’s my world and I am the moon,” Wonwoo felt his cheeks burn.

“And you love him,” Jihoon said.

“But…”

“Yeah?”

“How can I rid of the idea I can’t love him?” Wonwoo asked. “He feels like that but I cannot find myself to say it.”

“You don’t need to say it,” Jihoon said, smiling. “Just feel it, embrace it and show it,” he breathed. “Not all can say it freely and they have their own ways to say it,” Jihoon said and took the last sip from his coffee. “He had showered you so many times with those ‘love you’ and his affection and you did the same without knowing,” Jihoon smiled and got up. “If you excuse me, my work is done, I want to go home,” he said and before he walked towards Soonyoung he turned to look at him. “You have to tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> There he's! Wonwoo realizing his feelings for Mingyu. I really loved this scene because it captures my way of thinking about love and it was really hard deed to do. I swear. As I wrote I imagined how they relationship developed. How Soonyoung was and how scared Jihoon felt, but at the end, love was everything and I feel happy with this outcome. I love Jihoon and Soonyoung's dynamics. Hope you like it as much as I liked it.
> 
> Thank you very much for the support to this little monster. In other news I already have 81000 words. Now that I see how many have here I think it's not a lot of words. 
> 
> PS: If you feel this is hard to read or reads weird tell me to fix it. This is not my first language and I actually never had a proper education on the language so I think I make many mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

Wonwoo didn’t know when he started sprinting, if it was just after he saw Jihoon sit beside Soonyoung and smile and look at him with loving eyes, or it was when he was a few blocks away from Mingyu’s house. It didn’t matter, he was there, knocking the door, punching it. Desperately and he didn’t think about what Mingyu’s parents would think, he just wanted to talk with him. Minsuk opened the door.

“Is Mingyu home?” He asked gasping, Minsuk nodded but she didn’t utter a word nor moved. “Excuse me.” He couldn’t wait, he stepped inside, pushing Minsuk aside, taking his shoes as he walked, sprinting again towards Mingyu’s room. He kicked the door.

“Mingyu,” he yelled, the name wrapped on everything he felt. “Open the door,” he banged the door with his closed fists. “I’m sorry, okay?, I was scared, let’s talk,” he said, almost falling on his knees as he felt his leg falter but the door opened. His heart broke into pieces as he saw Mingyu, he had bags under his eyes and a little thinner than before, almost looking as thin as him, he pushed him the door open, and walked inside, closing it behind him.

“I’m sorry,” both of the breathed at the same time, making them chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said. “I’m sorry what I’ve done to you, I didn’t mean to, it’s just, I’m sorry, I know it doesn’t fix anything, but I had to say it,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo stared at him.

“What? You don’t need to apologize, I was the asshole, I told you all those things I didn’t mean, I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said taking Mingyu’s hand.

“What? I raped you,” he whispered and Wonwoo opened his eyes wide and stopped breathing for a second.

“No, no, it’s just I felt overwhelmed.”

“You cried and I didn’t stop,” Mingyu said almost crying and Wonwoo hugged him.

“I was scared,” Wonwoo breathed on his ear. “I love you too, I didn’t know what I felt and I thought it couldn't be,” he said. “But you didn’t do it anything wrong, I never told you to stop anyways,” Wonwoo said smiling. “You didn’t force me to anything, okay?” Wonwoo said and kissed Mingyu on the cheek. Mingyu kept crying and Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at him, the younger pushing him away, pouting. “I’m sorry. I said many wrong things and the only thing I should have said and feel was that I also love you, a lot,” Wonwoo said, and Mingyu blushed, smiling, his canines showing eagerly.

“I love you a lot,” Mingyu said and pressed his forehead with Wonwoo’s. “Can you stay?” Mingyu said and Wonwoo hesitated to answer but he missed him, he missed Mingyu’s voice, his scent, his closeness.

“Let me text my mom,” he said taking his phone from his pocket, texting fast as he could, not caring about typos. Just wanting to end it, just want it to finish that task and being able to hug Mingyu that what it was left of him.

**_To:_** Mom  
 _‘I’m gonna stay with Mingyu, my phone is dying, don’t call, please’_

Wonwoo left his phone on the table beside Mingyu’s bed and he pressed his lips against Mingyu’s and it was soft, it was nice and he didn’t feel like rushing anything. He just wanted to enjoy Mingyu as a whole, for the first time and it was a completely different experience, he didn’t felt like he was rushing anything, it felt like the pace was settle. Mingyu pushed him on the bed and they put themselves comfortable in it, when oxygen became necessary, Mingyu broke the kiss.

“Are we gonna do something?” Wonwoo asked, placing a peck on Mingyu’s lips. The younger giggled.

“No, not today,” he breathed kissing him again. “Today, let’s enjoy this little,” he smiled widely and let all his weight over Wonwoo.

“You’re heavy, idiot,” Wonwoo said laughing, and everything felt lighter, everything, even his feelings, he didn’t have anything to fear or hide. There was a knock on the door and then the door opened but they didn’t move. Mingyu’s mom was poking her head in the door and Wonwoo holds the urge to push Mingyu aside, but when he looked at the younger, smiling widely he couldn’t move.

“Dinner is ready,” she said, a soft, fond smile on her lips. “Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Everything is perfect,” Mingyu said and his mom chuckled.

“We’ll wait for you downstairs,” she said and MIngyu just nodded and the door closed. Mingyu stared at the door a few seconds.

“What are we?” He asked and looked at Wonwoo.

“What should we be?” Wonwoo asked in response.

“Can we be in an actual relationship now?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo frowned.

“Aren’t we in a relationship? A friendship is a relationship.” Wonwoo said and it was Mingyu’s turn to frown.

“Well yeah, but that’s not what I mean, can we date?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo giggled without knowing.

“Would you make a full scene to ask me out?” Wonwoo asked playfully.

“Do you want?” Mingyu asked and when Wonwoo saw him, he just laughed. “I can plan a nice and romantic thing.” The words flew into the air and Wonwoo cracked a loud laugh.

“No need,” He breathed. “I just need you to say we are in a relationship,” Wonwoo said smiling, placing a full kiss over Mingyu’s lips.

“We are, you are now my boyfriend,” Mingyu said when he pulled apart from Wonwoo. “Let’s go to eat, my mom would think we started to fuck even if she saw us,” Mingyu said and it made Wonwoo gasped.

“Does your mom know what we did?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu just found himself nodding. “Oh.My.God, I’m leaving,” Wonwoo said, walking around the room. “I cannot come back, how can I face your mother now,” he said looking at Mingyu, taking him by the shoulders.

“She doesn’t mind it at all, just relax and let’s go and grab some food.” Wonwoo hit him.

“No, I cannot go and just act like, no, forget it,” Wonwoo said and sat on the bed crossing his arms.

“Wonwoo, she loves you.” Mingyu breathed brushing his lips over Wonwoo’s and the older just waited for the younger to made the move and actually kiss him.

“Say it again,” Wonwoo found himself saying.

“She loves you?”

“No idiot, call me by my name again,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu breathed the name over his lips, not kissing him, teasing and Wonwoo just took him by the nape pushing him to kiss him, they laughed when they parted ways. “‘Kay, let’s eat,” he said and he took Mingyu’s hand drawing him out of the room, it felt surreal. Wonwoo let Mingyu’s hand go when he saw Mingyu’s mom at sight, and she just laughed, they took seats on the table, drawing their chairs closer, to hold hands under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait. I'm back. <3 I love this two a lot.


	17. Chapter 17

They finished to eat and Wonwoo was getting ready to wash the dishes as he always did when he stayed over Mingyu’s house but Mingyu’s mom stopped him, a wide smile on her lips, a nice heartwarming smile.

“I’ll do it,” she said and Wonwoo just froze on the place. “You have to catch up on things, doesn’t it?” she breathed and Wonwoo just felt his cheeks turn red.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I might cause,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu’s mom smiled at him, a fond smile.

“I’m sorry for the trouble my son have caused you,” she said, breathing a laugh that filled the air. Wonwoo couldn’t help but giggle at it.

“He’s been nice,” Wonwoo whispered. “He makes me feel nice,” he said and for a moment he reacted to his own words. “I mean, he makes me feel comfortable about myself and about him,” he said smiling, Mingyu's mom’s smile faltered for a second.

“There’s nothing wrong about you,” she said and hugged him. “Or what you’ve got, I wish you too can be happy together,” she let go Wonwoo and in that moment Wonwoo hugged her, tightly.

“Thank you,” it almost brought him to tears. To be understood, for once.

Wonwoo left the kitchen and hugged Mingyu when he saw him, kissing the back of his neck. A soft sound of feet against the floor made Wonwoo jump away from Mingyu, one thing is know something is happening and another is let people see, doesn’t it? And he felt Mingyu wouldn’t want his father to see, but it was Minsuk.

“Is oppa staying over?” Minsuk asked in a cute sleepy voice, Mingyu took Wonwoo by the waist and pulled him closer, brushing his lips against Wonwoo’s neck. It was fast, Minsuk was brushing his eyes with her forearm to notice. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away, his cheeks burning.

“Yes, he is staying,” Mingyu answered a playful smirk over his lips. Minsuk nodded.

“Have sweet dreams, oppa,” Minsuk said and left. Wonwoo’s heart was pounding dangerously against his chest. It hurt. He glared at Mingyu and the younger just smiled widely, getting closer to place a full heated kiss on his lips. Wonwoo sat on the back of the couch, letting himself relax, his body going backwards. Falling on the couch. A cough made them fall apart, just a few seconds Wonwoo fell into the couch, Mingyu took him by the waist, both of them looking at Mingyu’s mother, her cheeks tinted in a faint red.

“That’s not appropriate,” she said and Wonwoo punched Mingyu and fell into the couch, standing fast, making a bow.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said, words rushed and his cheek burning.

“I know, it’s my son’s fault,” she laughed in the words and Mingyu was about to say something and she hushed him. “It is, and I surely don’t want to see you, keep things private,” she said, reassuring the fact she didn’t mind it, “private and safe,” she finished, leaving the living room and  Wonwoo took the chance to keep punching Mingyu even when the younger cried -and laughed overall- because his cheeks were burning. Mingyu took him and kissed him, making Wonwoo stop, he took his hand like he did many times before, guiding Wonwoo to his room, closing the door behind him. When the lock resonated in the room, Wonwoo hugged him by the neck kissing him. They kissed until Wonwoo broke the kiss, pushing Mingyu onto the bed, crawling over him. Mingyu gasped when Wonwoo placed his lips on Mingyu’s neck, sucking the skin softly. He moved his lips to the other side, biting, strong enough to draw some blood and he didn’t know what got into him to do it. Mingyu laughed at the thought and when Wonwoo looked at Mingyu’s eyes they felt embarrassed as if they have never done it before. Mingyu giggled, hugging Wonwoo strongly against his chest and there the older rested his head, drawing circles on Mingyu’s shirt. The air getting filled with something unknown but it wasn’t heavy, it was soft and they didn’t dared to break it.

“I love you,” Wonwoo whispered and in the silence of the room, Mingyu was able to hear him but didn’t say anything and Wonwoo didn’t waited for an answer. Mingyu already said that he loved him enough times and Wonwoo needed to catch up. “I’m in love with you,” he said, this time a little louder.

“When?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo didn’t question Mingyu’s word.

“Actually, since the beginning,” Wonwoo breathed, stopping the motion of his hand to look at Mingyu, watching his chin and neck, he moved to be able to kiss it, “I never saw someone as bright as you, and everything is perfect yet, imperfect and I love it, you have brains but you aren’t the smartest guy on earth and I love it, I love you. I love every bit of you,” Wonwoo said and just brushed his lips against Mingyu’s neck.

“What do you love the most about me?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo frowned.

“What do you love about me?” Wonwoo answered. Mingyu chuckled at Wonwoo’s outburst.

“Your smile,” Mingyu said. “You are always serious and when I noticed you, I never saw you smile, not even once, there was tiny ghost of smiles and they were beautiful,” Mingyu breathed, looking at the ceiling. “But when you smiled, at me, the first time, I fell completely in love with you and with your smile. It light up my whole world.” Mingyu finished, moving alongside the older, finding the correct position, he placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips and he pressed his forehead against Wonwoo’s.

“Your smile,” Wonwoo said. “You’re always smiling but when I saw you smile at me the first time, I knew there was something different on you, maybe is the crooked teeth, those are perfect. You’re perfect the way you are.” Wonwoo said and when he was about to kiss Mingyu, the younger placed a hand in between them.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s lips.

“Yes?”

“I love you,” Mingyu said, making Wonwoo chuckle. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he breathed, Wonwoo tensed under his touch.

“Is that a proposal?” Wonwoo asked playfully making Mingyu blush.

“No, maybe, it can be,” Mingyu said, his voice breaking. Wonwoo laughed, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Can we sleep like this?” Wonwoo asked, getting himself comfortable, hiding his face on the crook of Mingyu’s neck. “Sorry about this,” Wonwoo said, licking the blood from the wound he made.

“I don’t mind them,” Mingyu said smiling. “Good night, babe,” Mingyu whispered. “I love you,” he closed his eyes and Wonwoo just looked at him, as Mingyu’s eyes closed, the older could hear his soft breath.

“I love you too,” he whispered, pushing his body closer to Mingyu, the younger tightened the grip on Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo closed his eyes, smelling Mingyu’s scent from his shirt. Nothing felt perfect than that.

 

 

The morning came and Mingyu couldn’t feel more stiff, but when he was about to move his body, the older pressed his body closer once again, without notice Mingyu groaned. Wonwoo just hummed at the sound breathing Mingyu, a knock on the door made Wonwoo open his eyes lazily. He was about to complain about their closeness when Mingyu pressed his lips against his forehead.

“Morning,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo just admired him, it wasn’t the first time he saw the younger waking up, his voice sounding a little deeper than usual but it was different to hear him up close, to see how his eyelashes brushed his cheeks and he kissed him, he placed a peck on Mingyu’s lips and it felt dry, not having a taste on his tongue and his lips felt weird that morning. He frowned and Mingyu laughed, moving cautiously, standing up and without a word walking towards the bathroom. Wonwoo got comfortable on the now empty bed and closed his eyes again. Mingyu pressed a kiss over his lips and he felt the freshness of mint on it.

“Take a shower,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo saw his eyes, the younger was kneeling and he giggled, moving forward to kiss him again, the lips felt fresh and he smiled, getting up. He stretched as he walked to the bathroom. The water was still hot when he got inside, enjoying it, but when he was drying his body the sudden question about what he would be wearing hit home, he walked out of the bathroom naked, a towel over his head as he dried his hair. Mingyu whistled, walking towards him, placing kisses on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Get me something to wear,” Wonwoo muttered embarrassed, making Mingyu smile over the skin of his shoulder.

“It’s on the bed,” Mingyu walked towards the door. “I’ll wait for you downstairs, Soonyoung told me he would bring your backpack to school today,” he finished, opening the door slightly and sent kisses to Wonwoo when he was about to close it again, admiring his body. The slim frame of it. Wonwoo didn’t take much time to get dressed and Mingyu closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

Minsuk was already sitting on the table, playing with the food on the plate. Mingyu walked towards her and hugged her, placing a kiss on the top of her head and the on her cheek. Minsuk groaned by the sudden shower of affection. Mingyu kept walking to the kitchen, finding his mom there, he hugged her by the back, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Morning,” she breathed and Mingyu smiled brightly. “Did you sleep?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Mingyu ignored the implication on his mom.

“Like a baby,” he answered happily.

Wonwoo, on the second floor was struggling, he didn’t noticed how much Mingyu had grown in the last months. He found Mingyu’s uniform a quite bigger for him, he could stumble on the pants and he rolled them up it two times and sighed as he kept dressing, the cuffs three times bigger, he cursed Mingyu under his breath as he rolled them up. He went to the bathroom to fix his hair, finding some red spots on his neck, they surely vanish soon but he couldn’t just walk into the dining room with hickeys. He buttoned the shirt to the last bottom, cursing Mingyu on the process, he walked out of the room, feeling his cheeks burn, his whole face was hot. He walked and saw Minsuk sitting on the table, eating as she played with her phone, he ruffled her hair as he walked towards the kitchen. Mingyu and his mom were happily chatting. Mingyu was sitting in the cupboard and found an uncomfortable position as he was taller as he remembered but he acted as if he didn’t noticed. Wonwoo found it incredibly cute. Their eyes meet and Mingyu jumped out of his position to get closer to him but Wonwoo brushed him aside.

“Morning,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu found the opportunity to hug him. He fought against it.

“You look incredibly cute,” Mingyu whispered in his ear. Mingyu brushed his lips against Wonwoo’s ear, making him shiver. The words and the movement got unnoticed by Mingyu’s mom as she turned to get the plates for both of them, they thanked and went to the table, on the moment they were at the other side of the door Mingyu bend to brush Wonwoo’s ear again. “You look absolutely fuckable,” he breathed and it took everything of himself to not bite his ear as Minsuk just looked at them. The word must have been unheard, yet, they felt embarrassed, Mingyu because he just said what he shouldn’t in front of his sister and Wonwoo because his dick got a little hard with the way Mingyu pronounced the words. He was glad for a second that Mingyu’s clothing was bigger. He sat and Mingyu sat beside him, moving the chair soundly to get closer, his hand reaching for Wonwoo’s, the older took it happily and it took everything of his will to not hum at the touch, eating as they could with just one hand as they didn’t want to let go. Craving every one of their touches.

The moment they finished and reached the door they weren’t able to touch anymore. There was something that stopped them to do it in front of Minsuk. They chatted but that day, they included Minsuk, talking about little silly things, making her smile. The moment Minsuk was out of sight, Mingyu pressed his body against Wonwoo, like a whiny kid, making the older laugh. They walked towards their own school, Mingyu’s arm attached to Wonwoo’s waist, his hand dangerously close to his hip, Mingyu’s face buried in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, whispering against it, and it took more than Wonwoo could handle to keep his hands to himself, but everything was overwhelming that he pushed Mingyu away, taking his face, digging a full kiss on Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu’s fingers buried on Wonwoo’s clothing, pushing him down, making Wonwoo arch his back. It was perfect because for once Wonwoo wasn’t caring if someone saw them. It was heaven yet, they got interrupted, parted with a moistened sound.

“Someone got laid last night,” Minghao breathed and whistled as he looked at Wonwoo. The older just felt his cheeks warmer.

“We got a runaway today?” they heard as Jeonghan walked to them, Wonwoo groaned annoyed and Mingyu just could laugh in embarrassment.

“Shut up,” Wonwoo hissed and started to walk away.

“It’s sad the catwalk today got Wonwoo’s walk of shame,” Minghao yelled, suppressing a whistle.

“Shut the fuck up Minghao,” Wonwoo hissed and kept walking, the awkward movement of his steps made everyone laugh at him. Mingyu didn’t follow him, watching him fondly.

“The things are good now?” Jeonghan asked, placing a hand over Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Perfect, everything is perfect now,” he breathed as he saw Wonwoo looking at him. He waved and the older did the same. Mingyu relaxed when the older was out of sight. Minghao got closer, pulling down the collar of his shirt.

“What the fuck?” Minghao squawked. Mingyu jumped at the sound of Minghao’s voice.

“What?” Mingyu just asked, watching at his friend.

“Is Wonwoo a vampire?” Minghao asked playfully and the question made Mingyu regain consciousness about his body, covering his neck.

“Shut up,” Mingyu hissed as he walked away, being followed by his friend. Earnestly making comments about his sexual life.

“Did you actually had sex last night?” Minghao asked and Mingyu could hear Jeonghan giggling behind them.

“‘Curse not, Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to walk as fast if that was the case,” Jeonghan sing sang and a little chuckle followed it.

“It’s none of your business, fuck off,” Mingyu hissed and pushed Minghao away, the movement made the Chinese boy angry and followed him, starting a bickering about something that was not about Wonwoo and him getting laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos Thank you very much for the support. I have been working in this for months now and I feel really happy you like this work and I hope you can stay with me till the story gets to the end. I almost finish it writing it. I'm 10 chapters left to the end. 
> 
> Thank you very much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsuk took the opportunity to look at his brother. His uniform tie was undone; normal, his shirt was open, the first button; normal, second button; no so normal but okay, but then he saw the third and fourth rip open, making her able to see his chest.

Being a teenager sucks. Mingyu and Wonwoo knew that very well but, being in a relationship where neither of the parts can keep their hands for their own it was more hellish. They were two horny teenagers which only concern was to fulfill their desires since neither of them had another partner --and probably never will-- and neither of them could get pregnant, so they had just the worry of getting rid of their hormones. They wondered if that desire will someday fade, but the moment they looked directly into the others eyes they knew, it might fade out all that feel of need but the love and passion will always be strong between them because there was something else within themselves. It wasn’t like they had sex every day but it was often. Sometime because they were horny others because the opportunity came and they took it gladly.

They had been away from each other for a while now. Wonwoo had been studying for college entrance exams and he decided that the best for him was to not have any contact with Mingyu at all and it was tiresome for both of them, not just sexually but mentally as both of them were used to have each other around most of the time and they missed each other's voices. Mingyu missed the sound of Wonwoo’s laugh.

The bell rang, Mingyu jumped from his bed and walked to the door, his mom was already opening it. He could see Wonwoo from the place he was. The older’s skin looked whiter than ever, making the bags under his eyes more prominent. His mom took Wonwoo into a tight embrace, hugging him and maybe whispering comforting words into his ear. He just could help but smile, he got closer and when his mom released the other, Wonwoo saw Mingyu and without any second thought or hesitation, he went to hug Mingyu strongly, burying himself onto the younger’s arms, sniffing, as he missed it. The scent, the warmth, and the strong arms that he wished never need to let go. They heard Mingyu’s mom giggling and they parted ways, their cheeks red. She didn’t say anything but she knew that they had been missing each other a lot.

“I missed you,” Wonwoo breathed, his hands clasped on Mingyu’s own. The younger smiled brightly and released the grip on Wonwoo’s hands to get closer, getting interrupted by the steps from his sister and father. When Mingyu took his hand to guide him into his room, they felt like they were doing something wrong, as if they were showing their intimacy, as if they were walking naked on the place.

They got into the room and Mingyu closed the door, Wonwoo put the lock and when the sound stopped to dig into their ears, they kissed, desperately, Mingyu was pushing Wonwoo too strong, making him lose balance, he hit the floor with his back, being careful on not hitting his head but they didn’t broke the kiss. They kissed, teeth clanking, saliva falling from their mouths and nothing of it was actually hot but they needed it. They needed each other, to taste the mouth they have been craving to kiss. They broke the kiss when Wonwoo felt like drowning with his own saliva.

“I missed you too,” Mingyu said sitting on the floor, Wonwoo followed him, cleaning the corners of his mouth.

“I missed your voice,” Wonwoo breathed getting closer to Mingyu, sitting on his crossed legs, placing short kisses over his mouth.

“Next time let’s not isolate ourselves,” Mingyu breathed over Wonwoo’s mouth. The younger moved a little, making Wonwoo stand up, both of them walked to the bed and sat there on the edge of the bed, staring at each other.

“Agree,” Wonwoo said, getting closer. “I missed to see you,” he breathed over Mingyu's lips, “to kiss you,” he whispered, his breath hitting on Mingyu’s lips, the older pushed himself to kiss him lightly, “to touch you,” he said, moving his hand over Mingyu’s crotch and hummed happily when he took noticed that the younger was half hard.

“I missed it too,” Mingyu stuttered as Wonwoo’s hand kept pressing against his growing erection, softly, teasing. Wonwoo smiled over his lips before pressing them over Mingyu’s. The kiss was slow, painfully slow and it made Mingyu groan into the kiss. Mingyu broke the kiss to look at Wonwoo.

“Fuck this,” Wonwoo muttered, getting closer to Mingyu, almost sitting on his lap, moving his hands fast over Mingyu's shirt, unbuttoning it, being careful to not rip it and it became a hell, he groaned when his hands stumbled on a button but Mingyu helped him, smiling at Wonwoo’s rush. “I love you,” Wonwoo breathed when he took away Mingyu’s shirt. Wonwoo pressed his lips over Mingyu’s shoulders, biting slightly the skin and he could feel his own erection growing in his pants and it made him more eager to keep doing it. He wanted to keep going, kissing down Mingyu’s chest, tease him, until the end to suck his dick but he didn’t have a head for it. He didn’t want it anymore. He reached for Mingyu’s pants, his hand caressing Mingyu’s chest. He unbuttoned Mingyu’s pants, letting his cock out and he stroked it, slowly. Mingyu let out a loud groan. “Be quiet,” Wonwoo hissed as he kept moving his hand, his dick aching under his clothing. He started to huff a little, feeling his heart beating fast, all the excitement and lust taking over his body. Mingyu took notice of it and moved his hands to unbutton Wonwoo’s pants, making the older moan softly when he touched the head of his cock.

Mingyu started to move his hand slowly, not trying to keep the pace Wonwoo had on his own dick, making his insane as he bit his lip to not let a sound coming out of it more than heavy breaths. Both of them close to the edge of cumming, feeling as the other hand pressure over his cock was a blessing from the gods. Wonwoo stopped to contain his moans, filling the whole room wit the sound. Mingyu pushed himself close to Wonwoo kissing him intently, teeth clanking and noses hitting, it was sloppy but it was enough to calm a little Wonwoo’s whimpers.

“I want to fuck you,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s lips before taking them again, moving his hand faster, feeling how Wonwoo just played with the head of his cock, making him shiver. “Let me fuck you,” Mingyu cried feeling his orgasm coming closer. “Wonwoo~!” he moaned loudly, his muscles tensing as the older kept pumping his cock, sparing some time to play with the tip.

“You gonna fuck me as much as you want,” Wonwoo breathed and the deep voice flood into the air making Mingyu’s back arch a little, making him hit the orgasm with a dry sound with Wonwoo’s name on it. Mingyu whimpered as Wonwoo’s hand released his grip, dirtied with semen. Mingyu was barely aware that Wonwoo’s face was contorted in pleasure as he bit his lip strongly, drawing some blood from it.

“You’re the most beautiful when you’re naked,” Mingyu breathed and was everything it took to make Wonwoo cum in his hand. Making Mingyu chuckle. They kissed again, slowly, enjoying it and they broke the kiss to free Wonwoo from all his clothing, the jacket, the shirt and the pants and underwear. Everything. Mingyu was about to admire Wonwoo’s body when he found himself staring at the ceiling, Wonwoo had pushed him into the mattress, kissing his torso, licking, sucking and biting, leaving as many marks as he could. Wonwoo was trailing a road with kisses and bites to get again into Mingyu’s dick because he was actually craving to have it in his mouth. He teased, leaving marks on Mingyu’s stomach, hearing him his voice soft and low as he didn’t want anyone in the house to know which activity they were in.

It didn’t take much time for Wonwoo to unbutton Mingyu’s pants, pulling them down to Mingyu’s ankles, the underwear stayed in its place as Wonwoo admired the tent made by Mingyu’s growing erection.

Was it bigger than before?

Wonwoo gulped, moving the underwear, the member popping out and Wonwoo’s smile growth on his lips. He took it and it didn’t warn Mingyu as he pulled as much as the length he could in his mouth and so deep it touched his uvula, and he was pleased, starting to moved his head, every one of it hitting the back of his throat and even if it felt hard to breathe it was awesome. He could hear Mingyu gasping, the sound muted by his hand but barely as he could sense that made Wonwoo’s body arching a little.

The doorknob sounded. Making Wonwoo turn around, the dick still in his mouth and still rocking his head on it but his eyes were on the door. The sound was there again, that made Wonwoo take the dick out of his mouth. Then a kick, the door shook, making Wonwoo jump away from Mingyu, forgetting that he was naked. The door wasn’t open and it wouldn’t open.

“Mingyu,” they heard Minsuk call and they froze. Wonwoo naked on the bed and Mingyu half naked, his dick on sight, “mom is sending snacks for you and Wonwoo,” she called again and Mingyu moved to stand up, falling dryly on the floor as his legs were tangled on his pants, Wonwoo giggled. Yet Mingyu started to move away and Wonwoo understood, he was about to open the door like that.

“Stop,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu obeyed. “You cannot open like that, I mean, your dick,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu just felt the skin on his face burn. Wonwoo moved as he saw how Mingyu struggled in embarrassment. He made Mingyu stand in the middle of his room and before he did anything, he kissed the head of Mingyu’s dick, making him gasp. “See you soon,” he breathed against it and pulled the underwear and the pants up and went for the shirt, buttoning it fast. Not caring about the younger looking good or composed.

Mingyu moved to open the door. Just enough to pop his head out.

“What?” he breathed, trying to sound composed.

“Snacks,” she said, moving the plate in front of him.

“Wonwoo, want some snacks?” Mingyu breathed, moving his head inside the room again, looking at Wonwoo, spread on his bed and he knew the older was teasing him because he had his fingers inside his mouth and the other was roaming on the skin of his tight. The older didn’t answer. “Wonwoo,” he said, like a plead to stop, the older chuckled.

“Yeah, whatever,” Wonwoo breathed, stopping his movements. “Your mom is actually checking on us if you don’t take them she will know what we are actually doing,” he said, sitting on the edge and as he sat there, Mingyu could see Wonwoo’s dick, big, red and throbbing to be touched. He gulped at the sight before Wonwoo could move his hand to it, stroking it slowly, his face breaking in pleasure.

“Okay,” he said to Minsuk and took the plate. “Thank you,” he ruffled her hair and closed the door the very moment the plate was in his hands, locking it.

“That’s mean,” Minsuk yelled kicking the door but Mingyu couldn’t care less, he walked towards his desk and placed the plate there, almost throwing it, the contents falling on the desk and onto the floor. He walked to the bed, ripping his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, he went to the drawer beside his bed and took the bottle of lube. Wonwoo took it from his hands.

“Strip,” Wonwoo commanded, Mingyu just watched him as the older poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, not even thinking twice when he pushed one of his fingers inside his anus, letting a breathy moan fill the room, the sight made Mingyu pull his pants down alongside his underwear. When he looked at Wonwoo again he already had another finger knuckle deep on his ass and he smiled. Mingyu climbed on the bed and sat, watching the spectacle, as Wonwoo moved his fingers in and out. Mingyu’s cock hurt as the younger didn’t dare to touch himself. Wonwoo giggled as he saw Mingyu’s fully hard erection and moved. “Let me lead,” Wonwoo said and pressed a kiss on Mingyu’s lips.

“Do as you wish,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo didn’t need anything else. He placed his legs at Mingyu’s sides,  getting closer to the younger. Mingyu’s back pressed to the headboard of the bed.

“I love you,” Wonwoo muttered as he positioned Mingyu’s dick on his entrance, pushing himself down, groaning slowly as he felt his ass being ripped by Mingyu’s size. “I fucking love you,” he breathed, moving his hips slowly and it was heaven, he felt full and he wanted to scream, to yell, to moan as loud as he could because his head felt numb by all the sensations on his body. His dick ached and he wanted to touch himself but he could feel all the pleasure of the pain. Wonwoo placed his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders, making it his support as he started to move, slowly feeling his ass being ripped at every thrust and he wouldn’t complain at all because it made him more sensitive and a shiver ran down his spine, making it hard to keep his voice down but Mingyu pressed his lips over Wonwoo’s to silence him a little.

Wonwoo started to rock his hips faster and faster against Mingyu’s own, and Wonwoo found the perfect position to hit his prostate, and it wasn’t just once or twice because at every thrust he hit it, making him open his mouth, letting a lewd sound faintly fill the room. His mouth kept open but he couldn’t find his voice to make a sound just breathing and drooling. The sight made Mingyu move his own hips, not going at the same rhythm Wonwoo had built but it made Mingyu’s cock get deeper into Wonwoo, making the older to cry.

“Feel so good,” Wonwoo mumbled, digging his nails into Mingyu’s shoulders and the younger didn’t stop to move his hips, no, the sound and the sight made him more eager to do it. “More, Gyu, more,” he mumbled feeling how Mingyu’s cock hit his insides. Wonwoo felt like he was about to yell, to moan as his lungs let him so he buried his teeth on Mingyu’s shoulder.

Mingyu saw the precum on Wonwoo’s dick and moved his hand to reach it. It was red and if Wonwoo wasn’t too into having his ass ripped apart, he would have cried to cum, he would already beg him to make him cum but it wasn’t the case, he took the length in his hand and Wonwoo cried, having some spasms, making Wonwoo jump over his cock repeatedly and he didn’t know he was much into that until Wonwoo placed a hand on his mouth.

“Don’t touch me,” Wonwoo cried. “I don’t want to cum,” he breathed again against his ear so faintly it felt like Wonwoo didn’t have energy at all to keep going or that the touch was over stimulating for him. Any case, Wonwoo was letting the most precious sounds against his ear. “Fuck me hard, Gyu,” he breathed. “But don’t touch me yet,” he said as he pulled Mingyu’s hand away.

“As you wish, sweetheart,” Mingyu breathed and pulled Wonwoo’s hair, to be able to kiss him, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. Mingyu pushed Wonwoo to the mattress, the cold touch of the sheet made Wonwoo gasp. Mingyu thrust became faster, hearing the wet, sultry sound of his skin against Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo’s hips moved in circular motions as Mingyu thrust and maybe he wasn’t deeper into Wonwoo’s body but the sting around the anus made Wonwoo felt suffocated in pleasure, he placed his hand on his mouth but Mingyu could still hear him crying for more, crying for a full yell and a moan to fill the room and crying because he wanted to melt with Mingyu. Then, another sound joined the party.

“Fuck,” Mingyu muttered as he heard his bed creaking, the legs of it scratching the floor and the headboard hitting the wall. The sound will surely be heard by his parents and maybe, also his sister but he couldn’t care less because when he saw Wonwoo, his face full of delight, looking as he was barely breathing because he was in another level of pleasure. Mingyu groaned loudly, not caring anymore about the sounds, if they were hearing the bed, they will surely know by now what was happening. Wonwoo kept crying and he knew he was craving for release and him, himself was on the verge. He took Wonwoo’s penis and stroked it, Wonwoo lets a high pitched scream leave his mouth as he felt over stimulated.

Lewd sounds came from Wonwoo’s mouth as Mingyu stroked his dick slowly. It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to cum into Mingyu’s hand. His hands shrugging the sheets, his back arching and his lips just letting a soft breath. The walls around Mingyu’s dick tightened and the pressure itself made Mingyu cum inside Wonwoo. He took out his penis and looked at his boyfriend. “Are you okay?” he asked caressing Wonwoo’s cheek. The older kept his eyes closed, trying to regain his breath.

“Yeah,” he breathed as he could, still trying to get composed.

“I love you,” Mingyu said over Wonwoo’s lips. The older smiled at it. Mingyu lied beside Wonwoo, looking at the ceiling, hearing the uneven breathing of the older. His skin felt sticky. He wanted to point that their activity was heard but he thought the older wouldn’t want it and he would surely never put a foot on his house if he knew so he kept it. “Can you move?” Mingyu asked when he heard the soft composed breathe of Wonwoo.

“Dear god,” Wonwoo breathed, “no, it hurts,” he said and Mingyu chuckled.

“You were the one who asked for it,” he said and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek, the older smiled wickedly.

“Yeah, it was awesome,” Wonwoo breathed and placed his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “I want to shower.” Mingyu smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

“I’ll prepare the bath, I doubt you can stand right now,” he smiled placing another kiss on Wonwoo’s cheeks, the older closed his eyes waiting for Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!
> 
> Things from here get a little too slow. Hope you like how the things get from here onwards.
> 
> Also, I know there will be some mistakes in this but I tried my best I swear to god. Hope you enjoy it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Awkward dinner.

Mingyu took a shower by himself and he did prepare the bath after he had finished and got dressed. Wonwoo was asleep when he came back to the room.

“Won,” Mingyu said against the older’s ear and he sleepily opened his eyes. “I’ll take you to the bath,” The older nodded and placed his arms around Mingyu’s neck and the younger carried him to the bath. The hot water felt really nice and Wonwoo didn’t move a limb so Mingyu took the job to clean him, brushing every inch of the older’s body with soap. When Mingyu cleaned Wonwoo’s hair the older felt sleepy again, and Mingyu giggled when he saw the older doze off. The bath was surely relaxing. “Can you stand?” Mingyu said, waking the older and Wonwoo nodded and stood carefully on the bath. Mingyu stood with him and made him bend to being able to carefully clean the remaining cum from Wonwoo’s insides. Wonwoo grabbed into the rim of the bathtub. The older gasped as it hurt. “I’m sorry,” Mingyu breathed and manhandled the older to make him sit in the bath again. “Wanna stay here?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo looked at him and his eyes made him look like a spoiled kid.

“No,” Wonwoo breathed, “bed, cuddling, please,” he formulated almost coherently and Mingyu giggled.

“Stand,” Mingyu said and the older obeyed, he opened his arms for the younger to hug him. “Not yet,” Mingyu sing-sang. “Come here,” he took Wonwoo’s hand and helped him out of the bath to dry him up, hugging him when he was completely dry and Wonwoo hummed in the hug.

“It hurts,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu answered and guided Wonwoo to the room, giving him some clothing to put and the older lazily placed everything on his body, as he did, Mingyu changed the sheets. Wonwoo lied on the bed and waited for Mingyu to join him.

Mingyu lied beside Wonwoo and hugged him, the older buried his face on Mingyu’s chest. They fell asleep and woke up by a knock on the door.

“Dinner is ready,” Mingyu heard his mother say and Wonwoo looked at him, a smile plastered on his lips and Mingyu just kissed those lips. A fierce need. They broke the kiss and Mingyu stood to wait for the older, the smile not fading from his face even when it contorted in pain.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded, the older could walk but not completely straight. Mingyu tried too hard to not laugh at the fact.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Wonwoo answered, hissing a little when he was walking on the stairs. The mood on the kitchen was odd when Mingyu entered and he was about to retreat to his room when he saw Wonwoo standing beside him and when he looked at the older, he was sparkling, there was a full smile on his lips and his eyes gleamed. Mingyu felt suddenly embarrassed. When Wonwoo moved to sit, Mingyu wondered if he would do it without revealing something but the older walked normally, the smile still on his lips and his face never contorted in other emotion, even when he sat on his chair. Mingyu followed him and he felt his leg shaking and he didn’t know if moving his chair closer to Wonwoo would be more or less incriminating. Mingyu found Minsuk’s place empty.

“She went to the store,” his dad, already sitting on the table said and Mingyu swallowed his words.

The door was open a few minutes after uncomfortable silence and Minsuk went to the kitchen with her mother. The bags she was carrying were from the supermarket and he knew that it took a while to Minsuk to go and come back. They came back to put the plates on the table and Mingyu didn’t waste any time to started to eat. Filling his mouth to be unable to say a word. Wonwoo was, as usual, answering Mingyu’s mom small talk, the smile was still there.

“Was Mingyu…. A good company today?” Mingyu’s dad asked to Wonwoo, dragging the words slowly as he was spitting on them and Mingyu choked with the beverage he was drinking, Wonwoo stopped to eat and watched the man.

“Mingyu is an amazing partner,” Wonwoo blurted without noticing and Mingyu didn’t try to be subtle when he facepalmed. Wonwoo was still high in the ecstasy to actually notice the awkward mood on the table and which answer he had said. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and he couldn’t get mad. He took Wonwoo’s hand over the table to smile at him. The touch was almost unnoticed by the people on the table.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said, “it won’t happen again,” Mingyu lied and his parents knew that very well. The dinner took the usual mood when his mother giggled. He left Wonwoo’s hand go and smiled at his sister when she looked at him as if she didn’t understand what was happening and he was completely glad about that matter.

Mingyu finished his dinner first and waited for the older, staring at him with loving eyes. The older never noticed such gaze but Mingyu’s parents did and they felt relieved that his son had found someone he actually loved so deeply and they knew -or hoped- Wonwoo loved him the same. When Wonwoo finished Mingyu stood, helping him but the older managed to move naturally until the door of his room was closed, falling into the mattress.

“It hurts,” Wonwoo cried and Mingyu rubbed Wonwoo’s back.

“I didn’t mean to,” Mingyu sad sitting beside Wonwoo and the older lied his head on Mingyu’s lap.

“It hurt but it’s okay,” he breathed. “It was a fucking awesome sex,” Wonwoo said and looked towards the younger, “and I want to repeat.”

“Not today,” Mingyu said and he would hear Wonwoo groaning. “You can barely stand without feeling pain.”

“But it’s a nice pain,” Wonwoo breathed making Mingyu blush.

“Shut up,” he said pushing Wonwoo aside to lay on the bed, hugging him. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu said.

“Yeah,” the older answered holding Mingyu tighter.

“I love you,” Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo giggled.

“I love you too Gyu,” Wonwoo replied, closing his eyes. They fell asleep as soon as the air stopped to be filled with their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long to update because I was lazy. 
> 
> I have many news. I almost finish this... I went to the climax of the story and part 47 of it so I just have 5 chapters left to write and I came to write 100,000 words and so far I have 104,000 words. It seems too much but it isn't actually or I feel it isn't. 
> 
> Hope all of you can stay with me till the end of this monster. It's the first time I wrote this much and it's so fluffy I hate it but love it the same.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were on the other side of the door Mingyu whispered something to Wonwoo’s ear with a big grin on his lips and even when she thought Wonwoo would hit him, the older one just nodded and walked away, they shared something and Mingyu didn’t want her to see it.

The morning felt like it came sooner as they didn’t want to wake up or let the grip on each other go. Wonwoo woke up first, feeling a pinch on his lower back but he ignored it and walked to the bathroom to clean his face and brush his teeth, it took three minutes to hear Mingyu groaning and calling his name like a kid.

“Hyung, come back,” Mingyu said, “Wanna hug you.” Wonwoo giggled at the sound of his voice.

“Get up,” Wonwoo said, toothpaste on his mouth, “we’ll be late,” Wonwoo finished, hearing Mingyu groan and standing up. He walked towards the bathroom, hugging Wonwoo by the waist, his head resting on the older’s shoulder.

“Morning babe,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo just smiled finishing to brush his teeth, placing the toothbrush beside Mingyu’s. His toothbrush still had a few marks from the time Mingyu had written his name on it, it was fluttering to know that the younger had been right. He had spent most of his time there afterward.

“Morning,” Wonwoo said placing a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek, finding a weird position since the younger wasn’t letting him go. “I’ll look for a uniform to put, ‘kay?” He breathed and Mingyu nodded, his hands slowly letting the grip go. “I love you,” Wonwoo said and the older hummed after hearing him, starting to clean his face. Wonwoo started to look in the closet for something to wear, finding, at the very back of it, one of his old uniforms and he didn’t question it, putting it even if it smelled like dirt, he would hide the smell with cologne. He looked for his bag, forgotten beside the door, its contents spread on the floor. When he was finishing sorting things out on his backpack and putting some of his books on Mingyu’s desk -on a space the younger had made for his stuff- he heard Mingyu gasp behind him. “What?” Wonwoo asked without looking at the younger.

“How did you find that?” Mingyu asked and when Wonwoo looked at him, he could see the blush on the younger’s cheeks.

“In your closet, it still fits me fine,” Wonwoo said, zipping his backpack and when he moved he could hear Mingyu let a soft cry. “What?” somehow it made Wonwoo feel annoyed.

“Can you use mine?” Mingyu said and Wonwoo glared at him, not saying a word but they knew each other very well that he wanted a reason. “It’s the one you left when you stayed over the first time, I want to keep it,” he said, Wonwoo got closer, pulling the younger to kiss him on the lips.

“You’re a creep,” Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu’s lips and the younger was about to kiss him again but the older pushed him away. Nevertheless, Wonwoo started to strip, letting the clothing caress his skin, Mingyu just looked at him, his feet glued to the ground. When Wonwoo reached his pants to unbutton them, Mingyu could feel his crotch twitching. Damn, he was excited. Wonwoo chuckled. He took all the clothing and threw it to Mingyu and walked to the closet again. Hitting Mingyu’s arms when the younger tried to hug him by the waist, rubbing his crotch against his ass.

“Won,” Mingyu cried and Wonwoo giggled.

“Take care of it yourself,” Wonwoo breathed as he took another uniform and was already putting it on, rolling the cuffs and the pants so he won’t trip on them. He waved his hand taking his backpack. “I’ll wait for you downstairs,” Wonwoo smiled and opened the door and closed it. Mingyu groaned, falling into his bed.

If it was Wonwoo idea that he would masturbate, he was plainly wrong, he won’t do it, he wasn’t that horny. Yet he felt a little bit horny. He took a deep breath and thought the best idea was to put his own uniform but he first took Wonwoo’s old one, folding it nicely and placing it in its original place. He sighed when he found that Wonwoo hadn’t seen all the stuff stored there. Wonwoo’s things, stuff that had marked their friendship, but maybe now, he didn’t have a need to hide all that or maybe yes. He has been in love with Wonwoo since the beginning and he had never told him that.

When Mingyu was dressed he placed his stuff on his backpack and rushed downstairs. Wonwoo was sitting at the table talking with his mother. Mingyu got closer, placing a kiss on his mother’s cheek and then one on Wonwoo’s head, sitting beside him, pulling his chair closer.

“Is breakfast ready?” Mingyu asked and her mother’s face contorted, making him laugh, “So, Wonwoo actually distracted you?” Mingyu sing sang and her mother just rushed to the kitchen.

“Don’t be mean,” Wonwoo said. “I was trying to brush the thoughts of us fucking last night,” Wonwoo said, his cheeks getting warmer, “it seems we made a little noise.”

“I think it was more than little,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo kicked him.

“Go help your mother, asshole,” Wonwoo hissed pushing Mingyu out of the chair to the floor. The younger did as he was commanded.

“I hope you’re treating him right,” Mingyu heard his mother say when he passed the kitchen’s door. “He’s a nice person.”

“I do,” Mingyu said, getting closer, moving around the kitchen to give his mom ingredients for the food and making coffee for his father. “I treat him with all the care and love I can give him because I really do love him,” Mingyu said, watching the coffee falling into the pot.

“And he does love you a lot,” his mom said, already placing food on a pair of plates, Mingyu took two glasses and the orange juice to take it to the table.

“I know,” Mingyu breathed. “That’s why I’m such a good lover to him,” he whispered and he could hear his mother gasping at the words, making him rush to the dining room to put the glasses, taking a second to kiss Wonwoo’s lips. The older smiled at him. He went back to the kitchen taking the plates to the table, sitting beside Wonwoo. Taking his hand under the table as they started to eat. It was uncomfortable but they could deal with it once in a while.

Mingyu’s mother didn’t put a foot in the dining room, leaving the space for the two of them, they didn’t know why, maybe she thought they would want to kiss and being lovey-dovey but it wasn’t the case, they acted as friends most of the time, they were used to that and they loved it and they didn’t want to change it, yes, sometimes when they were alone they let the hormones take over them but they usually were low on their displays of affection. They were a little too close, their hands weren’t linked anymore but their arms were close, as they talked about school, about studies, and about their friends.

“Good morning,” they heard and they break a little apart, looking at Minsuk walking towards the kitchen. They kept talking and the door was heard again as she came back sitting in front of Mingyu.

The plate full of warm food called Mingyu and he moved his hand towards it when his sister was distracted on her phone, yet, she saw him and hit him with the fork. Mingyu cried.

“Don’t you dare,” Minsuk hissed at his brother as he brushed his hand, Wonwoo at his side chuckled. Mingyu hit him under the table making him lean forwards Minsuk’s plate with his fork, Minsuk pushed his plate closer to Wonwoo and he took a little portion of her food.

"Why can he do it?" Mingyu asked with a pout on his lips, the question was to Minsuk but he was actually looking at Wonwoo as he placed the fork on his mouth with a pleased smile drawn on his lips. He turned to look at Minsuk and how she shrugged. It made Mingyu angry, maybe jealous and it made him take Wonwoo’s hand under the table, squeezing it a little too hard.

"Because I'm actually really nice," Wonwoo said looking at Mingyu, brushing the touch the younger had placed over his hand and wiggled his shoulders like a kid. Mingyu pouted again because the older was mocking him and he wanted to touch him, the sight made Wonwoo gasp annoyed by Mingyu’s behavior. Jealous of his little sister.

Mingyu slammed the table with his hands. "Don't believe him Minsuk," Mingyu said dramatically, almost like a cry, "he's the devil himself," he pointed at Wonwoo and Wonwoo just slapped his hand away.

"I'm not," Wonwoo retorted and when Mingyu looked at Minsuk again, Wonwoo just muttered to her 'I'm not, he's an idiot' and Minsuk giggled, making Wonwoo draw a faint smile on his lips because Mingyu was overreacting, the younger looked at the clock on the wall.

“Oh no, it’s getting late,” Mingyu yelled and Wonwoo covered his ears. “Let’s go,” he said as he hit Wonwoo softly to make him stand but he didn’t move, looking at Minsuk and her plate half empty.

“You haven’t finished,” Wonwoo said to Minsuk and he could sense that Mingyu was rolling his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’ll go on my own” Minsuk said as she kept eating, Wonwoo frowned at the answer, Mingyu still rushing him to move.

“It’s not,” Wonwoo said to Minsuk and she placed more food into her mouth as if she was rushing herself to finish faster. Mingyu took Wonwoo by the arm a little too strong, feeling like they were having an argument because of his little sister.

“Wonwoo, it’s okay,” Mingyu hissed. He was actually angry at himself as he felt like was being possessive with Wonwoo but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know if Wonwoo could fall for his sister.

“It’s not, you cannot let her go on her own,” Wonwoo retorted looking at Mingyu. Mingyu rolled his eyes as he saw the older, he was angry, his voice didn’t show it but he was angry for sure.

“It’s okay,” Mingyu repeated and took Wonwoo’s shoulder, sliding softly on his arm to fall over his hand and the older shivered. Mingyu brushed his fingertips against Wonwoo’s teasing the touch. “I mean it, it’s okay,” Mingyu said, leaning over Wonwoo, almost whispering the words with another meaning behind them. It was like saying ‘She cannot see us’. Wonwoo nodded and looked back at Minsuk, her face said she was confused on what was happening.

“Be careful then,” Wonwoo said to Minsuk, “have a nice day,” he smiled at her and moved to follow Mingyu to the door. He put his shoes and Mingyu leaned to his ear.

“I love you,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Wonwoo’s ear. The older pushed him away. “I want to kiss you,” he said again leaning over him and Wonwoo felt his cheeks red. “Can we?” he asked and Wonwoo nodded because he wanted to do it, they had been sharing some pecks the whole morning and he missed Mingyu’s taste even when they were kissing the night before. He didn’t know but he felt the urgency to kiss him. To actually kiss him.

They walked silently, they wanted to do it yet they didn’t know where could be a safe spot to do it, for some reason they felt doing something in front of Minsuk will corrupt her. Mingyu found an empty alley and it was hidden enough so he pushed Wonwoo inside. Kissing his lips the moment the older faced him.

Wonwoo opened his mouth letting Mingyu’s tongue in. They kissed sloppily, teeth clanking and breathing heavily. They were so into the kiss, into sharing their messy beings with each other that they almost forgot where they were.

Rushed feet and an angry yell made them fall apart, Mingyu pressed his body closer to Wonwoo’s to hide him as Minsuk passed beside them, running and complaining about being late. Both sighed and shared a last peck before retaking their way to school, linked hands and growing smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's actually me, [DerpyDots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots) , carrying some news...I'm uploading this chapter instead of Zinna because her computer isn't working and she actually doesn't know when it will work again so you may have to wait a bit for the next update. (Several chapter will be mashed together for an XL update once she fixes her computer!) 
> 
> Until then, keep giving Amor Fati and Zinna all the love they deserve! <3 And Seventeen, keep on loving Seventeen!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Request a Meanie wedding story from Zinna <3 (this is an ongoing joke between me and her)
> 
> Derpy out!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family. Friends, couples and an awkward meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update.

Long days and long weeks had come but everything ended for good and, everything was going to the right direction. Wonwoo had taken his college entrance exams, alongside Jun, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Soonyoung. Jeonghan and Soonyoung had ended on the waiting list. Soonyoung didn’t mind it even when Jihoon did mind it, bickering about the matter with his boyfriend. Jeonghan had a breakdown as Jisoo had entered to college without him. Even though they graduated and they were happy to celebrate it.

The graduation ceremony took place a few days before but it had been, quoting Mingyu’s own words ‘bullshit’, the younger didn’t get permission from Wonwoo to go, even though he wasn’t going to just see Wonwoo. Wonwoo knew Mingyu would do something stupid and when the ceremony ended and Mingyu was out of sight without his stupid grin and his stupid ideas, he did miss him. He didn’t know the younger would actually obey him yet, the next time they saw each other, Mingyu did plan something for him. A bouquet, a romantic dinner, and some steamy kisses at the end of the night. Perfect.

Wonwoo and Jun were waiting in a park, the place was chosen by Jun to met Minghao and Mingyu. Jun was standing beside Wonwoo, typing on his cell phone.

“Jeonghan said he’ll bring someone else,” Jun said pocketing his phone. Wonwoo turned to see him and when he saw Jun’s face he knew there was something else. Jeonghan had said something that he didn’t like it and by any means, Wonwoo was sure he wouldn’t like it either but the thought drowned in his head when he saw Mingyu.

Wonwoo froze and Mingyu didn’t seem to want to rush himself but when he saw Wonwoo smiled widely, earning an eye roll by Minghao. Mingyu’s hand waved in the air and Wonwoo did the same, awkwardly. Jun rolled the eyes when he saw Wonwoo.

“You act like you never did it before,” Jun hissed and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “You actually have fucked enough time to pass this awkward shit.”

“Shut up,” Wonwoo hissed looking at Jun. When Mingyu was within his reach, Wonwoo hugged him, burying his face on the crook of Mingyu’s neck. Minghao groaned when he saw them. They were spilling sugar and need, and hormones it drove him insane. They parted ways and Mingyu looked at Jun, smiling as only Mingyu could.

“Let’s get going,” Mingyu said. “Jihoonie had sent me a message that they were arriving, so let’s hurry, he isn’t really patient,” he smiled and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s head.

“Jihoonie?” Wonwoo pronounced, drawing the words as if he was spilling them.

“Yeah, Jihoonie,” Mingyu repeated, starting to walk, not waiting for the others. Wonwoo frowned a little and Mingyu took notice of it, taking Wonwoo’s hand, intertwining their fingers, lowering himself to his Wonwoo’s cheek. “No need to worry,” he whispered in his ear. “I’m pretty much yours and only yours,” he brushed his lips against Wonwoo’s ear and Jun made a gagging sound as they kept walking.

As they kept walking, Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s hand kept clasped together and at some point, they had forgotten about the other two.

“Desperate situations call for desperate measures,” Jun muttered and sighed. Wonwoo turned to see the older as a grin appeared on his lips. “Minghao, can you hold this?” he said placing his closed hand in front the young Chinese boy.

“Oh, sure,” Minghao answered, placing his hand under Jun’s, the older opened his hand taking a grip on Minghao’s hand, intertwining fingers.

“Now, you’re my boyfriend,” Jun said a big grin on his face, Minghao looked at his hand then at the older. Letting a loud laugh float in the air and lowered his hand, not letting the grip on Jun’s hand go as they kept walking. Wonwoo giggled and turned to Mingyu, pulling him down to tell him what just happened as the younger was on his phone, texting to an angry Jihoon -and to Soonyoung, asking him to calm down his boyfriend. Mingyu turned around alarmed and Wonwoo hit him.

“Be discreet,” Wonwoo hissed under his breath.

“We don’t care,” Jun said and Minghao nodded. “It was a way to not feel left out,” he said making Minghao giggle.

“If you say so,” Wonwoo said. They talked, the four of them, as if Jun’s action had broken Mingyu and Wonwoo’s bubble.

They entered the restaurant, Mingyu’s hand had let go Wonwoo’s a while ago, Jun tried to let the hold on Minghao’s hand but the younger didn’t let him. Squeezing his hand, Jun smiled and let the matter go, looking for Soonyoung and Jihoon, finding them at the back of the store, kissing, so sweetly they were actually alarmed by the way Jihoon’s hands were touching Soonyoung’s cheeks, so sweetly and softly. Mingyu walked towards them and sat beside the couple, startling Jihoon, making the younger to hit Soonyoung.

“Glad you were enjoying it,” Mingyu said and Jihoon hit him on the shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thank you, it was the only way to keep him in a good mood,” Soonyoung said, “sadly someone was an idiot and messed with the moment,” Soonyoung hissed, placing his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Sorry, it was so priceless to waste it,” Mingyu said, pulling Wonwoo to sit beside him, intertwining their hands again. Jun sat in front of Mingyu and Minghao besides him.

“Did Jeonghan told you he would bring someone?” Jun asked at Soonyoung and Jihoon groaned.

“Another fucktoy?” Jihoon asked.

“Don’t know, he just said he would bring someone.”

“I always hate his fuck boys, they’re handsome and all almighty it’s sickening,” Jihoon hissed, pushing himself closer to Soonyoung without anybody actually noticing.

“No, he didn’t tell me,” Soonyoung said, “ yet, Seokmin told me he would bring a friend of him, he said we would like him,” he finished rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Do you want to order something?” the waiter asked, a fake smile on his lips. Everyone looked at each other.

“Can you give us more time,” Wonwoo breathed, and when the waiter looked at him, the young man jumped a little, scared by Wonwoo’s poker face.

“We’re still waiting for some other friends,” Mingyu said, his smile flashing and the young waiter didn’t take much time to notice their hands intertwined over the table. The waiter left the table after some other exchange of words.

“Did he told you we would like him or that you would like him?” Jun asked.

“The same thing,” Soonyoung brushed it.

“The last time someone said we would like him, the only one who actually liked him was you, now you are dating him,” Jun said and Soonyoung laughed.

“You all love Jihoonie,” Soonyoung said as he hugged his boyfriend.

“No,” Jihoon breathed. “They tolerate me, but they doesn’t love me,” he said pushing his boyfriend away.

“I kinda like you,” Wonwoo said, and Jihoon snorted a laugh. “I’m serious here,” Wonwoo hissed.

“Okay, I believe you,” Jihoon said and Wonwoo took the menu, looking at the drinks.

“Why do you even bother?” Mingyu asked.

“I’m trying to be polite and look like I actually thinking about what to order,” Wonwoo said, “The waiter is looking at us,” he said moving his head towards the waiter who was in effect looking at them, almost glaring. “I think he didn’t like Soonyoung’s making out session with his boyfriend,” he breathed trying to not laugh.

“Shut up Jeon,” Soonyoung hissed, noticing when Seokmin entered the restaurant, a young male with red hair following behind, and the boy had something in his aura, Seokmin was right, everyone would love him.

Seokmin spotted them and the male followed him.

“Hey guys,” Seokmin said his bright smile there, as always.

“I’m Boo Seungkwan,” the male introduced himself, without any time to anyone to actually ask for it, not even giving time to Seokmin, he smiled at Seungkwan’s boldness.

“Where did you met?” Soonyoung asked, and without being invited to sit, Seungkwan sat on the head of the table. The spot mainly reserved for Jeonghan, Seokmin and Soonyoung gasped.

“Singing,” both of them answered at the same time.

“Seungkwan have a great voice,” Seokmin said, Seungkwan rolled his eyes but Soonyoung could guess he was proud of the comment about his voice. A smug face. Soonyoung liked him and Jihoon noticed because he took his arm in a rather possessive manner.

“Also,” Seungkwan said, looking at Seokmin, “I might or might not, have helped him with his crush on this girl...” a smirk and Soonyoung knew, if they knew him better they would love him, maybe, as always, not Wonwoo, but most of them, even Jeonghan.

“Shut up,” Seokmin said, a blush creeping on his cheeks, when Seungkwan saw Seokmin he laughed at him, at his red cheeks and his shyness, but overall, to his awkward encounter.

“I’m hungry,” they heard Mingyu say, his voice filled with fake cuteness, making Wonwoo roll his eyes but the older wasn’t the one that punched him but Jihoon, making Mingyu cry.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said to Jihoon and the younger smiled and muttered ‘you’re welcome’ as he started to see the menu.

The table filled with silence as everyone took a menu to order, they were hungry but no one dared to say it because Jeonghan was missing, and when he arrive and all of them already ordered, he would be mad but since Mingyu was the first to say it out loud, the blame would fall entirely on him. Yet, there was no need for that, they were still deciding--everyone almost like couples, giggling at the other person's ideas--Jeonghan came in into sight holding someone's hand. A tall boy, big, handsome and the feature that almost captured everyone’s attention was his lips and his big eyes. Jeonghan was holding his hand, fingers intertwined but the boy’s attention was on Jisoo, he was blushing nicely, almost as if that shade of pink was to flirt with the boy in question. Jisoo hadn’t noticed where they were because without notice he had taken the other’s boy hand and he caressed the back of Jisoo’s hand.

“I want to introduce someone to you,” Jeonghan chanted happily, breaking the bubble around Jisoo and the boy, their faces getting closer as the boy didn’t let Jisoo’s hand go. No one dared to say a word but everyone knew Jeonghan was drawing attention, besides his good looks, he was talking loud and too excited it was worrisome. “He’s Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said, pulling the boy to the front, making Seungcheol let Jisoo’s hand go.

“Nice to meet you,” Seungkwan breathed and Jeonghan narrowed his eyes towards the boy.

“Who’s he?” Jeonghan asked pointing at Seungkwan and before someone could answer, he started to talk again, “doesn’t matter,” he said, a smile curving in his lips, “he’s my boyfriend.”

Jun snorted, turning his whole body towards Jeonghan, as he misheard the boy.

“What?” breathed the Chinese boy.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” the boy said and even if he knew all of the presents were younger, he bowed politely. “I’m Choi Seungcheol and he’s also my boyfriend,” he happily said taking Jisoo’s hand and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Are we pulling this scene here?,” Jisoo said softly but dragged the words angrily, making Seungcheol smirk. Jisoo walked to sit beside Wonwoo, his cheeks tinted on red. No one said anything, staring at them, as the three of them fought on where to sit, it was missing one chair. Jeonghan was as merciless as always pushing Seungcheol from the chair and sitting. The boy just huffed and went to ask for another one.

“So,” Mingyu cut the silence, “you’re are dating him or also Jeonghan hyung?” he asked to Jisoo besides him.

“Both of them,” he answered before Jeonghan could say something. “I liked Jeonghan since a while ago,” he said and Seungcheol pushed a chair in between Jeonghan and Jisoo, on the corner of the table. “And this sort of happened,” he said and took the menu from Mingyu’s hands.

“Weren’t you pretty much religious,” Wonwoo said, and Jisoo looked at him, letting a loud laugh out of his lips.

“Yeah, pretty much,” he said, trying to not laugh, “but I think I’m gayer than you and you were banging your friend for a long time, and I’m pretty sure you are still not gay, ” Jisoo said making Wonwoo blush.

“Can we order?” Mingyu asked.

“Not done, wait for a little,” Jeonghan said making Mingyu groan, “by the way,” he said pointing at Seungkwan. “Who’s he?”

“Boo Seungkwan,” Seungkwan answered. Jeonghan nodded and gave no further importance.

All of them started a chatty mess, eleven people trying to get into one sole conversation was pretty much hell, yet the noise they made was too much and Wonwoo looked at the waiter, glaring at all of them, a few seconds before breathing deep to draw a smile on his lips to go and greet them. Soonyoung was in charge on give the full order, all of them watching and hearing him in case he messed up, he didn’t since Jihoon whispered the full order into his ear, making Soonyoung giggle. Just when the waiter left, they started their messy chat. Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Seokmin and Jihoon talking about music and dancing, and obviously, composing. Jun and Jeonghan were more on gossiping; Minghao and Mingyu were nagging each other and Wonwoo was pleasantly talking with Seungcheol and Jisoo.

“Oh,” Jeonghan breathed making everyone to look at him, “I forgot to tell you,” he said a wide smile on his lips.

“Tell me it doesn’t have anything to do with sex,” Jun breathed, rolling his eyes. Jeonghan looked at him.

“Actually, this time, not,” he said smiling, “I got accepted into college,” he said and he huffed and a lonely tear came from his eye in relief. A shower of compliments came to him and it made him feel overwhelmed yet it slowed down as they noticed Jihoon, Soonyoung was smiling but somehow the one worrying about Soonyoung’s future wasn’t him but Jihoon. Everyone froze, not knowing what do or say.

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung said, Jihoon didn’t move, his arms crossed on his chest. “I actually didn’t get accepted,” he mumbled, he wasn’t sad about that fact but embarrassed, yet a faint, playful smile appeared on his lips. “Yet, I did go accepted for the Choreography Major ” he breathed softly. Jihoon hit him on the shoulder before hugging him.

“For real?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung nodded, his eyes full of tears.

“I didn’t know but it seems they saw one of my performances and asked me to do the test again, just to the general requirements,” he breathed hardly, still crying.

“Congrats,” Jihoon breathed and kissed Soonyoung’s cheek, yet he hit him again. “I told you to do the test there,” he hissed and Soonyoung couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung said with a smile.

“Why didn’t you got accepted?” Wonwoo asked. Soonyoung shrugged.

“Something about the psychometric test and me not being into that major,” Soonyoung said. “I pretty much passed the test but they didn’t want me in.” Jeonghan huffed.

“And I got in just because a dude dropped out,” he sighed and Seungcheol patted him on the back.

“It’s okay,” Seungcheol said, “you gonna be with us,” he smiled and Jeonghan smiled at him.

“Yeah, different majors, different classes and it gonna be a hell if someone knows I was on the waiting list,” Jeonghan hissed but Seungcheol didn’t let things go, smiling widely, placing a kiss on Jeonghan’s head.

“Babe, don’t worry,” Seungcheol breathed as Jeonghan placed his forehead on the table, “Jisoo, help.”

“Yeah babe,” Jisoo said taking Jeonghan’s hand. “We’ll work everything out if you want I can move to live with you,” he said making Seungcheol frown. “We, we can move to live with you, just hang in there, everything will be fine,” Jisoo finished.

“It was Seungcheol’s fault,” Jeonghan cried. “If wasn’t distracted by his beauty and his biceps I could have passed the test easily,” he hissed making Jisoo laugh out loud, accompanied by Seungcheol.

Jeonghan hit Seungcheol and all his whining was interrupted because the food was coming and he was starving. Jisoo hit Jeonghan’s hand when the older was about to start eating without waiting for the other. When every plate was in front of its rightful owner, Soonyoung took his glass of coke and raised it.

“Congratulation for all of us,” He chanted happily, everyone followed his example.

“Congratulations on your graduation,” Mingyu said, pressing his shoulder against Wonwoo, “ and good luck for us,” he said and everyone made sounds of agreement. They cheerful chanting ended when Jeonghan groaned, telling them it was time to start eating.

Everyone went into their little conversations, Wonwoo talked with Jun as Mingyu was still intrigued on how Jeonghan’s relationship worked and, Wonwoo didn’t wanted to know, yet he didn’t want Mingyu to have weird ideas, it was enough with the ones they had together. Minghao found himself almost yelling from one side to the table to the other as Jihoon was the one he was exchanging words with as Soonyoung was busy talking with Seokmin and Seungkwan.

Wonwoo excused himself to go to the bathroom, making Jisoo stand up, before leaving Wonwoo pressed his lips onto Mingyu’s making him giggle. He sat again, under Jun’s stare.

“What?” Mingyu groaned, eating the remaining food of Wonwoo.

“Nothing,” Jun said, a smirk on his face.

“Spill it out,” Mingyu breathed.

“It’s just weird not seeing you trying to eat each other,” Jun said making Mingyu’s skin get a shade of red.

“We aren’t always making out,” Mingyu exclaimed.

“Actually,” Jeonghan trailed slowly.

“You two are always making out,” Minghao finished, “I wonder how are that teachers don't throw you a bucket of cold water,” he said.

“You two are way too horny most of the time,” Jun said, making Minghao chuckle.

“I think teachers feel overwhelmed at all the touching they do when they are kissing,” Jisoo said. “It’s too much, I lost my innocence because of them,” he faked a cry.

“I’m pretty sure you lost your innocence when Jeonghan sucked your dick,” Wonwoo hissed, making the older to stand up and sat in between him and Mingyu.

“What? How?” Jisoo mumbled, his face going red.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan said, “I told him and it’s the first time I heard him talk about it, no one but him knew,” Jeonghan shrugged. Jisoo looked at Wonwoo.

“And you are still questioning my sexuality,” Jisoo breathed.

“Well, it was one time and you didn’t even mention liking someone anyways,” Wonwoo said shrugging.

“Okay, let’s forget that,” Jisoo said, making Seungcheol take his hand, smiling at him softly.

“Then stop talking about my relationship with Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, then, there was a moment of silence.

“It’s just,” Seokmin said, “can you lower your PDA a little bit?” he said, shyly.

“Okay,” Wonwoo huffed. “We’ll try,” Wonwoo said and they talked about other matters. School, college, life, parents, partners, ex-lovers. Everything that came into the conversation, and mostly it was a way to get to know Jeonghan and Jisoo’s ‘boyfriend’.

“Is it PDA if we make out to the bathroom?” Mingyu blurted out after 15 long minutes of silence.

“A little yes,” Jun answered.

“Okay, thank you,” Mingyu said pushing Wonwoo to stand up. “I’m really want to make out with him now,” he said pulling the older with him, Wonwoo muttering ‘save me’ but everyone knew he was joking.

They came into the bathroom, Wonwoo sat on the sink, watching Mingyu at the eyes.

“Why did you had to say that?” Wonwoo said, opening his legs to let Mingyu get in between, the younger hugging him by the waist.

“That way we’ll get our time and there will be not too much cat talking about the matter,” Mingyu said, Wonwoo got closer to press a soft kiss on his lips.

“Still don’t do it,” Wonwoo breathed over Mingyu’s lips before placing a full kiss over them. Without noticing his ass was too close to Mingyu’s crotch and Wonwoo rubbed it with his ass, neither of them was hard -or horny- at the time but they could feel it coming.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned softly, forgetting where they were. In a public bathroom and that wasn’t nice place to have sex. Mingyu broke the kiss with a sad smile on his lips.

“I think we should stop,” he breathed but at the same, it sounded like whine because Mingyu wanted more and, Wonwoo wanted the same but it wasn’t the time for it. Wonwoo jumped from the place he was sitting and took Mingyu’s hand to leave the bathroom, just before he could open the door, it was already open, his hand left Mingyu’s as he saw the person walking in.

“Oh, Hyung,” the boy said, a few years younger, younger than Mingyu but older than Minsuk.

“Hey,” Wonwoo said awkwardly and Mingyu felt something strange in the air making him start to feel possessive, his arms were reaching Wonwoo to hug him and the older placed his hand on Mingyu’s chest to stop him. “I didn’t know you would be here,” Wonwoo said, trying to sound calm.

“Yeah, I didn’t know either, my friends planned it out of the blue,” the boy said, softly, tiredly and Wonwoo pressed over his lips an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry to hear that, be careful Woojin,” Wonwoo said and took the boy into an embrace. “Your brother will treat you something later,” Wonwoo said. Woojin eyes fixed on Mingyu, and Wonwoo only noticed it when he pulled his brother away from him. “Oh yeah, he’s my friend Mingyu,” Wonwoo said happily, “You two haven’t met, right?” Wonwoo asked and turned to see Mingyu, the boy shook his head. “Sorry ba... Gyu,” Wonwoo stuttered a little. “I’ll leave introductions for later, I’m leaving,” Wonwoo said at once, walking away, Mingyu smiled to Woojin before following Wonwoo, the young boy stayed there, wondering what just happened.

“Why I didn’t know your brother?” Mingyu hissed when he caught up on Wonwoo.

“Sorry, he’s never home when you go and we get a little busy when we are alone,” Wonwoo said, taking Mingyu by the forearms, rubbing his hands. “Sorry babe,” Wonwoo breathed and pulled Mingyu to place a kiss on his lips. “I’ll make it up for you, ‘kay,” Wonwoo said making Mingyu smile, the younger got closer.

“A head would do,” Mingyu whispered on Wonwoo’s ear.

“Asshole,” Wonwoo mumbled and pushed Mingyu away, “I’ll do it… just because I like your penis,” he said, making Mingyu smile and place a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you,” Mingyu said and they walked to the table.

Jisoo, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol were now pressed together on Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s place. Mingyu and Wonwoo took the empty chairs.

“You came back quite soon,” Jun said.

“Is it that Mingyu didn’t last too long?” Minghao playfully said, making Mingyu blush and hit him.

“We got interrupted,” Wonwoo said, taking his glass, sipping from it.

“Are you shy with having sex in front of strangers?” Jeonghan said making Wonwoo roll his eyes.

“It wasn’t a stranger, that’s why he didn’t want to have sex,” Mingyu said, almost like a hiss.

“It was my brother,” Wonwoo mumbled, “my family doesn't know I’m dating Mingyu, not yet at least.”

“That’s rude,” Jisoo said. “You should tell them.”

“You don’t know his mother,” Mingyu sad, placing his hand around Wonwoo’s shoulders. “It’s better this way, at least for now,” Mingyu said and tried to place a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips but the older stopped him.

“Don’t,” Wonwoo breathed, “He might see us,” he said making Jun snort.

“I’m sorry,” Jun said without being able to stop his laughter, “we need to bring your brother to this thing if that will stop you from eating Mingyu whenever you can.” Wonwoo kicked him harshly.

“I think,” Minghao said, shrugging, “your family knows you’re dating him, I mean you always home with many hickeys on your neck.”

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo said without taking too much attention to that matter, “still, I want to be a little careful about it.”

Everyone nodded, starting their silly conversations again, Wonwoo took Mingyu’s hand under the table, softly, smiling at him.

The day ran smoothly, Wonwoo and Mingyu parted ways a street away from Wonwoo’s house, kissing and fingers intertwined. They didn’t want to part but it was necessary, Wonwoo saw Mingyu go and he walked into his own house when he could no longer see Mingyu’s back. A wide smile plastered on his lips.

 

 **To:** Wonwoo  
 _Babe, I’m home, I already miss you :(_

Mingyu texted, making Wonwoo blush as he pressed the keys to answer him.

 

 **To:** Mingyu  
 _I miss you too_

The conversation dies because if it went further they’d surely feel a heartbreak. It felt wrong to be apart yet it shouldn’t be. He hoped one day they could be apart without needing each other as much as they did at that moment. Wonwoo closed his eyes, smiling because he knew Mingyu was thinking about him. He fell asleep dreaming about Mingyu. Soft kisses and cuddles, everything nice and light to his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College sucks, I'm stressed so fuck me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update.

There were days when Mingyu and Wonwoo spent the day together, there were weeks where they could only see once, and then, there was time they could see once after a few weeks.

 _College sucks_  Wonwoo thought as he walked. His hands hidden in the pockets of his jacket.

The weather had become a little cold, but not too much. A light jacket was enough yet, something was making Wonwoo tremble and he didn’t know if it was the cold wind hitting him in the face or something else, he hadn’t seen Mingyu in a while, less than a month but enough for the younger to made a bunch of new friends and that scared Wonwoo. What if Mingyu had found someone else? Wonwoo stopped and breathed. _Everything is gonna be okay_  he thought, starting to walk again. What if Mingyu was busy? Wonwoo had finished his homework and classes that day finished and he wanted to see Mingyu, he had walked towards his house uninvited. What if he didn’t want to see him? Wonwoo stood in front of Mingyu’s door, he didn’t knock but the door opened.

Mingyu’s mom was walking out of her house in a nice, beautiful sky blue dress. She smiled when he saw Wonwoo.

“Oh,” she muttered walking towards him, “nice to see you Wonwoo,” she breathed and hugged him tightly as if he was her own son. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah,” he breathed hugging her back.

“Mingyu is inside,” she said when she let go Wonwoo, ruffling his hair, “he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Really?” Wonwoo just muttered.

“Of course,” She said as she pats Wonwoo’s back as she walked away. “He was sulking about how much he missed you,” she said softly and Wonwoo entered the house when she gave him her back. He took his shoes silently and walked around the house.

He didn’t felt uncomfortable, that house was his own house as his parent's house was. Mingyu’s parents had made it clear when Mingyu told them he and Wonwoo were dating. That moment, Wonwoo wanted to bury himself into the ground yet, Mingyu’s mom chuckled.

“We knew,” she softly said, his eyes sparkling in happiness and she looked so proud Wonwoo’s heart hurt.

“Yet, we’re happy you told us,” Mingyu’s father said, smiling at them and Mingyu stood to hug them. Wonwoo smiled brightly as he saw them because he felt himself with all of them.

Wonwoo found Mingyu in the kitchen, working on something to eat, he was still looking what to eat when Wonwoo silently opened the kitchen door and a few seconds, the younger opted for ramen, so he started to boil the water. Wonwoo walked towards him and hugged him by the waist.

“Can you make some for me?” Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu’s ear, making the younger jump, turning around to see Wonwoo, hugging him tightly, hiding his face on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

“Babe,” Mingyu chanted happily, starting to shower Wonwoo with kisses.

“I’ve missed you too,” Wonwoo answered, kissing Mingyu back, a silly smile on his lips.

“How much?” Mingyu asked. His arms tightly holding Wonwoo’s waist.

“A lot,” Wonwoo answered, “I don’t know how I managed to survive without you,” he confessed. Mingyu laughed.

“I feel the same,” Mingyu breathed and put himself to make the ramen, Wonwoo watching him with a smile tugging his lips.

Wonwoo hadn’t planned it but as he saw Mingyu he felt like he didn’t know the man and he fell in love once again with that bright smile and the canine. He felt like couldn’t love him more yet, he was loving him way more.

“I love you,” he breathed and Mingyu smiled more widely as he served the food.

“I love you too babe,” Mingyu said, walking towards the dining table and placing the plates there. “Let’s eat,” he said as he sat on one of the tables, Wonwoo followed him sitting on Mingyu’s lap, making the younger giggle. “You did miss me,” Mingyu breathed and even if it was uncomfortable he started to eat with Wonwoo on his lap.

They ate silently sharing a few words once in awhile. Smiling at each other. Everything was perfect, they loved each other company. They finished before the door was opened, Mingyu’s father passing through the door frame. Wonwoo was still on Mingyu’s lap.

“Is there something to eat?” Mingyu’s father asked.

“No,” Mingyu answered, not moving and Wonwoo didn’t move either. “Do you want me to cook something?”

“No,” he breathed. “Just enjoy yourselves,” he finished making Mingyu chuckle.

“We already finished,” Mingyu said pushing Wonwoo out of his lap, taking the plates. Wonwoo sat back on the chair Mingyu left.

“It’s okay,” he said as he looked at his wrist watch. “You mom should come back soon.”

“If you say so,” Mingyu said as he walked towards the kitchen, washing the dishes, Wonwoo just stayed there, looking at them. “If you need something we’ll be in our… my room,” Mingyu said a faint blush covering his cheeks, making Wonwoo chuckle.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” his father said, “I don’t walk to walk in on you,” he whispered making Wonwoo blush. Mingyu’s father retracted to his room and Wonwoo just stayed silent, waiting for Mingyu.

“Ready,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him, smiling.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said, standing up and taking Mingyu’s hand and walking towards Mingyu’s room, smiling like idiots.

When they got into Mingyu’s room, Wonwoo lied down on the bed, waiting for Mingyu, and the older noticed that Mingyu hadn’t put the lock on the door, he just stared at him and when Mingyu looked at him, he just opened his arms to hug him. Mingyu lied on the bed beside him, hugging him tightly.

“How’s life?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes.

“Fine, everything's fine,” Wonwoo answered.

“Lies,” Mingyu muttered, “I know when you lie to me,” he said kissing Wonwoo’s crown.

“A mess, it’s not hard, I’m good but I cannot get to make everything to fall into place,” Wonwoo breathed. Mingyu rubbed Wonwoo’s arms as Wonwoo pushed himself closer to the younger.

“It’s too early, you can do it, just wait a little more time until you get used to it,” Mingyu said smiling. Wonwoo looked at him, his eyes wide open.

“Why did you mature while I was gone?”

“Because I really missed you,” Mingyu said, “I needed to be the best boyfriend possible when I got to see you again,” Mingyu breathed placing more kisses over Wonwoo’s head.

“Sometimes I forget you’re younger,” Wonwoo said, moving to kiss Mingyu on the lips.

“Liar,” Mingyu said smiling, kissing Wonwoo, making him laugh.

“You’re my puppy,” Wonwoo said, smiling against Mingyu’s lips, the younger smiled and nodded kissing Wonwoo’s lips softly.

“Are you tired?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head. “You look like you wanna sleep a little,” Mingyu said, making Wonwoo laugh softly against Mingyu’s lips.

“Why?” Wonwoo asked and moved to bury his face on Mingyu’s shirt. “How do you know what I need?” he breathed closing his eyes.

“Don’t question it,” Mingyu whispered, petting Wonwoo’s head. “Just sleep sweetheart,” he said and it didn’t take too long for Wonwoo to fall asleep, tightly pressed against Mingyu’s chest. The younger stared at him a little before falling asleep too.

  
A knock on the door made Mingyu open his eyes, Wonwoo removed softly, groaning. Mingyu looked at the door just when it got opened by his mom, he stared at her with sleepy eyes as she giggled.

“Dinner’s ready,” she muttered and Mingyu nodded, moving Wonwoo at his side.

“Wonwoo,” he breathed softly, “dinner’s ready,” he finished making Wonwoo grunt annoyed.

“Kiss me,” Wonwoo muttered softly, and Mingyu blushed, a deep red tone on his cheeks.

“Mom’s here,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo opened his eyes lazily.

“Sorry,” he breathed.

“Just, come downstairs when you’re fully awake,” Mingyu’s mom said.

“Yeah,” Mingyu answered watching how the door closed. He pulled Wonwoo into a strong embrace, kissing him, fully on the lips and harshly, it made Wonwoo moan into the kiss. “Better?” Mingyu asked when he parted ways from Wonwoo, the older had his cheeks tinted in red but nodded either way.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo breathed as he stretched, making Mingyu smile, the younger stood up and Wonwoo followed him.

On the table was already Minsuk and his dad. Mingyu went to the kitchen and Wonwoo was about to follow him yet Mingyu stopped, he was about to kiss Wonwoo when he saw Minsuk, and something in her look made him stop. He pushed Wonwoo to sit and he couldn’t hold it back and kissed the older on the crown a movement that got unperceived by everyone but Wonwoo. Wonwoo sat in front of Minsuk, like always, and he was about to smile at her when she looked away, taking her phone and playing with it. Mingyu came back rather fast, placing plates and glasses on the table, his mom was following him, placing the food in the middle and they started to eat.

“Are you gonna stay?” Mingyu’s father asked, looking at Wonwoo, the older looked at everyone on the table.

“If I can do it,” Wonwoo mumbled softly and Mingyu holds the urge to hug him.

“Of course you can, right mom?” Mingyu chanted excitedly and Wonwoo looked a slightly frown on Mingyu’s mom, yet it was just a second,

“Of course he can,” Mingyu’s mother said softly.

“Don’t worry,” Mingyu said softly, “we’ll be quiet this time,” he whispered but the sound came to Wonwoo’s ears -and barely- since he was the one sitting closer to him, earning a hit from Wonwoo.

“The food is really delicious,” Wonwoo said smiling widely, making Mingyu laugh louder than intended and Wonwoo hit him again.

“Thank you very much,” Mingyu’s mom said, a smile on her lips.

The table started to fill with a nice chat, yet the mood was a little dense and Wonwoo didn’t know why. Is that Mingyu’s family didn’t liked him or were they uncomfortable about the fact Mingyu was reckless about having sex with him, under their roof and with them in the house. Yet, at the end of the diner, he saw that Minsuk was the one drowning the mood and she left first but Wonwoo didn’t pay much attention as Mingyu’s hand was rubbing his tight, close to his knee but moving dangerously. Mingyu’s mom dismissed them a little after, yet Wonwoo wanted to help her but she denied it, making Wonwoo feel like an idiot. Mingyu smiled at him reassuringly and Wonwoo smiled at him back. They walked towards Mingyu’s room chatting happily, their feelings floating around. It looked like they have never been away in the first place and maybe they had grown a little but they weren’t needing each other as before, they needed the other company and yeah, they might even want to have sex but the things had to go slow, as if they were knowing each other for the first time. As if they were doing it for the first time.

Mingyu closed the door and looked it, he placed his lips over Wonwoo’s moving them slowly, with no rush. They parted ways after a minute, Wonwoo smiling at him and guiding him to the bed.

“I love you,” Wonwoo breathed placing a short kiss over Mingyu’s lips.

“I love you too,” Mingyu answered, kissing him again. They shared a few short kisses giggling in between. “Are we gonna do it?” Mingyu asked making Wonwoo laugh.

“Do you wanna?” Wonwoo asked in response and Mingyu nodded, Wonwoo chuckled and kissed Mingyu’s lips, this time making the kiss deeper, their teeth clashing a little and then, Wonwoo moved his lips to kiss him on the neck nibbling the skin, tasting it. Mingyu let out a pleased sound and Wonwoo moves away, kissing his collarbones, biting softly, enjoying it and enjoying Mingyu’s sound. He moved again, taking Mingyu’s shirt, and his lips move to his chest, licking, kissing and Mingyu’s breathing start to be uneven, pleased by his boyfriend's touches.

Wonwoo pinched one of Mingyu’s nipples, making the younger moan softly, making Wonwoo chuckle. Wonwoo keeps caressing Mingyu’s chest, his hands going down to his stomach as he gets his mouth occupied with Mingyu’s nipples, biting them. Mingyu gasped under his touch and he keep doing it, the younger covers his mouth to stop the sounds from coming too loud.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu breathed, “suck me,” the younger whimpers when Wonwoo changed to the other nipple, biting it while one of his hands pinch the other and his other hand palming over Mingyu’s clothed erection.

“Wait,” Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu’s nipple making the younger arch his back.

“Just…” Mingyu mumbled. “Please.”

“Can you not be gentle for once?” Wonwoo asked, looking at Mingyu.

“You’re such a slut,” Mingyu breathed and pushed Wonwoo away to sit at the edge of the bed. “I’ll try,” he said and Wonwoo positioned himself in between Mingyu’s legs, unbuttoning his jeans, and lowering the underwear just to let Mingyu’s cock pop out. Wonwoo stared at it, licking his lips. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu breathed as he watched the older.

“Do you know I love your cock so much?” Wonwoo said and kissed the tip. “I missed it,” he breathed against it and took it, pumping slowly, making Mingyu groan.

“Don’t tease,” Mingyu hissed, “just suck it,” he breathed and Wonwoo obeyed, it was hard because Mingyu’s clothing got in the way but, the touch of his skin with the clothing was driving him insane.

Wonwoo placed Mingyu’s cock into his mouth, sucked it lightly, making Mingyu buckle his hips against his mouth, making Wonwoo moan. Wonwoo started to bob his head, pushing Mingyu’s cock deeper. Mingyu stopped him, he took Wonwoo’s head to make him steady, moving his hips against him. Wonwoo moaned in between, sucking. Wonwoo’s nose hitting on Mingyu’s pelvis, brushing against some pubic hair and Mingyu’s dick hit the back of Wonwoo’s throat with every thrust, making the older see stars. Barely breathing but he didn’t mind.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked without stopping his thrusts, Wonwoo nodded slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Wonwoo placed his hands on Mingyu’s hips, trying to slow down the pace. “I’m cumming,” Mingyu mumbled. “Hang in there,” he breathed and Wonwoo supported his movements holding Mingyu’s hips, as he kept sucking, and brushing slightly Mingyu’s dick against his teeth, making the younger groan. “Fuck,” Mingyu muttered just a few seconds before ejaculating inside Wonwoo’s mouth, moaning the older's name.

Wonwoo started coughing and gasp, spilling the cum into the floor. Mingyu kneeled in front of him, cleaning the cum on his lips with his hands, looking directly into his eyes, full of lust.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo nodded before kissing him intently.

“Can you fuck me?” Wonwoo asked, his voice sounding dry. He walked towards his bag taking the lube.

“Can we do it on the floor?” Mingyu asked in response, his cheeks getting a pink dust, Wonwoo stared at him. “Last time, the bed creaked, I don’t want my parents to know we’re at it,” he breathed and Wonwoo chuckled.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said, sitting beside Mingyu to kiss him, he moved his body closer, his hand reaching Mingyu’s cock, stroking it, making the younger whimper at his touch, feeling completely overstimulated and he just tried to suppress a groan. Wonwoo took his lips as he kept pumping on Mingyu’s dick, just enough to make him a little hard. Wonwoo stood up to take all his clothes, stripping in front of Mingyu, the younger gasped. When Wonwoo was completely naked he sat on the floor, he was about to pour lube into his hand but Mingyu stopped him.

“I want to do it,” Mingyu breathed, pouring lube in his fingers. Wonwoo opened his legs widely as he lied on the floor and Mingyu started to caress Wonwoo’s rim softly. Drawing circles, making Wonwoo groan in pleasure.

“Just do it,” Wonwoo hissed, covering his mouth to not keep making loud sounds.

“Someone’s eager to get his ass ripped,” Mingyu chanted happily in a low voice but did as the older asked, pushing his finger inside. Wonwoo groaned slightly and Mingyu stood still, watching the older move beneath him and after a few seconds, he started to move his finger, slowly making the older moan slightly. Mingyu pushed another finger inside. Wonwoo let his head fall, showing his neck, trying to not moan too loudly. “Do you want to taste another one?” Mingyu asked in a soft voice and Wonwoo shook his head. Mingyu pushed his two fingers inside Wonwoo, thrusting in a slow pace and it didn’t take too long to make Wonwoo shiver under his touch as he found that spot that made Wonwoo see stars, he brushed it once again and it took everything on Wonwoo to not yell asking for more, pressing his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Don’t” Wonwoo breathed, pushing his hips forward to Mingyu’s fingers, earning a chuckle from the younger. “Too good,” Wonwoo mumbled in lewd muttered sounds. Mingyu kept brushing that spot softly, making Wonwoo a shivering mess, his dick drenched in some precum and his dick throbbing red.

Mingyu placed his hand to touch Wonwoo’s dick and the older was about to brush him away but he actually wanted it and just let Mingyu stroke his dick, Mingyu’s fingers still attached to his body, avoiding his prostate as they thrust inside.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo moaned softly as he gripped Mingyu’s wrist. Looking directly into his eyes, pleading to keep hitting that soft spot. Mingyu smirked as he got it, arching his fingers a little as he trusted, hitting that spot and Wonwoo’s head fallen as he tried to contain the moans from spilling. Gasping, his body tensing, twitching and shaking, spasming under Mingyu’s touch.

It was heaven. The pressure on his dick, soft and fast and Mingyu hitting his prostate so intently made him shiver, his toes curling as he lost his breath, and it didn’t take more than a few seconds to Wonwoo cum in Mingyu’s hand, moaning Mingyu’s name. Starting to breathe harshly. Wonwoo took the lube and poured some on Mingyu’s hard cock and pulled the younger closer. Mingyu place himself in between Wonwoo’s legs, pushing them closer to the older’s chest. Wonwoo couldn’t help but gasp at the touches. Mingyu placed his cock on Wonwoo’s hole, pushing it slowly. Wonwoo shook at the intrusion and Mingyu’s dick was surrounded tightly by Wonwoo’s walls. Both of them groaned.

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked softly as he pushed all his dick inside Wonwoo. Wonwoo was having a hard time breathing and Mingyu just stared at him as the older composed himself.

“Please,” Wonwoo pleaded moving his hips. Mingyu obeyed his boyfriend’s command, starting to thrust, slowly. Wonwoo tried to hold onto something but it was impossible, his hole burning at every thrust. Going at a slow pace until Wonwoo started to mumble, all their sound were suppressed as much as they could, and they could hear the sound of skin against skin. Wonwoo’s back ached yet he didn’t mind the pain. He placed his arms around Mingyu’s neck, hugging him and lifting himself to kiss the younger, drowning their moans in it. Mingyu felt himself close to the end as Wonwoo’s walls were oppressing his dick and it was overwhelming as he felt a little more sensitive after cumming once. He groaned as he felt his orgasm building on his lower stomach.

“Won...” Mingyu could mumble as he felt overwhelmed by his new orgasm. “Cumming,” he breathed and Wonwoo did his best to move his hips against Mingyu’s starting a new pace that drove both of them crazy, and just at the end, Mingyu got a grip on how to trust inside Wonwoo, brushing that spot, making the older moan and shake under him, shivering. Wonwoo released a few seconds before Mingyu, cumming untouched and his dick was aching painfully. Wonwoo felt sticky, dirty, pained and completely dry.

Mingyu moved to hug Wonwoo. Collapsing on top of him and Wonwoo chuckled. Kissing Mingyu’s cheek.

“Are you tired?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu just mumbled some words incoherently. “I’m still up to do it again,” Wonwoo giggled after the words that left his mouth. Mingyu moved to look at him.

“Are you serious?” he breathed and left his body fall beside Wonwoo’s. “I’m done, I’m not gonna move,” Mingyu said.

“I can ride you,” Wonwoo said, moving on his side to put his head on Mingyu’s chest.

“Are you that horny?” Mingyu just asked, hugging Wonwoo, rubbing his shoulder as he knew his back was going to hurt.

“I’m quite stressed, yes,” Wonwoo breathed, moving to kiss Mingyu’s collarbones. “And I missed you,” he said against the skin of his collarbones, sucking after the words left his mouth.

“I’m gonna try to keep up your pace,” Mingyu said tiredly as he drawn circles on Wonwoo’s arm.

“Just one more time, rougher this time,” Wonwoo said smiling wickedly and he stood, the floor moving beneath him as his legs felt like jelly. Mingyu giggled and Wonwoo walked to take a pair of old sweatpants, not caring about the semen dripping from his ass into his leg, and a hoodie.

“Where are you going?” Mingyu asked when he saw Wonwoo dressed.

“You look like need something, so I’m gonna get some water,” he said and lowered himself to kiss Mingyu. He stood up again, having some difficulties. Walking downstairs as silent as he could.

Before he could get into the kitchen, he heard the microwave, he opened the door and turned the light on, watching Minsuk there. Messy hair and her pajamas, too tiny to be winter pajamas. She was watching something inside the microwave as it spun.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Wonwoo said, trying his voice sounded as normal as always, not husky and less dry. Cleaning the corners of his mouth before Minsuk could look at his way. He hadn’t thought he could run into someone and less Minsuk, the only one in the house that he didn’t want to know what he had been doing with Mingyu.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Minsuk answered, looking directly into him as if he has bumped at the time she wanted to her own. Wonwoo moved to the fridge and could feel Minsuk following with her eyes. He took a bottle of water at opened it and drank from it. His body relaxing a little.

“Why is that so?” Wonwoo asked and drank from the bottle. He never had two orgasms in a row, making him a little tired but more eager to keep doing it, it was glorious. He looked at Minsuk, his cheeks getting warmer as he noticed what he was thinking and in front of whom, he looked at the way she was looking at him and something made him feel bad.

“Don’t know,” Minsuk said, staring at Wonwoo, and there were a few seconds full of silence before the microwave beeped behind Minsuk, making her jump and Wonwoo just smiled at it.

“Hope you can sleep better now,” Wonwoo said walking towards Minsuk, a little too close as the only thing separating their bodies was Minsuk’s cup. He looked at its contents and tried to reach the cupboard just above Minsuk but he stopped as she was on the way. “Can you move aside?” Wonwoo asked trying to not laugh at Minsuk’s awkwardness and his own as he knew for sure he smelled. The smell of cum in his ass and stomach and the smell of his and Mingyu’s sweat. He smelled like sex, he didn’t want Minsuk to know what was that. Minsuk moved aside, blushing, making Wonwoo smile. He tiptoed to reach the cupboard and the honey, opening the jar. He moved to look for a spoon-smelling his hand without Minsuk noticing- just before he took the spoon. He went to Minsuk and poured a spoonful of honey into the cup, stirring it. “This will help you,” Wonwoo said smiling, and he forgot everything as he tossed Minsuk’s hair. He placed the jar on the counter and closed it, he was about to leave but he came back taking another three bottles of water, without caring if Minsuk asked about it.

“Is Mingyu awake?” Minsuk asked. Wonwoo froze, turning around in an awkward manner. His cheeks burning. That was a far more awkward question.

“Yes, he’s awake,” Wonwoo answered, feeling his cheeks even hotter and he just flew away, without caring about the pain in his lower back and that his legs tried to tangle on itself.

When Wonwoo crossed the door frame of Mingyu’s room and closed the door, he fell to the floor, and all the bottles scattered on the floor. His body aching from the run when was in no condition of doing it. Mingyu just stared at him, looking at a spot on the bottoms, cum had stained it. Mingyu was now lying in bed, only his pants on.

“Something happened?” Mingyu asked as he saw Wonwoo, the older was not moving, spread on the floor.

“I ran into your sister,” Wonwoo cried. Mingyu stood up and moved Wonwoo to make the older to look at him, “did she heard or say something?” Mingyu asked, his voice hold anger in it.

“No, she asked me if you were awake, so I’m pretty sure she hadn’t heard anything,” Wonwoo breathed.

“Then?”

“Dude, I’m sweating and I have your semen running down my legs, it was awkward,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu giggled and moved Wonwoo to make him sit on the floor.

“So… you want to stop for the day?” Mingyu said and Wonwoo stared at him.

“Dear God, no,” the older breathed making Mingyu giggle.

“You have to be silent,” Mingyu breathed and moved to the bed, tossing one pillow on the floor. Wonwoo looked at him with lust filled eyes.

“Get me hard first,” Wonwoo said, taking the clothes of his body, and Mingyu did the same. Wonwoo rested his head on the pillow as Mingyu started to stroke his dick slowly. Wonwoo reached to Mingyu pulling him into a kiss, moving his hand to reach Mingyu’s cock, his thumb pressing against the head. Mingyu moaned into the kiss.

They kept stroking their dicks, sharing some steamy kisses. The only sound that was heard was the wet sounds of their kiss and the soft breaths in between every heated kiss. It wasn’t hot but they just wanted to get their cock hard. At least it was what Wonwoo wanted and an orgasm was close, his dick leaking some precum. He stopped his hand and Mingyu did the same. Mingyu pushed Wonwoo into the pillow, burying his teeth on Wonwoo’s neck, making the older hiss silently, now, feeling harder than before. Mingyu’s lips trailed down, leaving marks on every part he could. Red spots and some bite here and there. The idea of being marked was making Wonwoo more excited, breathing harshly under Mingyu’s touch. Wonwoo’s vision got a little blurry as he enjoyed Mingyu’s touches way too much but everything stopped when Mingyu manhandled him and Wonwoo was now watching the pillow, smelling it as Mingyu lifted his hips and Wonwoo put himself into a comfortable position. Wonwoo felt something cold against his ass and whimpered, the sounds were muttered with the pillow and Mingyu didn’t warn him when he pushed his cock inside Wonwoo.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo breathed against the pillow moaning, feeling his ass being ripped once again. Mingyu took a while on moving as he waited for Wonwoo to get comfortable.

“Just do it,” Wonwoo hissed making Mingyu chuckle. Mingyu placed his hand on Wonwoo’s hair pulling it, making Wonwoo groan. He started to thrust fast and hard and Wonwoo whimpered at every thrust, trying his best to not moan. “So fucking good,” Wonwoo mumbled a way too loud and Mingyu let the strands of hair go, placing his hand over Wonwoo’s head pushing him down against the pillow. Wonwoo gasped against it barely breathing but it felt so nice. He moved a little when he needed to breathe.

Mingyu was hitting against his ass so strongly that it was hard for Wonwoo to maintain the position, shaking after every thrust, his legs feeling numb, barely keeping them up and he wouldn’t if it wasn’t for Mingyu’s help as he was holding Wonwoo’s hips in place. At this point, Mingyu was just ravishing his hole yet it made Wonwoo feel like in cloud nine. He loved it when Mingyu was rough with him. Mingyu groaned softly into the air and Wonwoo could feel the younger was about to cum. He moved his hips against Mingyu’s, trying to make the younger to hit his prostate. Mingyu got the hint, making some movements inside Wonwoo to being able to find that spot, and it didn’t take too long to make Wonwoo groan against the pillow. Drooling as Mingyu kept brushing his prostate and the sight made Mingyu more eager, pushing himself harder into Wonwoo and the older barely was keeping himself in place as every thrust made him move on the floor. Mingyu dug his teeth into the back of Wonwoo’s neck trying to drown the full heated moan as he cum inside Wonwoo. The sensation of being filled and being emptied at the same moment made Wonwoo whimper and wasn’t aware that that same sensation made him hit his orgasm, moaning Mingyu’s name against the pillow. When Mingyu released his grip on Wonwoo’s hips, it fell dryly on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked looking at Wonwoo, moving the older to make him look at him.

“My hips hurt and I cannot feel my legs,” Wonwoo cried softly, moving them as he cried, making Mingyu giggle and kissed Wonwoo’s temple.

“Everything is ok, babe,” Mingyu said but he himself couldn’t feel his own legs or they hurt too much the pain made them feel numb.

Mingyu took Wonwoo and carried him into the bed. He left the older there and went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Wonwoo. He did it softly as every touch made Wonwoo jump and writhe. Then he took one of the forgotten bottles and made Wonwoo drink a little and he did the same after Wonwoo, throwing the empty bottle on the floor as he emptied it.

“I love you,” Mingyu whispered as he placed himself beside him and covered both of them with a sheet.

“I love you too,” Wonwoo mumbled tiredly, closing his eyes and it didn’t take him too long to fall asleep and the younger stared at him for a while before falling asleep too. Both of them having sweet dreams about spending their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer died and with it my soul. I have been writing, less than before but I'm trying it's hard on the iPad but I give my best. Anyways, I gave my word. So Double update. I couldn't let this being alone so long mostly because it's my way of keep writing.
> 
> I was actually, reluctant on posting this chapter... I through writing the next parts I noticed this was actually pretty and really wrong and I'm sorry but I actually hard time in thinking if just bury it or change it, I did none so, please don't point out my mistake I feel really regretful. I repeated this mistake in a less... Obvious way and I stopped it at once, sorry in advance, yet I Hope you liked it either way.
> 
> DerpyDots' commentary: She is actually happy because we got our Going Seventeen CDs this past Saturday and she got Woozi's photocard and paddle in one of the versions! And she changed her Joshua photocard for another Woozi photocard~ But keep giving her and her work lots of love!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends.

Mingyu woke up first, looking at Wonwoo a few minutes before moving out of the bed and going to take a bath. He took his time, some muscles of his body aching and burning at some movements. It was still early and he wanted to be fully awake before doing anything. Actually, Mingyu didn’t want to do anything but to cuddle with his boyfriend, that was everything he wanted to do but they had to leave. He groaned as he walked out of the shower, drying himself. He walked out of the bathroom, Wonwoo was still asleep, tangled on the bedsheet, laying face down, snoring lightly and drooling on the bed, making Mingyu chuckle. It meant Wonwoo was actually having a nice time sleeping. He went to the older and moved him, he groaned under the touch, mumbling something that neither of them actually understood.

“Wake up,” Mingyu chanted and Wonwoo opened his eyes slightly. Wonwoo groaned again.

“Don’t want,” Wonwoo mumbled, moving the sheet to his head.

“Hyung, I cannot leave you here and we have to leave,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo moved the sheet slightly to see him, his eyes still looking tired.

“What?”

“You called me hyung,” Wonwoo mumbled, untangling himself from the sheet.

“Everything still hurts,” Wonwoo said as he moved to sit on the bed. Mingyu just stared at Wonwoo’s naked body in front of him. “Get me some clean clothes,” Wonwoo said when he saw how the younger was staring at him, covering himself with the sheet but Mingyu stopped him. “We’re not having sex,” he hissed.

“No,” Mingyu exclaimed as he blushed. “Your knees are bruised,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked down to look at his knees, the color on them wasn’t purple but greenish and black. Wonwoo ignored the fact and the pain as he walked to the bathroom.

“Clothes, please,” Wonwoo said to Mingyu just before he closed the door.

The shower was nice. The hot water made his body relax, he moved slowly cleaning every part of his body, he wanted to take a slow shower but time wasn’t cooperating and he wanted to have with Mingyu, yet his body wasn’t for sex in that moment. He stepped out and took a towel, brushing all his body dry. He left the bathroom, naked, nothing even trying to hide that fact and found some old Mingyu clothing in the bed. Mingyu was out of sight, probably downstairs eating and Wonwoo didn't dare to look at the clock. He dressed hurriedly and took his bag when he was about to walk downstairs Mingyu was walking towards him.

"You took too long," Mingyu said, taking Wonwoo by the waist to place a kiss on the lips.

"I barely can move," Wonwoo hissed but smiled a little just before placing another kiss on Mingyu's lips.

"Sorry," Mingyu mumbled as he took Wonwoo's hand to take him to the diner room, there was Mingyu’s mother eating. That sole action told Wonwoo they were actually late.

"Good morning," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu's mother smiled at him.

"Afternoon," she breathed over her cup of coffee. Wonwoo blushed as he sat in front of her and started to eat from the plate Mingyu had placed in front of him.

The younger wasn't eating and he thought he already did when he was in the shower. He frowned a little to the plate in front of him.

"What?" Mingyu pronounced and his mother looked at Wonwoo, cup of coffee on mid-air.

"Did you not like the food?" He questioned worriedly. "I made it myself," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo felt guilty.

"It's not..." Wonwoo mumbled and looked at The plate, "it's delicious," he said smiling as he looked at Mingyu, "it's just, I don't like to eat alone, I like to eat when you do it," he said and Mingyu placed a kiss on his cheek. Making Wonwoo blush.

"I feel the same, yet someone took too long in the bathroom," Mingyu said with a wicked smile on his face.

"And who's fault it is?" Wonwoo hissed, Mingyu laughed just a little before his mother faked a cough making both of them blush at it.

"Rough night," she breathed in between her teeth.

"Mom," Mingyu cried, making Wonwoo laugh.

Wonwoo finished his food, watching Mingyu and his mom talking happily and there were bits of the conversation in which Mingyu declared his love towards Wonwoo, in front of her mom, no, he declared his love for Wonwoo to his mother, making Wonwoo blush. He stood up taking his plate and no one stopped him as he walked to the kitchen to wash it.

When he came to the dinner room, he said his goodbyes to Mingyu's mother and Mingyu was already waiting for him at the entrance.

"Can you actually walk?" Mingyu asked, whispering on Wonwoo's ear.

"A little yeah," Wonwoo answered. "Maybe I'll take some painkillers later," he said pushing himself closer to Mingyu. Mingyu chuckled, pushing Wonwoo away as they walked outside his house and Mingyu was about to kiss Wonwoo but the older stopped him, placing a hand in between them, looking at his phone.

"It's two in the afternoon why didn't you woke me up earlier?"

"Because I woke up as late as you," he breathed, "my mom asked me how long we lasted last night as you woke up later than me," Mingyu blushed as he talked. Wonwoo laughed in embarrassment.

"I told her I didn't know what she was talking about and she laughed," Mingyu breathed.

"She doesn't believe we can spend the night together without having sex," Mingyu mumbled.

"We can... Right?" Wonwoo breathed.

"Of course we can," Mingyu answered blushing. "Well, when we had to meet the others?" Mingyu asked.

"Like 30 minutes ago," Wonwoo said, "but I told Jun we were going to be late."

"Hope no one gets that's actually my clothing," Mingyu said looking at his boyfriend with a wicked smile.

"Shut up," he hissed taking Mingyu's hand nevertheless and they kept walking silently.

It didn't take too long to reach their destination, a little tea shop that Jun chose, they walked inside, there were Jihoon and Soonyoung, the older already taking his second cup and Jihoon only rolled his eyes when his boyfriend talked. There was also the new addition to the group, Seungkwan, the one actually enjoying Soonyoung's silliness and Wonwoo was pretty sure, Jihoon enjoyed his boyfriend didn't annoy him with such silly, trivial things. When Wonwoo and Mingyu came to the table, the only one reacting to Wonwoo was Jihoon as he arched his eyebrow looking at him, making Wonwoo blush but it was Jihoon and he wasn't the kind to mention that kind of stuff when he actually has met them several times the same way. Oversized hoodies but his bottoms were always his. Wonwoo sat beside Jihoon and Mingyu besides his boyfriend taking his hand, squeezing it.

"Long time to no see," Soonyoung joked to Wonwoo, making him roll his eyes, the attention was now on them.

"College sucks," Wonwoo hissed making Soonyoung laugh.

"I know, my whole body aches because I have been rehearsing the whole week non-stop," Soonyoung said slipping down the couch, earning a hit from Jihoon, making him laugh nevertheless.

"Wonwoo's body aches because of our rough sex," Mingyu said happily and Wonwoo face palmed, rolling his eyes not even trying to stop his boyfriend to talk about the matter. Jihoon opened his eyes widely, trying to hide a smirk and Soonyoung laughed, hard and loud.

"As I said, college sucks," Wonwoo hissed.

"Which major did you chose?" Seungkwan asked, slowly, trying himself to recall the major.

"Aesthetics," Wonwoo answered, "Not my best life choice," he said and pushed his boyfriend out of the couch to get to order something. Mingyu didn't follow him. Just looked at him as he walked away, trying to see the way the older walked, and he smiled as he knew Wonwoo was hiding his pain and he did it quite well.

"What does he do?" Seungkwan asked to Mingyu.

"What?"

"His major, what he would do after it?" Seungkwan asked again, a little annoyed.

"No idea, he gets stressed about the matter and he avoids it, Mingyu said, shrugging.  "It's your boyfriend, you should be able to help him with that," Jihoon said a little angry, "and not just with sex," he hissed when he saw Mingyu was about to say something related to the matter.

"I know but I think he's not doing it fine and he gets stressed," Mingyu said, "I want to talk with him about it but he always manages to change the subject."

"Try harder," Jihoon said, just before Wonwoo came back with a cup in his hand, sharing it with Mingyu.

"I think Mingyu's sister heard us," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu choked on the beverage. Mingyu knew Wonwoo was trying to change the subject about his major and college.

"She didn't, I hope," Mingyu said calmly.

"Why?" Soonyoung asked.

"She was awake and she looked like something was disturbing her," Wonwoo said and Mingyu frowned at his side.

"You didn't tell me that," Mingyu hissed.

"'Curse not, you would have gone to her and say something and if she didn't know she would and would be more awkward," Wonwoo breathed.

"Right," Mingyu said softly.

"You'll have to be more careful, then," Sooyoung said calmly.

Wonwoo nodded and looked to the door, Minghao was walking in and something catches his attention. He had seen that sweater before. Blue, ridiculous and he recalled the time he wanted to mock Jun buying him an awful sweater, it was too similar to that one and Wonwoo moved his eyes at the awful bright shoes, MingHao was rubbing them against the floor angrily, making him walk weirdly and the mix got his attention.

"Wait," Jun breathed walking behind him but the younger acted as he didn't notice.

It was actually Jun's clothing or at least too similar.

They walked at them, Minghao sat in front of them and Jun walked towards Wonwoo, who had changed his seat as Mingyu pressed annoyingly close to Jihoon-just to make him angry.

"Don't dare to say a word," he whispered to Wonwoo's ear. It confirmed his suspicions, making him smile wickedly.

"We'll talk about it," Wonwoo breathed without erasing his smile. Jun nodded and sat beside Minghao, the younger rolled his eyes and Jun couldn’t help but sigh. “Anyways,” Wonwoo breathed trying to deviate the attention from the aura between Minghao and Jun. “I might need Soonyoung’s help,” he said and Soonyoung looked at him with a smile.

“Why?” Soonyoung asked with a wicked smile, “is about sex?” he breathed and Jihoon hit him.

“No, school,” Wonwoo said. “I have this class Aesthetic of Dance,” he said, “so, I need a better grip on the theme,” he said, Soonyoung nodded furiously and Wonwoo could see Jihoon smiling.

“‘Curse, they boys would love to have some audience,” he said and he and Wonwoo started a long chat about the matter, Mingyu sighed in relief as he felt Wonwoo itself relaxed a little more.

The evening went slow and the smalls talks were from school, work and the missing three people on the table as Seokmin came a little after Minghao and Jun, his smile erasing his eyes from his face and if Wonwoo didn’t know the man he would probably be creeped out by it, yet, Wonwoo didn’t know Seokmin that well, he was Mingyu’s friend and somehow, his friends and Wonwoo’s had fallen into place, liking each other, they weren’t many but were enough to make Wonwoo feel overwhelmed at once but whenever he did, Mingyu was always by his side, squeezing his hand, and he knew, everything would be okay. As always, Mingyu and Wonwoo walked towards Wonwoo’s house, stopping a few streets before to kiss, to say their goodbyes but Wonwoo pulled Mingyu to the entrance of his house and gave him a last goodbye kiss, getting apart, just second before Wonwoo’s mother opened the door, a blank stare on her face. Wonwoo giggled.

“Goodbye Mingyu,” he breathed with a playful smile.

“Goodbye hyung,” he breathed making Wonwoo giggle. “Have a good night, Mrs. Jeon,” he said bowing politely and left. Wonwoo and his mom watching him walk. Mingyu knew Wonwoo was laughing at him because he walked in an awkward manner as he felt embarrassed.

When Mingyu was out of sight, Wonwoo moved to walk inside his house but he was stopped by his mom’s strong grip.

“What are you wearing?” she hissed, Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Mingyu’s clothes,” Wonwoo answered and his mother frowned. She was angry. “I couldn’t wear the same clothing from yesterday,” he said.

“Then you shouldn’t have stayed there,” his mom hissed again.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said absentminded it and he knew his mom would be angry but at this point, when he was drowned in whatever Mingyu drowned in, he didn’t care enough. “I didn’t tell you,” he said softly. “I’m sorry mom,” he said and his mom just groaned because he was honest about that.

“I don’t like him,” she said.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Wonwoo breathed, getting annoyed. “He’s my… friend,” he finished and the aftertaste of his own words it was bitter, it wasn’t a lie, Mingyu was his best friend but it wasn’t everything. Kim Mingyu was his best friend, his boyfriend, his annoyingly amazing lover and if he could say it himself, his soulmate, yet it wasn’t the time to tell that to his mom and he hated it, he wanted to scream it, to tell the world how much he loved Mingyu. Yet, it will take a little longer for him to be able to for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, I actually haven't edited it so I might do it later, this is your x-mas gift! Hope you spend a nice day/night with your loved ones.


	24. Chapter 24

Sometimes, Wonwoo believed Mingyu’s parents didn’t like the time Mingyu spent with him. Today, the day that purposely Mingyu and he had planned from a month ago to spend the night tangled in the sheets, with no need to worry about noise and not have the need to scratch the floor and make his knees turn purple, they had stuck in the house with a grounded and uncomfortable Minsuk. Their romantic dinner had turned into something not so romantic because somehow, Mingyu didn’t want his sister to know that she had messed with their date. They knew she did know it. Yet, there wasn’t the only bothering Wonwoo but his whining boyfriend. Yes, they had planned the date for a month and for better sex they had kept their hands to themselves for a week or so. It was normal for Mingyu to be whiny about the matter. They were making a normal dinner for three people, or better said, Mingyu was cooking and Wonwoo watched him work.

“I wanted to have sex,” Mingyu cried and Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “I mean I really wanted to have sex with you.”

“And I wanted to ride you but not possible,” Wonwoo said as he took food between his fingers, earning a hit from Mingyu. Wonwoo looked at him and placed his hand on Mingyu’s face stealing a passionate kiss. It was passionate but not long as Mingyu broke it to keep making dinner.

“I didn’t even try to masturbate,” Mingyu confessed making Wonwoo chuckle.

“You’re cute,” Wonwoo breathed and moved to bite Mingyu’s neck, softly, without leaving marks. “We’ll do it another day,” he finished opening the door kitchen, to be sure Minsuk wasn’t around. He came back to Mingyu and kissed him again, the younger made his best to make it last. “I’m actually real horny,” Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu chuckled at the confession because both were the same and wanted the same. When Mingyu finished, he planted a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips and asked him to call Minsuk. The older tried his best to pay attention to Mingyu because he wanted to kiss him. To devour his lips and bite his skin.

“Wonwoo, you’re drooling,” Mingyu said and giggled making Wonwoo turn red.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo breathed. “I want to eat you up,” he confessed and moved to go for Minsuk.

Minsuk opened the door after a few knocks.

“Dinner is ready,” Wonwoo said, a faint smile on his lips. He finished talking and moved downstairs because he wanted at least to see Mingyu as much as he could even if he couldn’t touch him.

When he came to the dining room, he noticed Mingyu had put their chairs as close as he could without making it obvious. He sat in front of his plate and Mingyu sat the same moment when the older took his fork, and Mingyu always had some other intentions when he did something. He had taken advantage of their closeness, placing a hand on his thigh, squeezing it, seducing him and he could see something drawn in his eyes. Minsuk came some time after. She didn’t look happy and neither Mingyu as he left his tight when Minsuk sat in front of them. Perhaps, he was asking for a kiss. They started to eat in silence. Mingyu was angry, no, he was needy, he wanted Wonwoo in every way possible. Wonwoo was uncomfortable by Mingyu’s actions and he wanted to kiss Mingyu, no, he wanted Mingyu to fuck him senseless and Minsuk was uncomfortable for several reasons, one of them, his brother was glaring unintentionally at her.

“We can go to your house,” Mingyu broke the silence and Wonwoo choking in his food. He looked at him, glaring.

“We cannot leave her alone,” Wonwoo hissed, angry at himself because he was actually taking the comment into consideration, yet, he looked at Minsuk and, well, Mingyu’s parents were clear on taking care of her and that might mean on not leave her unattended to fuck.

“But,” Mingyu whined and Wonwoo glared at him. “I’m sorry,” Mingyu cried but understood what the older was trying to imply into his look. He was being rude towards his sister. “Sorry Minsuk,” he said and tried to smile at her.

“I’m sorry,” Minsuk mumbled. “I didn’t want to intrude in your plans,” she said playing with her food.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said placed his hand on Mingyu’s thigh, close to Mingyu’s crotch, his fingers drawing abstract patterns in Mingyu’s inner thigh.

“We can watch movies instead,” Mingyu said, jumping to take Wonwoo’s hand away, even if he was enjoying the attention. It was because he was enjoying it that he needed to stop it. He looked to Wonwoo with the corner of his eye and he saw Wonwoo smiling in the most wicked way he could but he knew he was the only one to know that smile. It was the little playful smile he made before pulling his pants down to take his crotch and… he shook his head and smiled at his sister. The smile turned into a grin when he got an idea as wicked as Wonwoo’s playing, because, he knew Wonwoo would hate it. “Minsuk, what about to play that show you love the most,” he smiled and when Wonwoo paid attention to Minsuk, to decipher what they were talking about, he drew a star on his chest and made a circle on his forehead. Mingyu pulled his bangs behind when Wonwoo looked back at him.

“Oh,” Minsuk breathed and giggled, sitting straight with a wide grin on her lips. “That one,” Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo watched them nervously. “Okay, okay,” she said smiling. “I’ll go for the computer,” she breathed and jumped out of her seat and when she walked beside Wonwoo, she took his shoulder, startling Wonwoo. There was no contact between them and it was rarer for her to be the one pursuing, but she did and Wonwoo looked at her. She got closer and Wonwoo held back the urge to push her away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered into his ear and Wonwoo felt like breathing again, placing his hand on Mingyu’s knee.

“I’ll make popcorn,” Mingyu chanted and got up, to take all the plates to take them to the kitchen. “Wonwoo, wash the dishes,” he said. The older glared at him as he knew everything he was doing it was a vain attempt to make Wonwoo keep his hands to himself. Mingyu started to hum happily about the idea.

Mingyu looked around for a bag of popcorns as Wonwoo went to the sink, he looked at his boyfriend running around the kitchen.

“What was that about to go to my house?” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu stopped his movements.

“I wanted to kiss you,” he said and moved to get one bag and place it in the microwave.

“My brother is at home,” Wonwoo said, forgetting his anger, watching Mingyu and everything vanished but the need to touch him.

“I know but your brother is two years younger and male, he would be more understanding,” Mingyu said and got closer to Wonwoo, his hips bumping into Wonwoo’s. “Minsuk is four years younger and a girl, I don’t want her to imagine or know how two dudes can fuck each other.”

“That would still be awkward for my brother, you know,” Wonwoo said, a faint smile on his lips. He didn’t care if his hands were still wet, he took Mingyu’s face to kiss him. It was soft and sweet and when the parted they smiled to each other.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu breathed watching Wonwoo walk to get a towel and dry his hands. “I love you,” he said and he didn’t do it to a way to make Wonwoo forgive him but he did it because when Wonwoo turned around to face him, he couldn’t find anything to say. There was something in Wonwoo that made him to sometimes forget that other words besides I love you existed. Mingyu turned to see the microwave and Wonwoo stood beside him, taking his hand.

“I love you too,” Wonwoo whispered to Mingyu’s ear. Mingyu moved his hand to start rubbing his thumb on the back of Wonwoo’s hand. “I’m sorry to have teased you,” he breathed and Mingyu giggled.

“I’ll take my revenge,” Mingyu said into Wonwoo’s ear, a playful tone framing the words, making both of them giggle.

“Guys,” they heard Minsuk say behind their backs and moved their hands, trying to not look scared.

“Yeah?” Mingyu breathed.

“It’s ready,” Minsuk said and Mingyu turned around to see her. His eyes were sparkling. Mingyu moved around to take the bag out of the microwave and Wonwoo helped him taking the bowl to place the popcorns.

“Bring scotch tape,” Mingyu said as he took the bowl with popcorns from Wonwoo’s hands and tried his best to not kiss him. “We cannot let Wonwoo scape.” Minsuk smiled and nodded.

They walked towards the living room and Mingyu pushed Wonwoo into the couch. The movement when Wonwoo sat made Mingyu react, placing the bowl into Wonwoo’s lap and that way he couldn’t be able to see or stare to Wonwoo’s crotch. He sat at Wonwoo’s side and Minsuk was about to sit beside him, he stopped her and moved his lips. Nothing said and nothing meant but she got the idea, making her giggle in an awkward manner as she sat on the other side of Wonwoo. Mingyu stood up to play the episode and when the credits began Wonwoo rolled his eyes and tried to stand up but Mingyu stopped him, taking his arm.

“Oh no, you’ll stay,” Mingyu said and pulled Wonwoo to sat again and the older whimpered when Mingyu moved his hand on Wonwoo’s leg, the movement hidden by the bowl in Wonwoo’s lap.

“If this is your revenge,” Wonwoo said glaring at Mingyu and Mingyu laughed at the comment, looking to Wonwoo’s eyes.

“I’ll have my revenge later,” Mingyu said moving his hand from the outer side of the thigh to the inner side and when he was about to move the bowl from its place, Mingyu saw Minsuk looking at him. He couldn’t help but blush taking his hand away.

“But really?,” Wonwoo exclaimed trying to distract everyone from the TV. “Steven Universe?” he groaned.

“It’s good,” Minsuk said shrugging and took a handful of popcorns. Wonwoo moved the bowl to place it closer to Minsuk, and took Mingyu’s hand to the place it was before, daring him to keep going but Mingyu took it away again, placing it again around Wonwoo’s arm.

“I doubt it,” Wonwoo said and he took some popcorns, Mingyu’s hand still over his arm, pulling him down. “He’s crying over some cookies.”

“It is good,” Mingyu chanted. “Look, look,” Mingyu said happily as one of the characters was on screen. Wonwoo did as the younger asked, looking at the character. “I LOVE her,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo turned to see him. He didn’t intend but he glared at Mingyu as jealousy growth in him. Mingyu’s smile didn’t vanish and somehow made Wonwoo feel angrier. “Garnet is my favorite,” Mingyu finished and everything in that sentence trailed admiration and love. Wonwoo coughed to make Mingyu look at his unamused, full of jealousy face and Mingyu couldn’t help but giggle. Moving his hand to take Wonwoo’s squeezing it, as a way to say that he only loved Wonwoo and the movement was enough. They turned to keep watching the show. Minsuk and Mingyu laughed at the same scenes and Wonwoo groaned every time.

They saw a few chapters and Wonwoo got used to them. Still glaring at the TV when Garnet was on screen.

“Why do you love her?” Wonwoo hissed at some point in the first twelve chapters, interwinding his fingers with Mingyu’s. all possessiveness in his voice making Mingyu grin. There was nothing bad intended when Mingyu first said it, he did it because he actually loved the character but the way Wonwoo reacted was fun yet, he wanted to compensate because Wonwoo felt like if Mingyu was changing him.

“Do you wanna know?” Mingyu’s smile was wide. Wonwoo nodded, tightening the grip on Mingyu’s hand, looking at Mingyu, nothing else. “Minsuk, put The Return,” Mingyu said, smiling at Wonwoo but his attention turned to Minsuk when he heard her gasp.

“But he won’t understand,” Minsuk cried as sweet as she was and as the fan she was, making Mingyu smile at her.

“I’ll explain later,” Mingyu said and Minsuk obeyed. Mingyu moved his hand to hug Wonwoo’s arm and placed his free hand over Wonwoo’s hand, placing his fingers between the older. Mingyu could hear the older hum under the touch. The chapter passed silently and when it finished Wonwoo was staring the TV with fear drawn on his face. They didn't hear Minsuk or thought about her, Wonwoo looked at Mingyu.

“Is this a kid’s show?” Wonwoo asked dumbfounded. Mingyu nodded. Minsuk got up to play the next chapter.

“Do you like it now?” Mingyu asked on Wonwoo’s ear, teasing him, the older nodded and Mingyu pushed his body closer to Wonwoo’s. His chest pressed on the arm, he pressed his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder and placed a fast silent kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek before Minsuk could see them. Then he left his head rest on his shoulder, Wonwoo tapped it with care, smiling at him. Mingyu moved his hand to intertwine fingers with Wonwoo.

The next chapter began.

“You’ll love her too,” Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo, this time not trying to hide their conversation from Minsuk.

“I don’t think so,” Wonwoo answered, making Mingyu giggle.

Then it came, the moment Ruby and Sapphire met on screen. Mingyu turned to see Wonwoo staring at his face instead of looking at the TV. Mingyu was staring; expecting the older to have the most precious and unique expression. Wonwoo gasped at the moment when they ran to each other and Ruby kissed Sapphire, his mouth open as if he wasn’t expecting it but when they fused again and Garnet appeared.

“Oh.My.God!” Wonwoo gasped and looked at Mingyu, pointing at the screen with their hands intertwined. “You like two little women who turn into a bigger one”

“It’s her song,” Minsuk said to Mingyu and he nodded, they placed each other beside Wonwoo and when the song started they sang on Wonwoo’s ears. Both of them laughing and breaking at every note.

“It’s just beautiful,” Wonwoo said with a smile tugging on his lips.

“You like her now?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded. A wide smile drew into Mingyu’s face and it shone, bright and beautiful. He got closer to kiss him, to pamper the older with kisses on his face when he saw Minsuk, staring at him and it made him blush, he had actually forgotten she was there. They kept watching the show for a few hours.

“I’m going to sleep,” Minsuk said breaking the soft silence in the room and both of them looked at her, a small apologetic smile drawn on Mingyu’s lips.

“Sleep tight,” Wonwoo said and she left the room.

“Are we gonna do something?” Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo’s ear, earning a hit from Wonwoo.

“What?” Wonwoo breathed as soft as Mingyu was talking.

“I want a head,” Mingyu said pointing at his crotch.

“Let’s wait until we hear the door,” Wonwoo said, moving his head to be able to see the younger running to her room, but Wonwoo didn’t wait as he said. He could still hear her feet but he kneeled in front of Mingyu, separating his legs to get into them. Mingyu moved to the edge of the couch to give Wonwoo a better access. Wonwoo unbuttoned Mingyu's jeans, moving them to find a half hard dick. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Wonwoo playfully breathed, taking away Mingyu’s jeans, tossing them to the side. “Your sister was here,” he finished taking Mingyu’s length into his hand, stroking it.

“And whose fault it is?” Mingyu breathed. “You are so handsome and so sexy and I want you to suck my dick,” he hissed and Wonwoo smiled, kissing the head.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo breathed. “I think I love your dick more than I love you,” Wonwoo said and placed the length into his mouth. He started to move his head without to stopping his hand on the base of Mingyu’s cock. He started his movements slow and gained a pace, Mingyu’s moans were muffled by his arm. Wonwoo moved his other hand to play with Mingyu’s testicles, making the younger to buckle his hips up, hitting the back of Wonwoo’s throat, the older moaned after the movement and Mingyu noticed it, moving them again. Another moan.

“Do you like it when I ravish your mouth?” Mingyu asked slowly, Wonwoo stopped for a second to nod. Wonwoo started to move again, his head was pushed farther by Mingyu’s hand, making him moan.

every time he started to bob his head faster, Mingyu pushed him into his cock and pulled him away, managing Wonwoo’s movements, the older started to feel dizzy, it became hard to keep it but it made it more glorious, his hands were clasped on Mingyu’s thighs, his nails digging into the skin.

“You’re so good,” Mingyu breathed, made the older more eager, following his demands, hitting the back of his throat every time he pumped Mingyu’s dick into his mouth, sucking hard, making Mingyu see stars. “I’m gonna cum,” Mingyu said in heavy breathings and Wonwoo tried to stop. “I wanna cum in your mouth,” Mingyu hissed still pushing the older closer, the pain in his thighs going unnoticed. The older kept moving, sucking, barely letting some air get into his lungs.

The movements getting erratic as Mingyu pushed his hips upwards time to time. Not taking too long to cum inside Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Swallow it,” Mingyu ordered, looking at the older, panting. Wonwoo did as Mingyu asked, swallowing his semen, then coughing, looking for some air. “Did you liked it?” Mingyu asked softly and Wonwoo looked at him. The older stood, taking off his jeans and all his clothing and sat on Mingyu’s lap. Naked. throbbing dick in front Mingyu’s eyes.

“I want to ride you,” Wonwoo breathed and place his lips over Mingyu’s, brushing them, not even trying to deepen the kiss.

“No lube,” Mingyu said, a mocking smile on his lips. Wonwoo moved to the table beside the couch and took a bottle from the drawer. Mingyu looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “What the…”

“I hid some in several places, this was the easier,” Wonwoo said, his voice sounding broken. “I wanted you to fuck me in some furniture,” he said his cheeks getting red. “I don’t think your parents will find them before I take them out,” he opened the bottle and poured them into Mingyu’s fingers. Wonwoo moved from Mingyu’s lap to the other side of the couch. His ass almost in front of Mingyu’s face, making the younger to chuckle. He didn’t even try to warn Wonwoo, pushing one of his fingers into Wonwoo. The older muted his moans into the arm of the couch. “Just prep me, ‘kay?” he breathed, the younger moved his finger slowly, making the older to breathe heavily against the armrest. Mingyu didn’t wait too long to add a second finger, making Wonwoo gasp. The older moved his hips alongside Mingyu’s fingers, letting a series of soft moans fill the room, Mingyu couldn’t help but smile.

“Like it?” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo nodded. “You’re such a slut for this,” Mingyu said, removing his fingers, making Wonwoo to whimper. Mingyu replaced his fingers with his dick and the older retorted under his touch.

“I love your dick more than I love you,” Wonwoo breathed, sighing when he felt Mingyu’s entire length inside him. “I would love to suck it for hours nonstop,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu thrust once making Wonwoo whimper. “L-let me ride you,” Wonwoo cried when Mingyu thrust him again, deep and hard. Mingyu didn’t answer, thrusting again. “Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned.

“Nicely,” Mingyu breathed.

“Please,” Wonwoo cried pushing his hips against Mingyu’s cock, “please, let me ride you,” he breathed. Mingyu chuckled taking out all his length. Wonwoo whimpered moving to see how Mingyu sat on the couch again and Wonwoo sat on his lap. “I’m all yours,” Wonwoo breathed, moving to position Mingyu’s dick in his entrance, pushing himself down without any second thought. Groaning. “I fucking love your dick,” Wonwoo breathed to tease Mingyu, making the younger roll his eyes.

“Move,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo didn’t need anything else, pushing himself up and down slow at first. Mingyu got a grip on Wonwoo’s hips helping him to move. They started a painfully slow movement, making Mingyu groan whenever Wonwoo let his dick completely inside. Wonwoo started to move faster, finding every movement uncomfortable because the couch sank every time he hit Mingyu’s hips. The couch creaked at every movement of them.

Soon, the room filled with the sound of skin against skin as Wonwoo started to move faster. The sound of the couch faintly heard. Mingyu started to bite Wonwoo’s shoulder to mute his moans, Wonwoo gasping without caring about the noise he was making. Mingyu took Wonwoo’s face to kiss him, swallowing every sound coming from the older’s mouth, starting to move his hips upwards, getting deeper into Wonwoo and at the same time, brushing that spot that turned Wonwoo into a shivering mess. The older became eager to the sensation, starting to move erratically against Mingyu, the younger helped him to stay steady.

Wonwoo took Mingyu’s lips into his own, biting them, getting a little impatient and dragging his tongue inside Mingyu’s mouth, making the younger gasp.

“I love you,” Wonwoo moaned when every movement hit his prostate, his walls closing around Mingyu’s dick.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu hissed. “Cumming,” he breathed, taking Wonwoo’s lips in between them biting his lower lip, moving his hips upwards a little harder making Wonwoo whimper.

“Touch me,” Wonwoo breathed when Mingyu started to suck the skin on his neck and the younger obeyed, placing his hand in Wonwoo’s dick, stroking it slowly, putting more attention on the head, drenched in precum. The slow movement drove Wonwoo crazy, gasping tiredly by all the sensation on his body, his insides pressing against Mingyu’s dick, making the younger bite Wonwoo’s skin, trying to not make any sound. Yet he knew, the sound of the couch and their skins were enough to make Minsuk aware of what was happening. Wonwoo’s walls became tighter, making the thrusts difficult, but it wasn’t necessary because the pressure only made Mingyu cum inside Wonwoo, yet the older didn’t let Mingyu’s dick out, pushing it inside again as Mingyu stroked his dick. Mingyu moaned Wonwoo’s name as he felt overstimulated by Wonwoo’s action. Making his grip on Wonwoo’s dick stronger, tighter, making Wonwoo hid his yelling into his neck, biting it, drawing blood. Cumming after a few strokes, breathing Mingyu’s name against the younger’s ear.

“I love you too,” Mingyu breathed, sighing when Wonwoo released his dick. Wonwoo took the rim of Mingyu’s shirt and took it off. “What?” Mingyu breathed.

“It’s dirty,” Wonwoo said and smiled, kissing Mingyu on the cheek. “I should go to clean myself,” Wonwoo breathed, hugging Mingyu. The younger chuckled.

“This doesn’t seem like going to clean yourself,” Mingyu said, hugging Wonwoo back.

“Take me there,” Wonwoo said, placing a few kisses on Mingyu’s neck.

“Of course baby,” Mingyu said, he placed the older beside him putting on his jeans, ignoring his boxers, and took Wownoo’s clothes, and placed them over his shoulders, then he carried a naked Wonwoo to the bathroom.

Mingyu placed Wonwoo in the bathtub and started to fill it, putting some bath soap in it, the older looked at him.

“Want me to come in?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo blushed, nodding. Mingyu didn’t take any time thinking, getting rid of all his clothing, getting into the tub, behind Wonwoo, hugging him and pressing the older’s back against his chest. When the tub had enough water, Wonwoo moved to close the flow. It was full of bubbles.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo breathed, resting his head against Mingyu’s chest.

“Why for?” Mingyu asked, caressing Wonwoo’s head, brushing his hair, putting in place and messing it.

“Loving me,” Wonwoo breathed and took Mingyu’s hand intertwining their fingers.

“There’s nothing to thank you, idiot,” Mingyu breathed, kissing Wonwoo’s head. “Everything about you is lovable,” Mingyu breathed, resting his chin on Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo giggled.

“Everything about you is lovable,” Wonwoo said giggling. Mingyu blushed.

“I love you,” Mingyu breathed.

“I love you,” Wonwoo said smiling.

Mingyu took some water to soak Wonwoo’s hair and placed shampoo, massaging Wonwoo’s scalp, making the older start to hum under Mingyu’s touch. Mingyu took more water to rinse the shampoo. Wonwoo moved to kiss Mingyu, the younger got the hint, and got closer, the position was awkward, yet, they still kept kissing, Wonwoo’s neck aching but he didn’t mind the pain.

The door opened, making both of them jump, breaking the kiss, Mingyu hugged Wonwoo strongly against his chest.

“I did expect the best of you,” Mingyu’s mom yelled at them, her voice sounding completely different from what Wonwoo was used to. On her hand was something and Wonwoo took some time to get that it was Mingyu’s underwear. “Can you have some decency to clean up your mess after you have sex,” she hissed making Wonwoo blush and if he wasn’t naked, he would have run away, so he tried his best to hide himself on the water. “Your sister could have walked in on you or she could find this,” he wavered the boxers before throwing it at them.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said in a slow breath.

“Why I did to deserve such a careless son?” His mother breathed looking at them, not even caring or minding the situation his son and his boyfriend was in. She glared at Mingyu

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said, still talking softly, pressing himself closer to Wonwoo. “Wonwoo wanted to get a bath and he’s so whiny after se...” he said and Wonwoo pinched his leg under the water.

“We’re sorry,” Wonwoo breathed. “It won’t happen again, I swear,” Wonwoo finished, his cheeks red.

“I actually cannot trust you anymore,” she hissed and turned around, “but I hope you’re right.” She left and Wonwoo felt like breathing again. He turned to hit Mingyu on the chest.

“You took all my clothing but you couldn’t actually grab your fucking underwear?” Wonwoo hissed. “You’re such an idiot, I hate you.”

“I’m sorry, yet, you’re the one who wanted to have sex there,” Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo blushed. “And you better take all you hid in there or I’m gonna get killed by my mom.”

“At this point, I don’t care,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu took him to kiss him.

“Would you be able to find another dick you could love so much?”

“Maybe not,” Wonwoo said laughing. “I love you but you’re an idiot and I hate you,” he hissed.

“I love you too,” Mingyu said giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay updating, I have been actually really lazy to properly edit it... now that I don't have computer, it's so sad but I'm getting a keyboard for my iPad, don't know when but I hope soon because if I take 2 hours on writing 1000+ words when inspired I take about 3 to 4 with the iPad it's hard and annoying and really sad. 
> 
> 3 Chapters left to write. I'm at the end and the very climax and closure for this baby monster I hate so much. 
> 
> I'm sooooo tired of this, help me to keep going. I mean I have 124k now and... well it's an easy plot with nothing for me to worry about it flows nicely and softly it's written on his own but I cannot focus on something else yet and it's killing me. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this chapter, nicer and cuter things are about to come and funny stuff too. I'm really proud of the following chapters. My fav is chapter 32 I haven't posted snipets because it got harder and harder to open the archive on the iPad because its weight, anyways, if you want some I can work on it :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's birthday.

Even when Mingyu and Wonwoo loved each other madly, there were things they hated about each other and things that made them being the opposite. The completely opposite. And, in that very moment when Wonwoo was buried in the couch where he had sex with Mingyu a few weeks before, crossing his arms, hearing the younger laugh at someone’s joke. He didn’t know whom because Mingyu knew many people and some of there weren’t actually important to introduce them to him, yet, it was overwhelming the number of persons and not all of them were Mingyu’s friends but his family, and friends of his parents. It seemed like socializing was part of Mingyu’s personality and his parents knew that very well as the drown their own house with people in a way to give Mingyu the best happiness an outgoing guy like him needed.

There was the opposite in them. Wonwoo wasn’t self-centered but more reserved than Mingyu, keeping his socializing into school and friends. His friends never surpassed more than twenty people but he loved to be alone in his room reading a book or being alone with Mingyu, not having sex but just being in his company. 

Wonwoo pushed himself even deeper on the couch, crossing his arms on his chest, hearing everything and just wanting everything to end.

“Shouldn’t be enjoying your boyfriend’s birthday?” Wonwoo heard at his side and the couch dug beside him, he turned to find Seungcheol, his wide playful smile on his lips. Wonwoo stared at him for a few seconds. He started to look around for Seuncheol’s boyfriends. “I’m also Mingyu’s friend,” Seungcheol breathed.

“Mingyu is the one who should be enjoying this,” Wonwoo said, “this is not my thing and it’s not my birthday,” Wonwoo said. Sighing a little after his own words. “Where’s Mr. Church and his other boyfriend?” Wonwoo asked looking at Seungcheol, the older smiled widely at the nickname.

“Jeonghan is late and Mr. Church is with his family, it seems he couldn’t skip it,” Seungcheol said a playful tone in his voice and if Wonwoo didn’t know the guy itself he would more likely think he was hitting on him. Yet, it was Seungcheol and Wonwoo knew him and knew he was in love with Jeonghan and Jisoo. “Don’t get sad, try to be a little more supportive to your boyfriend,” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“He’s my boyfriend and he knows how I am,” Wonwoo said.

“And how is your family, doesn’t it?” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo frowned at him. “Here’s Minghao’s family but not yours, not his boyfriend’s family.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo just breathed, feeling empty at the idea of how different they were, on how different their families were, and for a moment he started to feel a gap between them but just when he was about to drown into that idea, a hand took his wrist, looking at Mingyu, a wide, cheerful smile on his lips, he smiled as a reflex, as Mingyu’s smile just made him smile.

“My dad want to introduce someone,” he said and Wonwoo giggled because Mingyu seemed as happy as ever. It made him feel bad, he didn’t look this happy with him, alone, was that normal? He followed Mingyu, soon he changed the grip on his wrist to hold hands with Mingyu, the younger looked at him, stopping and turning to kiss him. Every worry vanished with the touch. Smiling at him. “Dad,” Mingyu said happily, a little loud to be heard through all the people and all the chatting in the house.

“Mingyu,” his father said happily moving his arm to place it around Mingyu’s shoulders, the movement made Mingyu release his grip on Wonwoo’s hand and he felt in the shadows. “He’s Kim Myungkoo, he’s part of the Communication Faculty,” he breathed, Mingyu offered his hand, Mr. Myungkoo took it gladly shaking it with a smile on his lips.

“Nice to meet you,” Mingyu breathed. “My dad is eager to get me connections,” he said and his smile flashed. “He thinks that would get me into the University.” The man chuckled at the sentence.

“Yeah, not happening, but it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Myungkoo said, his eyes glistening in playfulness, “I have seen you have talent,” he breathed, “and your dad is good, he said such wonderful things about you.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you should believe a parent words, they tend to keep the bad things about their child's,” Mingyu joked, earning a loud laugh from the presents.

“Also,” Mingyu’s dad said, turning to look at Wonwoo, taking him by the shoulders and pushing him in front of Myungkoo and besides Mingyu. “He’s my son’s boyfriend, he got into the University with a scholarship thanks to his good grades,” he said, every word full of proudness as if he was his own son, making Wonwoo blush. 

“Major?” Myungkoo asked, a curious look on his eyes.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Wonwoo said at first, as Mingyu’s dad never pronounced his name, “I got into Aesthetics,” he finished.

“Aesthetics, humanities?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo breathed and felt Mingyu taking his hand.

“Many would think it is an easy major but it’s tricky,” he said happily, looking at Wonwoo, then glancing at Mingyu. A smirk appeared on his lips. “And I get why you chose it,” he breathed and Wonwoo turned a deeper shade of red and he didn’t find anywhere to hide but Mingyu’s shoulder. Myungkoo laughed at Wonwoo’s reaction.

“They’re such an item,” Mingyu’s dad said happily, looking at them.

“They seem to fit each other,” Myungkoo said and Wonwoo glanced at him, the man looking at Mingyu’s dad.

“Thank you,” Mingyu said, starting to caress Wonwoo’s head with his free hand. “We’ll take it into account and will get you an invitation to our wedding.” The man chuckled and Wonwoo hit Mingyu. “We’ll leave now, it was a pleasure,” Mingyu said smiling.

“It was a pleasure,” Wonwoo breathed, bowing and started to follow Mingyu as he walked.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded. “My dad can be a little reckless,” he breathed, Wonwoo hugged him by the neck and tip toed to kiss him on the lips.

“Well you got it from your father, then,” Wonwoo breathed making Mingyu giggle.

“My dad really likes you,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo blushed. “All my family does,” he breathed making Wonwoo smile widely. “And I cannot wait to introduce you to everyone,” Mingyu said excitedly and Wonwoo couldn’t help but gasp at the idea. “Do you wanna wait until the wedding?”

“Pretty much I want to wait until you ask my hand in marriage,” Wonwoo said playfully and Mingyu smirked.

“I’m saving to get you a pretty ring,” Mingyu said happily and Wonwoo pulled him into another kiss. Someone called Mingyu and the younger broke the kiss. “Babe,” he said and Wonwoo looked at him, “I love you,” he breathed and moved to place a peck on Wonwoo’s lips, and left, Wonwoo looked around.

Wonwoo spotted Jun and Minghao in a corner, arguing. They were close but why they wouldn’t be close as every conversation and sound were muted by all the noise around. He didn’t want to intrude on the fight because Minghao was something--someone--else when he was angry. He turned again, finding Jihoon, standing alone and even if he didn’t really like him, he was a nice person. He walked towards him and when Jihoon saw Wonwoo, he relaxed.

“Is something wrong?” Wonwoo asked to the younger.

“Is your boyfriend an asshole as mine?” Jihoon hissed.

“Not really,” Wonwoo breathed laughing.

“Then, why are you alone?” Jihoon asked frowning.

“Because my boyfriend know I don’t like people and he leave me alone instead of drawing me around and make me uncomfortable,” Wonwoo said and Jihoon sighed.

“Yeah,” Jihoon said and looked around to see his boyfriend, chatting happily with Seokmin and Seungkwan, joking around and being the center of attention.

“Soonyoung is the same,” Wonwoo breathed. “He’ll feel dry and will come to kiss you anytime even if you don’t like PDA,” Wonwoo said smiling widely, watching Soonyoung walking towards them. He took Jihoon to hug him without saying anything.

“I love you,” Soonyoung breathed and Jihoon pushed the older away from him and it didn’t take Soonyoung too long go back to the place he was before, Jihoon blushed and drown himself in whatever he had on his cup making Wonwoo giggle.

“I hate him,” Jihoon hissed making Wonwoo laugh loudly.

“Of course you do,” Wonwoo answered and Jihoon just glared at him.

Wonwoo stayed with Jihoon, talking about college, knowing for the first time he was pursuing a musical career, Wonwoo’s eyes shone with the idea. The night came quickly but anybody seemed tired or eager to leave and Mingyu was happy, he was irradiating happiness. Without any second thought, Wonwoo moved from the cramped space of the first floor to Mingyu’s room. Finding there he could still hear the noise. He moved to turn on his iPod, the songs in it slowly bring him to relax. He lied in bed and closed his eyes.

He apologized Mingyu because he loved to be alone and he fell asleep in the middle of his boyfriend party but the younger never missed him, not even a second. Mingyu didn’t know how much he missed Wonwoo until he couldn’t see him anywhere. Nobody knew where he was. 

 

Mingyu wasn’t the kind to just ignore things so he moved around to find him. He looked for him because he wanted to be with him, just with him and then everything became overwhelming. The music, the chatting, the noise, everything was too much. He ran to his room, to hide, finding the sound of Wonwoo’s latest favorite song and Wonwoo itself there. The older was hugging Mingyu’s pillow strongly against his body. Mingyu moved to the older, hugging him in his sleep, crying. The singer’s voice drumming into his ears. Her voice sounded sad and yet, happy. He smiled when Wonwoo moved to hug him, he wondered if he was like that when he was asleep or he knew it was him.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo breathed, moving to kiss him, brushing his lips against Mingyu and the younger cried in between the kiss. “Is everything okay?” Wonwoo asked a little more awake. Music changing into another song.

“I love you so much,” Mingyu breathed placing another kiss into Wonwoo’s mouth.

“I love you too, what’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked again, taking Mingyu’s face in between his hands.

“I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be only with you” Mingyu breathed, standing up, moving closer to Wonwoo, pushing him against the bed, climbing over him pressing his lips together. 

They kissed and everything felt odd. 

They have been kissing and making love for a long time but it never felt so needy and so empty at the same but they kept doing it, giving their all into it and it felt more empty as the seconds passed. Mingyu broke the kiss, crying and Wonwoo cried with him. His hands roaming on every part of Mingyu’s back.

“I don’t need anyone else,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s mouth, not even trying to kiss him, just there, drowning into that sensation. “I just need you. I don’t want anyone else but you,” he breathed smiling softly and neither of them moved.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Wonwoo breathed. “Let’s not be like this Mingyu,” he breathed, pushing the younger to kiss him. “I don’t want our relationship to depend on each other like this,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu cried. “There’s nothing to fear,” Wonwoo said hugging Mingyu, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m gonna stay with you.”

“I love you,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo breathed the same words silently. They kissed again, deepening the kiss until the door was open, they just broke the kiss but didn’t move.

“People are looking for you,” Jeonghan said, making Mingyu turn around.

“Wanna stay here?” Mingyu asked to Wonwoo before moving. The older shook his hand making Mingyu chuckle. Mingyu took his hand and awkwardly climbed out of bed yet when they crossed the doorframe Mingyu left him standing beside Jeonghan.

“Is everything fine? Did you had a fight?” Jeonghan asked and Wonwoo looked at him. “You’re still crying and Mingyu didn’t notice but he was crying too.”

“No,” Wonwoo breathed walking downstairs, followed by Jeonghan. “We just talked and sorted things out,” Wonwoo said, cleaning his tears. “But we are completely fine, better even,” he said brightly when he saw Mingyu’s smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I just re-edited from chapter 20 to 24 I never noticed such horrible mistakes before and I apologize, I'll make my best to not let that happen again. I really feel ashamed of them. Like a lot. I'm so sorry. You can re read them and love them again jejejejej.
> 
> In other news, I've got a keyboard and is beautiful, I have been writing lot more, I write from 1k to 2k words daily. I started to work on the second part of And they found out. I just wrote 1k words but it's nice so far. 
> 
> When Mingyu got into his room, the song playing was **Calling in love** by Horan. The song following was **Dododo** by Jinsil x Tablo, that's Wonwoo's taste on music. Those were the songs I thought he was listening that moment and it fit the situation somehow... did any song hit home when you were reading those lines? 
> 
> I'm not the kind of person to recommend songs but Calling in love is was really beautiful.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and Happy New Year!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsuk's honesty.

After his birthday, Mingyu’s head started to be filled with many things. Wonwoo, his future, his life, his family and many things went over his head. Wonwoo’s life became hectic and he locked himself in the library, several books in front of him, many not even regarding the major he chose. Their lives were a mess, a happy mess but a mess after all. That day Mingyu decided to not disturb Wonwoo. He saw him that morning and Wonwoo was better not having to control himself in front of Mingyu.

Wonwoo had already ten books in front of him, spread all over a table, not letting anyone else get closer or sit there. In every book, there were some post-its with messy handwriting. He was talking under his breath, repeating some odd words from time to time and he groaned at times when the idea in his head died. Died with no other idea to harvest. Mingyu appeared in between the nineteenth idea and the twentieth idea. The older groaned loudly, like a rabid dog when Mingyu hugged him, Mingyu just chuckled and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek and the older hummed softly when he felt Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu could see Wonwoo’s bags under his eyes and the color of his skin became even whiter, Wonwoo looked dead and he knew it wasn’t because school was hard but because he wanted to give his very best. He wanted to impress. Mingyu stayed just a little because Wonwoo seemed to get distracted by Mingyu’s presence. He waved a goodbye kissing Wonwoo on the lips and the older whimpered when the younger left his lips, but as soon as his lips were released he started to scribble on post-its and his notebook.

Mingyu left Wonwoo working on his paper, a paper that could be the most important in the semester and Wonwoo shouldn’t be distracted, not even by his boyfriend.

Mingyu walked home, tired and annoyed. He wanted to have a nice time with his boyfriend or just time with him but Wonwoo seemed so into his paper, he didn’t even glance at Mingyu more than when he came and when he left.

His phone sounded and he took it.

**To:** Mingyu  
 _I’m sorry, when I finish this I’ll be with you 24/7 I love you._

Mingyu smiled when he read the text, not thinking too much of an answer.

**To:** Wonwoo  
 _When you finish come and let’s cuddle, I love you too_

Mingyu pressed send, he pocketed the phone and opened the door, humming, as everything just vanished. His worries disappeared just to read one line. I love you was what made him the happiest person. Yet everything just vanished when he saw his sister sitting in front of his door.

“Hey,” Mingyu breathed, feeling a rush of anxiety running in his veins. She stood up.

“Can we talk?” Minsuk said. Mingyu looked at here and there was something odd. Minsuk started to play with her hands.

“Okay,” Mingyu answered, his voice shaking, Minsuk moved and he opened the door, waiting for her sister to enter. He walked into his room, moving to let his backpack fall on the chair, Minsuk stood in the middle of the room watching him.

“I need to tell you something,” She breathed and in the sound of her voice, Mingyu could sense fear and maybe, perhaps, guilt. Mingyu looked at her, she stepped back a little and he didn’t move.

“What’s it?” Mingyu asked, trying to make Minsuk know he was listening, he was willing to listen to whatever she said to him. That she could count on him.

“Uhm, nothing, sorry,” Mingyu said, a step backwards and she almost fled away, Mingyu hugged her, making the touch strong and reassuring. Breathing softly against her head.

“Tell me, don’t be afraid, I’m your brother, you can trust me.”

Mingyu caressed Minsuk’s hair a little and the younger moved to look at him and he looked directly into her eyes, pushing a soft smile on his face. He was there for her.

“I just…” Minsuk said and Mingyu made the hug tighter, she smiled faintly against his shirt, hugging him back and then, she started to cry. “I like Wonwoo,” She breathed. Mingyu shivered and hugged her tightly, pressing her against his chest. His eyes were wide open.

_What should I do?_ He asked himself, as the younger pushed him away to look at his face, some tears still falling, framing her face.

“Oh,” Mingyu breathed, caressing Minsuk’s hair. Mingyu felt his whole body shaking.“It’s okay,” he managed to say but it wasn’t okay. His sister had a crush on _his_ boyfriend. The man he was thinking to marry, the man he loved more than anything in the world. It wasn’t okay. It was the worst.

“That’s everything you gonna tell me?” Minsuk said, Mingyu nodded slowly, trying to avoid eye contact and he didn’t want to look panicked but he felt like the world was ending. He was expecting to wake up from that nightmare. “You don’t have to tell me anything?” she asked and the questions made a shiver run down his spine.

_Should I tell her? Is she trying to act like she doesn’t know? Why on earth is this happening?_

“No, nothing,” he formulated and his phone started ringing. Wonwoo’s latest favorite song, Wonwoo was calling him and he felt like all his body trembled. It was a joke, now it was somehow embarrassing. It was a song about a confession of love. What should he do? She hugged him strongly and Mingyu stopped breathing.

_Is this my end? This is how are things gonna be?_

The phone stopped ringing and he just looked at Minsuk.

“Thank you,” Minsuk said, her smile flashing when the phone stopped ringing and he could properly focus on her but she was leaving, a smile on her lips.

Should _I tell her? What do I say? Minsuk, you cannot like Wonwoo, I’m dating him, does that sound possessive?_

Mingyu felt like the world was mocking him and he started to cry. He took his phone, still crying and dialed Wonwoo’s number. When he heard Wonwoo’s voice, he forgot everything and he let himself enjoy what his boyfriend was saying. He would tell him later, in that moment, Mingyu just wanted to enjoy the little time his boyfriend was providing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to reach to this point somewhere in the story. This is short but I Hope you like it. Short updates means faster updates. Jejeje.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo had to know.   
> _Minsuk told me she liked you_

Wonwoo had asked Mingyu out, to have a date. Mingyu was sitting in front of Wonwoo, looking at him and how he changed the photographs on a brand new professional camera. Mingyu frowned as the older’s attention was on the camera and not on his boyfriend, who he happen to see after a month of isolation and lonely nights.

“It’s because the project,” Wonwoo breathed without even looking directly at Mingyu, making the youngerblush. Wonwoo knew, without seeing him that he was frowning and that he was actually angry.

Mingyu took a fork to start eating from the piece of cake the had ordered, playing a little with it before actually placing a piece on his mouth.

“You were about to tell me something, what’s that?” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu stopped his hand from moving.

“What’s your project about?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo looked at him.

“I’m on a major called aesthetics, what my work be about?” Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu giggled.

“Yeah, but what would you do? Is just a paper or an essay? Or is it a exhibition? Yours only or everyone's?” Mingyu asked excitedly, looking directly to Wonwoo’s eyes, making Wonwoo to blush.

“Well I do need an essay, if I get chosen I need to prepare the exhibition, mine only and I have to plan it by myself, get the place, get the arrangements, everything.” Wonwoo breathed. “Yeah, photographs, I think is pretty obvious,” Wonwoo breathed waving the camera.

“You can imply many thing on aesthetics,” Mingyu said.

“It’s a secret, I’m still working on the points, I have many data and I want to do something unexpected,” Wonwoo said and looked at Mingyu’s eyes.

“You don’t need to be unexpected,” Mingyu breathed. “Just do what is the best for you, you know, something yours.”

“This is not actually an art major, you know,” Wonwoo said smiling. “Stop changing the subject Mingyu, what’s wrong?”

“Well,” Mingyu said. He stood up and moved to sit besides Wonwoo, taking his hand. “A few days ago Minsuk told me she liked you,” Mingyu rushed the words but Wonwoo still got what the younger said.

“What did you said? No, what actually happened?” Wonwoo said squeezing Mingyu’s hand.

“She just told me and I didn’t know if she was mocking me or if she was serious and she didn’t know about us,” Mingyu rushed his words, almost stepping in one another. Wonwoo took Mingyu’s facebetween his hands.

“Breath babe, breath,” Wonwoo said, smiling at Mingyu.

“I didn’t told her anything at all,” he breathed slowly this time. “I didn’t know what to say or how to say it,” he looked at Wonwoo getting closer to him. “I didn’t know if just tell her that we were dating or to not get close to you because you’re mine.” Wonwoo hit him, a smile barely drawn on his lips. “Well, I didn’t even know how to say that we were dating like, _hey Minsuk, you cannot like him because I’m dating him and pretty much he’s gay for me or just blurt out I’m dating Wonwoo_ ,” He breathed, earning another hit from Wonwoo, “everything I thought sounded possessive and angry and I didn’t want to scare her.”

“You could’ve said 'he’s dating someone' and when she asked _'who?'_ You would answer proudly,” Wonwoo pronounced drawing circles on Mingyu’s chest, “ _me, I’m dating him._ ”

“Yeah,” Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo got closer to kiss him. Wonwoo’s lips felt like heaven for Mingyu. “I’m sorry, but I guess we’re more alike than we thought,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him not understanding the younger. “We like the same person,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo hit him once again.

“I don’t like the idea of being liked by your sister,” Wonwoo said and took a sip from his cup, the contents already cold.

“I don’t like it either,” Mingyu mumbled. “What if she thought about kissing you,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him, frowning. “Those lips belong to me,” Mingyu said.

“You’re not the only one I’ve kissed,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu cried out loud. “I’m sorry, there were many people before you,” he said and looked at Mingyu, “yet you’ll be the only one from now on,” he said and Mingyu kissed him, tasting the coffee out of Wonwoo’s lips.

“True, there will be no other for you,” Mingyu said happily, moving to kiss Wonwoo, the older stopped him.

“You have to tell her,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu nodded. They kissed until Mingyu couldn’t taste the coffee on Wonwoo’s mouth.

“I will, I swear,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s lips and Wonwoo believed him. Wonwoo believed anything Mingyu said because he loved him and Wonwoo trusted Mingyu.

It wasn’t Mingyu’s fault, or perhaps it was. Mingyu was scared because he knew the truth will break Minsuk’s heart, he was not trying to hide it, he never did such thing but with his family some interactions with Wonwoo should stay at a low profile but he never acted as something that couldn’t be called romantic when he was with Wonwoo.

_It will break her heart. I cannot._

Wonwoo could forgive him because family always came first, no matter how much Mingyu loved Wonwoo, his little sister’s heart was more important. He felt guilty nevertheless. It felt like he was denying it. Like he was hiding his happiness. Yet, it never was the case.

Mingyu did tried his best to make Minsuk notice his relationship. His parents were aware he was dating Wonwoo even without telling them, why Minsuk couldn’t be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> This updates will come fast it seems, since I made this really short. Yet, I have stopped to write Amor Fati on the mean time to write another meanie story, yet, isn't And They Found out fluff. I'm giving all my soul and head but I'm still being too influenced by Mark Petrie (character from 'salem's lot) for another Wonwoo story.
> 
> I really hope you can keep giving love to Amor Fati, even tho I think, things goes at different speeds. I swear things gets nicer after all this. Overall thanks for all the love you're giving to this, without it, I think I would never get this far while writing it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsuk found out and nothing good came from liking your brother's boyfriend. Well, nothing is good when someone walks in on you and your boyfriend making out.

Mingyu loved Wonwoo. Wonwoo loved Mingyu. That was everything that mattered, at least to them. They were having a staring contest in the middle of a restaurant. Their hands clasped together. The waiter came placing a plate full of food on their table. Mingyu was the one who moved to thank the waiter.

“I won,” Wonwoo chanted.

“What’s wrong with you? I was being polite,” Mingyu hissed. Wonwoo shrugged taking a fork, starting to eat.

“You should have said something before moving, you pay,” Wonwoo said happily and Mingyu sighed.

“Well, I wouldn’t let you pay anyways,” Mingyu said as he took his fork and Wonwoo frowned. “I invited you, I should be the one to pay.” Mingyu breathed, putting some food into his mouth.

“You always pays, every time, it make me feel worthless,” Wonwoo breathed, Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo’s hand.

“You worth a lot that is why I’m not afraid to spend my money on you,” Mingyu breathed and before he could say another word Wonwoo feed him.

“I love you too idiot,” Wonwoo breathed, they ate in silence for a while. Too comfortable with their own feelings to break it. They barely broke the touch on their hands, just for some odd moments and not for so long.

“My house is gonna empty,” Mingyu said slowly when they were finishing, Wonwoo looked at him with a blank stare.

“Tomorrow I have to do the last touches for the exhibition, we cannot have sex,” Wonwoo said, slowly, the sound made Mingyu shiver.

“We can still do other things,” Mingyu answered and a faint smile appeared on Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo’s hand moved, caressing Mingyu’s hand with his fingertips, the touch was barely noticeable but Mingyu knew it was his way to seduce him and it always worked.

“Do you promise?” Wonwoo asked, not stopping the movements of his fingers.

“I promise to not try it, if you ask it at the end, I would do as you ask,” Mingyu answered, taking Wonwoo’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Good enough,” Wonwoo breathed in between a laugh.

They enjoyed the dessert, sharing lustful looks to each other. Everyone subtle enough to be the only ones noticing. Mingyu grinned when Wonwoo hit his leg under the table. Asking the waiter for the bill. Wonwoo chuckled as their fingers played together.

They left the restaurant holding hands, they felt the cold air hit their faces and Wonwoo giggled.

“I’m glad your father was kind enough to give you a car,” Wonwoo breathed as hugged Mingyu, walking to the parking lot.

“Yeah, but I think he did it for you,” Mingyu said pulling Wonwoo closer, his hand around Wonwoo waist. Wonwoo giggled.

“Why?”

“He threw the keys at me and just said ‘for your dates’, so pretty much, to take you out,” Mingyu said. He left Wonwoo’s waist to move around the car, opening the door for Wonwoo. Walking to get into the driver’s seat.

The car was a 2013 Corolla, in a pretty good shape and Mingyu had given the best he could to keep it that way and mostly because it was more comfortable for him to take Wonwoo around, even though, he wasn’t able to stare at him for too long. When he buckled his seatbelt, Wonwoo moved to kiss him on the cheek, Mingyu groaned making Wonwoo giggle and moved again to kiss Mingyu on the lips. A fast soft kiss that made Mingyu whimper when the touch was gone. Wonwoo smiled silently and waited for Mingyu to start driving, looking at the road, not glancing at Mingyu even once.

When they got into Mingyu’s house, it was empty, and so silent that when they started to kiss, there were some wet sounds of their kiss resonating in the place. There wasn’t anything they wanted more than that. To taste each other, the loneliness of the house to be able to love each other the way they wanted it, without the wariness of being heard or caught. It was perfection and they felt like the world was good, nice even.

They fell apart when Mingyu pushed Wonwoo too hard and fell on the floor with a loud thud making them laugh hard and soundly, resonating on the walls. They shared a few kisses there. Wonwoo sitting on the floor by the entrance and Mingyu over him. Wonwoo retracted without standing up, a playful smile on his lips. Mingyu chuckled following him until Wonwoo’s back hit the first step of the stairs. Both of them giggling nonstop. They shared a few more wet kisses until Wonwoo’s back hurt by being pressed against the step. Lifting his hips upwards, against Mingyu’s, boners growing, aching beautifully under their pants.

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away, the younger hit the floor with his lower back and Wonwoo stood up, running towards Mingyu’s room. Mingyu just watched him move, and when he could no longer see him, he stood up to follow him. Wonwoo waited for him, sitting on the bed, the first three buttons of his shirt undone. Mingyu pinned him down the mattress kissing him violently, their teeth clanking, Mingyu’s hands moving to untuck Wonwoo’s shirt. His hands roaming under it, Wonwoo’s hands rested on Mingyu’s nape. Pulling some strings of hair. Wonwoo breathed in the kiss, opening his mouth, moaning as Mingyu’s hands played with his nipples. Mingyu let his tongue inside Wonwoo’s the wet sound echoing into the room, making his dick harder, aching so painfully it was glorious and he didn’t want anything to break that moment and he didn’t want to be touched, not yet at least. Wonwoo closed his lips around Mingyu’s tongue sucking it and Mingyu couldn’t stop a moan, pushing himself closer to Wonwoo, grinding his hips against the youngers. They broke the kiss to moan.

It ached. It felt so good.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned, just a few seconds before taking Mingyu’s lips voraciously.

The sound of their mouths resonated, the bed creaked as Mingyu kept grinding his hips against Wonwoo’s.

“I love you,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo moaned, taking again Mingyu’s lips.

They gasped in between the kiss and for a brief moment they stopped to look each other, their eyes full of lust, and Mingyu’s hands went down to Wonwoo’s pants as he kissed him, trying to not moan in between.

“Oh my god,” they heard a suppressed gasp, jumping away. Aching boners, swollen lips, and red tinted cheeks. Panting as they had been kissing recklessly.

They both looked at the doorframe, Minsuk standing there, her mouth open, watching them. Staring at them and before Mingyu could say anything Minsuk ran towards him, starting to hit him with her backpack.

“Jerk,” she yelled as she kept hitting Mingyu. “I told you I liked him,” she cried without stopping hitting Mingyu.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu panted, yet unable to regain his breathing, the sound made Minsuk even angrier, hitting him stronger, Wonwoo at the back tucked his shirt and buttoned his jeans again.

“You could tell me,” Minsuk said and Mingyu could see the tears falling from her eyes and he thought every hit was worth the pain.

“I’m sorry, it scared me,” Mingyu confessed. “I have been dating him for almost a year, I thought it was obvious.”

“We’re almost glued together, is pretty obvious,” Wonwoo said and both of them looked at him, Wonwoo had nothing drawn on his face, maybe he was trying to hide his embarrassment but no one knew, maybe Mingyu did but he didn’t want to know or to see the older. Minsuk stormed out, groaning, and maybe still crying. Mingyu started laughing, cleaning the tears forming in his eyes. “Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu shook his head, hugging him to cry.

There were still aching boners and swollen lips but there were also his boyfriend crying and Wonwoo just hugged him tightly, without saying a word because what he could say?

“We’ll work this out,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu looked at him, he kissed him softly.

“I love you so much,” Mingyu breathed, tears still rolling down his cheeks and Wonwoo hugged Mingyu tightly. Wanting to know a way to fix it, to make Mingyu stop crying. He stood up to close the door and lock it. He came back to Mingyu’s side and pushed him against the mattress to suck him off. Mingyu didn’t utter a word, not tried to stop him but he kept crying, softly at the end when his orgasm was building on his lower stomach. Moaning in between some hiccups. He released without a warming, moaning Wonwoo’s name. He cum on Wonwoo’s mouth. The older swallowed all the semen and moved to kiss Mingyu. Peppering him with soft kisses and whispering how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this scene, Ithink it's one of my favorites. I tried my best to make their interactions lovely. What do you think?
> 
> Well, at least Minsuk found out... Now, Woojin is left and some other things that you might like. Soon enough you'll know why this fic is called Amor Fati more than obvious reason from it's meaning.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't see anything _too_ compromising.

Wonwoo opened his eyes to find Mingyu staring at him.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked caressing Mingyu’s face, the younger nodded. “Are you feeling better?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu shook his head.

“How could I feel good?” Mingyu retorted and Wonwoo got closer to kiss him on the lips. “My sister saw me almost fucking with you.”

“Almost,” Wonwoo breathed. “I am glad she hadn’t found us with your dick in my mouth… or in my ass,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“I feel bad, she liked you and she found out you couldn’t be into her because you had your tongue in my mouth,” Mingyu hissed, Wonwoo hit him.

“I told you to tell her, one day she could see us,” Wonwoo hissed making Mingyu’s cheeks turn red.

“I didn’t know how to tell her, she likes you,” Mingyu breathed.

“Yeah, she likes me but I love you and you love me,” Wonwoo said slowly, “and even if she didn’t saw us, what would you do when you proposed me, hide me from your sister? Not inviting her to our wedding? For God’s sake Mingyu,” Wonwoo breathed. “She needed to know. No matter how you told her she would be heartbroken but it was better than finding out when we were making out,” Wonwoo said.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo frowned.

“Apologize to her, not to me,” Wonwoo hissed.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hide you from her,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo gulped looking at him.

“I’m hiding you from my family,” Wonwoo breathed, “you don’t need to apologize for that,” Wonwoo said hiding his face on Mingyu’s shirt.

“What would you gonna do when I propose and give you a ring?” Mingyu asked, grinning, making Wonwoo look at him and hit him in the chest.

“Well if you propose me I would be glad to take you home and tell my family I’m going to marry you and kiss you in front of them,” Wonwoo said softly, “I wouldn’t care if they throw me out because I’m sure you’ll get my back,” Wonwoo finished looking at Mingyu.

“Even now, I’ve got your back,” Mingyu said and kissed Mingyu, a deep sloppy kiss. “Wonwoo, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu’s lips before kissing him again.

They got up to take a bath, enjoying it together, kissing mostly, feeling the world was only theirs. Mingyu got some of his old clothing for Wonwoo to put and they dressed in between some kisses, making the task harder and more uncomfortable that it should be. They walked downstairs, they found Mr. Kim already sitting on the table, Mingyu sat, starting to talk with his father and Wonwoo walked to the kitchen. There he found Mingyu’s mother and Minsuk.

“Good morning,” Wonwoo breathed and the two of them turned around and Minsuk groaned when he saw the older.

“Morning Wonwoo,” Mingyu’s mother said sweetly. “What was that Minsuk?”

“Nothing, morning,” she said, hissing and her mother frowned. Wonwoo smiled sadly at Minsuk, and she just frowned.

“Hey,” Wonwoo breathed and got close to her, Minsuk gasped and moved away from him. “Are you okay?” he whispered and Minsuk groaned again.

“Fine, completely fine,” she hissed and walked away. Wonwoo stared at the kitchen’s door as he saw her walk away.

“Something happened?” Mingyu’s mom asked and Wonwoo shook his head, taking the plates for him and Mingyu. He crossed the door to see Mingyu arguing with his sister.

“Hey, I need to talk to you,” Mingyu breathed as he tried to hold her by the arms but the younger was brushing the touch with her forearms.

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed.

“Just hear me out, okay?” Mingyu pleaded not taking Minsuk request into consideration and the younger pushed Mingyu away running towards her room. Mingyu followed her and Wonwoo left the plates on the table, bowing a little to Mingyu’s father before to follow his boyfriend. Yet, Mingyu’s mother was following his steps. “Minsuk, don’t be like this, we need to talk.”

“I don’t want to hear you,” Minsuk yelled from the second floor and looked around for something to throw at Mingyu.

“For God’s sake Minsuk, please,” Mingyu said but he didn’t try to take a step forward to her sister.

“Tell them,” she yelled, her face getting red in anger.

“They already now,” Mingyu said softly and Minsuk groaned.

“Was I the only one who didn’t know?” she roared.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t notice,” Mingyu retorted making Minsuk groan again and storm into her room. Mingyu walked past his mom to hug Wonwoo, the older answered the touch softly. Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo on the cheek and sit on the table, Wonwoo followed him.

“What was that?” Mingyu’s mother asked and something in her voice made Wonwoo weary. Mingyu looked at his mom.

“Nothing,” he answered.

“Mingyu,” she said, softly.

“She saw us making out,” Mingyu breathed and he could hear his mother gasping, the sound of paper being folded too, making him gulp. “I mean, it was nothing, we were grinding our hips together but she could see nothing,” Mingyu rushed the words and magically he didn’t stumble on any, making Wonwoo blush, not knowing how to react yet he hit Mingyu with his elbow. “I mean we were dressed,” Wonwoo face palmed and let his head fall into the table with a loud thud.

“She what?” the voice was soft but Mingyu wasn’t able to catch the true intention of it.

“She saw us,” Mingyu answered slowly, Wonwoo took his arm under the table, pulling him down, digging his nails into his skin but unable to move his head from the table in embarrassment.

“Really?” his mother asked again. “Doing what exactly?”

“Making out,” Mingyu answered and Wonwoo dug his nails even deeper. “Wonwoo stop, it hurts,” Mingyu hissed.

“Oh, right, making out and?” she kept blurting.

“And grin…” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo lifted his head.

“Oh my god Mingyu, shut the fuck up,” Wonwoo yelled, his face red as a mature tomato. “She is gonna kill you, you’re making this worst,” he hissed and covered his face, his fingertips drenched in some blood.

“What?” Mingyu breathed and for the first time in the whole time, he turned his head to see his mom. She was standing, one hand on his hip, tapping it rhythmically and when he saw the rhythm he knew, she was angry. Absolutely and completely angry. Her face tried to remain calm but the slight blush on her cheeks betrayed her. “Oh.”

“You fucking idiot,” Wonwoo said under his breath.

“Kim Mingyu,” she breathed, “I fucking tell you to not let her see you,” she yelled and Mingyu jumped like a scared puppy looking for Wonwoo but the older pushed him away. “Damn it Mingyu,” she hissed. “I let you have sex under my roof because I hoped you could be careful enough for your sister not to see you,” she croaked.

“She didn’t see anything _too_ compromising,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo hit him.

“Hush, you idiot,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“We were alone and she was to stay with her friends,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo kicked him under the table.

“No, you are not gonna talk back,” his mother said slowly. “You are old enough but you are acting like a kid right now, you're grounded,” she said, feeling tired, tired of her son. Tired of being the nice mother she has always been but she felt like she had been raising an idiot.

“I spend more of my time here anyway,” Mingyu mumbled making Wonwoo groan and roll his eyes.

“Oh God, Mingyu, just shut up, don’t say anything,” Wonwoo hissed, tired of him, wondering why he was in love with him, yet he knew why but in those moments it seemed like a joke.

“Thanks, Wonwoo,” she said slowly and Wonwoo gulped, trying to move away from Mingyu. “You cannot bring Wonwoo into the house until I say so.” Mingyu whimpered turning to look at Wonwoo. “If I get to know you brought him in I’m gonna send you away Kim Mingyu,” she hissed.

“Then, I’m leaving,” Wonwoo said standing up. “It’s a pity I got no chance to eat your food and it got cold,” he said and moved around. “Bye Mingyu,” he got close to kiss the younger but Mingyu’s mom pulled him away.

“No skinship,” she breathed. “If you come there would be no skinship, you will not stay alone in a room and you would not sit together. You can stay to eat,” she finished smiling at Wonwoo. “It’s not your fault,” she said to Wonwoo, hugging him. “I’m sorry to have such an idiotic son, and I feel sorry for you to have fell in love with him,” she said and Wonwoo giggled.

“I’ll take the bread and I’ll leave, I need to finish my exhibition,” he said smiling at Mingyu’s mother, she smiled at him and let him go, he moved to take the bread. “Mingyu, don’t forget the exhibition is tomorrow,” he said and looked at Mingyu’s mom, “if you excuse me, ma'am,” he breathed taking Mingyu by the collar. “You better go or I’ll gonna kill you, understood?” he hissed and Mingyu nodded. “I love you,” he smiled and hold the urge to kiss Mingyu, walking towards the door, Mingyu followed him.

“I love you too,” he said, his voice sounding sad. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Wonwoo squawked and tried his best to not hug Mingyu, to kiss him and left, feeling empty and sad and so needy, yet he had work to do.

  
Wonwoo was sitting on the floor, several cans of painting at his side. He cleaned his forehead with his forearm and he felt like a line of paint was drawn on his forehead and he groaned loudly but kept doing his job, feeling his arms and legs numb.

“Do you need any help?” He heard and turned around to see a young woman standing beside him. She had some shorts that were too short and a shirt that flashed her stomach. She smiled softly.

“No, I’m okay,” Wonwoo said and kept painting.

“Don’t you think it’s too colorful?” She asked as she saw around, the white walls now painted with abstract patterns and bright colors. “Don’t you think it’ll take the focus out of your work?”

“Nayoung, don’t you see I’m a little busy,” Wonwoo hissed.

“You’re overworking yourself,” she said and sat behind him. “You haven’t let anyone look to your project, why to keep the mystery?”

“Professor Kang said it was a lil’ controversial,” Wonwoo said and finished giving the touches to that wall, sighing. “He asked me to keep the secrecy as much as I could,” he answered slowly.

“Perspective?” she breathed.

“Yes,” Wonwoo answered as he turned around the place, trying to look if something was missing or odd. Nayoung’s footsteps resonated on the place as she moved to the back of the gallery.

“Why is this black? It also doesn’t seem so abstract,” She said moving her head to get a grip on the patterns.

“It’s the main attraction,” Wonwoo said with a proud smile, “the one here is different to the rest of the pictures that’s why I made it with black instead of bright colors.”

“Who do you wanna impress?” Nayoung asked and looked at Wonwoo. “Professor Kang?” She asked again and Wonwoo chuckled.

“My boyfriend,” Wonwoo said as he moved to a corner of the gallery to paint the wall, taking a paper from his back pocket to remember what he was supposed to draw.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Nayoung said and Wonwoo stopped to paint to turn around and see her.

“Why?” he asked. “I’m glued to him, people tend to say that we make out too often,” he breathed and she blushed.

“I think I missed it,” she said laughing.

“Anyways,” Wonwoo said starting to paint again. “I did it with him in mind, it’s my apology,” Wonwoo said and crouched down to paint on the lower parts.

“Did you had a fight?” Nayoung asked and Wonwoo huffed.

“Before we began dating,” Wonwoo said. “It was complicated,” Wonwoo breathed. “Since you wanna stay, be useful,” Wonwoo hissed and moved around the place looking for a piece of paper. “Draw this with a pencil there, and remember the perspective,” he said giving here the paper and moving to the corner he was before.

Nayoung moved to the entrance of the gallery for the first time -since she had entered by the back- and gasped loudly. Everything merged to become a heart. The human heart is supposed to have four heart chambers but Wonwoo had divided it on five, the colors on each represented what Nayoung thought, emotions, yet the main focus wasn’t one of the heart chambers.

“It’s the aorta,” Wonwoo yelled. “Put yourself to work, please,” Wonwoo said. Nayoung did as told, starting to draw the pattern Wonwoo had given to her.

“It gonna be lost with the people and with the photographs,” Nayoung said.

“Is not for everybody to see,” Wonwoo said. “It’s for Mingyu only,” he said smiling as he finished his part, but kept there retouching. It had to be perfect, perfect as Mingyu himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking on not update today but I felt like should. I'm getting into my favorite part of the story. I swear, I slightly changed my narrative, not intentionally but as I got used to write it, changed. I'm happy with the result anyways.
> 
> I really hope you keep liking this little monster as Derpydots keeps calling it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's exhibition.

Wonwoo had been always bad with dealing with people. Now he had to do a speech about what his work was about. Did he know what his work was about? He had to, he had given an essay about it, he had explained it to Professor Kang, yet he felt like he knew nothing about it.

“Calm down,” he heard and he breathed deep and moved to place the pieces on its rightful place. The woman that was standing beside him, just watched him run. “Is that number 7?” she asked and Wonwoo looked at the corner of the picture.

“Six,” he answered. “It’s on the one above, she said and Wonwoo moved to place it correctly. “Did you placed the names of the pictures on the wall?”

“No,” she answered making Wonwoo cry. “I needed help because of the perspective, I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo breathed and finished placing the photographs. “Can you do it, you’re good at it,” Wonwoo said making her giggle, she moved to start to paste cardboards with the name of the pieces. “More to the left, there,” Wonwoo said and Mina started to paste them, occasionally hearing the other giving her instructions to move it.

“You have 3 more minutes,” they heard Nayoung’s voice and Wonwoo suppressed a scream. “It looks beautiful Wonwoo,” she breathed and moved around.

“Mina, turn on the lights,” Wonwoo breathed and every photograph was framed by the light, yet, still was the main one missing.

“You need to put it now,” Mina said and Wonwoo groaned, moving at the back of the gallery, bringing a big rounded piece, covered by a piece of cloth. Mina opened the display and Wonwoo placed the piece inside. He took off the cloth and pressed a switch, the thing started to spin fast and Mina moved him to close the display and switching the lights on, it started to flicker and the image on it started to move, Nayoung got closer and squinted her eyes.

“He looks familiar,” she breathed and Wonwoo laughed awkwardly.

“I don’t think so,” he said moving her away and when she looked around all the light flickered changing the color, making the background look different and the images and the background didn’t fit. She gasped and Wonwoo smiled.

“The secrecy,” he said and when Nayoung looked at the photographs, she found every one of them was odd couples, engaging unconventional activities, mostly regarding sexual themes and hard, less spoken sexual intercourse. She turned around to see the main piece and she noticed both of the people in the picture were males, having sex. All the shots were careful taken to not show too much and to not to be disruptive but that one had something else. All shots were on black and white, yet in that one, you could see the green of the background and the slight color on their skins. She looks at the background painted by Wonwoo.

Nayoung saw the whole picture. The movement was easy to guess. One of them was riding the other, his head falling backward and the background made it seem it was some drops flying around. It was indeed beautiful.

Mina opened the doors and Wonwoo ran away from there. He didn’t want to see the reactions, not yet. Mina followed him after she checked everything was good and in place. Mina sat beside Wonwoo at the back of the gallery.

“You wrote an essay,” she started to say, “it was graded, you give a speech to Professor Kang explaining the whole exhibition in full detail and of course you gave a speech regarding the reason of it, it gonna be okay Wonwoo,” she finished taking Wonwoo’s hand in a reassuring manner, making Wonwoo smile softly. “But it’s not the reason why you’re nervous, right?” Wonwoo chuckled and nodded.

“I’ve worked in this exhibition to be perfect but I don’t know if it gonna be enough,” Wonwoo breathed and Mina smiled. Her smile flashed and made her look younger and more beautiful than she was.

“You’ll gonna see at the end of it, just focus now,” She said and hit Wonwoo on the back. “Get ready, you have to give the speech and change the lights, I hid the main piece for you,” Mina breathed and Wonwoo sighed as he stood up.

He walked and as he got closer to the podium Wonwoo wasn’t afraid anymore. Mina placed some papers in Wonwoo’s hand before making everybody to look at Wonwoo, at the moment most of the presents were students, curious about the ace of the class and Wonwoo felt more scared.

“Thank you for coming,” Wonwoo said and hoped his voice didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “As I started to learn about beauty and taste, I came across many theories and essays treats beauty as a moral being because Beauty is a virtue and in that virtue is the morality. The good is beautiful and the bad is ugliness or deformity,” Wonwoo said and as he kept talking he felt less and less nervous. “Many of you had already seen a little of this pieces, all of them are couples,” Wonwoo said slowly. “Romantic couples.” He heard a few whispers and couldn’t help but smile and when he was about to keep talking he saw Mingyu and Jun entering the place, and his smile became bigger. “Beauty in immorality,” he breathed and Mina did her job making the lights change. The nice couple-ish photographs overlapped the sexualized ones. You could see both of them.

Wonwoo walked out of the podium, walking to the main piece, taking the clothing. The engines that made the photographs spin resonated in Wonwoo’s ears as he looked for Mingyu, looking at his scared face.

“Even if someone thinks about something as immoral, as wrong or as unholy,” he said looking at Mingyu and their eyes met, “it doesn’t mean it doesn’t have beauty, because good and bad are beautiful by itself and together.

I presented this project to show not only two sides of a relationship, or unconventional relationships but to show that every relationship has its own emotions, two sides of the coin,” he finished and bowed “Thank you very much for coming,” he smiled and left, Mina followed him.

Wonwoo collapsed on the floor and Mina giggled.

“You did fine,” she said and Wonwoo smiled.

“Let me breathe a little,” he mumbled and Mina giggled again, leaving him alone.

Wonwoo sat and breathed, trying to get some composure before going back into the gallery. He was surrounded by people asking him about the photographs and everything related to the exhibition and he started to explain, feeling more relaxed as the time passed, yet he felt drained. When the things calmed down Wonwoo walked towards Mingyu, taking his hand.

“It looks even better than I thought,” Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo’s ear, making Wonwoo giggle and Jun faked a cough to make them look at him.

“It look mid-orgasm,” Jun said slowly and Wonwoo moved to his side chuckling at the comment.

“Do you like it?” Wonwoo asked and Jun looked at him.

“Quite yes, but I think Jeonghan would have loved it a lot more,” Jun said as he moved around.

“You can ask Jeonghan to come,” Wonwoo said. Jun chuckled and nodded.

“Tomorrow, then,” Jun said happily and started to roam around the gallery, leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu alone. Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu’s hand.

“I missed you,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled at him, leaning to kiss the top of Wonwoo’s head.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him “The speech,” Mingyu smiled as he talked. “It’s not your fault and less entirely.” Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu.

“Wait,” Wonwoo said and moved to look for Jun.

Jun was on the phone whispering as he moved around the pictures, looking at them, not paying too much attention. Wonwoo got closer to him without making so much noise.

“I promise to not stop loving you until your legs are shaking and you neighbors know my name,” Jun breathed a smirk on his face and Wonwoo couldn’t stop a loud gasp to leave his mouth making Jun turn around hanging up the call.

“I didn’t know you were seeing someone,” Wonwoo said as he smirked and Jun sighed.

“I’m not, don’t worry,” he said trying to brush the topic away.

“You’re fucking someone, that’s what I got,” Wonwoo said and Jun’s cheeks turned red.

“Shut up,” Jun mumbled as he kept moving.

“Who’s? Do I know him?” Wonwoo asked and Jun rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna tell you anything,” Jun hissed and Wonwoo sighed following him around.

“You’re an asshole,” Wonwoo said.

“You didn’t tell me about Mingyu when it happened,” Jun said and Wonwoo sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo whispered taking Jun’s arm. “It happened many things and I didn’t felt good or safe, it was complicated back then,” Wonwoo said and Jun hugged him, kissing him on the forehead.

“I still feel bad about it,” Jun mumbled and Wonwoo pushed him away.

“Everyone knew but me, right?” Wonwoo asked Jun nodded. “Everybody knew that Mingyu was in love with me and I could never guess it,” Wonwoo breathed and left a lonely hard laugh.

“You were in love with him,” Jun whispered moving to look to another picture, “You were actually more in love than him, yet you never knew your feelings were love.” Wonwoo looked at him. “I know this is your apology for that,” Jun said and took Wonwoo’s hand intertwining their fingers. “I’m sorry,” Jun breathed.

“What for?” Wonwoo asked looking at their hands.

“Never telling you, for have played with you two, making bets, I’m sorry for have loved you so recklessly and selfishly,” Jun whispered and Wonwoo looked at him. “I should have told you, since the beginning that you were in love, yet I thought it was more fun see you dancing around and get frustrated by him.” Wonwoo looked at Jun and saw him cry. Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure of what to do or say, his eyes moved towards Mingyu, watching them, the younger bit his lip, as if he knew what was happening and it made Wonwoo scared.

“Why now?” Wonwoo breathed and Jun released his grip on Wonwoo’s hand.

“Because I am seeing someone, yet we’re still trying to things work out, and even when I do not feel the same, I needed to tell you,” Jun sighed when he finished talking, cleaning the tears from his eyes. “I felt like I was stuck on that time of my life even when I’m actually feeling something for someone else.” Jun smiled and Wonwoo smiled at him. “I just had to take it out of my chest,” Jun placed a hand over Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu and how this moved over the place trying to look occupied.

“Did Mingyu knew?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t he told me?”

Jun laughed, “It wasn’t his place to say it as it wasn’t my place to say Mingyu loved you.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo breathed caressing Jun’s cheek. “I hope you get to be happy.”

“I am,” Jun breathed smiling widely. “He makes me really happy.” Both of them laughed a little loud, “I think I should leave you alone,” Jun said and Wonwoo just nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll take a cab, enjoy your date,” Jun said mockingly and Wonwoo hit him. He accompanied Jun to the exit and waved a goodbye.

Wonwoo looked around to see if they were alone. It was already night and it was about to close but he wanted to be sure. He walked towards Mingyu, placing his hands over Mingyu’s eyes.

“Can you promise me you’ll keep your eyes closed?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu giggled, mumbling a yes. Wonwoo took his hands away making sure Mingyu had his eyes closed. He got closer to the younger to place a kiss on his lips, then, he pulled Mingyu around the gallery. “Stay here, don’t open your eyes,” Wonwoo sentenced and moved through the gallery, his steps resonated on the place making Mingyu nervous.

Wonwoo changed the intensity of the light.

“Open your eyes.”

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes to find the heart drawn on the walls, the light on the main piece shine way more than the one on the other sides, he moved his eyes looking for Wonwoo, finding him close to the main piece.

“I did it for you,” Wonwoo said, his eyes resonating on the closed place. “My heart beat for you and for what we become together.”

Mingyu moved, his feet trying to get him away from Wonwoo, yet he doesn’t let that happen, pushing himself to Wonwoo’s side hugging him.

“I love it,” he whispered on Wonwoo’s ears. “I love what you did with our picture,” Mingyu breathed and turned Wonwoo to make him see the photograph, still moving.

Mingyu was kissing his collarbones and Wonwoo was surely enjoying riding Mingyu, as he always did and the picture was taken in the exact moment when Wonwoo ejaculated, his head falling to the back as he moaned Mingyu’s name.

Wonwoo blushed at the memory. At the echo of their bodies hitting and mostly, because Mingyu was pressing his erection against his ass. Wonwoo moved Mingyu’s arms to turn and kiss him, Mingyu pushed him against the display, it shook but it didn’t fall, making Mingyu eager to push Wonwoo against it.

“Lube?” Wonwoo said in a low raw voice when they broke the kiss. He saw Mingyu smirk in the dim light. The younger placed his hand on his pocket, pulling out a bottle. “You’re sick Mingyu,” he said, pushing him away to turn around, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down alongside his underwear, bending a little for Mingyu to have a good access to his anus. The younger took no time to pour lube into his fingers and without a warning inserted one of his fingers inside Wonwoo, the older whimpered. “Make it fast,” Wonwoo commanded starting to gasp as Mingyu started to move his finger inside Wonwoo. The older moaned softly against the glass of the display.

“I’ll gonna put another one,” Mingyu breathed against his ear and Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s nape as he introduced a second finger, making Wonwoo’s back arch at the feeling, he muttered his moaning on his arm, drooling.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned, wanting to reach the younger to kiss him. It was unusual for them to have sex in positions in which Wonwoo couldn’t reach to kiss Mingyu. Wonwoo started to feel anxious and Mingyu noticed it, placing some kisses on Wonwoo’s neck.

“I love you,” Mingyu said, removing his finger, making Wonwoo whimper. Mingyu didn’t let Wonwoo answer as he introduced his dick inside pouring a slight amount of lube on it, trying to not drench his clothing. He started to thrust slowly, driving Wonwoo insane. Wonwoo started to move his hips against Mingyu, the younger took him and steadied, starting to thrust faster and harder.

Wonwoo cared too little to none about his moaning, letting himself to moan loudly Mingyu’s name.

“More,” Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu held him tighter to start thrusting faster making Wonwoo see stars. Mingyu started to move his hips to hit several angles, just to find Wonwoo’s prostate as he felt his orgasm building, making him to keep pushing himself closer, hearing the wet sound of their skins. Mingyu groaned alongside Wonwoo, not caring anymore about the noise.

Maybe it was the idea of being caught or the place or simply his photograph displayed there but Mingyu was getting really fast into his orgasm but he didn’t mind it. He was enjoying it.

“Do you like being exposed?” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s ear, “Do you like the idea of someone knowing you like to be fucked in the ass?”

“I love it,” Wonwoo answered, moving his hips against Mingyu’s, “I love being fucked by you,” he breathed and Mingyu took the right angle hitting Wonwoo’s prostate repeatedly.

The older started to moan loudly, the display shook under him. Mingyu moved one of his hands to start stroking him. The movement was fast, making Wonwoo move his head to breath better, letting his heavy moans out, and he slightly opened his eyes, finding someone standing at the back of the gallery, he focused on seeing it was Nayoung, her eyes wide open and he knew she hasn't screamed because she was completely shocked at what she was witnessing.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo breathed. “Faster,” he commanded and the younger obeyed pushing his hips roughly against Wonwoo, making Wonwoo moan, the sound coming almost like a yell. Wonwoo liked the idea of being seen. Mingyu made the grip on Wonwoo’s dick stronger and everything made Wonwoo see stars, starting to drool. He tried to look back at where Nayoung was standing just to watch her storm out of there. “Cuming,” Wonwoo mumbled, making Mingyu more eager to pump his dick, taking no time to release on Mingyu’s hand, mumbling Mingyu’s name. The orgasm tensed Wonwoo’s muscles, making his walls tighten around Mingyu’s dick, make the younger groan, making his thrust harder but it was sweet. The pressure around his cock made Mingyu release inside Wonwoo. Muttering his moan on Wonwoo’s nape.

They took a little to regain composure. Heavy breathing resonated in the place. Mingyu turned Wonwoo around to devour his lips in an intense kiss.

“This was something,” Mingyu breathed, placing a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek.

“And fast,” he giggled. “I want to do it again,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you,” Mingyu hissed.

“Everyday, thank you,” Wonwoo answered smiling, pulling his clothes on.

“Wait,” Mingyu said, turning Wonwoo around. The younger took some tissues from his pocket to clean Wonwoo, the older whimpered under his touch. “I wanted to do it in the car,” he mumbled as he crouched to clean the cum running down Wonwoo’s leg.

“We still can,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu frowned, spanking him. Wonwoo moaned loudly making Mingyu chuckle, doing it again. “Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned turning to kiss the younger.

“We’re not having a second round,” Mingyu said making Wonwoo chist pulling up his pants. Mingyu placed the dirty tissues again into his pocket. “Let’s go,” he mumbled taking Wonwoo’s hand.

“By the back,” Wonwoo smiled, pulling Mingyu with him.

They walked by a room with the still light turned on. Wonwoo poked his head inside, smiling when he saw Nayoung sitting there, looking something on her phone.

“I’m leaving,” he breathed making Nayoung jump out of surprise. “Hope you enjoyed the show,” Wonwoo finished and Mingyu poked his head inside too, his smile flashing.

“Nice to meet you, thank you for helping Wonwoo,” he breathed pulling Wonwoo away.

“Goodbye,” Wonwoo said, following Mingyu with their hand intertwined. He would tell Mingyu, one day, not today and not tomorrow but one day for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just to make it clear, imagine the photographs printed in a thin (but not too thn) paper and pasted together so when the light goes in the right place you can see both images at the same time.
> 
> Also, I'm not good with speeches... I wrote one for my own Aesthethic class and was a mess, I still do the same mess with Wonwoo's speech. I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you like this... This scene is actually one of my favorites.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First of all, you should buy a card that reads ‘I’m sorry for being an asshole and ravish your crush ass on a daily basis."

Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s head, making his grip over Wonwoo’s waist tighter. The older groaned.

“We shouldn’t stay here,” Wonwoo breathed placing a kiss on Mingyu’s neck, his tongue trailing the length of it, Mingyu hummed.

“Just a little longer, I’ve missed you,” Mingyu said, his hands roaming on Wonwoo’s back. “I really wanted to cuddle,” Mingyu laughed softly, kissing Wonwoo’s crown.

“It’s cramped,” Wonwoo complained making Mingyu move on the seat, sitting and Wonwoo followed him.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu breathed as he opened the door and climbed out his car. Wonwoo sighed following him, getting into the passenger seat and Mingyu’s on the driver’s.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said taking Mingyu’s hand. “I miss your bed,” Wonwoo breathed.

“And I miss you in my bed,” Mingyu hissed. Wonwoo pulled him to kiss him.

“It’s really cramped here,” Wonwoo stated again, “yet sex here isn’t that bad,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled.

“My mom knows we’re fucking here,” Mingyu said, tapping the wheel with his fingers.

“Well, we cannot fuck inside and we cannot do it in my house,” Wonwoo breathed slowly.

“We can do it in a hotel,” Mingyu said, turning on the car, hearing the motor roar.

“I don’t want to,” Wonwoo said, placing his feet on the seat, pressing his knees against his chest.

“Then, don’t complain,” Mingyu hissed as he started driving.

“I told you, sex here is good,” Wonwoo breathed, “but cuddling is too uncomfortable,” he finished moving his head to look at Mingyu. “I love you.”

“I hate you,” Mingyu groaned. “You can convince to anything just saying that you love me,” Mingyu hissed making Wonwoo giggle.

“What do you need help with? I’m pretty sure isn’t just about cuddling.”

“Yeah, I need to make Minsuk happy,” Mingyu breathed. “You gonna come with me and look something to apologize with,” Mingyu smiled, flashing his canines making Wonwoo groan.

“Just tell her that you’re sorry to being fucking her crush,” Wonwoo breathed. “Point out how great our sex is,” Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu hit him in the shoulder.

“I’m not gonna tell my younger sister about our sex life,” Mingyu hissed, “but yeah, sex with you is pretty much heaven,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo giggled.

“I want to suck you out,” Wonwoo breathed. Mingyu frowned.

“Why are you so horny?”

“I’ve missed you,” Wonwoo said, “that means I miss your penis, can I say hello and put it my mouth?” Mingyu frowned.

“Not until you help me with Minsuk, Wonwoo, I love my sister and I can’t handle the fact she’s mad at me,” Mingyu cried, parking the car, when the car was turned off Wonwoo moved to pull Mingyu into a kiss.

“I should be mad at you too,” Wonwoo hissed, “you promised me to tell her.”

“If I let you suck my dick would you stop to remind me that?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head.

“Blow me and I’ll stop,” Wonwoo breathed.

“Deal, now help me.”

Both of them climbed out the car and started to walk towards the store, holding hands.

“First of all, you should buy a card that reads ‘I’m sorry for being an asshole and ravish your crush ass on a daily basis,” Wonwoo said making Mingyu roll his eyes. “Ok, but I’m serious a card that says ‘Sorry for being an asshole’” Wonwoo said and Mingyu frowned. “You were an asshole.”

“Be serious, why would she want a card?”

“As a reminder that you’re calling yourself an asshole?”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu hissed, looking at Wonwoo.

“Okay,” Wonwoo huffed. “Food is always good, I would actually recommend liquor but she’s underage,” Wonwoo breathed. Mingyu rolled his eyes, pulling Wonwoo closer, placing an intense kiss over his lips.

Mingyu looked directly at Wonwoo’s eyes and breathed, “I love you.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo mumbled when Mingyu released. “I love you too,” he breathed. “What about candies, chocolates maybe,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu smiled at him placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you,” Mingyu breathed as he walked through the aisles, looking for chocolates. Giving Wonwoo a variety of snacks, making the older chuckle. “Oh,” Wonwoo breathed placing all he had in his arms over Mingyu. “These chocolates are pretty delicious,” Wonwoo said taking several boxes and Mingyu looked at him, over the boxes and bags of snacks.

“Those are expensive as fuck,” Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo looked at him.

“Isn’t your boyfriend worth it? Or your sister?” he wavered two boxes and Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“They worth it,” Mingyu said.

They finished gathering snacks and Wonwoo walked happily through the corridors with the two chocolate boxes on his hand. Mingyu looked at him fondly, missing him every second they couldn’t spend on a comfortable mattress. Mingyu paid and for the first time, Wonwoo didn’t complain, stuffing his mouth with chocolate making Mingyu chuckle. Wonwoo turned to see him, the younger carrying the bags and Wonwoo smiled at him placing a piece of chocolate in his mouth before pulling Mingyu into a kiss passing the chocolate into Mingyu’s mouth. Leaving Mingyu’s lips when the piece of chocolate left his mouth.

“How is it?” Wonwoo asked as he moved to help Mingyu with the bags, placing them inside the car. Mingyu faked to taste the chocolate making Wonwoo giggle.

“Tasty but not as tasty as you,” Mingyu stated making Wonwoo laugh and if the older wasn’t on the other side of the car, looking at him, he would actually reach to him and kiss him. When they were inside the car, Mingyu placed some snacks on Wownwoo’s lap, making the older hum.

Mingyu started to drive, they kept the silence, broken only with Wonwoo’s humming. The older moved to turn on the radio, choosing a song from the CD it was on the stereo. The soft sound filled the car and Wonwoo hummed alongside the song, making Mingyu smile widely.

The song ended.

Mingyu moved to change the song and Wonwoo hit his hand, frowning.

“I like it,” Wonwoo breathed turning to see Mingyu.

“It’s sad,” Mingyu said, looking to the road.

“It’s honest,” Wonwoo retorted.

“I don’t like it,” Mingyu said, looking at Mingyu by the corner of his eyes.

“Why?”

“I feel like it’s our end,” Mingyu breathed, Wonwoo frowned, his eyebrows almost pressing together. “It sounds like us and that we are bound to fall apart.”

“We’re not Mingyu,” Wonwoo breathed, “and even if we’re bound to fall apart, we’re also bound to find each other again,” Wonwoo said, Mingyu parked and Wonwoo took the opportunity to take Mingyu’s hand. “Nevertheless, we aren’t bound to fall apart, Mingyu, if we’re destined to something is to be together,” Wonwoo said, getting closer to Mingyu, brushing his lips against Mingyu’s. “I didn’t go through a hell for you to leave me and I’m surely not thinking about leaving you,” he pressed his lips against Mingyu’s, a slow movement full of something they both appreciated. “I love you and I don’t think I would stop loving you anytime soon,” he finished caressing Mingyu’s face.

“I love you too,” Mingyu pressed himself against Wonwoo, kissing his lips. They parted smiling widely, keeping their distance, not too far but not too close. A knock on the window made Wonwoo jump, pushing Mingyu away. Woojin was there, looking at him with a bored face.

“Bye Mingyu,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu smiled.

“Take the snacks you like, I bought them for you, just leave Minsuk’s chocolates,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo jumped to the back seat taking everything from the shipping bags.

“Thank you ba…” He breathed just to remember Woojin was at the other side of the door. “Thanks, Mingyu,” he said and Mingyu laughed. Wonwoo opened the door and placed a box of cookies on Woojin’s chest. “Enjoy,” he finished walking away. Mingyu looked at him until he passed the door frame and started to drive again. He changed the CD on the stereo and enjoyed a little of the pop music Wonwoo hated the most.

Mingyu parked in front of his house. He took the box of chocolates and went inside his house. He found Minsuk sitting in the living room, watching TV, he went to her and gave her the box without saying a word, he looked at her. Minsuk’s eyes shone when she saw the box and took no time to open it, eating a few chocolates, his face shining in delight. Mingyu felt happy and then, Minsuk stared at him.

“What?” Minsuk asked, looking at Mingyu, the older pushed a big smile on his lips.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked, looking at how Minsuk started to frown.

“Is everything you gonna say?” Minsuk asked, looking directly to Mingyu’s eyes, the older didn’t utter a word and shook his head, his smile fading little by little.

“Apologize you asshole,” she yelled throwing chocolate to Mingyu’s head, the older covered with his arms. “You could have told me but you didn’t” she took the empty box and hit him repeatedly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mingyu cried trying to show Minsuk his honesty, yet it seemed it wasn’t enough. Mingyu couldn’t actually get why she was hurt. Was it because he hadn’t told her? It wasn’t because he was dating Wonwoo? Or just because, she liked Wonwoo a lot and he couldn’t see it?

Mingyu wanted to know what was inside his sister’s head but he couldn’t know. Mingyu loved his sister a lot and it wasn’t just because she was mad at him but because she was hurt, she was heartbroken and that broke Mingyu’s heart too.

“I hate you,” Minsuk hissed and Mingyu looked at her with puppy eyes, “but you’re my brother,” she said and Mingyu jumped to hug her. “I still hate you, though,” she finished and Mingyu giggled hugging her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they're hearing is Tracklist by Epik High.
> 
> I know this is rushed and silly but things are going to be more interesting in the future chapters. I swear. Also, I love the way they feel about each other. Hope you like this :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's birthday. A Dinner party.

Wonwoo was sitting at a table at a fancy restaurant, he was wearing a blue shirt and a black cardigan, his family was there, looking at the menu and Wonwoo was supposed to do the same but he was glancing at them, his eyes moving fast in between the people in front of him.

Wonwoo’s phone rang, making him jump. His family turned to look at him, the three of them. Wonwoo took his phone out of his pocket, answering.

“I’m outside,” He heard the most known voice for him.

“If you excuse me,” Wonwoo said, pushing the chair, it shrieked but Wonwoo didn’t care, moving fast, almost like running towards the entrance.

Wonwoo walked out the restaurant into the dark night, looking around, Mingyu was there, holding a bouquet. A Daisy on the middle, surrounded by yellow tulips, a few forget me not and everything drowned by baby breath, making the whole bouquet shine. Wonwoo took it, a big silly smile plastered on his face. He was about to kiss Mingyu but he pushed him, a few steps away from the sight of the restaurant and took Mingyu to kiss him intensely, then he hugged him, strongly, trying to merge with him.

“Thank you,” he said in a breathy whisper, looking at the bouquet, wanting to cry, to laugh, to everything.

“Happy birthday,” Mingyu said, placing a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. Wonwoo chuckled and took Mingyu’s hand to take him into the restaurant, still smiling at the bouquet on his hand. “Is okay for me to come?” Mingyu breathed when Wonwoo was about to push the door.

“It’s my birthday, you’re my boyfriend and I really want to spend this with you,” Wonwoo said and turned to see Mingyu. “You’re everything I want tonight, be with you, stay with you, I want you,” he said and Mingyu placed a fast kiss on Wonwoo’s lips. “It is okay.”

They entered and at the light inside he could see what Mingyu was wearing, there wasn’t anything inappropriate but it was something that just Mingyu could pull off in the way he did. It was a plain white shirt, tucked on his bottoms. A pair of old-fashioned black bombed bottoms that just Mingyu could look awesomely fine in them, Wonwoo chuckled because no matter what Mingyu was wearing he looked like he had born for it. Wonwoo came back to the table and his mother glared at him when he saw Mingyu standing beside him and he felt anger boiling when she saw the bouquet on his hand.

“Hey,” Wonwoo breathed, his voice shaking. “I invited Mingyu,” he said and saw Mingyu was talking to the waiter to get him a chair. Wonwoo sat at took the menu, this time actually looking at it, a smile on his lips.

Mingyu sat on the chair that was placed beside Wonwoo, they shared the menu, they giggled without thinking when they saw each other, like a pair of kids sharing a secret. Wonwoo placed the menu on the table when he and Mingyu had chosen what to order. The younger got closer to fix Wonwoo’s collar and he could hear his mother gasp at the sudden action and the closeness between them. Wonwoo blushed but when Mingyu finished he took his hand under the table.

The table was filled with awkwardness as it was obvious his mom didn’t like Mingyu’s presence at the table or in the place and less in Wonwoo’s birthday party that was just for family. The sole action of calling the dinner a family occasion and inviting Mingyu was a call of intimacy between them, more intimate than just friendship. Yet Mingyu knew how to keep a good conversation with Wonwoo’s father and when Wonwoo saw Mingyu, on the way he moved and the way he spoke, he was trying to impress, to make Wonwoo’s family to like him because spending his life with Wonwoo was spending his life with the people on the table and Mingyu knew Wonwoo wanted it to work even when his mom was trying too hard to fuck it. Glaring at Mingyu from time to time. Mingyu noticed but ignored it, trying his best to make Wonwoo’s mom lower her defenses, at least for the night and for his son’s happiness.

“Did Mingyu gave you the bouquet?” Woojin asked making Wonwoo blush at the sudden question. Wonwoo’s father looked at Mingyu, Wonwoo’s mother and Woojin looked at Wonwoo.

“Yeah,” Mingyu answered. “I thought it would be a little gesture as I’ve got no proper gift for Wonwoo, the florist made it with the flowers that were there and looked good together,” Mingyu lied, squeezing his grip on Wonwoo’s hand.

The forget me not were the actual lie. Hard to find in a flower shop.

“A good move when you don’t want to spend too much on someone,” Woojin said making Wonwoo laugh. Mingyu smiled at the lack knowledge about flowers in Wonwoo’s family.

“You’ve got it,” Mingyu said flashing a smile, starting a little conversation with him.

The food came, the waiter placed the plates on the table and flashed a smile towards Mingyu, the younger unconsciously and in an act of politeness, smiled back. Wonwoo glared at the waiter and hit Mingyu in the ribs, making Mingyu chuckle when he noticed the older was jealous. He wanted to kiss him, to show the world Mingyu belonged just to Jeon Wonwoo, yet, Mingyu didn’t, he instead took a little of his food and fed Wonwoo, the older moved unconsciously taking the bite willingly, smiling to Mingyu afterward.

“It’s delicious,” Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu smiled widely. Wonwoo glanced at his mother shaking in anger, and he sighed.  
“What’s your major?” Wonwoo’s father asked Mingyu, the younger looked at him smiling.

“I’m not in Uni yet,” Mingyu answered, “I’m a year younger than Wonwoo.”

“Any major in mind?” Wonwoo’s father asked. “Wonwoo choose it just a minute before the registration for the exam,” he breathed making Mingyu chuckle.

“Communication,” Mingyu said. “In Seoul National University,” Mingyu finished looking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo blushed, he knew what Major Mingyu wanted to study but he never mentioned the university.

“I’ll help you,” Wonwoo blurted out, making his father laugh. “We gonna study together, you need to get into SNU,” he said and in a sudden outburst, Wonwoo hugged him, cutlery clanking, food flying, and Mingyu didn’t waste the moment to hug him back, giggling.

“Thank you,” was the only Mingyu managed to say, Wonwoo released the grip on Mingyu, his cheeks red and so drunk in the happiness he wasn’t minding his mother’s look.

They kept a little conversation with all of them, Wonwoo looking way happier and he didn’t mind to take Mingyu’s hand over the table but nobody noticed it or no one questioned it, by the end of the night Wonwoo’s mother looked relaxed while she was watching at his son’s smile and his happiness.

The food was over and the dessert was ending so Wonwoo’s family called it a night. Wonwoo was saying his goodbyes to Mingyu, the bouquet still in his hands.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled at him.

“I love you,” Mingyu said as a response making Wonwoo giggle. They stared at each other for a few seconds making Wonwoo giggle.

  
Wonwoo placed his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Mingyu answered the kiss passionately as it was something he wanted to do the whole night. Wonwoo broke the kiss smiling, he placed the bouquet on Mingyu’s hands and left, Mingyu stood there, not understanding what was happening. Wonwoo walked towards his family, but his mother was half the path to their car, frowning.

“Mingyu is taking me home, I’ll be right home, don’t worry,” Wonwoo said to his mom and placed a kiss on her cheek. He left her there, not waiting for an answer because he wasn’t asking for one.

Wonwoo came back to Mingyu, taking the bouquet and pulling him into another kiss. A desperate one, trying to eat the younger alive and Mingyu didn’t complain, instead, Mingyu hummed into the kiss.

“Let’s go home, you’re taking me there,” Wonwoo said, taking Mingyu’s hand, the younger chuckled and guided the older towards his car, Mingyu opened the passenger door for Wonwoo and the older kissed him. Mingyu climbed inside and Wonwoo pulled him into another kiss.

“Do you really want to go home?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo laughed, nodding. “I still have some lube and tissues.”

“Home, mom is gonna kill me if I don’t get there in the time it takes to go home,” Wonwoo breathed but still pulled Mingyu to another kiss. Mingyu giggled and put himself to drive. “Mingyu, I love you,” Wonwoo breathed.

“I love you too,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo giggled.

They shared silence as Wonwoo stared Mingyu. The smile, Mingyu’s lips, hands, eyes, everything and Wonwoo loved him, he wanted him. Wonwoo doesn’t feel the need to break the silence. He loves it because it made Mingyu stand out, not his personality or his voice but Mingyu himself. The aura surrounding him and his beauty.

Mingyu was perfect but Mingyu was perfect because he was in love.

They arrived in Wonwoo’s house, they shared a last kiss, full of emotions and Mingyu pulled a tiny box from his pocket, placing it on Wonwoo’s hands when they parted ways.

“I love you,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo couldn’t help but cry, hugging Mingyu tight.

Wonwoo opened the box, there were a necklace and a pendant. It was a _W &M_ bonding together and it was everything but it was enough. Mingyu didn’t ask Wonwoo to put the necklace and Wonwoo didn’t expect more, he knew Mingyu was dying in embarrassment, feeling like if he just asked Wonwoo’s hand in marriage. Wonwoo placed a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek and it was more intimate than any other kiss they had shared. Wonwoo got out the car, and walked to the other side, to Mingyu’s side.

“Thank you,” he breathed when Mingyu had opened the window. “I love you, a lot,” he breathed and kissed Mingyu again when they broke the kiss Wonwoo was getting closer for another one but the door of his house opened. “See you,” he said rolling his eyes making Mingyu chuckle.

“See you, babe,” he said a little too loud to make sure Wonwoo’s mother to heard him, earning a hit from Wonwoo.

“Asshole,” he breathed with a smile on his lips. Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo stepped back, Mingyu left, and Mingyu just stared at the car disappear.

Mingyu walked to his house, his mother looked at him.

“You’re late,” she hissed looking at his son, the bouquet and the box in his hand.

“Five minutes? Traffic was hell,” he breathed, and he was about to get through the doorframe when his mother took the box from his hands making the bouquet slip through Wonwoo’s hand, some petals falling from the flowers making Wonwoo gasp. Wonwoo took the bouquet, feeling as he had betrayed Mingyu.

Wonwoo looked at his mom. She was opening the box, he took it before she could actually see what was inside.

“Why are you like this?” Wonwoo cried. “It’s my birthday, at least try to be more comprehensive and nice today,” he breathed and shown her the bouquet. “He took the time to buy them for me,” he said, and walked inside, storming to his room, trying to not cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter a lot. Something new begins here, with this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> For the flower meaning:  
>  **Daisy:** Loyal love.  
>  **Yellow tulips:** There's sunshine in your smile.  
>  **Forget me not:** True love.  
>  **Baby breath:** Everlasting and undying love.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they miss each other on their own ways.

Wonwoo rolled on his bed. Tired and angry. It had been a long stressful week without Mingyu. Wonwoo had been working on not staying in Mingyu's house since the time Mingyu's mom had grounded the younger and Mingyu hadn't said anything about his punishment being lifted so they hadn't spent time together or at least, not too much since sex in Mingyu's car was nice —because it was cramped and made Mingyu thrust deeper— but uncomfortable. Wonwoo hated the cramped space, he didn't felt bad but he didn't like it. Wonwoo rolled once again, he was tired, angry and horny. He took his phone dialing Mingyu's phone.

Mingyu answered after the second tone.

"I miss you," Wonwoo blurted making Mingyu giggle at the other side of the line.

" _I miss you too_ ," Mingyu said and Wonwoo giggled hearing the younger's voice. _"Is that everything?"_

"No," Wonwoo said, the other side went silence as Mingyu hold his breath. "I miss your dick," Wonwoo whispered, as if he was embarrassed to the fact, he just didn't want to be heard. His dick twitched under his pants.

 _"I miss your tight hole,"_ Mingyu said making Wonwoo gasp at the sudden words but smiled widely. _"Open your window,"_ Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo moved to the window, looking at Mingyu, the younger waved his hand at him and Wonwoo opened the door. The younger moved, climbing the wall in an awkward manner, making Wonwoo laugh but when he was right in front of Wonwoo, the older had taken him to kiss him.

“Let’s have sex,” Wonwoo said, almost out of breath against Mingyu’s lips.

“That’s why I am here,” Mingyu said smirking. Wonwoo helped him to get into his room. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into a hungry kiss, pushing the younger against his bed, getting on it, sitting on Mingyu, grinding his ass on Mingyu’s growing erection.

“I’ve missed it,” Wonwoo said as he felt Mingyu’s dick against his ass and it was a nice feeling. Mingyu moved under Wonwoo and manhandled him, pushing Wonwoo’s back into the mattress, it creaked by the sudden action, Wonwoo’s face contorted in surprise then it transformed into a smirk. Mingyu placed Wonwoo’s legs over his shoulders, pushing himself closer to Wonwoo to kiss him intently. Grinding his hips against Wonwoo’s ass, both of them groaned low and soft against each other lips.

“I love you,” Mingyu whispered moving to take Wonwoo’s shirt out of sight, starting to kiss his neck, the older giggled. Mingyu stopped, placing Wonwoo’s legs again into the mattress to undress him, taking his pants but not his underwear and started to grind their clothed erections, slow and painful. Wonwoo groaned and covered his mouth with his forearm making Mingyu chuckle.

The younger moved to kiss Wonwoo’s shoulders, sucking the skin, leaving some marks on his white skin and started to moved down, kissing and licking his skin.

“Moan for me,” Mingyu said against his skin as he sucked Wonwoo’s nipple. The older couldn’t contain a gasp, breathing it slow and Mingyu smiled against his nipple biting it. Wonwoo moaned, the sound was low but it was strong enough for Mingyu to hear.

“Good,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled, removing himself from Wonwoo to take the older’s underwear, admiring him, making Wonwoo blush.

“I wanted to try something for a while,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo sat on his bed looking at him. “If you don’t like it, tell me,” Mingyu finished and Wonwoo nodded. The younger kissed Wonwoo slow and the older just hummed into the kiss.

Mingyu broke the kiss, turning Wonwoo around, starting to kiss the back of his neck and the mole at the end of Wonwoo’s neck, sucking the skin, making Wonwoo moan against the sheet. He kissed down the spine, kissing it, stopping at the lower back, Wonwoo tensing but not complaining. Mingyu lifted Wonwoo’s hips and the older got comfortable before Mingyu started to bite the lower back, leaving marks that would fade the next morning as his hands roamed on Wonwoo’s ass, making the older to shake a little with the touch. Mingyu moved, his teeth digging on one of Wonwoo’s cheek making the older moan against his sheet.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked the older didn’t answer, burying his face in the pillow. Mingyu moved to slap Wonwoo on the ass, he saw the cheeks wiggling at the movement and Wonwoo whimpered. “Answer me,” Mingyu commanded but Wonwoo hid on the pillow. “Answer,” He said and spanked Wonwoo again, a little harder making Wonwoo moan.

“God,” Wonwoo mumbled. “I love it,” he finished, his hands clasping the sheet.

“Good,” Mingyu said and kept biting Wonwoo’s cheeks, making Wonwoo moan and every sound was muted on the pillow. “Want some more?”

“Yes please,” Wonwoo gasped and Mingyu slapped him again, Wonwoo whimpered, feeling his cock getting harder. Mingyu repeated faster and stronger and Wonwoo let a high pitched scream let his mouth, making Mingyu chuckle and moved to kiss Wonwoo’s back.

“Want a kiss?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded, not able to pronounce a single word without sounding needy, Mingyu moved Wonwoo to kiss him, their teeth clanking, saliva falling from their mouths, they kissed for a minute before Mingyu broke the kiss. “Where do you hide the lube?” Mingyu asked.

“In the closet,” Wonwoo cried and took Mingyu’s hand not letting him go.

“It gonna hurt if I try it without lube,” he said and tried to get rid of Wonwoo’s grip making Wonwoo actually cry, “My god Wonwoo,” Mingyu hissed kissing Wonwoo. “I’m here, I’m not leaving.” The older let Mingyu go, going to his closet looking for the bottle. Finding it at the very back of all his stuff. He poured lube on his fingers, letting fall some of it on the floor. He climbed back into the bed, rising just one of Wonwoo’s legs to push it against Wonwoo’s chest.

Mingyu pushed a finger into Wonwoo, making the older to groan. Mingyu didn’t wait to start to trust his finger fast, Wonwoo tensing at the touch and sudden movements.

“Relax,” Mingyu whispered releasing his grip on Wonwoo’s leg letting it rest on his shoulder. Mingyu moved his head kissing Wonwoo’s calf as he pushed another finger into Wonwoo, trusting fast. With his free hand kept Wonwoo’s leg in place as he started to bite the skin making Wonwoo arch his back. He bit another time as he pressed another digit into Wonwoo, making him gasp silently. He trusted in a slow pace making Wonwoo droll.

Mingyu removed his fingers making Wonwoo whimper, his body shaking a little. Mingyu started to strip and Wonwoo watched him, a smile on his lips.

“Turn around,” Mingyu commanded making Wonwoo whine but he did as Mingyu asked, lifting his hips for Mingyu, the younger chuckled. “Good boy,” he said in a growl, slapping Wonwoo’s ass, making the older moan.

Mingyu separated Wonwoo’s cheeks to put a plenty amount of lube in between making Wonwoo hiss at the coldness. Mingyu positioned himself, opening Wonwoo’s legs a little too wide, almost making Wonwoo lose balance. He positioned in between, keeping the legs open with his knees. He placed his hands on Wonwoo’s hips just to push his cock inside Wonwoo, slowly, the older groaned in pleasure, gasping a little when he felt Mingyu was completely inside. Mingyu let his grip on Wonwoo’s hips go, making sure the older kept the same position and leaned towards Wonwoo’s back, taking his wrists that were also supporting Wonwoo, lifting him more. He pulled them slowly, making Wonwoo’s face fall into the mattress.

“God,” Wonwoo said arching his back toward the mattress. Mingyu’s grip still on his wrists. Supporting their position on that area and Mingyu slowly started to thrust. Wonwoo felt really good, muting his lewd sounds on the sheets.

Mingyu began to thrust faster, Wonwoo’s body shaking at every thrust. His moans coming low and throaty. As Mingyu began to speed the pace, the bed shook with them and the weren’t caring about it. Mingyu groaned at every thrust moving his hips to be able to hit Wonwoo’s prostate yet, the movements by itself were driving Wonwoo to the edge.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked, thrusting one time, slow and deep. Wonwoo moaned.

“Faster, please,” Wonwoo groaned and Mingyu chuckled, starting his thrusts again, deep and fast. The older shaking beneath him, the sounds coming a little more audible making Mingyu eager, making his movements as fast as he could. Wonwoo moved groaning low and loud, the sound filling his room and Mingyu knew he hit it. He moved the same way, hitting Wonwoo’s prostate again, the younger shook at every hit, unable to contain his sounds.

Mingyu moved the grip of his hand to take Wonwoo’s. The older moved slow his hand to meet Mingyu’s and intertwine their fingers.

Wonwoo shook and he was about to cum, to release and Mingyu knew taking what fell into his hands. Taking a piece of clothing to pump Wonwoo’s dick slowly, making the older scream in pleasure. Releasing into the piece of clothing. The older gasped tiredly as Mingyu kept thrusting in a slow manner to not hurt Wonwoo. And the older groaned happily as he felt overstimulated by Mingyu’s movements. The closeness of Wonwoo’s walls made the thrusts difficult and the pressure was overstimulating for Mingyu, making him groan. Releasing after a few thrusts.

Mingyu took the piece of clothing he used for Wonwoo and placed it beneath them and not dirty Wonwoo’s sheets, cleaning Wonwoo’s hole with it.

“I love you,” Mingyu mumbled as he turned Wonwoo around to kiss him. “Do you think someone heard us?” Mingyu asked making Wonwoo giggle.

“I didn’t lock the door so I think we’re safe,” Wonwoo breathed.

Mingyu took his time to hug Wonwoo, tightly against his chest making Wonwoo giggle. Wonwoo moved after a few minutes to get into some sweatpants with the help of Mingyu as his legs felt like jelly, giggling at Mingyu as the younger pulled the bottoms and placed kisses on his legs.

But the heartwarming moment was broken by a sudden knock of his door, they looked at each other in surprise, their faces turning in fear. Wonwoo signaled under his bed and Mingyu took his clothing with him. The door opened a few seconds after Mingyu pulled himself under Wonwoo’s bed.

Woojin walked into Wonwoo’s room.

“Is everything okay?” Woojin asked and Wonwoo looked at him with a blank stare.

“Why you ask?” Wonwoo answered.

“I heard weird sounds. Why are you bare-chested?” Woojin asked looking at his brother. Wonwoo turned his sight down to see his chest and with the corner of his eyes he saw Mingyu’s hand crawling from under the bed to take the forgotten shirt of the younger, Wonwoo moved his feet to throw the item at Mingyu, stepping in his hand in the process.

“It’s a little hot,” Wonwoo stuttered and his brother looked directly to his eyes.

“No, it’s not,” Woojin answered and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“You know, everything is okay,” Wonwoo said and moved, swallowing the pain on his lower back and trying to not stumble with his numb limbs. “Thank you for your concern,” Wonwoo said and pushed Woojin out of his room, closing the door in front of his face and locking the door.

Mingyu crawled from under the bed crying a little and Wonwoo went to him to apologize, kissing him. Mingyu put his clothing and looked at Wonwoo as if he was pleading.

“Stay,” Wonwoo said reluctantly and Mingyu kissed him, pinning Wonwoo into the mattress. Wonwoo giggled and kissed Mingyu back a few short kisses. “Let me change the sheets,” Wonwoo breathed into the kiss pushing Mingyu away. The younger helped him in a figurative way of speaking as he kept pulling Wonwoo into kisses.

They lied in bed hugging each other, falling asleep after staring at each other eyes, looking for answers. Just finding one and the most important.

They loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Now I need to thank [ 8scoupsofjisoo](http://www.twitter.com/8scoupsofjisoo), she had drawn the position they did it. I saw her drawing and I really needed to do it, I actually asked if I was allowed to. It helped their dynamics change and I liked the idea.
> 
> In other news. I just finished writing chapter 51, now is Chapter 52 left. I have the end of the chapter already written, now is the beggining left. Once I finish I would like to ask you what should I write next. I have a few stories on hold because of this same story. I was so frustrated. Now I feel at ease and worrie the same. I fell in love with this baby of mine.
> 
> Hope you like this baby and wait for the news regarding the last chapter or my new ones.
> 
> PS: Did I mention I wrote another meanie? More my style, hope you can take some time to read it. :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problems begin.

Wonwoo woke up snuggling closer to Mingyu, making the older to chuckle at the action.

“Good morning,” Mingyu breathed. Wonwoo looked at the window and saw that it was still dark outside.

“Morning,” Wonwoo pronounced placing a fast kiss on Mingyu’s lips.

“I have to go, my mom doesn’t know I sneaked out and less to be with you,” Mingyu said. “Not that she will be mad anyways,” Mingyu said making Wonwoo giggle.

“It’ll be okay,” Wonwoo breathed, “but if you tell her you were with me she’ll know we were having sex,” Wonwoo said.

“Right, then, let me go,” Mingyu said giggling and Wonwoo hadn't noticed he was clinging on Mingyu. Wonwoo blushed and let him go, the younger placed a kiss on his forehead. “Through the window, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo muttered and placed a kiss on his lips.

Mingyu moved to open the window, climbing down, and Wonwoo looked at him, run on the street to get into his car. Wonwoo moved to unlock the door and get back into his bed, feeling it empty and too big for his own. He closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

Wonwoo woke up again when the sound downstairs was too much for him, he walked out of his room, dragging his feets against the floor, trying to not limp and it was a success since neither his brother or his father had mentioned something about the matter. He sat on the table groaning, his father moved the newspaper to eye him and he just looked around as if he hadn’t done any sound. His mother placed a plate in front of him.

“I’m gonna put the clean clothing in your room,” She said and Wonwoo nodded, standing to get a fork.

As he walked Wonwoo recalled how well he had hidden the dirtied sheets, he’ll clean them when he were alone or maybe later that day. Wonwoo was sure everything was in place and there was no reason to worry, walking to the table and sitting to eat, slow and peacefully.

His mother walked into the dining room, throwing a piece of clothing into his plate.

“What’s that?” She said agitated. Wonwoo looked the piece as he took it away from his plate and saw dry stains of semen on it, making him blush.

“Why were you looking through my stuff?” He asked, looking at her, holding the clothing to hide the semen stains.

“I didn’t have to,” she hissed, “it was on your bedside table, over the lamp,” she said and by the way she was speaking he knew it was true and she knew it was someone else hoodie.

Whatever Wonwoo could say was incriminating.

“I masturbated okay,” Wonwoo mumbled. He chooses the less incriminating situation. Wonwoo could hear Woojin chuckle and his father choke on his coffee. “I just cleaned myself with it, sorry,” he said and placed the hoodie on his legs. He wanted to keep eating but he didn’t know which parts of the hoodie had touched the food. Not that he minded swallowing Mingyu’s semen or even his own but he couldn’t let his family know that. He pushed the plate away.

“And you believe I didn’t saw him running down the street at 6’ in the morning,” she hissed making Wonwoo look at her, his cheeks red.

“Dear god,” Wonwoo muttered. “What’s your problem?” he sighed. “No, he wasn’t here and I don’t know what you’re implying but ain’t happened,” he said, raising his voice. “Mingyu is a friend, that’s all,” he lied and he felt his heart stung at the lie. “My best friend, maybe you need to get used to the idea,” he said and his mother got closer, slapping him on the cheek. She raised her hand again, his father stopped her, taking her wrist.

“Let’s calm down,” His father said, taking her mother’s shoulders in a reassuring manner. “Wonwoo, get to your room,” he breathed and Wonwoo obeyed.

“He’s not a good person Wonwoo, I’m trying to make you see it,” she mumbled as she started crying.

“No,” Wonwoo mumbled. “I’m not gonna see that, Mingyu is nice and kind, whatever reason made you believe he’s not it’s wrong,” he said, his mother started to yell at him, on how bad son he was and how disappointed she was, it made Wonwoo cry.

Was being in love a disappointment?

Wonwoo went to his room and took a backpack and filled it with school stuff, reports, essays, copies of the lectures and his laptop, placing a bunch of clothing on it, not caring about folding the clothing properly as he kept crying. He changed his clothes and walked downstairs.

“Where are you going?” His father asked when he was putting his shoes on. Wonwoo bit his lip and swallowed the tears.

“I’m gonna be out for a few hours,” Wonwoo answered.

“Wonwoo,” he hissed making Wonwoo sniffle.

“Mom needs to calm down and she won’t if I’m here reminding her whatever she hates,” Wonwoo said, “I’m gonna come back in a few days, don’t worry.”

“And you will stay with whatever she hates,” his father retorted making Wonwoo laugh.

“I need my space, to think,” Wonwoo said, “I feel uncomfortable that she tries to look through me and whatever I have with Mingyu,” he muttered. “I don’t want to hear her complaining about him, ‘kay, Mingyu is a good friend, a good person and it hurts she cannot trust my judgment.”

“She thinks it’s the best for you,” his father said, getting closer to hug him.

“I know, but she’s mistaken,” Wonwoo breathed hugging his father back.

Mingyu is the best that happened to me, Wonwoo tried to say but he couldn’t and it broke his heart. Lying, deceiving and hiding what he truly thought and felt.

His father released him and just moved his head, Wonwoo smiled a little and left the house, he took his phone to dial Mingyu’s number.

The phone rang three, four times and Mingyu didn’t pick up his phone.

 **To:** Mingyu  
_Babe, call me whenever you can._

Wonwoo pocketed his phone and started to walk. His phone rang when he was six blocks away from his house. He answered.

“Pick me up,” Wonwoo cried when he answered. “I’m in my house, please,” he cried and he could hear Mingyu rushing at the other side of the line. The line was cut and Wonwoo fell into the ground to cry.

A few minutes passed before Mingyu was in front of him, taking him into an embrace.

“What happened?” Mingyu asked, patting Wonwoo’s back and the older clung into Mingyu.

“I love you,” Wonwoo breathed. “I love you so much,” he said moving to place a kiss on Mingyu’s jawline.

“Okay,” Mingyu giggled. “Let’s go home,” he breathed taking Wonwoo’s backpack and taking the older by the arm, guiding him towards his car.

Mingyu helped Wonwoo to get into the car, placing his backpack on the back seat. When Mingyu got in the car Wonwoo pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Mingyu pushed him away, looking at him.

“What happened?” Mingyu asked again, taking Wonwoo by the arms.

“Mom told me I’m a disappointment,” Wonwoo cried and Mingyu hugged him.

“I know she didn’t mean it,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo pushed him to look at his face.

“She hates what we have,” Wonwoo cried. “My mom cannot accept what we have Mingyu, she thinks I’m a disappointment because I’m with you.”

“Calm down,” Mingyu breathed and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s nose, making the older giggle. “I’m sure she hates it but she was just angry if she said that you were a disappointment. She doesn't believe that I know,” Mingyu sad caressing Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo nodded, looking at Mingyu.

“Can I stay in you house for a few days?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu gasped. “No? It’s okay.”

“We need to talk with my mom but,” Mingyu said. “I skipped classes to come,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him terrified.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot it,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu giggled, starting to drive.

“My dad noticed I sneaked out last night,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo groaned. “He didn’t say anything, so it’s okay, he mentioned it and I denied it but he knows.”

Wonwoo placed his feet on the seat and hugged his legs against his chest. Mingyu moved to turn on the stereo. Wonwoo giggled when he heard the song.

“What do you felt about this song before we began to date?”

“I don’t hear this kind of songs regularly, I have a playlist called Wonwoo,” Mingyu confessed, Wonwoo took Mingyu’s phone laughing when he saw the playlist.

“Which song you say it describe us?”

“ _Amor Fati_ ,” Mingyu said shyly, making Wonwoo frown. “But If I were to choose a song from that time before we began dating it’ll be _Wordkill_ ,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo chuckled. “And _Perfect_ is my song.” Wonwoo giggled, taking Mingyu’s hand on the wheel, just for a brief second.

“Park,” Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu obeyed, looking for a place he could park. He didn’t have to question Wonwoo.

When Mingyu parked and turned off the car, Wonwoo moved from his seat to sit on Mingyu’s lap, uncomfortable but he wasn’t caring. The wheel hitting his back painfully. Mingyu moved to get the back of the seat fall backward making Wonwoo giggle, pressing his lips against Mingyu’s. The younger answered the kiss, pressing Wonwoo’s body against his.

Wonwoo broke the kiss.

“In this world words mean nothing, and promises are vain,” Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu’s lips, his eyes closed, not expecting the younger to get rid of their distance. Mingyu hummed making the older to continue. “Yet, I want to tell you that I love you, I truthfully love you,” Wonwoo said and felt Mingyu move so he pressed him back on the seat, opening his eyes and pulling more distance between them. “I don’t know how much this will last,” he breathed, Mingyu’s face contorted, drawing the fear he felt. “I want to promise you that I will love you the fullest until the day I cannot feel this love for you, I will cherish you and all our moments together.” Wonwoo hid his face on the crook of Mingyu’s neck. “I don’t want to stop loving you, never, I want to be selfish, you make want me to be selfish,” he breathed leaving some pecks on Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu giggled, a sound that came sad and lonely.

“Be selfish,” Mingyu whispered.

“I cannot expect myself to love you my whole life and I cannot expect you to love me your whole life. Life is sad and unpredictable and it sucks,” Wonwoo breathed. The feel of his breath against Mingyu’s neck made the younger shiver. “I cannot promise you, eternal love,” Wonwoo said. “I want you to know, I want to try to make this love last,” Wonwoo said              and Mingyu chuckled.

“As you said, if we’re bound to something is to be together,” Mingyu said. “Why are you suddenly saying this?”

“We love each other so much it hurts,” Wonwoo said. “I feel I don’t deserve you,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“You deserve me as much as I deserve you,” Mingyu said. “Let’s go home,” Mingyu breathed. Wonwoo moved to his seat and Mingyu composed his on his original place.

“Your room feels like home,” Wonwoo mumbled, the sound came to Mingyu’s ears but he didn’t say anything, just smiled, taking his phone to play a song. Wonwoo smiled when the soft tune got into his ears.

Both of them breathed the end lyrics at the intro, _L.O.V.E. You, I was made to be with you_ , and they laughed. Mingyu moved the gear shift to start driving and when he was done, he took Wonwoo’s hand intertwining their fingers. The older hummed under his touch. They kept the traveling silent. Enjoying the soft music and the heartbreaking lyrics not actually feeling like that. Mingyu parked in front of his house.

Mingyu took Wonwoo’s backpack and started to walk into his house, followed by Wonwoo.

“Mom,” Mingyu yelled, his mom came from her room, brushing his hair, frowning when he saw her son at school hours. “Can Wonwoo stay?” he asked when he saw her.

“No, you’re still grounded,” She answered, retracting to her room.

“No, wait, wait,” Mingyu crying following his mom, giving Wonwoo his backpack. “Please, he needs to stay, yeah?” he whined walking into her room, Wonwoo shyly followed him.

“Hey, Gyu,” he breathed. “It’s okay, I’ll ask Jun, don’t worry ‘kay?” Wonwoo said taking Mingyu’s arm.

“What? No, no, you have to stay here,” Mingyu breathed turning to face Wonwoo. “I don’t want to leave you no,” he said.

Mingyu’s mom was different from Mingyu. She saw the soft smile on Wonwoo, a smile full of gratitude and his slightly red eyes but what catches her attention was Wonwoo’s big backpack, it looked about to explode. She left the brush in the sink of her bedroom’s bathroom.

“Did something happened?” She asked and made Mingyu look at her, biting his lip.

“Nothing,” Wonwoo suddenly breathed. “I’ll go to Jun’s, I don’t think his family would have any problem with it,” he smiled, he suddenly forgot the rules Mingyu’s mom had imposed over them, hugging Mingyu, the younger answered the hug, kissing Wonwoo’s temple.

“I love you, ‘kay, I love you so much,” Mingyu breathed pressing Wonwoo against his body.

“Something happened,” Mingyu’s mom breathed. Mingyu looked at her and shook his head. She walked towards both of them pushing Mingyu away, taking Wonwoo’s face in her hands. “You were crying,” she said. “What happened?” she asked again and Wonwoo couldn’t help but cry, his hands, moving to reach Mingyu, yet, Mingyu’s mother was the one hugging him. “Everything will be okay,” she said making Wonwoo cry stronger.

“Mom, please,” Mingyu cried taking Wonwoo’s hand, his mother let Wonwoo go and the boy hugged his boyfriend without stopping crying, crying louder, making his grip strong, making Mingyu giggle. “Babe, calm down.”

“He can stay,” Mingyu’s mother said as she walked to the bathroom to get ready, applying makeup and styling her long hair.

“Thank you,” Mingyu said. “Let’s go,” she heard his son say and he turned to see him, taking Wonwoo’s hand and kissing him on the cheek, softly and caring. She hoped they couldn’t know the bitterness of break up because she knew it would hurt too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good earned update.
> 
> I have bad news. I don't have computer so I have been writing in my iPad since I got my keyboard. I have been changing apps and the one I was using suddenly erased the chaptrer 51 I have been crying and getting stressed because of it. I re-wrote it with the parts I have sent to Derpydots and dear god I'm really glad I've been scared on not doing this thing right because all the important parts, what I took the most troubles to write were sent to her to be approved. She changed some things... you'll know when it happens.
> 
> Chapter 52 is almost done, just one more scene and the full thing is done. This baby will be finished for real.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:
> 
> I forgot to mention the songs. Most of them are EPIK HIGH songs. Amor Fati, Wordkill and the last one is Map the soul. Korean version is more like world themed and eviroment while english ver. Is a more romantic version of the song. _[Perfect](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Yg2gaIsIz0wv1IeDMiNhr)_ is a song by saltnpaper (MYK). If you have time listen to them, those songs fit perfectly to the story. Wordkill is one of my favorite pre-YG Epik High's songs while Amort Fati is my favorite Post-YG. Also, if you can, give MYK some love. He's such a sweethearted person that is really nice to fans. He named my pets ;;;;;


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date.

Wonwoo was walking taking Mingyu’s hand. The younger was happily talking with Soonyoung and Jihoon. Wonwoo just kept silent admiring at his boyfriend.

“This is a good spot,” Jihoon said, chanting and Wonwoo looked at the youngest of them, a soft smile on Wonwoo’s lips as he shown softness. Jihoon didn’t say anything when he saw Wonwoo, smiling mockingly at him. Soonyoung took his backpack from his shoulder taking a blanket and placing it on the ground. Jihoon placed his backpack on the blanket when Soonyoung finished sitting on it. Mingyu and Wonwoo followed them.

Mingyu placed his own backpack on the blanket and Wonwoo helped him to take the bento boxes from it. Making Mingyu giggle when he saw the older. Soonyoung was helping Jihoon but the older opened the boxes and started to take food and Jihoon hit his hand, making Soonyoung pull some faces at the action. Soonyoung really wanted to eat. Wonwoo laughed when he saw Soonyoung pouting at Jihoon and the younger ignored him.

“Why the sudden need to see us?” Jihoon asked. “Okay, eat,” Jihoon mumbled at Soonyoung and saw how the older filled his hands and mouth with food. Wonwoo looked at Jihoon and then Mingyu.

“It’s my last day with Mingyu so I need to have a double date with you, I’m still thankful with both of you,” Wonwoo said and took Mingyu’s hand, he squeezed Wonwoo’s hand and realized the grip to being able to take a plate and eat from Jihoon’s food.

“Last day?” Soonyoung asked, his mouth filled with food. Jihoon placed his hands over the food to avoid Soonyoung spitting on it.

“For God’s sake Soonyoung,” Jihoon hissed and Mingyu laughed when Jihoon started to hit Soonyoung.

“I kind of ran away from home,” Wonwoo said. “I had a fight with my mom over Mingyu and I ran from home, of course, I told my father but I don’t know how my mother would react to it,” Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo and placed a kiss on his cheek. “So maybe I’m grounded and maybe my mom won’t let me go out the house even if it’s for school,” Wonwoo said as he placed a piece of chicken on his mouth.

“Does she know you’re dating him?” Jihoon asked.

Wonwoo shook his head. “Not actually. She suspects and we might confirm it,” Wonwoo mumbled playing with the food. “I don’t think I can tell her yet.”

“Why you say you confirmed it?” Soonyoung asked, placing a piece of food on Jihoon’s mouth.

“Well, it seems she saw Mingyu when he was leaving and she found Mingyu’s hoodie,” Wonwoo breathed.

“A hoodie? That’s not incriminating at all,” Jihoon said feeding his boyfriend who hummed at the action.

“It could or could not being dirtied with semen,” Wonwoo mumbled. Soonyoung choked on the food and Jihoon snorted a laugh.

“What did you said?” Soonyoung asked with a growing grin on his face.

A blush crept on Wonwoo’s face, “I told her I masturbated,” Wonwoo mumbled and the couple started to laugh loud and strong.

“I wouldn’t come back home if I told that to my mom,” Soonyoung said drying some tears from his eyes.

“Well, I’m still going to Mingyu’s house anyways so, I think I’m okay,” Wonwoo said slowly and kept eating food.

“We can call this your last meal?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo laughed.

“It is,” Wonwoo said, a smile on his lips. “Let’s pray for my soul,” Wonwoo joked lifting his glass and Mingyu followed him with his mouth filled with food making Wonwoo giggle.

“Happiness for all of us,” Soonyoung yelled and food sprayed from his mouth, making Jihoon hit him strongly.

“Happiness,” Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu placed a kiss on his cheek.

They laughed a little and joked, enjoying the meal and their time together.

“How long have you been staying with Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon pulled himself closer to him. Soonyoung pulled an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“A week,” Mingyu answered as Wonwoo was chewing some of his food. Wonwoo nodded at the statement.

“Isn’t your mother angry?” Jihoon asked, “My mom would be furious if I take Soonyoung to live with me in her house,” Jihoon said, intertwining his finger with the hand Soonyoung had over his shoulders.

“No,” Mingyu answered. “She knows what happened and she’s supportive to me and Wonwoo,” Mingyu said looking at Wonwoo who flashed a smile at him. “She’s pretty much planning our wedding, I saw some clipping on her room, I doubt she’s planning Minsuk’s wedding,” Mingyu finished making Wonwoo chuckle.

“Wow,” Jihoon breathed looking at Soonyoung. “My mom likes Soonyoung but not what we have, she’s kind with us but she doesn’t agree with us,” Jihoon moved to place a kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek, the older moved to get closer to him and made the movement comfortable for him.

“I’m really thankful with her, she had made me feel comfortable with myself and with Mingyu, she’s been like a mom to me,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu pulled him into a hug making Wonwoo giggle with the touch.

“Say that to her and she might lift my punishment for sure,” Mingyu cried.

“What?” Jihoon breathed and Mingyu looked at him with his cheeks red.

“I’m actually grounded, she’s letting stay Wonwoo but I sleep on Minsuk’s room,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo placed his head on Mingyu’s legs.

“Why?”

“Well Mingyu’s mom is really nice and kind but we were quite stupid,” Wonwoo said softly and Mingyu started to caress his hair. “Mingyu’s little sister saw us making out and actually pretty hard,” Wonwoo said looking at Jihoon as the younger was trying too hard to not laugh. “So I’m not allowed to be in the house alone with Mingyu, includes sleeping with him in the same bed.”

“We did sleep together a few times,” Mingyu breathed. “It was really nice.”

“No sex,” Wonwoo reassured making Jihoon crack a loud laugh.

“Anyways, your mom is awesome,” Soonyoung said, squeezing his boyfriend in a hug, the younger pushed him away.

“Thank you,” Mingyu said with a smile on his lips.

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo, their eyes locked and Wonwoo brushed a faintly tired smile.

“How’s school?” Jihoon asked, softly and harsh. “Jun told us about your exhibition, you didn’t tell us.”

“Well it was a small thing,” Wonwoo said. “Too rushed and not so good, Jun is my best friend so I had to invite him and Mingyu is my boyfriend and I did it for him so I invited him.”

“The end turned out to be the best part of it,” Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo hit him on the knee.

“Now I’m planning another one, the faculty asked me to do an exhibition for the new students,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu stopped petting his hair, Wonwoo stood up to kiss him. “Sorry.”

“About what?” Soonyoung asked.

“Beauty?” Wonwoo answered. “I’m in a major called Aesthetic I think the idea begins there.”

“Don’t be a prick,” Jihoon hissed.

“What’s beauty for me,” Wonwoo said blushing. “I still don’t get a grip on it,” Wonwoo said, looking at Mingyu. “I still have time, though.”

“I have a showcase on a few days,” Soonyoung said. “The last times I couldn’t ask any of you to come because I was actually pretty done and I forgot and Jihoon was kind enough to himself to have me for his own,” Soonyoung said and Jihoon smirked.

“I’ll take the job to tell everyone,” Mingyu said. “Date, place and hour, please,” Mingyu said making Soonyoung giggle. Both of them started to talk about the matter, Jihoon stared at him as he detached from Soonyoung’s side.

“Something is bothering you,” Jihoon said in a low voice crawling to Wonwoo, sitting at his side not looking at him.

“I don’t like that my mom hates Mingyu,” Wonwoo whispered. “It feels wrong, it feels like I’m choosing Mingyu over her.”

“No,” Jihoon breathed. “She’s choosing her ideas over you, ”he said, taking Wonwoo’s hand and the older could feel the touch as warm as the first time he took his hand in the same manner, in almost the same situation. “You’re choosing love, she’s choosing an old fashioned idea over her love and respect for you, her son,” Jihoon said squeezing his hand. “The things will work out at some point.” Wonwoo hugged Jihoon and the younger hit him, pushing him away from him. Soonyoung laughed at the scene. Wonwoo released Jihoon and the younger groaned in relief.

Wonwoo stood up and everyone looked at him.

“I need to take a walk,” he said, Mingyu stood beside him. “Alone.”

Wonwoo sat back with a hurt puppy look making Jihoon snort a laugh, Wonwoo flashed an apologetic smile and left, he walked pretty slow, enjoying the view. It was a park, full of trees and the scenery and flowers made everything beautiful, Jihoon had chosen a pretty hidden spot to be able to cuddle his boyfriend with any worry. He was comfortable with Wonwoo and Mingyu, in his own way, anyways.

Wonwoo looked for an empty chair and sat. He took his phone.

**To: Woojin**   
_Is mom mad? I’m going home today._

He wrote and pressed the send button. He looked around.

Tranquility, softness and some feelings that made Wonwoo feel at ease. He quite liked being alone, yet he liked being surrounded with Mingyu. Solitude made him feel at ease. Mingyu made him feel happy and comfortable. He loved every sensation Mingyu made him feel.

His phone rang.

**To: Wonwoo**   
_She’s more worried. She saying Mingyu turned you evil and she might lock you up in your room once you get here._

Wonwoo read and chuckled at the text.

**To: Woojin**   
_Then I should get going._

He sent with a smile on his lips and pocketed the phone taking another short walk before going back to Mingyu. His phone rang and he took it.

**To: Wonwoo**   
_Yes, please._

He giggled and pocketed his phone, looking in front of him a couple walking. He was about to turn round but he saw something in them, in the way they talked to each other, pulling themselves closer to whisper in each other ear. The smiles were full of delight, of love and Wonwoo wondered if that’s how he looked with Mingyu. So happy, so bright and so full of his lover. They stopped to kiss. It was overwhelming and so beautiful. When they fell apart and some of Wonwoo’s delight faded he could see who the couple was. Jun was pressing himself to Minghao’s arm, taking his hand and at every word brushing his ear.

It was just a reflex but when he saw the couple was to see him he hid. If Jun hadn’t properly told him it meant he still had something he actually wanted to cherish and just for himself. He didn’t felt hurt or betrayed as Jun might felt about him and Mingyu because he had sensed it and Jun knew. He just wanted to not made anything official until he felt it real enough for the world not destroying it for him. That was Jun. Scared of being heartbroken but willing to give his heart at the fullest.

When he was out of sight from the couple he walked back to Mingyu, taking the younger to kiss him. A kiss full of emotions yet, when he pulled apart Mingyu hugged him strongly.

“I love you, never forget it,” Mingyu breathed in his ear making Wonwoo cry.

“Something happened?” Soonyoung asked, his voice full of worry.

“Nothing, I just felt overwhelmed,” Wonwoo answered as Mingyu pet his hair. “Take me to my house,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Mingyu said, “guys you wanna stay or I drop you on you houses,” he said looking at Jihoon and Soonyoung. The couple exchanged looks.

“Drop us at Soonyoung’s house,” Jihoon said, his boyfriend giggled helping him to get his stuff ready. Mingyu and Wonwoo helped them, making the task way faster. They walked telling some anecdote of their old days, laughing, making everything so nice and enjoyable, Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile widely.

They climbed Mingyu’s car and as usual, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into a kiss when the younger already put his seatbelt, making Mingyu giggle at the action, yet, it was disturbed by Jihoon’s gagging noises.

“Stop doing that,” Mingyu hissed. “It’s not our fault that you cannot show emotions towards you boyfriend in public crowded places.” Jihoon hit Mingyu and Wonwoo giggled.

“Let’s going,” Mingyu chanted and started to drive. Wonwoo took Mingyu’s phone to put his playlist but he hesitated and put some of the songs he and Mingyu enjoyed, making the older hum happily and he was joined by Soonyoug who sang earnestly and beautifully some of those songs.

Jihoon looked at his boyfriend with a shy smile and if Wonwoo were to guess, the younger was proud of his boyfriend. Mingyu stopped and the couple waved a goodbye before disappearing into Soonyoung’s building. Mingyu drove Wonwoo to his house. The drive was slow making Wonwoo chuckle. He was buying time. A week wasn’t enough and maybe it would never be. Wonwoo took the phone looking for a song and when it started to play Mingyu smiled.

Mingyu moved his hand to take Wonwoo’s, the older hummed and took it to his lips kissing the back of Mingyu’s hand.

“I’ll miss you,” Wonwoo whispered.

“You almost lived in my house before, this was no different,” Mingyu said, no taking his sight from the road.

“It was completely different. I could just get into your house whenever I wanted, get into your bed whenever I wanted without the need of you being there.” Wonwoo breathed letting the grip on Mingyu’s hand go, the younger placed both of his hands on the wheel.

“You can still do it,” Mingyu Said, a smile on his lips.

“Well, until you mom says you are enough careful to not let anyone in the house know you’re having sex.”

“You know, we need a place to ourselves,” Mingyu mumbled making Wonwoo laugh out loud.

“Soon,” Wonwoo sighed and a smile was drawn on Mingyu’s face.

“We’re here,” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo sighed. He took Mingyu by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you,” Wonwoo said in a low breath, making Mingyu giggle. The younger didn’t answer, getting out to the trunk, taking Wonwoo’s backpack and a few other bags.

“I love you too,” Mingyu said, moving to take the collar of Wonwoo’s shirt, moving his finger to take out the necklace he had given the older. “I really love you.” Mingyu pulled the chain, making Wonwoo to move along and kissed him. The older answered the kiss, let the grip on his things fall and placed his hands around Mingyu’s neck. They broke apart and Mingyu kneeled to take Wonwoo’s things from the ground. They heard a fake cough making them giggle.

“Bye,” Wonwoo sighed making Mingyu chuckle at the sound.

“Bye,” he answered getting into his car. Wonwoo moved to get into his house, as always his mom was there, glaring at him and when he saw her, there was no anger by itself but worry, yet he saw that worry grow into anger. She moved her hand to his neck, taking the necklace. So proudly hanging around his neck and moving freely.

The anger turned into sadness.

Into something maybe one day he’ll understand.

Wonwoo expected his mom to rip it from his neck yet, it didn’t happen.

“I’m glad you’re home,” His mom said so low and so tired. Wonwoo looked at her.

“Yeah,” was the only thing Wonwoo could say. The place didn’t felt like home at all. His home was Mingyu and where he could breathe him, where he could stay with him. Where he could take his hand and kiss him. Wherever he could drown himself in him but not that place. Not where Mingyu wasn’t actually allowed to being with him the way they wanted.

His mother didn’t have locked him up, she did the opposite yet things weren’t the same. She knew where he was and she thought what he could have done but it was the opposite. Wonwoo had cried most of those nights and he was just able to stop because Mingyu was hugging him, filling him with everything he could, making him feel good and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to unfold from here. Little by little. Hope you like it. 
> 
> In other news I finished Amor Fati Chapter 52 so I'll start writing other things now. I have a project in mind that it might be as long as this lil' monster but I'll finish my other prompts before I start with it because it will drain me. So, from this point onwards, I hope you can give my next babies some love. Thank you. I'll write my last thoughts about Amor Fati when I reach chapter 52.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing get out of hand and a _little_ louder

 

 Even when Wonwoo wasn’t grounded he tried to make his outings at the minimum, not just with Mingyu but with all his friends, to make his mom comfortable and less worried about him. It was tired. Being with Mingyu was calming even when they didn’t have sex at all. Sometimes the younger would go to his house with a bag of candies and snacks. Wonwoo would sit in the passenger seat. Just to talk with him. Sometimes they took hands but they tried to keep the kisses at the minimum and most of those moments just lasted five minutes.

For some odd reason, Wonwoo couldn’t sleep. He looked at his clock groaning at the hour. He took his phone.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_I can’t sleep._

He texted. He was sure Mingyu wouldn’t answer because it was 2 AM and Mingyu loved his sleep. His phone rang and he mumbled under his breath, hoping it wasn’t Jeonghan or Soonyoung with a silly idea.

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_I miss you too babe._

Wonwoo read, a smile growing on his lips.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_I want to kiss you_

Wonwoo sent and stared at his phone without erasing his smile.

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_I want to touch you._

Wonwoo’s smile faded a little. He hesitated on what to answer, his body trembling a little.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Where?_

He typed and sent feeling as he held his breath in a nice way. Expectantly of something.

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_Everywhere. Did you know I love the mole on your neck?_

Wonwoo unconsciously gasped at the words, hearing them on his ear with Mingyu’s low voice, in that moment when he was so high in desire and so deep in Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo felt something in his lower regions.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_How much?_

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_A lot. I like to kiss it and suck it, make it look red. I wondered, do you like when I do that?_

Wonwoo giggled. Now the Mingyu’s voice in his head sounded like always, like a shy puppy.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_I like the best when you bite me and I love to suck your tasty dick._

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_Are we really going to play this?  
I actually love how you look when you’re sucking my dick and I love when you ask me to be rough._

Wonwoo giggled and felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_I DO love when you ravish my mouth and don’t let me breathe and when my nose starts hitting your pelvis. It’s glorious._

Wonwoo felt his hands trembling in excitement. His dick twitching, he was excited but not hard. Not yet.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_And you know, I love to ride you._

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_What else?_

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Actually, I love the spanking, a lot.  
Can you keep doing it?_

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_As much as you want babe. I love how you whimper when I spank you is so cute and so needy._

A soft laugh escaped from Wonwoo’s lips. Breathy and harsh. His dick getting hard yet he was unable to touch himself.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_It’s because I need you._

 **To: Wonwoo  
** _How much you need me?  
Right now._

 **To: Mingyu**  
_A lot. A fucking lot._  
Mingyu.  
I want you inside.

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_Right Now?_

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Right now._

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_I want to ravish your hole._

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Keep going._

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_I want to thrust deep into you until you keep asking for more._  
And I will please you babe, fucking you deep and hard until you see stars.  
Do you want it?

Wonwoo closed his eyes, his throat closing, and his eyelids feeling heavy. His dick wanting attention. Throbbing painfully under his pants.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Yes, please._  
Fuck me so hard I stop feeling my legs and I stop walking straight for days.  
Make me feel your beautiful and delicious big dick is the only thing I’m gonna taste.

His hand started to roam around his dick over his clothes.

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_Are you hard? Because I am._

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Yes._

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_Are you touching yourself?_

Wonwoo giggled stopping his hand. Feeling his cheeks warmer.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Not yet._

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_Do you still have my house keys?_

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Yes, why?_

 **To: Wonwoo**  
_Good. Come. Please. I really want you_.

 **To: Mingyu**  
_Dear god, on my way. You stay there and think about how much you want my ass._

Wonwoo sent and placed his phone on the bedside table. Moving to get a jacket. Took his wallet and phone, pocketing in the jacket, alongside the keys of Mingyu’s house. Lastly, he took his necklace and put it. He moved silently in his house. Yet the bathroom door opened, he stood still as his brother walked lazily to his own room. The door closed and he kept moving downstairs, taking his shoes and putting them, he opened the door silently, and passed the door frame, closing it and locking it. So slow it was killing him, but he didn’t want to make a noise. When he made sure the door was closed, he started sprinting to Mingyu’s house. He wasn’t minding sweating, he would sweat on Mingyu’s arms anyways.

When Wonwoo came to Mingyu’s house, took the keys from his pocket, the keys fell and he groaned, took them from the floor, he opened the door silently and slowly. He closed and locked it the same way. He took his shoes and took them. One thing was sneaking into Mingyu’s house and another to let his family know he had broken the only rule his mom had placed on them.

He went upstairs. He opened the door and he was welcomed by Mingyu’s naked body, making him drool. Wonwoo smirked as he closed the door locking it. Wonwoo started to undress as he walked towards Mingyu.

“Ride me,” Mingyu said, making Wonwoo lick his lips.

Wonwoo didn’t answer. He moved towards Mingyu, taking the bottle of lube neatly placed beside Mingyu’s bed. He placed the lube on Mingyu’s dick, looking at how the younger admired him, at how moved his eyes over his body.

“Did you prep yourself?” Mingyu asked looking at how Wonwoo climbed the bed.

“No,” Wonwoo answered, placing himself over Mingyu’s dick. Big and throbbing.

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded, positioning Mingyu’s dick and letting himself fall into it. Groaning as Mingyu’s dick opened his walls.

Wonwoo held onto Mingyu’s shoulders, breathing hard and heavy, the pain numbing his senses.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked, placing his hands on Wonwoo’s hips, the older nodded, breathing deeply. Moving his hips in some circular motions.

The pain made him unable to feel anything but he enjoyed it and Mingyu loved the walls pressing against his dick, making him groan loudly against Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo lets a minute pass until he was comfortable enough to start riding Mingyu, his movements starting slow but it didn’t matter, Mingyu loved it. Mingyu let his moan fill the room and Wonwoo didn’t let him behind, groaning from time to time as he got completely used to the intrusion. Every thrust became sweetly painful. Wonwoo started to drool as he increased the pace in his movements, helped by Mingyu and the strong grip on his hips.

Mingyu started to thrust into Wonwoo. The movements came strong and deep as they didn’t follow Wonwoo’s pace.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned, loud and clear. Mingyu felt eager to keep doing it. “Harder,” Wonwoo hissed, starting to jump faster into Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu couldn’t stop his voice from getting louder.

Maybe it was because they hadn’t had sex in a while or they got way hornier than ever before but, they couldn’t hold their voices as they have done it before, their voice filling his room, resonating but Mingyu wouldn’t deny it, it was more exciting that way. Knowing entirely how much Wonwoo liked to ride him, to have his dick inside.

Wonwoo moved his hands to take Mingyu’s face taking the younger’s lips with eager movements. Pressing his tongue inside, making Mingyu gasp into the kiss but not complaining, looking for more as saliva kept falling from their mouths.

Mingyu broke the kiss, “Babe, you’re so tight,” Mingyu gasped making Wonwoo giggle as he kept moving on Mingyu’s dick. “Do you like my cock?” Mingyu asked pushing his hips forward against Wonwoo’s ass, a single thrust deep and strong.

“Yes,” Wonwoo yelled. His body shaking at the last thrust.

“Yes, what?” Mingyu moved his hip again, brushing Wonwoo’s prostate.

“I love your cock,” Wonwoo moaned loudly. Mingyu hummed at the words starting to thrust into Wonwoo. The older tried his best to keep bouncing on Mingyu’s cock but the way the younger was thrusting into him made him unable to do it, Wonwoo couldn’t lower the sound of his voice, coming strong. Wonwoo held into Mingyu’s shoulders crying as the younger kept brushing that heavenly spot. Wonwoo cries were in between more, feel good, harder and Mingyu obeyed, making Wonwoo scream, so loud and so sweet he couldn’t want anything else.

Mingyu groaned Wonwoo’s name as he released, his voice breaking. He moved his hand to take Wonwoo’s dick and pumping fast, making Wonwoo gasp and cry. He muffled the sound of his voice biting Mingyu’s shoulder. Wonwoo came, his body shaking over Mingyu’s. The older moved to lay on Mingyu’s side, yet when he looked carefully to Mingyu, giggled as the younger was still hard.

Wonwoo was weak yet he moved to be in front of Mingyu, showing him his ass. Mingyu chuckled passing one of his hands over Wonwoo’s butt and pinched it.

“How much do you want my cock?” Mingyu asked low and raw it made Wonwoo shiver but he didn’t answer. Mingyu hit the left cheek making Wonwoo whimper. “Answer,” he said again yet Wonwoo was unwilling to answer. Mingyu spanked Wonwoo again and the older gasped excitedly.

“A lot,” Wonwoo said. “I need your cock deep inside me,” Wonwoo mumbled. Mingyu smirked pressing his hard cock on Wonwoo’s ass. “Yes please,” Wonwoo moaned, just the tip inside. Mingyu retracted in his steps. Wonwoo whined. Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hips strongly and pushed himself fast and rough into Wonwoo, a raw scream letting Wonwoo’s mouth. Mingyu didn’t move and Wonwoo let his face fall into the mattress breathing fast and heavy. Mingyu took his length out of Wonwoo making the older whimper and cry. Mingyu loved to see how needy Wonwoo was.

Mingyu manhandled Wonwoo, turning him around to look at his face. Flushed cheeks, eyes full of lust and he loved it, he took Wonwoo’s lips in between his. Kissing him desperately.

Mingyu broke the kiss, “I love you,” Mingyu whispered making Wonwoo giggle, he placed another kiss on Wonwoo’s mouth.

Mingyu moved Wonwoo to lay on his left side and took one of his legs to place it over his shoulder. Wonwoo chuckled. Wonwoo let his body weight fall into his left arm and with the right he held the position trying to lift his hips a little, earning a kiss on his leg.

“You’re such a slut,” Mingyu said as he positioned himself between Wonwoo’s legs, waiting for the older to get comfortable. “Where did you learn all this?” he panted as he positioned his cock on Wonwoo’s hole. A loud sigh came from Wonwoo’s lips making Mingyu laugh. He pushed himself into Wonwoo, slow, feeling Wonwoo’s walls tightening, making him groan. He started to thrust slowly. Wonwoo tried his best to get a comfortable position to mute his moaning but there were any, letting his head fall backwards as he moaned Mingyu’s name.

Wonwoo was a little too sensitive after his first orgasm, making him see stars at every thrust and he hoped Mingyu didn’t mind him drooling all his bed as saliva fell from his mouth as he kept moaning and breathing heavily.

“You had been a good boy,” Mingyu said starting to move faster. Trying his best to make every thrust deep and to hit Wonwoo’s prostate. Yet, it didn’t matter if he did, Wonwoo was enjoying it way too much and Mingyu enjoyed the sight of his wrecked boyfriend asking for more, pushing his hips against his own. Mingyu loved all of that. More than anything, Mingyu loved the sound of Wonwoo’s voice as he moaned his name.

Wonwoo started to move his hips to get a better position and as a way of asking Mingyu to get rougher but his movements made the whole position uncomfortable. Mingyu slapped delicately Wonwoo’s buttcheek, making the older moan louder.

“Don’t be whiny,” Mingyu hissed as he started to make his movements faster, watching how Wonwoo’s face relaxed. Mingyu moved his hand toward Wonwoo’s dick moving his hand slowly along the length, making Wonwoo scream.

“No, please,” Wonwoo cried moving his free hand to stop Mingyu’s hand. Mingyu stopped all his movements. Mingyu took out his length from Wonwoo, the older shook under his touch.

“Calm babe,” Mingyu whispered, the sound of Wonwoo’s breathing resonating in the room.

Mingyu let Wonwoo’s back press against the mattress just before taking his legs by the ankles, spreading them and pulling them upwards, Wonwoo’s hips on the air. Mingyu kneeled and steadied the position to Wonwoo’s ass be at the same height from Mingyu’s dick. Wonwoo holds into the mattress with his palms, finding the position uncomfortable. Mingyu let Wonwoo’s legs rest on his shoulders as he held into Wonwoo’s hips, positioning himself. Stick his dick inside Wonwoo. When he was deep inside him he moved his hands slowly to take Wonwoo’s legs again. Mingyu started to thrust, slow, every thrust made Wonwoo retort under his touch, his hands tightly gripped on the sheet.

“So good,” Wonwoo mumbled. “Mingyu,” he moaned slowly as he closed his eyes, feeling his orgasm building and Mingyu hit his prostate. A lust filled moan escaped from his mouth. The room was filled with the sound of their sweaty skin hitting, sticking and falling apart at every movement. The bed creaked and the headboard hit the wall. Everything mixed with Wonwoo’s uncontrollable moans.

“Does the slut like it?” Mingyu asked, biting his lip as Wonwoo half opened his eyes to meet his gaze.

“I love whatever you do to me,” Wonwoo answered and every hit on his prostate made the words go louder. “I love your cock,” He hissed as Mingyu thrust rough hard, deep and hitting his prostate. His throat closed. “Mingyu,” Wonwoo yelled, tightening his grip into the sheets. “Break me,” Wonwoo commanded making Mingyu giggle. “Fuck me hard and break me,” Wonwoo managed to say as Mingyu took all his strength to please his lover. His hips starting to ache as he hit Wonwoo’s ass and mostly the bone. Wonwoo’s body ached heavenly, he couldn’t feel any muscle, every one of them feeling sore and if it wasn’t for Mingyu’s strong grip the position could easily fell apart, since the beginning.

It took just a few well-aimed thrust into Wonwoo’s prostate to make the older cum untouched. His dick aching for some touch. Mingyu kept thrusting, slower this time as he knew Wonwoo was more sensitive. Mingyu released after a few thrusts, letting his grip on Wonwoo’s legs fall and collapsing over his boyfriend’s body. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s cheek and then kissing every inch of Wonwoo’s face, making the older giggle. Wonwoo moved his hands and took Mingyu’s face to kiss him on the lips, they shared a long-awaited kiss. Feelings their worlds crumbling at the touch. Mingyu moved to lay beside Wonwoo, looking at the ceiling and the realization hit him, making his face get red.

Wonwoo moved from his place and climbed over Mingyu, making the younger gasp.

“Another round,” Wonwoo said slowly, placing kisses on Mingyu’s neck.

“I’m done for today,” Mingyu answered, no stopping Wonwoo from kissing him, enjoying it.

“I’ll let you keep calling me a slut on the bed,” Wonwoo said. “I know how much it turns you on calling me that,” he placed a kiss on Mingyu’s lips, one, two, three. “I’m always your slut baby,” Wonwoo breathed on Mingyu’s ear and the younger moved to press Wonwoo’s back into the mattress, the older giggled.

“You’re a needy slut,” Mingyu hissed against Wonwoo’s lips.

“And all yours,” Wonwoo said pressing his lips against Mingyu’s. Mingyu broke the kiss turning Wonwoo around. Mingyu didn’t need to move Wonwoo, the older moved himself to the position Mingyu wanted him to take. Mingyu caressed Wonwoo’s cheek. He looked at the soft skin and hit it with his open palm, Wonwoo whimpered.

“Sometimes you need to learn how to behave,” Mingyu hissed and moved to press his teeth on Wonwoo’s ass. “Yes, you’re always my slut,” Mingyu breathed spanking Wonwoo again, harder. Wonwoo groaned. “Tell me how much you love my dick,” Mingyu hit Wonwoo’s ass once again. The older shook under his touch.

“I love you big throbbing dick,” Wonwoo yelled. “Now fuck me,” he hissed. Mingyu chuckled leaning into Wonwoo’s back to bite his shoulder.

“Such a slut,” Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo’s ear. He moved to press his dick into Wonwoo’s hole, the older sighed and Mingyu laughed in his ear. He pressed his cock inside Wonwoo. The older groaned happily at the intrusion. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s ear just before he moved to grip Wonwoo’s hips and start trusting.

Wonwoo’s moans became sigh as Mingyu kept thrusting inside as if the idea of being filled by the younger was relaxing. The thrust came fast but weak as Mingyu itself was tired, his lower back hurting and his hips and even his dick but the older was enjoying it and the whimpers the older let out made Mingyu keep thrusting, harder, deeper and it made Wonwoo moan loud and harsh. His voice sounding deeper as he felt his throat dry.

Mingyu dug his nails into Wonwoo’s hips, making the older hiss, pushing his hips against Mingyu’s his walls tightening at the pain. Mingyu groaned and bit Wonwoo’s skin. Wonwoo groaned at the pain, still moving his hips, feeling his hard dick hurt.

“Touch me, please,” Wonwoo cried. His arms shook and fell, hitting the mattress with his face, moaning. Mingyu moved his hand towards Wonwoo’s cock, moving his hand around the length, making Wonwoo hiss in pleasure. He made the strokes fast and hard Wonwoo cried under his touch as he kept ravishing his ass mercilessly. A slight brush in the tip made Wonwoo cum, the older yelled Mingyu’s name and it was a blessing to be touched. He liked it when he came untouched but when Mingyu held his dick everything in his mind vanished. Numbed with the pleasure. Wonwoo kept pushing his hips against Mingyu as the younger thrust, seeking for release. Letting a dry sound let his mouth when Wonwoo’s walls tightened around his dick. A few more thrust and Mingyu released inside Wonwoo.

Mingyu took his cock from inside Wonwoo, cum falling into the bed and Wonwoo’s hips with it. Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo’s closed eyelids.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked, filling Wonwoo’s face with butterfly kisses. Wonwoo giggled.

“Sort off,” he answered a tiredly, looking for Mingyu’s hand.

“I need to clean you up,” Mingyu said, squeezing Wonwoo’s hand.

“No need,” Wonwoo said, Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be back soon, just a minute, ‘kay?” Mingyu said kissing the crown of Wonwoo’s head.

He moved as fast as his legs let him and walked towards his bathroom, he took a soft towel and went to Wonwoo, moving him as little as he could to clean him, throwing the towel to the ground when he was done, taking some sheets to cover Wonwoo and himself. Pressing his lips on Wonwoo’s temple.

“I love you,” Mingyu breathed making Wonwoo giggle, his mind getting away as he fell asleep. Mingyu watching him, ruffling his hair. Every inch of their bodies aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter and many other.
> 
> Again, a position in this chapter is based on one of [8scoupsofjisoo's](Twitter.com/8scouspfjisoo) drawings.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter as much as I like it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

Mingyu opened his eyes. Sound coming from downstairs and when he rolled to his side, he found Wonwoo, sleeping face down on the mattress. Mingyu giggle at the sight, his lover’s body just covered on the midsection of his back and his legs tangled in the sheets. He saw a bite mark on Wonwoo’s ass making him giggle. Wonwoo mumbled in his sleep and Mingyu moved to his side, starting to pet Wonwoo’s hair. The older hummed under his touch.

“Are you awake?” Mingyu asked slowly, Wonwoo moved his head to meet Mingyu’s gaze, smiling at him lazily. “Morning babe,” he said moving his hand to caress Wonwoo’s cheek. “Are you feeling alright?”

Wonwoo giggled. “Everything hurts and I want a shower,” Wonwoo answered moving to get closer to Mingyu, placing kisses on his chest. Mingyu hummed.

“Want me to take you there?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo mumbled something against the skin on Mingyu’s chest. “Want me to join you?”

“Yes please,” Wonwoo answered and Mingyu laughed, moving to get out of the bed. He moved to the bathroom, starting to fill the tub and moving to the sink and brush his teeth. He moved back to his room when the tub had enough water, he took Wonwoo in his arms and the older hissed as Mingyu moved him. Wonwoo hugged Mingyu by the neck and pressed his lips against Mingyu’s giggling at the mint taste of Mingyu’s toothpaste.

Mingyu placed Wonwoo in the bathtub, the younger cried as the hot water made his anus sting. Mingyu chuckled and got inside, sitting in front of Wonwoo. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer, making the older take an uncomfortable position, making his body ache. Wonwoo hissed but he didn’t pull himself away, instead, he moved forward to Mingyu, kissing his lips. Mingyu clasped his hands together starting to shower Wonwoo with the water in the bathtub. Wonwoo smiled, starting to do the same. Feeling like a kid. When Wonwoo’s hair was wet enough Mingyu stopped and moved to get the shampoo and a little amount on his hand starting to clean Wonwoo’s hair. The older hummed happily, his hands roaming on Mingyu’s chest. He pulled himself closer to kiss his lover’s chest, sucking the skin to left some pinkish marks as Mingyu massaged his scalp.

“Close your eyes,” Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo obeyed, feeling a splash of water over his head, taking away the shampoo, another one and then Mingyu cleaning his closed eyes with his thumbs. “Your turn,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo opened his eyes, to take the shampoo putting some in his hand and starting to massage Mingyu’s scalp. Mingyu leaned his head forward for Wonwoo to reach and moved his body under the water, making some spill out the bathtub and the sound resonated like a wave.

Wonwoo started to kiss Mingyu’s face as he massaged the younger’s scalp and Mingyu giggled.

“I should be the one being all sweet with you,” Mingyu said and closed his eyes and Wonwoo splashed him with water, rinsing the shampoo. Wonwoo cleaned his eyes and met his gaze.

“You’re being sweet enough by being soft on me,” Wonwoo said pressing his lips against Mingyu’s. “Take care of me as you have always done,” Wonwoo said pulling himself away from Mingyu. Mingyu took Wonwoo’s leg from the water and started to clean him with soap, the older relaxed, humming happily.

Mingyu finished cleaning all Wonwoo’s body and followed with his, looking at the older resting his head on the edge of the tub. When he finished with himself he stood up, taking a towel and drying his body. He unplugged the bath and moved to his room to put some clothes on. He returned to the bathroom with another towel and manhandled Wonwoo to dry his body and dress him. A pair of Mingyu’s sweatpants and a hoodie. The older hummed at the smell of the clothes and hugged Mingyu, the younger giggled.

“Are you still high on pleasure, right?” Mingyu asked making Wonwoo laugh.

“A little, yes,” Wonwoo mumbled. “I just want to lay in bed cuddling.”

“And I think you’ll find hard to keep your hands to yourself,” Mingyu hissed with a smile. Mingyu pressed his mouth against Wonwoo’s, pushing him against the bed, pressing his body hard into Wonwoo’s, the older hummed into the kiss. “Let’s grab something to eat babe,” Mingyu said and guided Wonwoo to the door.

Wonwoo managed to do two steps, his legs tangling on itself, falling into the floor. Mingyu kneeled in front of him.

“Can you walk?”

“Yes, just the pain,” Wonwoo hissed. “Wait for a little until I get used,” he said standing up, taking a deep breath, trying his best to walk straight but the pain made his back arch. Mingyu carried Wonwoo to the bed and the older giggled as he lied on the bed and looked at Mingyu sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Sorry,” he whispered placing a kiss on Wonwoo’s temple. “Yesterday you were doing some heavenly sounds I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t say it like I didn’t enjoy it,” Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu laughed leaning to kiss Wonwoo’s neck. He giggled but the sound suddenly stopped. Wonwoo stared at him.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu breathed. “You were sounding pretty nice last night,” he said slowly, making Wonwoo sit on the bed to look at him. “Like nice and loud,” he said looking at Wonwoo. “You were pretty, pretty loud, tell me I’m just mixing things.”

Wonwoo bit his lip. “No, I think I was _really_ loud,” Wonwoo breathed.

“No, but, loud I can hear you real clear or loud…”

“Loud your parents might hear me,” Wonwoo said, his cheeks getting warmer, “and I’m pretty sure I screamed your cock was big and throbbing and maybe delicious,” he said taking Mingyu’s hand but the younger moved away from him in disgust. Wonwoo snorted as he saw Mingyu about to cry, just in fear and regret.

“I called you slut out loud,” Mingyu cried making Wonwoo laughed and his laugh resonated on the room. Mingyu covered Wonwoo’s mouth. “You asshole,” Mingyu hissed.

“You love my asshole,” Wonwoo said making Mingyu groan.

“We should...” Mingyu said. “You need to leave.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Take me home, I cannot walk too much,” Wonwoo said getting closer to Mingyu to kiss him. “Babe, don’t worry too much. It’s okay,” he breathed against Mingyu’s lips, looking at Mingyu’s eyes. “Babe, babe.” He took Mingyu’s face, moving on the bed to kneel and the movements made him hiss but he didn’t care, focusing on Mingyu. “Calm down, calm down,” he breathed. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“She’s gonna kill me,” Mingyu said, his voice shaking as he took Wonwoo’s face, taking his lips desperately. “I love you, I love you so much.”

“She’s not gonna kill you,” Wonwoo said.

“She’s gonna send me away. Wonwoo, don’t let her, I love you,” Mingyu cried making Wonwoo giggle. Wonwoo kissed him again.

“Do you regret having me?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu shook his head. “Do you regret any of what he did?” Wonwoo said and Mingyu couldn’t help himself and giggled, shaking his head. “Just take me home,” Wonwoo said as he moved around the place to take his things. Walking weirdly, his back still bending a little when he walked. Mingyu opened the door as Wonwoo walked with his shoes on hand.

They walked slow and silently. Mingyu passed in front of the dining room door frame and tried to sneak away.

“I already prepared food for you and Wonwoo,” his mother said, making Mingyu freeze on the spot.

“Oh yeah,” Mingyu mumbled taking Wonwoo’s shoes from his hands and placing them by the door. Wonwoo walked towards the table, trying his best to walk as straight and normal it hurt him the most and he still felt like limping at some movements. He moved the chair and sat, groaning out loud. He looked at Minsuk, sitting in front of him and he saw how her face turned in horror at the sound of his voice, making him blush.

The table got silent.

Mingyu came back sitting beside Wonwoo, not even trying to move the chair closer. And the table was silent, no one said a word. The cutlery clanking as they ate. It was hard to bear.

“The weather today is really nice, right?” Mingyu said, his mother looked at him and Mingyu regretted to had opened his mouth. Wonwoo tried to kick him under the table but he couldn’t reach.

“Yeah,” his father breathed in agreement, not even trying to look at his son. It was driving Mingyu insane. It wasn’t something he should be ashamed of. Maybe. Just maybe the way they did it. So full of lust and dirty and so needy.

Wonwoo looked at him, as he moved uncomfortable on the chair. Mingyu stood up to the couch taking a pillow and throw it towards Wonwoo. The older hissed.

“They know,” Mingyu said annoyed and Wonwoo rolled his eyes, standing up and placing the pillow beneath him. They felt unable to touch each other, to show any intimacy at all. It was hard to deal with it.

Wonwoo bit his lip and looked at Mingyu, hiding his face with his closed hand, looking intently at the plate. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. The whole scene was comical.

“Fuck this shit,” Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu looked at him, moving to cover his mouth. He bit Mingyu’s hand, making Mingyu move his hand away. Mingyu’s mother stood up, hitting the table, both of them jumped at the sudden reaction.

“You finished, right?” she said, taking the plates and walking to the kitchen. His father moved to take the newspaper and started to read, ignoring them. Minsuk looked at the, her face contorted in fear, disgust, and anger.

What was to imagine your older brother having rough sex with your long-term crush?

Minsuk made a gagging noise and stood, taking her plate to the kitchen.

The couple looked at each other and knew, no one would talk about it, no one has the need to mention it and their best choice was that. Not saying a word. They stood still in the same place, watching Minsuk walking to her room.

Mingyu looked at his father, he was looking at them over the newspaper.

“So…” He let the words float as Wonwoo turned his eyes towards him. “Big and throbbing,” he breathed so slow he had time to see how Wonwoo’s eyes opened wide and gasped, Mingyu covered his red face.

“Dad!” Mingyu cried. “Don’t,” he breathed and Wonwoo hit him. The man laughed so loud it filled the place making the couple shiver.

Mingyu took Wonwoo by the arm making him stand up.

“Thank you for the meal,” Wonwoo mumbled as he followed Mingyu.

When Mingyu was taking his car keys, his mother came to the entrance.

“Wonwoo, leave the keys,” she commanded and Wonwoo looked in the pockets of his jacket, placing his keys on a piece of furniture that was close to him, she nodded and left. Mingyu took his hand a led him to the car. Walking slowly by his side.

Wonwoo got into the car with a hiss making Mingyu chuckle, moving closer to kiss his lips. Wonwoo giggled as Mingyu closed the door and walked to the other side and climbed into the passenger smiling. Wonwoo looked at him.

“I didn’t mention it,” Mingyu whispered slowly. “You look absolutely gorgeous with just the necklace on.” Wonwoo blushed and took his hand as they let the engine sound in the background and kissed him. He pressed his lips harshly on Mingyu’s lips, his hand roaming on his neck and his other hand clasped strongly Mingyu’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

The broke apart and said nothing as Mingyu started to drive. Humming happily in the silence as Wonwoo watched him and the marks in his neck. He smiled to himself. Wonwoo didn’t want to break the moment. The solitude on their moment and actually Wonwoo liked to admire Mingyu, to look everything in his face. The beauty spot close to his sideburn, barely noticeable. The mole behind his ear on his neck and the mole on Mingyu’s nose. He looked at them and then looked at the scar on his eyebrow. He moved his eyes to the scar on his temple. Every detail in Mingyu was beautiful. Wonwoo moved his hand to caress the tiny scar making Mingyu giggle. No one said a word. Wonwoo moved his hand to rest on his lap and looked to the road.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said without looking at Mingyu. Mingyu smiled.

“Well it’s our fault, we’re responsible for our acts, doesn’t it? You and me,” Mingyu said a little angry about the fact. “It’s not just your fault, it’s mine also.”

“I know but,” Wonwoo said. “I don’t know what will happen.”

“Me neither but we let’s not worry yet, we’ll think about it later,” Mingyu said looking briefly to Wonwoo. Wonwoo nodded and looked back to the road.

It didn’t take too long to arrive. Wonwoo opened the door and when he moved to get out of the car his lower back stung, Mingyu noticed it and got out the car to help Wonwoo. Wonwoo stared at him biting his lips.

“I cannot go inside,” Wonwoo said nervously. “My mom will know.” Mingyu snorted a laugh moving to kiss Wonwoo and the older looked at him without understanding.

“She already knows what we do,” Mingyu said.

“No, she guesses,” Wonwoo retorted hitting Mingyu on the shoulder. “Now she’ll know you give me hard on the ass,” he blurted moving a little to get out of the car, standing straight, feeling the pain in his arse. All his muscles tensing.

Wonwoo started to walk, taking his time to look like he wasn’t in pain yet his face betrayed him and started to limp a little. Dragging his feet on the ground, Mingyu followed him, his hand pressed on Wonwoo’s lower back, just where his hip began. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu at his side and he felt ashamed.

They were at the doorstep and Mingyu pushed Wonwoo inside, softly but the older hold into Mingyu’s shirt. Mingyu giggled and followed Wonwoo inside, helping him to take his shoes. Mingyu closed the door and the sound resonated, making both of them jump. Wonwoo’s mom came to sight with her hands around a towel.

“Where had you been?” she asked just a second before she noticed Mingyu. The younger politely bowed and Wonwoo almost shrieked when Mingyu’s hand went to the same place as before.

“Out,” Wonwoo answered his mother’s question as he moved Mingyu’s hand. “We’re gonna be in my room. He’s not staying,” Wonwoo said and his mother moved to let him pass. Her eyes were on Mingyu as Wonwoo walked. The younger bowed again and Wonwoo’s mother looked at her son. Wonwoo’s palm pressed on his lower back as he climbed the stair holding on the handrail.

There was a little yelp, and Wonwoo’s feet were on the same step. He was climbing slowly, he arched his body towards the front and Mingyu saw how Wonwoo’s mother eyes opened at the sudden realization. Wonwoo came to the landing on the stair and even it was an insignificant movement on his hips and feet. He limped but his face betrayed him and the hand holding into the fabric of the hoodie. Mingyu cursed under his breath.

“Let’s going,” Mingyu said as he jogged to be with Wonwoo, pushing him. The older cried as the pain became stronger.

Wonwoo fell onto the ground crying when he was in his room and Mingyu closed the door behind them.

“I’m not gonna move in three days,” Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu laughed as he carried the older onto his bed.

“You have school tomorrow,” Mingyu said making Wonwoo groan.

“I have an essay to do and I have to talk to the teacher about the exhibition and start with the preparation,” Wonwoo hissed kicking the bed.

“You'll be better tomorrow,” Mingyu said and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s head. The older looked at him and pulled him closer to kiss him, their lips brushed and the Mingyu erased any distance, he devoured Wonwoo’s lips. The door opened and Mingyu jumped away. No one would know they were kissing if it wasn’t by the trail of saliva falling from Wonwoo’s mouth but Mingyu was covering Wonwoo. He cleaned the saliva.

“Well, bye, get well hyung,” Mingyu rushed the word nervously making Wonwoo laugh as he ran out Wonwoo’s room, bowing at Wonwoo’s mother who was at the bedroom’s door.

“Something happened?” his mother asked.

“Nothing,” Wonwoo answered as he sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lips as he swallowed the pain.

“Sure? You looked like you needed help,” she said slowly and Wonwoo giggled.

“Yes, I’m sure, I twisted my ankle but I’m okay,” Wonwoo said and saw his mom sneer.

“Wonwoo,” she breathed, so low and calm he knew what she meant. She wanted the truth.

Wonwoo looked at his mom. “Can I ask you something?” he said and his mother nodded. “Why you keep asking if you know the answer and you know you would hate to hear it?”

His mother looked at him not batting an eyelid.

“I twisted my ankle, I’m gonna be fine tomorrow morning,” Wonwoo said slowly and fell into his bed with a soft plop. His mother stormed out of the room, slamming the door. He wouldn’t have any meal for the day and he didn’t want any anyway.

She didn’t talk to him in the next following week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I don't have too much to say lately tbh. I'm working on another story but I cannot cut everything at less than 5k and I feel frustrated. Anyways, this will to get even better just wait for it. 
> 
> By the way if someone is interested on me saying about the updated on my twitter don't forget my twitter is [woozisdarling](twitter.com/woozisdarling) And tell me to start tweeting when I do an update or when I post another story. Thank you. :)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

Wonwoo's phone rang once, he hung up the call as his teacher stared at him. He kept talking about how the exhibition was about to be, the ideas he had, pressing his hand over the desk, his shoulder touching his teacher's arm as he moved to get some sketches on how he wanted the works to be displayed in the gallery.

The phone rang again, he hung up.

Wonwoo sat on a chair and started to talk about the points he wanted for the welcome to the new students. His teacher looked at him with crossed arms as he talked. The man shook his head.

“It's not enough,” he said and Wonwoo sighed.

“I wanted…” Wonwoo said. His phone rang again.

“Answer,” his teacher commanded and he stood up.

Wonwoo looked at the caller ID

“What?” Wonwoo hissed at his boyfriend. “I'm kind of busy right now.”

 _“Are you letting someone hit you in the ass?”_ Mingyu asked and Wonwoo looked to his teacher, the man was focused on the sketches and writing some notes on them.

“Like I would let anyone touch what belongs to you,” Wonwoo whispered hearing Mingyu laugh. “What do you want?” he asked, placing his hand on his hip. “I don't think you called just to know if I'm cheating on you.”

 _“You could never cheat on me,”_ Mingyu said, his tone changed at the last vocal. _“No one can make you scream like I do, no one can fuck you and make a slut out of you.”_ Mingyu's voice sounded deep and harsh, so seductive made Wonwoo’s dick twitch.

“Stop,” Wonwoo hissed. “What do you want?” Mingyu laughed at the other side of the line.

 _“Minsuk is mad at me,”_ he said and Wonwoo sighed, he moved to open the door and walk into the corridor, closing the door behind him.

“Of course she's mad,” Wonwoo whispered. “She heard us having sex,” Wonwoo said as he moved around. “And not just sex, rough, raw, dirty sex.” Wonwoo placed his hand on the elbow of the hand he was using to hold the phone.

 _“Yeah, but I apologized,”_ Mingyu said. _“I just got a part-time job to buy her stuff.”_

“She will only be happy if you suffer,” Wonwoo said. “She will be happy if you break up with me. Just give her time, okay?”

 _“I wanted you to talk with her,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo knew he was biting his lip.

“Come for me,” Wonwoo commanded.

 _“They took the car,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo stared at the cell phone. _“They knew we were having sex there so they took it,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo knew Mingyu was now biting his nails.

“Stop the biting,” he commanded and Mingyu laughed. “Okay, I'll go.”

 _“Thank you, babe,”_ Mingyu said and made kissing sounds on the phone making Wonwoo giggle.

“I love you,” Wonwoo whispered, Mingyu chuckled at the sad sound of Wonwoo's voice.

 _“We'll find a way,”_ Mingyu said. _“How long the pain lasted?”_

“Four days,” Wonwoo answered, pressing his back to the wall, facing the door.

 _“But you loved it,”_ Mingyu said low and nice. Wonwoo sighed.

“I actually always love the way you fuck me,” Wonwoo said, the door opening, Wonwoo could feel all his body getting red. “I'll call you later.”

Wonwoo looked at his teacher, unable to actually look him at the eyes.

“I'm sorry,” Wonwoo said and his teacher laughed.

“I think I should have guessed how you are,” he said. “The other exhibition was for him, doesn't it?” Wonwoo felt himself sweating so he just nodded. “What's he to you?” his teacher asked, pressing his back into the opposite wall.

“Everything,” Wonwoo answered. His teacher looked at him, raising an eyebrow and Wonwoo couldn't stop himself and laughed. “I'm honest. He's warmth and pain, happiness and despair. Good and bad. God and devil. Everything.”

“Beauty?” Professor Kang asked. Wonwoo snorted a laugh.

“I'm not saying this because he's my boyfriend but he's the most beautiful being on earth. Is perfection.”

“There's no such thing as a perfect man or perfection itself,” his teacher said and Wonwoo laughed.

“If you met him, you could take that back,” Wonwoo said.

“I was about to tell you, you still need to find a good theme to show the new kids, take your time,” he said and went into the room and gathered Wonwoo's stuff. “I pointed some stuff on the sketches, it might help you to make a nice display.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said looking through the papers.

“Next week same time and tell you, boyfriend, to not call and that relationships between teacher and students are prohibited.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

Wonwoo walked towards the bus stop, his destination: Mingyu's house.

When Wonwoo came to Mingyu's house the pushed the bell and waited for the door to open. Mingyu's father opened, he greeted and when he was about to go inside he stopped him.

“You know we love you,” he said and Wonwoo looked at him. “But we decided to not let go inside.”

“What? It's not like we'll always do that,” Wonwoo retorted, the man shrugged.

“Yeah, but it were at 3 AM and you were _too_ loud.” Wonwoo groaned.

“It was just one time, we didn't do it on purpose,” Wonwoo said holding the words from to actually being voiced.

“You did it.”

“Isn't your son allowed to enjoy a healthy and safe sexual relationship?” Wonwoo asked.

“Oh, he's allowed but not when his little sister can hear him asking his boyfriend how much he loved his cock,” he hissed making Wonwoo blush.

“We weren't too dirty,” Wonwoo mumbled making Mingyu's father close the door in front of his nose. “I'm sorry,” he shouted. The door opened a few seconds later and Wonwoo hugged his boyfriend.

“You knew?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu buried his face on Wonwoo's neck. “Asshole,” Wonwoo hissed pushing Mingyu away.

“I knew you wouldn't come if I told you,” Mingyu said. “You just need Minsuk to tell my mom that she's okay and don't want us to being apart.” Wonwoo hit his boyfriend and Mingyu cried.

“It could work if you weren't and asshole,” Wonwoo hissed. “Damn you, why do I love you?”

“I don't know either,” Mingyu said and closed the front door and sat on the step of the door, Wonwoo followed.

“Not what I meant,” Wonwoo took Mingyu's hand, squeezing it. “It's not that I regret it,” Wonwoo said. “Well, kind of did when you told your mom your sister saw us,” he said with a smile on his lips and moved to press a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. “I love you,” Wonwoo said against his cheek and moved his lips to bite Mingyu’s earlobe.

“Stop,” Mingyu whispered, making Wonwoo laugh.

“If you told your sister I was dating you before she found out, maybe what you are asking could work,” Wonwoo said, looking to the front. “Right now she hates you and hates me, and hates everything we do,” Wonwoo said. “She's not gonna be easy to convince and I doubt any attempt could work,” Wonwoo said

“But you should try, I mean, this is no way to have a relationship,” Mingyu said. “I think we need our space,” Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo looked at him.

“I'm sorry,” Wonwoo said. “I'm still not giving into that,” he moved to take Mingyu's hand and kiss him. Mingyu smiled and nodded.

“It's okay,” Mingyu moved his hand to Wonwoo’s neck taking the necklace from under his shirt. “Have she seen it?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo answered, he stood up and moved to open Mingyu's legs, sitting in between them, pressing his back against Mingyu's chest. “I think she realized how much I'm into this relationship,” Wonwoo said. Mingyu hugged him. “She still wants me to voice it.”

“You should.”

“And be homeless?” Wonwoo moved to look at Mingyu. “Mingyu, if it were that easy I would have done it while ago,” Wonwoo said, turning his body to Mingyu. “I don't want to hide you, I love you and I want the whole world to know it,” Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu's lips, kneeling in front of him. Wonwoo laughed. “Then, my world already knows how much I love you.

“Your world?” Mingyu asked, confusion drawing on his face as he pressed his hands on Wonwoo's hips.

“You're my world,” Wonwoo said kissing him. Mingyu giggled.

“Minsuk is coming,” Mingyu said making Wonwoo groan over his lips. “She should not see us together.”

“Now we're gonna be like this,” Wonwoo said, crossing his arm over his chest. “Mingyu, I'm not playing along.”

“Shut up,” Mingyu hissed. “You cannot tell your mom we're dating. This is nothing, we're just keeping a low profile.”

“You're pulling that card?” Wonwoo hit Mingyu in the chest.

“You know how much I hate not being able to tell my mom,” Wonwoo hissed. “You know how bad I feel, you're an asshole,” Wonwoo said and hit him on the cheek. “I hate you.”

“And I feel bad my sister heard us fuck,” Mingyu said, “but you couldn't keep your mouth shut.”

“Damn,” Wonwoo croaked. “Fuck it, fuck you,” Wonwoo said. “I'm not doing anything for you,” Wonwoo stood up and Mingyu took his hand.

“Is our relationship this fragile,” Mingyu asked low and Wonwoo couldn't help but cry. “I'm sorry, can you please?”

“Fuck you, you're an asshole, I hate you. I fucking hate you,” Wonwoo cried hugging Mingyu. He moved to open the door and pushed Mingyu inside. Mingyu took him by the face to kiss him.

“Thank you,” Mingyu breathed over Wonwoo's lips.

“You should be loving me like crazy.” Wonwoo hissed. “You should be kneeling in front of me.”

“Wonwoo, I'm sorry,” Mingyu breathed. “I didn't mean to.” Wonwoo looked at him and placed a hand on his mouth to stop from keep talking.

“Don't dare to say that you love me,” Wonwoo said, voicing his emotions, Mingyu moved Wonwoo's hand from his mouth, smiling. Wonwoo pushed him and he fell into the floor as Wonwoo closed the door.

Wonwoo waited, humming, his back pressed against the wall on Mingyu's house. He kicked a tiny rock as he waited. He saw a pair of tiny legs and he looked to Minsuk, standing almost in front of him.

“Hey,” Wonwoo said slowly as Minsuk passed beside him. Minsuk answered with a grunt, making Wonwoo laugh. He took her arm. “I want to talk with you.”

“Yeah, why don't you come inside?” She hissed and Wonwoo frowned.

“I'm not allowed to,” he said making Minsuk smirk.

“You deserve it, pair of assholes,” Minsuk hissed and Wonwoo gasped.

“That's no way a lady should talk,” Wonwoo said making Minsuk roll her eyes.

“Like I care,” Minsuk hissed and Wonwoo chuckled.

“You're not lying, though,” Wonwoo said. “I'm sorry, we should have been a little more understanding with you,” he said. His voice deep but soft, full of kindness it made Minsuk's heart race.

She looked at Wonwoo’s face and expected him to get closer but Wonwoo didn't move. Wonwoo took Minsuk's hand and she held her breath. Losing herself in Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Even though I want you to forgive us and I want you to do it in your own time and conditions,” Wonwoo said. Minsuk looked at him. “I need a favor from you.”

“What?”

“Please,” Wonwoo said taking Minsuk by the arms. “Can you please tell your mom to just let me inside?”

“God, no” Minsuk croaked.

“Please,” Wonwoo whined and Minsuk moved away from him. “We still want some kind of intimacy in our relationship.”

“You should have thought about that before you were pulling that shit,” Minsuk said and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“We had sex on the couch and you never knew,” Wonwoo hissed. The younger gasped. “Minsuk, I'm really really sorry,” he said, “and I am ashamed of what you happened to hear but really, it’s not like our relationship is based on that,” Wonwoo said. “I love your brother and the fact I’m not allowed to be in the only place we can be ourselves the most is hard,” Wonwoo said. “We are trying to understand you but try to do the same for us.” Wonwoo looked at Minsuk and the younger bit her lip.

“Fuck you,” she hissed and Wonwoo groaned.

“For god's sake Minsuk, it's not a big deal, it's awkward yes but is normal for a couple to do that,” Wonwoo said and Minsuk hit him on the cheek

“Fuck you, like I would try to understand you,” she said glaring at Wonwoo.

“I understand what are you feeling and this is hard but I’m not doing this for myself,” Wonwoo said. “I'm doing this for Mingyu.”

“If I hate you I hate him the most,” Minsuk hissed.

“Damn, I know, I hate him too,” Wonwoo said. “I hate him so much,” Wonwoo said, feeling like losing his breath. “You'll understand someday but now, please, it’s just one time.”

“No,” Minsuk said storming inside her house. Wonwoo groaned and kicked the floor. That didn't come out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can like this little chapter. Things will get interesting. :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call tha end up in an awkward situation

Wonwoo was alone in his house. Not that he wanted to be alone but he didn’t want to be seen with Mingyu alone in his house even if they weren’t doing anything. He was sitting on the counter, moving his feet as he thought on what to eat but he was hungry but he didn’t want to eat anything, he jumped from his spot and his cell phone vibrated, he took it answering without looking at the ID.

“ _Babe_ ,” Wonwoo heard and pulled the phone away to see it was Mingyu calling.

“Yeah,” he said tiredly as he walked towards his room.

 _“I miss you,”_ Mingyu whispered making Wonwoo giggle.

“I miss you too,” Wonwoo answered climbing the stairs, he could hear Mingyu giggling.

 _“Why haven’t I see you?”_ Mingyu asked and Wonwoo meditating the answer. Mingyu giggled again.

“I’m busy, not allowed to be inside your house and we’ve got no place to fuck,” Wonwoo answered and Mingyu laughed.

 _“So…”_ Mingyu trailed and Wonwoo waited for him. _“You want me to fuck you?”_ Mingyu breathed, his voice low. Wonwoo grunted.

“Yes please,” Wonwoo answered making Mingyu laugh at the other side of the line. Wonwoo entered to his room and went to sit on the bed.

 _“Do you wanna try something?”_ Mingyu breathed in a deep voice.

“What?” Wonwoo asked.

 _“Just follow my lead,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo found himself nodding even when he knew Mingyu wasn’t looking. _“Won,”_ Mingyu breathed.

“Yes,” Wonwoo answered making Mingyu laugh breathily.

 _“If we were together right now,”_ Mingyu said, his voice sounded closer making Wonwoo shiver. _“What would you do to me?”_

“Kiss you,” Wonwoo answered making Mingyu chuckle.

 _“Be creative my love,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo gasped at the pet name. _“What else?”_

Wonwoo felt a knot in his throat. He closed his eyes and imagined Mingyu in front of him. Yet by the deep tone of Mingyu’s voice, he imagined him with his dark eyes filled with lust. He gasped again by the gaze.

“Dear god,” Wonwoo managed to say opening his eyes. “I want to sit on your lap and kiss you, like actually _kiss_ you,” Wonwoo breathed trying to not gasp. Mingyu laughed at the statement. It meant hungrily, a kiss that was just teeth and tongue when their teeth clanked and they weren’t caring about it just to eat each other's souls in the process.

 _“I want to touch you,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo giggle. _“I want to pinch your nipples and hear you whine, can you please?”_ Mingyu’s voice broke at the last words, showing his true self, Wonwoo chuckled, moving his hand under his shirt touching his nipple with his finger, the could touch made him whimper. _“That’s right babe,”_ Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo gasped feeling that he lost his breath. _“How does it feel?”_

Wonwoo pressed two of his fingers closer to the nipple, then he pinched it. He opened his mouth letting a soft, low moan fill the room.

 _“Good,”_ Wonwoo whispered. _“Touch me more,”_ Wonwoo commanded making Mingyu chuckle at the other side of the line. _“I want to feel your dick on my ass as I grind over it.”_ Wonwoo breathed huskily

“Yes,” Mingyu said in a whisper and Wonwoo shivered because it was a lust filled sound and he loved it. “I want to jump over your clothed dick as if I was riding you,” Wonwoo breathed and unconsciously moved his body and weirdly he felt nice and moved his hand over his clothed semi hard dick and palmed it, groaning.

 _“Good baby,”_ Mingyu said and the sound made Wonwoo moan. _“How much you want to ride me?”_

“A lot,” Wonwoo answered moving his hand under his pants. “I want to ride you hard and raw,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu groaned at the other side of the line. “I want you to rip my asshole and not being able to walk,” he said. “I want your cock hitting me hard.”

 _“Wonwoo, fuck,”_ Mingyu groaned. _“Why are you always this slutty?”_ Wonwoo could feel Mingyu was smiling as he talked.

“I’m your slut, remember?” Wonwoo answered. “And this slut loves your cock,” he said and Mingyu groaned again.

 _“Undress,”_ Mingyu commanded low and Wonwoo placed his phone at his side, pressing the speaker, moving to wake every piece of clothing, sighing at the sudden breeze of coldness on his body. _“Are you done?”_

“Yes,” Wonwoo answered. The older moved his hands towards his nipples, pinching them hard, moaning loud. Mingyu chuckled. “Mingyu, I’m all yours,” Wonwoo whispered and moved his hand towards his member, not fully hard yet.

 _“Do you want me to suck you or fuck you?”_ Mingyu said, his voice still sounding lustfilled and Wonwoo gasped.

“Fuck me,” Wonwoo exclaimed, almost like a yell. “Hard please.” Wonwoo pressed his eyes tightly closed as he imagined Mingyu in front of him and the touch on his dick stopped. He moved to take the bottle of lube.

 _“Finger you and when I tell you to add another finger,”_ Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo pressed one finger drenched in lube inside him groaning. _“Your arm around your leg,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo whimpered when he took his finger out. He placed his leg closer and pressed his arm around it, pressing his finger again, finding the position uncomfortable to finger himself but doing it anyways.

“Are you touching yourself,” Wonwoo breathed. He moved his free hand to his mouth sucking his fingers. The wet sounds of his sucking came loudly and Wonwoo could hear Mingyu gasping. “Answer.”

 _“Yes,”_ Mingyu stuttered and Wonwoo knew Mingyu was swallowing the sounds of his mouth. _“Another finger,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo pushed another digit inside him groaning loudly.

“Fuck me,” Wonwoo said breathily, trying to finger himself faster, his wrist aching by the weird position. “I’m still tight, I need you inside,” Wonwoo cried as his finger touched slightly his prostate.

 _“Faster,”_ Mingyu said and Wonwoo started to pound his finger inside, hitting his prostate, he opened his mouth to moan loudly, drool falling from his mouth and his free hand pinched his nipple hard enough to be the just pain but he liked it, he loved the pain in his body.

“It feels good,” Wonwoo mumbled. “I want to hear you moan.”

 _“Are you still tight?”_ Mingyu asked slowly and Wonwoo nodded.

“For you,” Wonwoo answered. “My body needs you,” Wonwoo said a sound that came directly from the back of his throat.

 _“Another finger,”_ Mingyu gasped. Wonwoo pressed a third finger inside him and moved his hand to take his dick, pumping it slowly. He heard Mingyu gasping, his breath and once in awhile a moan he couldn’t suppress. Wonwoo started to move his three fingers not drowning any sound, screaming in pleasure as his fingers ripped his asshole and hit his prostate. His wrist aching but unable to stop. His other hand pumping his dick. Every movement becoming erratic.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned and he heard the younger moaning his name. He felt his orgasm building and precum dripping from the tip of his cock. “More please,” Wonwoo panted pressing his fingers deeper into his ass, moving his leg a little more to be able to keep doing it. “Faster,” he breathed hearing Mingyu panting. His voice breaking as the younger’s orgasm built.

Wonwoo kept moving his fingers inside, finding the right position in his body to hit his prostate hard and full, moaning loud and clear and his body shaking. Panting as he pushed his fingers again into the same position.

A shutter.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Wonwoo heard and opened his eyes, seeing his brother standing at the stand of the door and gasped when he saw his brother had his phone in hand and well, his position let his brother see every part of his body, his now purple nipple, his throbbing and wet cock, drenched in precum and his asshole, being ripped apart by three fingers, still attached to his body. Wonwoo tried to remove his fingers but they brushed his prostate making him moan, loud and full of pleasure. His cheek got redder and covered his mouth with his free hand.

Wonwoo looked again to his brother and moved his fingers again, moaning and whimpering when he felt the sudden emptiness and that he still had to release. Making him uncomfortable.

Mingyu was still panting and the sound made his cock ache and get harder but he couldn’t touch himself. He moved taking his shirt and covered his lower parts. His leg feeling a little numb after keeping it in the same position for a long time.

Wonwoo stared at his brother, trying to regain his normal breathing.

 _“Wonwoo,”_ Wonwoo heard and the way Mingyu said his name was unique and it got the hint, Mingyu was cumming soon, his orgasm on the edge and he felt frustrated. Wanting Mingyu to fill him and to make him cum at once.

He found himself staring at his phone when his brother breathed, “Is that,” so Wonwoo moved to hang up the call feeling way more frustrated, he wouldn’t be able to hear the last moan with his name on it. “Mingyu?” Woojin finished his sentence and Wonwoo came back to the real world in which he had been discovered masturbating and three fingers knuckle deep in his ass.

“What?” Wonwoo answered. “Of course not,” he finished, trying to not move. For some odd reason his member was still hard rock and every movement he did felt nice making him moan.

Woojin smiled.

“Did you knew my phone has a decent resolution on the photos?” Woojin breathed waving his phone.

“Oh my god, gimme that,” Wonwoo moved towards hi brother but he actually didn’t put a foot out the bed because he felt like moaning at every brush of his dick on his skin.

“It was him?” Woojin asked again.

“Yes,” Wonwoo said, his cheeks burning.

“Oh well, enjoy yourself.” Woojin turned to walk to his own room.

“Aren’t you gonna say something else?” Wonwoo asked, “Isn’t this surprising?”

“Well, Mingyu was pretty much gay for you but,” Woojin stopped and looked at his brother and smirk appeared on his lips, “I didn’t know how gay you were for him. It is a little surprising.”

“Can you just delete the photo?” Wonwoo pleaded, leaning towards hi brother but he was too far.

“No, I might have a use for you in exchange for it,” Woojin said, a smirk on his lips and kept walking towards his room, closing the door behind him.

The door opened a second after it was closed, Wonwoo tugged his shirt to cover completely his naked body.

“Next time be sure to lock the door, some people might think you were masturbating the regular way,” he finished and closed the door, Wonwoo was about to throw something to him but he was right. In the most awkward situations, Wonwoo had forgotten to lock the door.

Wonwoo sat on his bed, his body craving release but he found unable to keep touching himself. He put some clothes on and walked to the bathroom, a good cold shower would help him. He opened the shower, the stream hit him, making him shiver. As the water hit his body he remembered Mingyu and the sound of his voice.

Wonwoo sat in the tub, his face pressed against the porcelain as he guided his hand towards his member, stroking it harshly, breathing against the porcelain, trying to not moan too loud until he reached his climax. Moaning Mingyu’s name with his image on his closed eyelids.

Wonwoo dressed and went back to his room, his house starting to fill with sound as his parents came back and when he sat on his bed, he took his phone, finding twenty missed calls from Mingyu, he pressed his face against his pillow and moved to dial Mingyu’s number. Mingyu took the call and they talked about how amazing it was.

  
Wonwoo purposely hid the fact that his brother had found him and found out their relationship at the same. He’ll tell Mingyu but today, he wanted to enjoy the ecstasy of their new discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this baby! Things get more interesting after this and... That's what I keep saying every chapter but it's true. I say it because I re read the next chapters well, hope you like it as this baby is getting into its end.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession of many.

After long weeks of not seeing each other, Wonwoo dragged Mingyu out of his house to a pastry shop. He wanted to enjoy his boyfriend and more likely the cakes and several of them. Aiming for the smallest version of every one of them. Wonwoo giggled when he saw Mingyu excited by the quantity of cakes and when the younger was aiming for his wallet, Wonwoo was already paying.

Two reasons: Wonwoo was the older and Mingyu always paid for their meals since before they started dating and as a bonus. Mingyu dyed his hair to a dark blue and he was stunning. It made Wonwoo eager to spoil the boy.

Wonwoo was carrying his camera. He still didn’t know what his exhibition will be about but he wanted to at least have a few test shots as he felt like he hadn’t touched the camera in a long time. He played with the settings and took a few shots to the place when Mingyu was busily choosing the cakes he wanted to taste. He also took a few pics of his boyfriend biting his thumb as he looked through the cakes. The light was good but Wonwoo wasn’t a photographer. He did the test shots, he went to Jun and asked for advice and if the shots were too bad Jun took them himself. Most of his exhibition were credited to Jun as the photographer.

As Wonwoo paid and ordered a few drinks, he gave Mingyu his camera unwillingly -Wonwoo trusted Mingyu his life and his body but expensive stuff wasn't the case- and the younger went to get them a seat. After getting the receipt he went to look his boyfriend. Sitting at his side.

Wonwoo looked around before pressing himself closer to Mingyu, his hand roaming on Mingyu’s thigh. The younger smirked at the touch and turned his head to kiss Wonwoo. They parted ways when they felt their kiss became a little too heated for the place they were in. Wonwoo glanced one more time to the place. The table Mingyu chose was pretty much the most hidden and most private of all. Wonwoo moved once again to kiss his boyfriend, his hands still on Mingyu’s thigh. Mingyu chuckled when the touch was close to his crotch and moved Wonwoo’s hand.

“I missed you too,” Mingyu said, “but this is not place,” he finished moving to kiss his boyfriend's cheek and when Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, the necklace shining under the store’s light. Wonwoo giggled when he caught Mingyu’s eyeing him. Mingyu took Wonwoo’s camera and put the setting into automatic and took a few pics of Wonwoo. The older didn’t look at the photos. He placed the camera aside and pulled Mingyu into another kiss but he couldn’t actually kiss him as the waiter placed the cakes on the table alongside the coffee for Wonwoo and hot chocolate for Mingyu. Mingyu thanked the waiter and flashed a smile. The boy shivered and Wonwoo chuckled. The waiter seemed straight but Mingyu was Mingyu and he was handsome. The waiter left and Mingyu turned to kiss Wonwoo but the older feed him with cake.

“I need to tell you something,” Wonwoo said slowly and shyly watching Mingyu munch and swallow the food in his mouth. Mingyu nodded when he felt Wonwoo just was waiting for an answer. “Remember that night when we did the phone sex,” Wonwoo whispered making Mingyu chuckle. The younger placed more cake into his mouth from a different cake and his face turned in delight. “My brother saw me,” Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu choked on the food, he took the cup of chocolate and drank it starting to scream as the chocolate was still too hot.

Wonwoo laughed at his boyfriend outburst but waited for him to calm down.

“How? When? What happened?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo giggled.

“Well, I didn’t lock the door and I might be a little too loud,” Wonwoo said, “my body was in full view and …” Wonwoo swallowed as he saw Mingyu glaring. “He took a picture of me, I tried to make him delete it but he didn’t want,” Wonwoo cried and Mingyu hugged him.

“Does he know with whom you were playing dirty games with?” Mingyu whispered making Wonwoo shiver.

“Yes, he heard you and recognized your voice,” Wonwoo said and Wonwoo looked at him.

“Gimme his number, I’ll talk to him,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo shook his head.

“If you were masturbating like that, he surely guesses we fuck so what’s the matter,” Mingyu said earning a hit from Wonwoo. “Just give me the number.” Wonwoo moved his hand to take out his phone, unlocking it and gave it to Mingyu. The younger thanked him and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t say anything embarrassing,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded as he copied the number into his phone.

“Why would I?” Mingyu said as he saved the number. “Why do you hate the nudes?”

“It scares me someone else can see them,” Wonwoo said making Mingyu frown.

“You don’t trust me.”

“Of course I do but, shit happens,” Wonwoo said placing a kiss on Mingyu’s neck taking a fork and eating too. “I don’t want my reputation being tarnished by nudes.” Wonwoo placed another piece of cake into his mouth.

“If you let me be honest,” Mingyu breathed. “I would be scared because someone else might put his eyes on you and your beautiful body,” He placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s temple and moved to his ear. “Your dick is actually too pretty for a penis.” Wonwoo choked on the food and hit Mingyu. “I would like at least one nude.”

“Never,” Wonwoo hissed and placed food into Mingyu’s mouth to shut him up.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer and placed his phone in front of them, taking a picture. His mouth full of food, making him look like a hamster and Wonwoo judging him. Mingyu laughed and Wonwoo pulled the phone to see the pic.

“You look awful,” Wonwoo said looking at Mingyu swallow.

“But you look beautiful,” Mingyu answered the last statement and Wonwoo blushed, pressing a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu rested his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder as he lazily placed a piece of cake on his mouth and Wonwoo giggled, looking at Mingyu by the corner of his eye. He smiled, taking his phone from the table.

Wonwoo turned the camera, placing his phone in front of him and taking a pic of both of them. Wonwoo was looking at Mingyu while the younger closed his eyes, making Wonwoo giggle. Wonwoo pressed some buttons on his phone and Mingyu put himself the job of feeding Wonwoo. The older smiled widely as his boyfriend became more and more attentive to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, what do you think about Mingyu's reaction? 
> 
> Things might come soon. I feel unable to actually tell you, but you know, this have just 12 chapters left. I'm feeling kind of expectant of this, of you knowing how this story ends. How things unfold after Minsuk's feelings about Mingyu and Wonwoo or how would Woojin act after that. I would like to know what you think so far of this little thing. Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And some things happen.

Wonwoo was sitting on a chair on Professor Kang’s office. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his elbow.

“The idea is good,” Professor Kang said and Wonwoo stopped the movement of his finger for a second. “Just, you haven’t actually developed the idea,” he said looking at Wonwoo and how he bit his lip. “Is something restraining you and that’s unlike you.”

“Things haven’t been easy lately,” Wonwoo said leaning closer to his teacher.

“No,” Kang breathed looking at Wonwoo. “You’re scared.” Wonwoo gasped at the sentence.

“No, that’s not it,” Wonwoo cried.

“It seems like it,” The Professor said. “The idea is good but it seems you’re afraid of actually show your emotions.” He looked at Wonwoo, the boy moved his hands to his knees.

“Isn’t this whole proposal a little too intimate?” Wonwoo breathed low, his professor smirked.

“That’s why it is good but you’re being afraid of being that intimate,” The professor said and looked through Wonwoo’s essay drafts. “Is this what you think it’s beauty?”

“It’s hard to get a grip on the idea when every moment is beautiful itself,” Wonwoo said. The professor smiled at the statement and took a red pen and scribbled over Wonwoo’s work.

He wrote on the paper and handed it to Wonwoo.

_Everything’s beautiful._

Wonwoo grabbed the paper and giggled.

“Come back when you have a good essay with that idea,” The professor said. “Good luck, this is the hardest one so far.”

Wonwoo stood up and took his papers from the desk.

“Well, I’ll try to have it on time,” Wonwoo said and left the office, closing the door behind him, He took the paper once again and read it, he turned the page and pressed his back on the wall and sat on the floor. He took a pen from his backpack and started to scribble on it.

Wonwoo pressed the doorbell and combed his hair waiting for the door to open. Mingyu’s mom opened the door and he smiled widely.

“Hi,” Wonwoo said awkwardly. “Is Mingyu home?” he asked and Mingyu’s mom nodded, moving inside the house, without closing the door and Wonwoo saw how she climbed the stairs to look for Mingyu, Wonwoo waited there, opening his arms when Mingyu was in sight.

Wonwoo had his back pressed against Mingyu’s arm. Both of them were sitting at Mingyu’s doorstep. Both of them were playing with their phones, just enjoying to being together for once but tired enough to be lovey-dovey as always. Mingyu’s laugh broke the silence and Wonwoo moved to glance at Mingyu.

“Your brother is hilarious,” Mingyu said when he noticed Wonwoo was looking at him.

Wonwoo frowned, “why the fuck are you talking to him?” Wonwoo asked moving away from his boyfriend, Mingyu laughed.

“He’s so witty and tells me everything you don’t want to,” Mingyu answered, typing something on his phone. “Why shouldn’t talk to him,” Mingyu said and looked at Wonwoo, leaning to kiss him. “Don’t be jealous. I like people that’s older than me and has pretty lips and are smart and it’s Wonwoo.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes and pushed himself towards Mingyu, his hands on Mingyu’s neck pushing him closer, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he could.

Wonwoo’s hand reached towards Mingyu’s taking his phone and the older moved to sit on Mingyu’s lap before the younger could react. His legs at Mingyu’s sides and his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders. When the younger tried to move, Wonwoo started to grind his ass over Mingyu’s crotch and the younger gasped and he didn’t try to move again.

“Good boy,” Wonwoo said breathily and kissed Mingyu’s cheek. He moved to scroll into Mingyu’s conversation with his brother. The younger tried to move again and Wonwoo moved his hips, Mingyu moaned making Wonwoo laugh. “Calm down.” Wonwoo put his attention back into the phone.

He read lightly through the conversations, finding everything too normal until he came to the beginning of it, looking at the thumbnail of an attached photograph. He opened and screamed throwing the phone away and jumping away from Mingyu’s lap like a scared cat. Mingyu moved to take his phone but he noticed his mom’s feet closer to the device, he didn’t know if she saw the phone but Mingyu jumped to cover it almost with his whole body and turned to see his mom. She was frowning.

“Can you try to behave?” She hissed and Mingyu just nodded, hiding his phone. She passed through both of them without saying another word.

Wonwoo glared at Mingyu and when Mingyu’s mom was out of reach he ran towards him and hit him. Punching him with his whole force.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Wonwoo yelled. Mingyu laughed awkwardly at the statement.

“Babe, calm down,” Mingyu said, taking Wonwoo’s arms. The older released himself from the touch.

“Don’t call me that,” Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu moved closer and Wonwoo moved away from him.

“Won,” Mingyu breathed and the soft sound of Mingyu’s voice made Wonwoo lower his defenses. “It’s nothing bad.” Wonwoo hit him again and Mingyu hugged him. Wonwoo fought back.

“I hate you,” Wonwoo hissed and hugged Mingyu back. “I’m not joking,” he whispered on Mingyu’s ear. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu cried.

“Delete it, NOW!” Wonwoo commanded.

“Of course not,” Mingyu roared. “You look beautiful in it,” Mingyu said and took the phone to show the pic to Wonwoo. “Your face looks really wonderful,” Mingyu said and moved the phone to see the picture himself. “You were really enjoying it,” Mingyu giggled.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said. “I’m serious here. I’m not staying with someone who cannot respect my wishes.” Mingyu placed his hands on Wonwoo’s face.

“Respectfully,” Mingyu said. “Fuck you,” He hissed and placed his lips over Wonwoo’s. “I’m keeping it,” he said and Wonwoo pushed him away.

“Delete it,” Wonwoo hissed and started to walk away from Mingyu. Mingyu took him by the wrist.

“Wonwoo, don’t be an idiot, it’s just a picture, I’m not letting anybody to see it.”

“Respect what I want,” Wonwoo hissed releasing himself from Mingyu’s grip.

“Fuck,” Mingyu said and took Wonwoo by the face again. “Babe,” he caressed Wonwoo’s face. “I love you and I want you,” Mingyu breathed over Wonwoo’s lips. “I need you, every day and I cannot have you as much as I want.” Mingyu pressed his lips over Wonwoo’s lips. “Just this one time,” he breathed and Wonwoo pulled him into another kiss.

“I hate you,” Wonwoo hissed and pulled Mingyu into another kiss, his hand slipped into Mingyu’s back pockets and took his phone. Wonwoo kissed Mingyu again, deepening the kiss, his teeth clanking. Mingyu giggled into the kiss. “Sometimes, you need to obey your boyfriend.”

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away and unlocked the phone, he erased the message and when Mingyu saw Wonwoo moving through his camera roll, he moved to reach for his phone. Wonwoo moved the device over his shoulder and Mingyu moved to take it, grasping just the edge. Wonwoo stepped backward losing his balance, Mingyu took the opportunity and took his phone, the older tightened his grip on it and pulled it towards himself.

“Mingyu, come on,” Wonwoo said and leaned to bite Mingyu’s arm. Mingyu groaned and moved his arm hitting Wonwoo’s nose in the process, the older moved both of his hands to his face. The phone fell with a clank. Both males looked at each other, then at the phone, the screen shattered. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu and the younger did the same, the wrestled like that, forgetting the phone at their feets.

Another sound made them react, they looked at their feet, both of them stepping on the device. Wonwoo gasped, jumping away and looked at his boyfriend, ready to apologize. The younger froze and moved slowly, kneeling to take the phone.

“Hey,” Wonwoo managed to say and Mingyu glared at him. “I didn’t want this to happen,” Wonwoo excused himself.

“Oh yeah,” Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo kneeled in front of him.

“I’ll get you a new one, ‘kay?” Wonwoo said taking Mingyu’s face in between his hands. “I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said and pressed his lips over Mingyu’s the younger didn’t move. “I’m really, really sorry.” Mingyu looked at him and hugged him. Not because he had forgiven the older, just because he felt overwhelmed and mad and the only person who could make him feel better was Wonwoo himself.

Wonwoo got into his house, he greeted his mom in the living room kissing her cheek and went upstairs to Woojin’s room. He opened the door to see his brother on his bed reading a book as if he knew he was about to get in the room.

“You need to give me money for Mingyu’s new phone,” Wonwoo said and Woojin stood from his place in the bed, sitting on it.

“Why?” Woojin asked, staring at his brother.

“It broke,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“And why should I give you money for it?” Woojin said low and angry, Wonwoo smirked walking closer to Woojin.

“Because you thought you had the right to send him that picture,” Wonwoo said and his brother stiffed. The younger male gulped and tried to not look scared.

“So you broke it,” Woojin stated.

“No, we fought and it broke,” Wonwoo said, “it doesn’t matter, it was your fault so you’ll help me.”

“He’s your boyfriend,” Woojin said and Wonwoo felt his face getting warm. “Mingyu has the right to own the photo,” Woojin stated and Wonwoo moved a little but stopped.

“If you happen to send Mingyu that photo again I’m gonna break your phone,” Wonwoo hissed. “Gimme your money, now.”

“I won’t,” Woojin stated and Wonwoo moved around the room towards Woojin’s closet, the younger gasped. He moved towards Wonwoo, jumping on his back. Wonwoo tried to get rid of his brother's weight turning to the sides but Woojin tightened his grip, choking Wonwoo.

“Damn,” Wonwoo muttered and throw himself into the floor and Woojin groaned in pain. Wonwoo turned to sit over his brother and punch him in the chest with his open hand. “I fought with my boyfriend because of you,” Wonwoo cried.

“You should just let him keep the damn photo,” Woojin hissed and Wonwoo slapped him on the cheek.

“It’s my body, it’s my photo, damn it,” Wonwoo hissed. “I have the right to say no.”

“Okay,” Woojin said. “You know where I keep my money.”

“Thank you.”

Wonwoo moved again towards the closet, Woojin sat on the floor caressing his cheek as he looked at his brother.

“Is the first time you fight?” Woojin asked and Wonwoo looked at him.

“No,” Wonwoo answered, “but we’ve been fighting a lot lately,” Wonwoo placed his hand in between Woojin’s clean underwear, finding a box at the end of the drawer. He took it and opened it, counting the money on it. “We might be a little too frustrated to be in our best state.”

“Why?” Woojin asked as he saw his brother pocketing half of his savings.

“We haven’t had sex in a while,” Wonwoo mumbled looking at Woojin frowned and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Wonwoo moved to take it in between his thumb and index finger. “You asked and you know we have sex,” Wonwoo said slowly. “Stop talking with him.”

“Why are you so bitter about me talking with my brother-in-law?” Woojin asked and Wonwoo gasped.

“You have been telling him the stuff I don’t want him to know,” Wonwoo said, “and talked about our sex life,” Wonwoo said. “Just stop.”

“Wonwoo,” Woojin said in a low slow voice. “Don’t be ashamed,” he said and Wonwoo looked at him. “He loves you and I love you. You don’t need to be shy about your relationship or him.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn't be able to update today because my internet keeps failing but I used my cellphone to use the internet signal to get into the iPad, not the data, it's just my internet in the ipad don't want to work. Take note, iPad have really bad wi-fi receptiom, anyways I'm here and Ihope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> For some other notes, Derpydots actually made me something here because she said Wonwoo looked lik a spoiled kid and I agreed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu at his side and sighed. He moved closer to the younger and he pulled an arm to Wonwoo rest his head on it. Wonwoo did, pressing his head on Mingyu's shoulder and the younger hugged him. Wonwoo's bed always felt too small for both of them.

Somehow, Wonwoo had found the courage to get Mingyu into his house. He wasn't caring about what his mother could say, he wanted to spend some intimacy with Mingyu but that didn't mean sex. It meant to look at each other with loving eyes, kissing desperately and just the comfort of a bed and Mingyu's warmth. Mingyu was playing on his phone. On the three weeks, old phone Wonwoo had given to him. Same brand, same model and it cost Wonwoo more than he wanted but he loved his boyfriend to be happy.

Wonwoo snuggled closer to Mingyu, kissing his neck, sucking the skin and leaving red marks.

"Gyu," Wonwoo said and the younger looked at him. "Kiss me," Wonwoo commanded. Mingyu smiled and placed his phone on the bed and moved to meet Wonwoo’s lips. It was a soft movement, caring and full of need and Wonwoo couldn't help but moan into the kiss. The moan became stronger as Mingyu moved from his position at Wonwoo's side over him, introducing his tongue into Wonwoo's mouth. There was a knock on the door but Mingyu didn't care about the sound, becoming more eager to kiss the older.

The door opened.

"Damn it," Woojin hissed as he saw Mingyu with his tongue inside Wonwoo's mouth. Mingyu didn't break the kiss. "Mom's here, stop eating each other."

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away from him, cleaning the saliva that fell from his mouth.

"Thanks," Wonwoo panted and Mingyu sat on the bed at his side, taking his phone again.

"Is this usually what you do?" Woojin asked and Mingyu lifted his sight to met his gaze.  
  
"No," Mingyu said, "We're usually naked with my dick deep inside his ass." Wonwoo hit Mingyu and looked at Woojin with his cheeks tinted with a faint pink.

"Ignore him, he's just horny," Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded at his side. The younger lied on the bed, burying his face on the pillows. Woojin got closer to his brother. Wonwoo stared at him. Woojin blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," Woojin said and left them.

Wonwoo lied on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Mingyu asked moving closer to Wonwoo. The door opened and Wonwoo's mom was standing at the door glaring at them.

"Hi mom," Wonwoo said slowly and Mingyu got away from him. Mingyu sat on the bed and lied facing Wonwoo's feet as if that would solve the problem with Wonwoo's mom. "We were talking," Wonwoo said when his mother didn't say a word. Wonwoo stood up and went towards Woojin's room.

The older dragged his brother and sat the boy on the bed and he lied beside him. His mother tapped his finger on her elbow just a few more times before she left.

"What?" Woojin aske angry and breathily.

"Just stay here," Mingyu said as he moved to see his boyfriend. "I hate to be here," Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo hit him on the arm that was on his face, making him fall into the bed. Woojin chuckled at the situation.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?" Wonwoo asked and Woojin looked at him. "I'm paying."

Woojin shrugged and looked at Mingyu.

"Mingyu is taking us there," Wonwoo said and Mingyu looked at him, "in his car." Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with a smirk on his face.

"We'll be taking Minsuk too," Mingyu said excitedly and Woojin shrugged once again.

"It's okay," Woojin said and Wonwoo moved to hug him and when Wonwoo had his brother in a tight hug Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo's leg. Wonwoo giggled. "When?"

"I'll ask Minsuk," Mingyu said taking his phone. "I have to ask my father to give me the keys."

"Why?" Woojin asked looking at his brother-in-law.

"My dad took the car from me because I had been fucking Wonwoo in it," Mingyu said as he typed on the phone, Wonwoo kicked him in the stomach. Woojin looked at Wonwoo.

"You have a pretty active sexual life," Woojin said making Wonwoo blush. Wonwoo moved to take Mingyu's face in his hands.

"Have you seen this?" Wonwoo asked towards his brother and then placed a kiss on Mingyu's lips and then released the grip on Mingyu. "He's so sexy, it's unavoidable to want to fuck him." Mingyu giggled.

"Minsuk says that she wants to go but only if Wonwoo is his date," Mingyu sid frowning and Wonwoo giggled, moving towards him to kiss his forehead.

"I'm okay with it," Wonwoo said and Mingyu pouted.

"You're my boyfriend, you'll be my date."

"Gyu," Wonwoo whispered. "Let's give this to her, for once at least. Woojin cover your eyes" Wonwoo said and waited for his brother to obey. Mingyu nodded when he saw the closeness of Wonwoo's lips and hand in his tight. "Just this time," Wonwoo whispered, his hand moving towards to Mingyu's crotch and his lips over Mingyu's.

"Ye-yes," Mingyu stuttered and Wonwoo moved to lie on the bed, his feet pressing Mingyu's chest.

"Woojin," Wonwoo said and his brother moved his hands. "Thank you."

"You give me goosebumps," Woojin hissed and Wonwoo laughed. Wonwoo took Woojin's arm and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Get out off me weirdo," Woojin hissed and Mingyu laughed.

"Saturday," Mingyu said and the siblings stopped their fight. "I'll ask my father the car keys and we'll go, is that okay?"

"I don't have any problem," Woojin said. "Food and entrance fee by your account," Woojin said and Wonwoo nodded.

"You pay any gift or souvenir," Wonwoo said and Woojin made a face.

"Deal," Woojin said and stretched his brother's hand and stood up from the bed towards his room.

"Why this all suddenly?" Mingyu asked what he wanted to say all along.

"Don't play dumb," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu snorted a loud laugh.

"So, sneak and fuck?" Mingyu asked slowly and Wonwoo chuckled nodding. "I'm leaving," Mingyu said and climbed out of the bed. He took his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Wonwoo said almost like a cry. "Say goodbye," Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu turned around. Wonwoo was sitting on the bed. Mingyu got closer to the older and placed his hand over Wonwoo's cheek and got closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you," Mingyu breathed over Wonwoo's lips.

"I love you too," Wonwoo answered and they kissed one more time.

Mingyu walked by himself towards the door. He bid a farewell to Wonwoo's mother even when she wasn't acknowledging his presence at all.

Mingyu got into his own house. He went to the living room his mom on there, watching TV, he sat beside her and hugged her.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked and Mingyu giggled.

"I was with Wonwoo," Mingyu answered. His mother moved to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So you…" She said and Mingyu shook his head.

"No!" he almost yelled. "I just was with him," Mingyu said. "Being with him make me happy."

His mom giggled. “I understand,” she breathed.

"I wanted to ask you for the car," he breathed, his mom stared at him with a blank expression. "We wanted to take Minsuk to the amusement park," Mingyu said. "Minsuk and Wonwoo's younger brother."

His mother made a face.

"I swear I'm not lying," Mingyu cried. "I already asked Minsuk if she wanted to go."

There was no change on his mother's face and he felt like groaning and cry.

"I'm not lying, you can ask her," he said, pleading.

"When?"

"Saturday," Mingyu answered.

"Okay," She said and Mingyu jumped. "Just on Saturday."

"Thank you," Mingyu hugged her and she laughed.

Mingyu went to his room stopping when he was turning the doorknob and moved towards Minsuk's room, she was sitting on her desk working on his homework.

"Wonwoo agreed," Mingyu said and Minsuk jumped when she heard Mingyu. She turned to watch him. "Get pretty for him, he'll be your date," Mingyu said with a bitter smile that died when he saw his sister's smile. Minsuk jumped from his chair to hug Mingyu and Mingyu swallowed the words he wanted to say.

_He might be your date but he's still mine and only mine._

"Thank you," Minsuk said.

"You're welcome." Mingyu hugged his sister and kissed his head. "Enjoy my boyfriend," he breathed and Minsuk looked at him. "He's really fond of you."

Minsuk nodded and moved towards her old spot, finishing homework and Mingyu felt sad as he walked towards his own room.

Minsuk would be heartbroken. More than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! 
> 
> Since I told myself when this got closed number or 10 kudos I'll update, I'm here, updating a dat earlier. Hope you like this :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amusment park

Mingyu was fixing his hair in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He combed his hair, his old dyed blue hair now taking a gray tone and everyone had told him the color suited him and Mingyu had restrained himself from dying it until Wonwoo said otherwise. He fixed his hair for last time and sprayed it with hairspray.

“Why you should look that good?” Minsuk asked making Mingyu jump in surprise and hit his head with the mirror and his hands on the sink.

“What?” Mingyu answered in a cry.

“Wonwoo is my date, why you should look that good?” Minsuk said and Mingyu turned to see her, forgetting the pain in his limbs.

“Don’t be petty,” Mingyu hissed. “He’s still my boyfriend.” He said and Minsuk frowned.

“Not today. Today he’s my date.”

“He’s my boyfriend, today and every day,” Mingyu hissed watching how his sister crossed her arms. “And he will be my boyfriend until…”

“You fuck it up,” Minsuk muttered. Mingyu chuckled at the words.

“Until I marry him.”

“You cannot marry him,” Minsuk said, a mocking smile on her lips, “at least not in this country,” Minsuk smirked and Mingyu sighed as he walked towards her.

“True, but I don’t think that’ll stop us anyway,” he said and ruffled Minsuk’s hair. The younger groaned as she combed her hair in place. “Let’s go.”

Minsuk followed him as he played with the car keys. She never stopped frowning and Mingyu felt guilty, he tried to make the things better but he was failing miserably. The ride towards Wonwoo’s house was silent. He parked outside the house and dialed Wonwoo’s number.

“Ba…” Mingyu said and glanced towards Minsuk, she was looking at him. “I’m outside.”

“ _Yeah, see you in a bit,_ ” Wonwoo whispered at the other side of the line and Mingyu knew he was smiling. “ _I love you,_ ” Wonwoo said as if he had been unable to say it for too long and Mingyu giggled.

“I love you too,” Mingyu answered and hung up. Mingyu looked at Minsuk sitting at his side and bit his lip. “Can you please get into the back seat?” he asked slowly and when he heard a door open in the distance. “Please.” Minsuk sighed and got out the car to get into the back seat, Wonwoo saw her and smiled at her. Minsuk cheeks got red.

Wonwoo took her old seat and when he was sitting on the passenger seat, Mingyu tapped the wheel nervously.

“Damn,” Wonwoo breathed looking at Mingyu. The older moved towards Mingyu, his hands on Mingyu’s nape. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu closer to him. “You look hot,” Wonwoo whispered and took Mingyu’s lips in between his.

Minsuk froze on the spot as she saw the kissing, fondly and sweetly.

“You’ll get used,” Woojin said and Minsuk looked at him. The boy was as handsome as Wonwoo or even a little more handsome than him but he was different and there was something on him that wasn’t appealing. “Oh,” Woojin said as he saw Minsuk expression. “Is the first time you see them kissing?” Woojin asked and Minsuk found herself nodding. He saw them kissing once but it was different.

When Minsuk saw them it was lustful and shameful. This time was full of love and overwhelming.

Wonwoo and Mingyu broke apart. Mingyu’s smile was full of joy and he giggled when he saw Wonwoo.

“Thank you,” Mingyu answered Wonwoo’s compliment and put himself to drive.

Wonwoo took Mingyu’s phone and connected it to the stereo.

“Any new addition?” Wonwoo asked and looked at Mingyu. The younger giggled and nodded.

“At the end,” Mingyu answered. “Don’t play it,” the younger said and Wonwoo ignored him when he saw it was a song he didn’t know.

The song had a soft sound and the voice accompanying it made it had a kind feeling. Overall was a stupidly romantic song and it was meant for just both of them to hear and enjoy yet, Wonwoo didn’t felt ashamed when their siblings were listening and being aware of their little own world. Wonwoo ended up humming the song.

Wonwoo moved his hand to take Mingyu’s and the younger let the older guide their touches. They intertwined fingers and Wonwoo hummed at the touch of their hands. Mingyu looked how Minsuk frowned at their skinship on the rear mirror and by a reflex, he took his hand away from Wonwoo. The older looked at him with hurt eyes and for the moment Mingyu thought Minsuk was more important than Wonwoo’s happiness and comfort and even his own.

Mingyu started to feel uncomfortable, the lack of touch between them was driving him insane and Wonwoo noticed, starting a light conversation. The sound of Wonwoo’s voice was calming and reassuring and even if Mingyu himself wasn’t talking to him, Wonwoo knew Mingyu was feeling better. On a red light, Wonwoo got closer to Mingyu, kissing his cheek and shoulder. Mingyu shuddered and Wonwoo laughed at his boyfriend.

Wonwoo kept the light conversation with his brother and tried to do the same with Minsuk but there was something that made him think she was angry at her brother and Mingyu was uncomfortable because of that.

Mingyu parked and Wonwoo was about to get out of the car and the younger pulled him to kiss him, placing his hands hovering Wonwoo’s cheeks. A hungry kiss that made Wonwoo chuckled when it was over. Wonwoo got out of the car and walked towards Minsuk as Mingyu got sure the car was closed.

Wonwoo placed his arm in front of Minsuk, “from this moment I’m your date,” Wonwoo breathed and Minsuk took his arm, glancing at Mingyu on their back. Mingyu leaned on his car as Wonwoo walked with Minsuk clinging on his arm.

“She has a crush on Wonwoo?” Woojin asked bringing Mingyu back into his senses.

“Yes,” Mingyu answered as he saw his boyfriend glancing at them. “Let’s go, Wonwoo want me close.” Mingyu placed an arm around Woojin’s shoulder and the younger didn’t say anything as they walked.

“Why you let him do this?”

“She asked me to,” Mingyu answered looking at Woojin, the boy was almost as tall as Jihoon, maybe just a few inches taller.

“It’s not okay,” Woojin said. “It’s like you’re playing with her feelings.”

“She asked me, I said no, Wonwoo said yes,” Mingyu said, “I had the whole morning reminding her that Wonwoo is my boyfriend,” he sighed and Woojin stopped walking, Mingyu stopped with him.

“She doesn’t want to accept it?” Woojin asked. Mingyu hummed in agreement. “What a fool,” Woojin hissed. “I haven’t seen too much of your relationship but it’s enough to say that you’re madly in love with Wonwoo and Wonwoo is completely at your mercy.” Mingyu snorted a laugh and hugged Woojin. “Your sister is a fool.”

“She’s young and she cannot get a grip on the concept of love,” Mingyu said, looking at his sister and Wonwoo waiting for them. “She doesn’t understand that insist on loving Wonwoo is not good for her, for me, for Wonwoo and my relationship with her.”

“She’s gonna get hurt,” Woojin said and walked towards Wonwoo. “If Minsuk is your date, can Mingyu be mine?” Woojin breathed and Wonwoo glared at him, releasing himself from Minsuk’s grip.

“No, absolutely no,” Wonwoo croaked and when he was about to take Mingyu and hug him, Woojin already had his hands around Mingyu’s torso, smirking at Wonwoo.

Mingyu moved closer to Wonwoo. “Calm down, it’s okay,” Mingyu said and kissed Wonwoo, a soft brush of their lips and it melted Wonwoo. The older took Mingyu’s hand but he was being pulled by Woojin.

“We’re going this way,” Woojin said, “you go that way, we’ll get busy,” he said and winked at Wonwoo, the older boy went to hit his brother for being a dick but Mingyu stopped him.

“Let’s enjoy it,” Mingyu said and moved to follow Woojin. Wonwoo glared at Mingyu and was about to follow him when he heard his laugh and how Woojin took his hand.

“Oppa,” Minsuk said shyly and Wonwoo calmed himself, passing his hand through his hair.

“Sorry, let’s go,” Wonwoo said and Minsuk clung on his arm. Wonwoo couldn’t stop feeling uneasy for some odd reason.

Mingyu and Woojin got into a few roller coasters and pretty much enjoyed every attraction they got in. Mingyu felt at ease with Woojin. Mingyu felt like Woojin was his own brother and he felt Woojin thought the same about him even though he was much kinder with him than with Wonwoo. Woojin sat on a bench and Mingyu sat beside him, staring at the boy.

“What?” Woojin asked. “Do you like me now?” The boy asked slowly and Mingyu snorted a loud laugh.

“So full of yourself,” Mingyu said. “I was thinking, you’re kind of a dickhead with your brother.”

“That’s how brothers are,” Woojin said. “I love him if you’re wondering but it’s fun to tease the perfect boy my mom loves,” Woojin looked at Mingyu. “Do you ever wondered why our mom is so against you?” Woojin asked and Mingyu shook his head, “It’s not the relationship, it’s because is Wonwoo, his perfect boy. If I was the one dating you, she would have no problem at all.”

Mingyu looked at the ground and Woojin noticed it.

“You don’t have to worry,” Woojin said and placed a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. “He’s still her perfect boy just gay.” Mingyu laughed at the statement.

“It’s hard,” Mingyu exhaled. “I want my relationship with him to work,” Mingyu said and looked at Woojin. “But if your mom doesn’t stop being the way she’s I feel like Wonwoo and I will end up falling apart.”

“You won’t,” Woojin said. “I know my brother and he wouldn’t be against mom if he wasn’t sure about you or what you’ve got,” Woojin shook Mingyu’s shoulder and the older hugged him.

“Thank you,” Mingyu said. Mingyu pulled his phone out and called Wonwoo, they didn’t talk, he just called and the older answered the call. Mingyu hung up the moment he heard Wonwoo.

Wonwoo and Minsuk appeared a few minutes later, Wonwoo looked more or less drained by Minsuk’s energy.

“Hey,” Mingyu said when both of them were closer. “Minsuk can you go and buy a few drinks, please?” Mingyu said and gave her money. “And whatever you want to eat, take your time.” Minsuk moved and glanced to them once a few steps as if the would start fucking the moment she didn’t saw them. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu to kiss him hungrily.

“Damn it,” Wonwoo said. “I fucking missed you,” Wonwoo said and sat on Mingyu’s lap devouring his lips.

“Keep it PG, please,” Woojin hissed. Wonwoo giggled and he was about to leave Mingyu’s lap when the younger placed a tight grip on his hips.

“Please, take care of my sister,” Mingyu said to Woojin as he moved Wonwoo and took him by the arm. “But I mean it,” Mingyu said.

“You should take care of her yourself,” Woojin said and for a moment his grip on Wonwoo’s hand faltered.

“Please,” Wonwoo said. “Just this time and I owe you whatever you say,” Wonwoo finished.

“Agree, now, go,” Woojin said as he moved towards Minsuk. Wonwoo and Mingyu ran, their hands clasped together and for a moment they felt like they had 17 years old once again. That one time when they just wanted to be together and ran to wherever their feets led them to.

Mingyu opened the door to the back seat and Wonwoo got in, Mingyu got in after him and closed the door. Wonwoo looked at him and Mingyu placed his hand on his cheek and kissed him, pushing him to lie on the seat. Wonwoo’s hands took no time to get under Mingyu’s shirt, caressing his stomach.

“I love your hair,” Wonwoo said in between the kiss.

“Really?” Mingyu asked hoarsely and Wonwoo nodded taking Mingyu’s lips in between them. “Ride me.” Wonwoo giggled. The older didn’t answer but kissed Mingyu once again and  Mingyu answered the kiss.

Mingyu broke the kiss and placed Wonwoo’s legs on his shoulders, the position itself made Wonwoo moan. Mingyu started to move his hips as if he was thrusting and Wonwoo kept moaning loud and clear. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu to drown any sound coming from his mouth on Mingyu’s lips. The kiss became hungry and lustful. Mingyu broke the kiss and moved his lips to Wonwoo’s neck. His hips still hitting on Wonwoo’s ass.

The door opened when Wonwoo let another moan come out from his mouth and it was followed by the sound of a shutter. Mingyu moved to see who it was, finding Woojin and Minsuk behind him. Mingyu released his grip on Wonwoo and when he lied flat on the seat Wonwoo whimpered. Wonwoo said and fixed his clothing before getting out of the car, his cheeks tinted in red. Mingyu followed him, resting his back on the closed door.

“You get careless,” Woojin said and shown them the pic he just took. As Mingyu was busy on Wonwoo’s neck it was everything you could see. Mingyu’s back and Wonwoo’s flushed face, full of delight as his boyfriend pounded his clothed ass and felt Mingyu’s growing erection.

Mingyu smiled.

“Can you send it to me?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo punched him in the arm. Woojin clicked a few things on his phone.

“Done,” Woojin said and Mingyu looked at his phone.

“Got it, thank you,” He said and Wonwoo tried to take the phone from his hands. “Hey, you’re still dressed, right? Just let me keep this one.” Mingyu asked his lips over Wonwoo and if it wasn’t because he was slightly turned on he wouldn't let it pass. “Now, Woojin, please keep my sister busy for a while.” Mingyu said and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips. “I really want to keep myself busy with your brother and it will take some time.”

Woojin laughed and took Minsuk by the shoulder. “Let’s go.” Minsuk brushed the arm away and looked at his brother.

“Why you do this to me?” She cried and Woojin took her again by the shoulder. Mingyu looked her with hurt eyes and for a moment he thought about brushing Wonwoo off and push him towards his sister.

“He's not doing anything,” Woojin hissed. “Let’s give them space now,” he said and took a strong grip on Minsuk’s shoulder, guiding her to the park again. “Enjoy yourselves,” Woojin said and Mingyu pushed Wonwoo inside his car, getting on after him.

Wonwoo took  Mingyu’s face.

“It’s okay if you want to stop,” Wonwoo whispered and Mingyu smiled at him and he had missed him, the closeness the taste of his skin and the way his hips hit Wonwoo’s ass.

“I want to do it,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo giggled kissing Mingyu slowly.

It was as awkward as it had always been. With some hitting at each other as they placed themselves into a comfortable position. Mingyu was on top of Wonwoo. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and felt guilty for the cramped place but Wonwoo smiled and pulled him into a kiss and Mingyu moved his hands to undress Wonwoo and even when Mingyu wanted to rush it he couldn’t, he felt like it had to be nice and slow. Wonwoo took the bottle of lube from in between the mess of his clothing and give it to Mingyu. Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo again. Wonwoo broke the kiss and placed his shirt under him as he turned around to face the leather of the seat. Mingyu opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers. He roamed his fingers on Wonwoo’s entrance as he pulled his hips up and kissed Wonwoo’s lower back and Wonwoo moaned.

It had been too long everything felt so good. Too good. Mingyu giggled at how sensitive Wonwoo was and carefully pushed one digit inside Mingyu biting Wonwoo’s skin. Wonwoo groaned and hold his breath until Mingyu began to thrust his finger inside.

Wonwoo bit his lip but the words came out anyway. “I love you,” Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu pushed another finger inside. Thrusting slow and Wonwoo groaned once again. The sound wasn’t pleased. Wonwoo liked it rough but yet, Mingyu liked to be gentle with him. At least as long as the older didn’t ask him to be rough.

“Ready babe?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo giggled but mumbled a yes against the leather. Mingyu cleaned his fingers on the piece of clothing under Wonwoo and undressed without disturbing the older but the task took a little longer than he wanted.

He felt awkward doing everything. The cramped place and for have not done it for so long but overall because he missed Wonwoo. He missed this side of Wonwoo. He took the bottle and poured it directly into Wonwoo’s ass making the older hiss. The liquid fell into the seat but Mingyu wasn’t caring at the moment and placed his dick on Wonwoo’s anus pushing it slowly, Wonwoo groaned and moved his hips towards Mingyu. Mingyu chuckled.

“Hold on babe,” Mingyu mumbled and moved his hips in circles. Wonwoo groaned again. Mingyu leaned on Wonwoo to leave kisses on his back. “Tell me when you cannot keep it, ‘kay?” Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo nodded.

Mingyu moved his hands to take Wonwoo’s, intertwining their fingers. Wonwoo hummed and Mingyu started to thrust, slowly, not wanting to rush the things. Mingyu felt how Wonwoo tried to grip onto something and he squeezing his touch on Wonwoo’s hands. Wonwoo moaned.

“I love you,” Wonwoo said in a breathing and Mingyu started to thrust harder but not faster. Avoiding as much as he could Wonwoo’s prostate.

The car filled with the sound of his breathing and moaning. Wonwoo let some lewd sounds escape from his mouth as Mingyu hit him hard and deep.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned and the older moved his hand, he moved it to reach Mingyu’s hip and stop him. “I want to see you,” Wonwoo cried and Mingyu took his length out and helped Wonwoo to turn around.

The younger moved to kiss Wonwoo. He placed just one of Wonwoo’s legs over his shoulder and the other fell from the seat, Mingyu moved his hands taking Wonwoo’s once again, intertwining their fingers and Wonwoo gripped them hard. Mingyu smiled as he started to thrust, letting himself to thrust faster than before. Wonwoo moaned and smiled lightly pushing himself upwards to find Mingyu’s mouth and they kissed sloppily as Mingyu thrust fast and hard and they kept a soft pace filling everything with heavy breathings and moistened sounds. Wonwoo moaned Mingyu’s name and every time he did he pushed his hips towards Mingyu, tightened the grip on his hands and followed it with an I love you. Mingyu didn’t reply to the words because he knew Wonwoo was unaware he was breathing them. If he knew he would be embarrassed.

Mingyu moved his hips faster, jerking it upwards and he hit right on Wonwoo’s prostate. A hard hit that made Wonwoo see stars.

“Kiss,” Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu pushed himself towards him and kissed him, the position made it easier for Mingyu to hit Wonwoo’s prostate and he did it eagerly. Wonwoo broke the grip on Mingyu’s hands to hug Mingyu’s torso, pushing him closer. “Harder,” Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu smirked as he pushed his hips stronger against Wonwoo’s ass, feeling how his own bones hit against Wonwoo’s. It hurt but in a nice way.

Wonwoo’s mouth opened to fill the car with his loud moan, and saliva fell from his mouth as Mingyu just hit his prostate repeatedly. Lewd sounds and what it seemed Mingyu’s name fell from Wonwoo’s mouth as his orgasm was close. Wonwoo didn’t warn him because he was so lost in every sensation and on the fact he missed it. He came in between their bodies, cum sticking on Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu kept pounding inside Wonwoo and the older retorted. He was sensitive without an orgasm, he was way more after it.

“Stop,” Wonwoo cried as he felt overwhelmed by every sensation running through his body and bit his lip trying to not yell.

“Hold on,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo hugged Mingyu stronger against his body. Digging his nails into Mingyu’s back and drawing blood from it.

After his orgasm, Wonwoo’s walls tightened on Mingyu’s dick making groan but as Wonwoo grew tense it clenched strongly making every thrust harder and Mingyu loved it. He came with a loud groan inside Wonwoo when he took out his length from Wonwoo’s insides, the cum dripped from Wonwoo into the piece of clothing and Mingyu felt embarrassed.

Mingyu moved to get the tissues and cleaned Wonwoo first, the older giggled under Mingyu’s touch and kissed him when the younger had finished. Wonwoo gave himself the task of cleaning Mingyu and when he finished they stared at each other just a few seconds before they started to dress again. Wonwoo groaned when he found out his shirt was dirtied with cum. Mingyu was already outside the car and looked as Wonwoo put his coat over his bare chest.

“We’re always this messy,” Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu took his face to kiss him.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu mumbled and moved to the trunk to get something, he gave Wonwoo one of his shirts and Wonwoo giggled placing a kiss on Mingyu’s lips.

“You really wanted to do it,” Wonwoo whispered against Mingyu’s lips and got inside the car to put the shirt on.

Wonwoo got out the car and placed a kiss on Mingyu just before the younger got inside to clean the seat. Wonwoo looked at him, without saying a word. He moved to hug Mingyu by the waist, the younger jumped in surprise.

“You’re overdoing it,” Wonwoo said calml, Mingyu sighed and they got outside and leaned on the car, holding hands. “I know you feel bad about her,” Wonwoo breathed, “but there’s nothing you can do. It’s like choosing between her comfort and happiness over me and your own happiness.” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. “It’s not like you should choose me over her but this situation is complicated. It’s your sister who doesn’t want to acknowledge that she’s stepping on our relationship and being selfish.”

Mingyu kicked the ground squeezing Wonwoo’s hand.

“I know but, she’s my sister,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo bit his lower lip. “I want her to be happy.”

“And she will at expense of our relationship,” Wonwoo aske, raising his voice. “Do you want that? Do you want to be apart from me just to make her happy?”

“No that’s not…”

“No, that’s what’s happening if you just agree to every whim of her we’re bound to fall apart.”

“Won,” Mingyu breathed cupping Wonwoo’s face. “I love you.”

“I know babe,” Wonwoo answered slowly. “I love you too but this is hard for both of us.” Mingyu laughed awkwardly.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Mingyu cried and Wonwoo kissed him.

“I don’t want either,” Wonwoo said. “I’ll talk with her, ‘kay?” Mingyu giggled and Wonwoo placed a kiss on Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu took his phone and started to type.

“I told your brother to come here.”

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into a kiss and Mingyu pulled him closer by the waist, they kissed intensely yet it was sweet full of love. Full of everything they felt.

A cough made them fall apart with tinted cheeks.

“I thought you asked us to come because you were done,” Woojin hissed making Mingyu giggle.

“We’re done in some things but we’re never done with kissing,” Mingyu said as he moved from Wonwoo to get into the driver seat.

Woojin got into the car and scrunched his nose as he smelled the inside.

“It smells different,” Woojin hissed and Wonwoo giggled.

“Don’t ask,” Wonwoo said breathily and made Mingyu chuckle.

“Disgusting,” Woojin said with a smirk on his lips.

“Shut up,” Wonwoo said and turned to see his brother, meeting with Minsuk’s gaze. She glared at him with sad eyes a few seconds and then moved to look at the window. Wonwoo sighed moving his hand to put some music then he took Mingyu’s hand and the younger hummed when they intertwined fingers.

The ride home was silent just broken by Wonwoo’s sudden whispers to Mingyu and the younger giggling. Minsuk looked at the window and saw how the sky got darker. Woojin played on his phone and sent a few texts to his brother on the passenger seat.

Mingyu dropped Woojin and Wonwoo on their house. Wonwoo leaned on the driver’s window saying goodbye to Mingyu, flirting as if they weren’t dating. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo by the necklace and kissed him until Woojin poked Wonwoo in the ribs.

“Bye babe,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo giggled.

“Bye sweetheart,” Wonwoo said. “Bye Minsuk.” The younger ignored him but Wonwoo didn’t mind it. He pressed another kiss on Mingyu’s lips and left.

Mingyu drove in silence. Minsuk still sitting on the back seat.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said.

“I don’t want to hear you,” Minsuk hissed glaring at him.

“I’m sorry, “ Mingyu repeated, he parked in front of his house and Minsuk stormed out of the car and Mingyu didn’t try to follow her, to say anything to calm her because her anger was because he was with Wonwoo, because he enjoyed his boyfriend and he wasn’t afraid of it.

Mingyu greeted his parents and gave his fathers the keys, he went to his room to sleep and he got a message from Wonwoo that made him got to sleep with a smile on his lips.

 **To:** Mingyu

_You’re the best of my life. I love you Mingyu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update because of the 10 kudos thing :) Hope you like this chapter because I do like it a lot.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Talk

  
As every time Wonwoo finished an essay he was sitting in his professor’s office as the man read his paper and helped him with it. The man frowned making Wonwoo uneasy. Wonwoo thought that one essay was his best so far.

“You changed the idea in the middle and got back to the beginning at the end,” the Professor Kang said and Wonwoo shrugged. “I know it’s hard but try to tell me… for you what’s beauty?”

“My boyfriend,” Wonwoo blurted without thinking. Professor Kang laughed. “I mean it and I don’t mean physically,” Wonwoo said. “I mean what he makes me feel, what I live with him, the experiences are unique and that made them beautiful.”

“So your boyfriend is beautiful because the experiences you live with him are unique?” Professor Kang said and Wonwoo nodded. “Everything is beautiful yet the uniqueness of everything is what makes everything beautiful.”

“Yes, I mean every single thing can be pretty not because the visual but the feeling in it,” Wonwoo said. His teacher massaged his temples.

“I’m not questioning because I don’t think the same but because I want to help you, this is not a science,” his professor said and Wonwoo nodded. “I have been working with you for so long. Something is bothering you and I don’t do this often but your work is getting bad because of it,” His professor said and Wonwoo gulped. “Tell me.”

“It’s my boyfriend,” Wonwoo said and his Professor raised an eyebrow. “He’s sad about her sister being mad at him for dating her long-term crush.” Wonwoo laughed.

“Sort those things, it’s pulling you down, you have good ideas and a good grip of your own feelings but your worries are pulling you down.”

Wonwoo nodded and gathered his stuff.

“Just to mention,” his professor stopped him. “Your last exhibition was about beauty and immorality, it still applies into this. Good and bad can be beautiful.” Wonwoo nodded with a smile. He knew it.

Wonwoo went to Mingyu’s house, pressing the doorbell, he greeted Mingyu’s mom and when she was about to move to call her son Wonwoo stopped her, he took her by the wrist, cheeks tinted in red.

“Actually, I want to talk with Minsuk,” he said slowly. Mingyu’s mom frowned, Wonwoo tried to smile but it was futile. “Can I?” he asked and Mingyu’s mom slowly nodded.

“She’s not home,” Mingyu’s mom said and Wonwoo nodded.

“I’ll wait for her here,” he said and bowed.

“Since you’re here for Minsuk, I’ll let you in just this time,” she said and Wonwoo smiled.

“It’s okay, it’s better this way.” Wonwoo bowed again and moved outside the front fence and waited for Minsuk in the cold weather.

When Minsuk arrived Wonwoo took her by the arm without telling anything, the younger yelled at him.

“Let’s get a coffee,” Wonwoo said in his deep voice so slow it made Minsuk shiver. Minsuk still fought against the grip. “Please,” Wonwoo said and Minsuk stopped to fight back.

“Can you?” Minsuk mumbled and looked at her wrist, Wonwoo released the grip on her and looked at her, expecting her to run away but she didn’t.

“This way,” Wonwoo said, walking beside Minsuk.

Minsuk followed him silently, brushing her hand against Wonwoo. Wonwoo sighed and moved his hand to take Minsuk’s, the younger gasped in surprise, her cheeks getting warmer and without warning, Wonwoo intertwined their fingers. The touch felt empty and it hurt Wonwoo but he didn’t know how the touch was affecting Minsuk and by the moment the only thing in Wonwoo’s mind was to let go because he wanted Mingyu. The only person he wanted to be with was Mingyu.

Wonwoo pulled her as they walked and Minsuk’s cheeks got warmer as the touch became stronger yet it kept to being painful.

They broke the touch when they got in the cafe. Minsuk was silent, embarrassed yet she spoke to tell Wonwoo what she wanted and Wonwoo smiled faintly at her. Wonwoo gave Minsuk her beverage and the younger went to chose a table. She waited for him with a smile on her tiny lips.

“Don’t get confused,” Wonwoo said when he sat across the table. “It’s not a date.” Minsuk’s smile faltered for a second.

“Then what?” Wonwoo sighed.

“I love your brother,” Wonwoo said, almost like a hiss and Minsuk’s hands shook. “I really love him, too much it hurts. He’s everything for me.”

“You brought me here just to tell me what I know?” Minsuk hissed.

“No, I brought you to understand what you think you know,” Wonwoo said. “I’m not rubbing it on your face, I’m trying to make you understand. I’m with Mingyu because I love him, I went through a hell because for him and I don’t plan on leaving him anytime soon or at any point in my life.” Wonwoo said.

“Is that everything?” Minsuk hissed.

Wonwoo took a deep breath. “It was hard for me to acknowledge I loved him, I thought it was wrong and that I should just get away from him. He waited for me, he made me feel loved and what I was doing with him it was okay.” He said looking at his cup of coffee. “He still makes me feel loved and he push me forward, he’s the person I lean on the most and he leans on me the most because he’s an idiot. We’re two idiots when we’re together because we love each other so much we don’t think about the consequences because we have each other.” Wonwoo took a sip from his coffee and looked at Minsuk, the younger was staring at the cup tapping it. “Mingyu loves you, he’s your older brother after all,” Wonwoo looked at her. “He’s sad that you’re angry with him,” Wonwoo moved to took his hand and cup Minsuk’s. “I’m not asking you to forgive him or forgive me, I’m asking you to be more comprehensive, you’re not just hurting Mingyu but my relationship with him,” Wonwoo said and removed his hand. “You’re selfish making Mingyu feel like he isn’t worth it of your affection or even mine. Mingyu is a soft hearted person everything hurts him deeply.” Wonwoo said. “I don’t want to leave him,” Wonwoo said and he felt his voice breaking at the last syllable. “I don’t want to leave him just because he feels guilty about dating me, I don’t want to leave him because of another person. I feel like an unworthy boyfriend,” Wonwoo said breaking apart, crying. “I feel like I cannot do anything for him and I feel sad he looks after you more than after our relationship. Minsuk, please stop being like that. He never did anything wrong by dating me.”

“He never told me even when I told him I liked you.”

“He’s an idiot, remember?” Wonwoo said breaking his sobs with a smile. “He thought it will hurt you if he told you he and I were dating.”

“It could be better that way,” Minsuk hissed.

“Yeah, now you’re acting like a spoiled brat,” Wonwoo hissed. Minsuk huffed and moved to stand up. “You’re selfish and you’re pushing this too much, it will make Mingyu’s self-esteem drop and break our relationship and even yours with him, if I end up breaking up with Mingyu he will hate you,” Wonwoo said.

“Well, I already hate him.”

“For God’s sake. He will despise you, he won’t look at you, he will try to make you as miserable you made him.” Wonwoo hissed, rushing the words angrily, spitting them on Minsuk’s face. “He never could to actually tell me he loved me,” Wonwoo said. “We had to be on our more vulnerable state, with him restraining me on the bed filling me with the words I never wanted him to say,” Wonwoo tried to not cry at the memory, painful and beautiful. “Can you understand how hard it was for us to get to this point?” Wonwoo hit the table. “He had to be deep into my ass to being able to tell me he loved me and it hurts us, it broke us apart,” Wonwoo said crying again at the memory. “I don’t want that. I want your brother so much, please stop being like this. It was hard for us.”

Minsuk stood silently as Wonwoo cried in front of him. Wonwoo had been cold most of the times he had seen him the only times he broke that coldness was when Mingyu was in the picture and they were too close.

“Why?” Minsuk asked. “Why him?” She cried.

“Don’t know,” Wonwoo asked. “It would be easier if it was you but I love him and I don’t regret loving him,” Wonwoo said. “I’m sure you’ll find someone who will love you as much as he loves me but it won’t be me. I’m not gonna love you back, not the way you want me to. You’re like my sister.” Wonwoo places a hand over Minsuk’s and he smiled softly, the younger answered the smile.

“I don’t want,” Minsuk cried and Wonwoo removed his hand from Minsuk’s but the younger took him again. “I love you.”

Wonwoo snorted a laugh. “How selfish,” Wonwoo hissed. “You need to move on, there’s no way I would love you that way.” Minsuk’s face broke in despair. “I love Mingyu, I only see him,” Wonwoo breathed. “I don’t know what made you think I could love you or that I could choose you over Mingyu, there’s no way that would happen. Stop being self-centered,” Wonwoo removed his hand from Minsuk’s touch. “I don’t want to hurt you and I’m trying to be nice here.” Wonwoo said and Minsuk shook his head. “I’m in love with your brother. I like him. I like to kiss him and dear God I love when he fuck me,” Wonwoo said making Minsuk cover her ears crying. Wonwoo stood up with his cup. “I’m sorry, you can get home by yourself.”

Wonwoo took a deep breath and moved towards the door, still feeling that Minsuk was crying but he couldn’t help her. Anything would mean care and she had to understand that his care was not as intimate as she wanted it to be. Wonwoo took his phone and dialed Mingyu’s number.

“Babe, can you take your sister home?” Wonwoo blurted when Mingyu took the call. “She’s crying and I’m still outside. I don’t want anything bad to happen to her, so come and get her.” Mingyu sighed and when he was about to say something Wonwoo stopped him. “I’m sorry, I tried to be as gentle as I could but she’s as stubborn as you.” Mingyu giggled.

Wonwoo gave him the address and waited until he saw him. He just waved a hello and was about to leave when Mingyu got to him, hugging him strongly against his body.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo giggled.

“Just go to her, she needs you,” Wonwoo said and placed a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. “See you later.”

Mingyu got into the coffee shop and saw her sister being hugged by the waitress, giving her encouraging words.

“Minsuk,” Mingyu said and sat beside her, on the opposite side the waitress was.

“Leave,” Minsuk mumbled, still crying.

“I’m not leaving,” Mingyu said slowly. “I’m sorry for everything.” Minsuk turned to slap him on the cheek, the touch burned.

“I don’t want to hear you,” Minsuk cried.

“Her boyfriend dumped her,” the waitress whispered to Mingyu, the older blurted a loud laugh and took Minsuk’s face to clean the tears.

“Not her boyfriend,” Mingyu mumbled. “He’s my boyfriend,” Mingyu said, “and he just wanted her to understand that no one is going to step over him and my relationship with him, not even my sister.” Mingyu pulled her into a hug and Minsuk hugged him back. “I’m sorry, I so sorry,” he said placing a kiss on Minsuk’s head. “I should have to tell you in advance but I was worried you were to get hurt,” Mingyu said. “I really wanted to tell you but I never knew how to do it. I didn’t know if I just tell you he was taken or that I was dating him, I knew you would hate me.” Mingyu hugged Minsuk stronger. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.”

“Why you brought him to my life?” Minsuk cried on Mingyu’s chest.

“I brought him to our lives because I loved him since the moment I saw him,” Mingyu said. “I just saw him there eating his lunch with that faint smile and I loved him,” Mingyu pulled Minsuk away from him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been that careless.”

“I’m sorry,” Minsuk cried. “I’m sorry for being stupid.”

“I was the stupid,” Mingyu said and Minsuk laughed. “Can you forgive your inconsiderate brother?” Minsuk nodded and Mingyu hugged her again. “Let’s go home, ‘kay?” he said and Minsuk nodded. Mingyu thanked the waitress and took Minsuk to the exit still hugging her as she didn’t stop crying.

Minsuk stopped crying in the car and when she took Mingyu’s phone finding his photo with Wonwoo and the playlist with Wonwoo’s name she understood how far she had come and how hard it might be for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say more than... The thing everything was waiting for is happening. It's happening soon :)


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward situation

Things were slowly falling into place. Mingyu’s relationship with Minsuk was getting better and what was making his relationship with Wonwoo fall apart it had been fixed. Wonwoo was still banned from entering his house but they managed to get the things better.

Mingyu and his family were on a family outing. On a mall to get into a restaurant but mostly to get new clothing for Minsuk. The younger excitedly got into every store, followed by Mingyu who helped her. Their parents were just enjoying the interaction between their kids. Mingyu came out from a store with a bag and Minsuk ran to the next one. Mingyu chuckled giving his parents Minsuk’s shopping.

Mingyu stopped before getting into the store, staring at the distance. He ran and tackled Wonwoo. The older groaned and when Mingyu was about to kiss him the older placed a hand on Mingyu’s face pushing him away.

“My parents are here,” Wonwoo whispered and they heard Woojin laugh, Mingyu let Wonwoo go with a frown.

Mingyu moved to see at Wonwoo’s back.

“Nice to see you here Mr. Jeon, Mrs. Jeon,” Mingyu said moving a few steps from Wonwoo.

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Mingyu heard and gulped as he moved to see his mother walking towards them.

“Yes, right? Let’s going somewhere else,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo nodded in agreement.

“What?” Mingyu’s father said. “You don’t want to stay with Wonwoo? You haven’t seen him in a while.”

“No, it’s okay, he’s with his family, let’s not disturb his time with them,” Mingyu mumbled.

“Oh,” Mingyu’s mother said sweetly as he pushed the boys away. “Nice to meet you,” she breathed and extended her hand for Wonwoo’s mother to take. “You look really like your son,” she said with a bright smile and Wonwoo’s mother giggled.

“Thank you,” she said and Mingyu’s mother smiled the same way his son always did, eager and honestly. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Right?” Mingyu’s mother said, “It’s so weird the boys hadn’t planned an outing with all of you,” she said and Mingyu could feel how Wonwoo took his forearm digging his nails, pleading silently to shut his mother. “I mean we should meet the family of my son’s bo…”

“Woojin, Wonwoo’s younger brother,” Woojin said taking Mingyu’s mother hand and smiled at her. Wonwoo started to breathe again but his nails were still on Mingyu’s arm.

“Anyways, it was time,” Mingyu’s father said greeting Wonwoo’s parents. “Let’s take advantage of this coincidence and make it a family lunch.”

Wonwoo gasped.

“I bet Wonwoo and his family had their own plans, let’s not disturb them,” Mingyu said and placed his arms around his parents trying to drag them away.

“We were going to this new restaurant,” Wonwoo’s father said and Mingyu’s mother smiled widely.

“We were too, it’s truly a wonderful coincidence,” she smiled so brightly. Wonwoo squawked and his mother looked at him.

“Is something wrong?” She asked and Wonwoo could see the anger in her eyes even if her face wasn’t showing it. Wonwoo shook his head and looked at Mingyu. Woojin was trying to not laugh at the awkward situation.

“Well, Mingyu go for your sister and let’s take a meal like a family,” Mingyu’s father said and Mingyu nodded moving reluctantly to the store in which Minsuk was.

“It’s nice to finally meet the family of my son’s best friend,” Wonwoo’s father said as he moved walking. The faces of Mingyu’s parents turned in surprise.

“Best friend?” Mrs. Kim repeated.

“But Wonwoo is not Mingyu’s best friend,” Mingyu’s father said as if the title was shameful for Wonwoo and even in the full picture, Wonwoo felt relieved to know how Mingyu’s family felt about him. “He’s pretty much Mingyu’s lov…” Wonwoo shouted and everyone looked at him.

“Is something wrong?” Mingyu’s father asked getting closer to the boy, treating him like his own son and that was as incriminating as the fact Mingyu’s parents were trying to imply they were family. They surely would do at some point but now it was getting awkward.

“Yeah, I need…” he breathed and he bit his lip. “I need Mingyu,” he blurted and moved to the general direction Mingyu went. He could see the glint of proudness in the man’s eyes.

Wonwoo hoped the issue was as much avoided and hoped his brother could help him. He went to Mingyu hugging him by the back.

“Why are your parents so much like you?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu giggled, turning and placing a kiss on his lips.

“Oh,” Minsuk said. “Nice to see you Oppa,” she smiled widely and Wonwoo smiled at her. “Is something wrong?” Minsuk asked when she saw his brother rubbing Wonwoo’s back.

“Your parents,” Wonwoo said. “They want to have a meal with my family,” Wonwoo cried burying his face on Mingyu’s chest.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Mingyu reassured.

“Your dad was about to say I was your lover,” Wonwoo hissed hitting Mingyu on the chest. “Not your boyfriend, your lover in which means we fuck each other.”

“There’s no lie,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo hit him. “Okay, sorry, I’ll talk with him.”

Mingyu moved and it was followed by Minsuk and Wonwoo, the younger pulled Wonwoo’s arm.

“What’s the problem?” She asked and Wonwoo let an awkward laugh escape from his lips.

“My parents don’t know I’m dating Mingyu,” Wonwoo whispered as if he was ashamed of the fact and took Minsuk by the shoulders guiding her to where their families were.

Wonwoo wanted to stand with Mingyu as if his mere presence was reassuring but he didn’t dare to do it under his mother’s strong gaze. She was waiting for him to do the wrong thing and rub it in his face or just to yell at him and tell him he was a disappointment. Mingyu stood beside him as they walked their parents had a lovely chat.

“My dad said he could guess it since you were nervous,” Mingyu whispered into his ear. “He told me he would try to not talk about it.” Wonwoo nodded and smiled at Mingyu, taking his hand briefly.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo breathed letting Mingyu’s hand go and stood beside his brother hugging him.

They asked for a table for eight persons and to know both families were to sit together Wonwoo started to feel every second more worried. Would he have an escape route if everything went wrong? Could he run away with Mingyu?

Woojin took his hand, “everything is gonna be okay,” his brother whispered and Wonwoo smiled nodding to him. They sat on a table and just to not being able to embarrass himself he sat across the table from Mingyu, he watched him and the younger looked at him, his eyes roaming on every bit of Wonwoo and the older hit him under the table.

Mr. Jeon was having a rather enthusiastic conversation with Mingyu’s father and they seemed to look like old good friends. Minsuk was playing with her phone, nothing to say with the people on the table but her friend was so much different. Woojin was smiling, waiting for a good moment to drop something that would make Wonwoo a ball of embarrassment.

Somehow, Mingyu’s mother made Mrs. Jeon lower her defenses, she didn’t look angry anymore, she looked rather happy, enjoying to talk with Mrs. Kim. They were talking about their kids in a rather proud manner but not bragging about them. At least Mingyu’s mother. She always mentioned a good trait followed by a bad one.

“Mingyu is the one who cooks the most in our house,” Mrs. Kim said looking at his son. Mingyu blushed. He was shy when his mother was the one mentioning the trait because it sounded like Mingyu was wonderful when he just felt as he did it just fine.

“That’s great,” Mrs. Jeon said. “My boys never do anything like that but I’m glad they at least are tidy boys.” Mingyu’s mother looked at Wonwoo and he just smiled awkwardly at her.

“But Wonwoo is really good at helping,” Mingyu’s mother said. “He always helps Mingyu when he stays at home,” she continued. “Well, at least when he doesn’t turn out to be a distraction to Mingyu.”

“Mom!” Mingyu shouted slowly, his cheeks turning red and Wonwoo could see his own mother rage coming back.

Wonwoo tried to ignore what was happening and hid on the menu. Mingyu did the same.

Mingyu poked Minsuk on the arm, “can you order this for me?” he asked and Minsuk just looked at him. “Look, I need to buy something so I’m gonna take a while text me when the food is here, ‘kay?” Mingyu said and stood up. “Mom, I need to buy something I’ll be back soon,” Mingyu said to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. Mrs. Kim just smiled and nodded as she retook her conversation with Mrs. Jeon. Wonwoo looked at him. Mingyu left the restaurant and a few minutes later he got a text.

 **To:** Wonwoo  
 _Let’s make out._

Wonwoo giggled and Woojin stared at him, Mrs. Jeon was eyeing him, trying to know what happened. Wonwoo cleared his throat and stood before his mother could question anything he said he was to go to the bathroom. Mingyu’s father stopped him, pulling him down.

“If you don’t want them to know you need to be less obvious,” he whispered on Wonwoo’s ear making the boy blush. Wonwoo nodded.

“Can you lend me a hand?” Wonwoo asked and the man laughed and nodded. “Thank you,” Wonwoo said and got out the restaurant to look for Mingyu. Mingyu was just outside, leaning on a wall and when Wonwoo saw him he hugged him, sniffing him.

“Did you miss me?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo hugged him tightly.

“Of course you idiot,” Wonwoo hissed and when he was about to place a kiss on Mingyu’s lips the younger stop him.

“Not here,” Mingyu said and pulled Wonwoo to a corridor that was a little too dark, Wonwoo giggled and Mingyu pushed him against the wall devouring his lips.

Wonwoo smiled into the kiss, pushing Mingyu closer to him, their teeth clanking and their breaths becoming panting but they were actually enjoying the kiss but even when it was hard to breathe and a strong kind of kiss. There wasn’t actually lust in it. Just need and love and it was more beautiful.

Wonwoo moved to place his legs around Mingyu’s hips, the younger pushed him strongly against the wall making Wonwoo let a low moan out of his mouth.

A cough.

Both of them broke the kiss making Wonwoo stand again on the floor. Wonwoo hid his face on Wonwoo’s chest but Mingyu pushed him away. When he looked to the person in question, Wonwoo’s cheek turned red and hid his face behind his hands.

“Hey,” Mingyu moved to hug him and the older pushed him away.

“Well…” Wonwoo’s father breathed. “Your mother wanted me to look for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo mumbled and when Mingyu touched his back the older hid his face on Mingyu’s chest. The younger patted his head. “I’m really sorry.”

“What for?” Mr. Kim said anger drawn in his voice.

“I’m dating Mingyu,” Wonwoo said not letting Mingyu. Grabbing Mingyu’s shirt.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Wonwoo’s father said. “I kind of knew.” Wonwoo looked at him. “Also, Mrs. Kim keep phrasing ‘when they get married’ and well both of you. It’s kind of obvious.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo repeated.

“Mingyu, can you leave me alone with my son?“ Mingyu nodded, he placed a kiss on the top of Wonwoo’s head.

“I’ll be here babe, just call my name, don’t worry.” Wonwoo nodded and watched Mingyu disappear and then looked at his father.

“Look,” Wonwoo’s father said getting closer to his son. “I know it’s hard for you to tell us because of your mother but there’s nothing wrong with it. I want you to be happy.”

“I am, Mingyu really makes me happy,” Wonwoo answered, his father smiled at him and hugged him.

“Then, there’s no reason for you to be ashamed,” Mr. Jeon said. “If you still want time to tell your mother you should take it but not too long because you’ll hurt Mingyu.”

“Thank you.” Wonwoo hugged his father chuckling a little and when he released him he went to Mingyu placing a kiss on his lips.

They went back to the table, this time sitting together and chatting like always feeling less overwhelmed but not less embarrassed. They were eating, Mingyu and Wonwoo silently as their parents talked. After finding out about Wonwoo and Mingyu making out Mr. Jeon seemed way closer to Mr. Kim as if the shared the secret and were so proud of it.

“Mingyu,” Mrs. Kim called and Mingyu just mumbled as he drank from his glass. “Have you ever thought on a promise ring?” she asked, her eyes gleaming and Mingyu coughed, spitting his drink over the table and Woojin, the boy groaned. Wonwoo as a reflex moved to clean Mingyu’s mouth, his mother took him by the elbow and Wonwoo blushed, stopping his movements.

“No, I haven’t,” Mingyu answered. “Honestly, we have what? Eleven months,” he said and looked at Wonwoo, the older was shaking his head, moving his head subtly towards his mom. Mingyu gulped and finished the sentence. “I haven’t.”

“You should,” Mrs. Kim continued. “The necklace you bought him isn’t enough.” Mingyu blushed as he looked at Wonwoo, the silver chain glistening on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, we should talk about another thing,” Mingyu suggested smiling to his mother.

“We’re all here, we can make it something close to being official.”

“Mom, stop, please,” Mingyu pleaded standing up. “It’s not the right time to say that.”

“Why not?” She spat the words and Mingyu gulped.

“Okay,” Mingyu shouted. “I’m sorry, I never properly apologized. I’m sorry for being careless, happy?” Mrs. Kim smiled but shook his head. “Right, it’s not going to happen again, I swear. Just stop.”

“Well…” She breathed and Mingyu gulped.

“It’s not for me,” Mingyu said looking at Wonwoo with the corner of his eye and his mother just sighed. “Thank you. Anyways, isn’t too soon to think about a ring, it’s not even a year.”

“It’s almost a year,” his mother retorted and Mingyu pouted. He had forgotten. Wonwoo was frozen on his spot when Mingyu sat again.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu whispered and the older took his hand under the table.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled at him.

Wonwoo felt he could drown himself into that smile. He did, when they were parting ways, Wonwoo took Mingyu to kiss him, to drown himself into the younger. Woojin called for them and they broke the kiss with a smile on their lips.

“Mom is angry,” Woojin said and Wonwoo nodded breathing I know. “You’ll have to tell her,” Woojin said taking Wonwoo’s hand in a reassuring manner and Wonwoo really appreciated it.

“I’ll wait a little longer.” Woojin shook his head but he still didn’t know what he would say and he was still scared of how the things would end up.

Wonwoo took his necklace and placed it in his box just before he went to sleep. Wonwoo dreamed about Mingyu and the ring. He dreamed about the safety of his arms and the warmth of his lips. He dreamed about how much he loved Mingyu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was busy today so I couldn't update early.
> 
> I was thinking on updating this at once, all chapter left but I'm still considering the idea and I'm waiting for your opiinion. Anyways I hope you lke this chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things were bound to happen. Some things had to be known but isn't always in the ways we want them to happen.

It could be that happiness made Wonwoo quite careless or simply his mother became more perceptive. Since his father knew about his relationship he felt free. He felt lighter. He felt like the world was nice, yet he tried his best to not make his father lie to his mother or walk in on him and Mingyu making out. Or even when they simply were kissing.

Wonwoo was drowned in happiness and it made him ask Mingyu for more dates and son they found out being with him it was just to enjoy his company. He was so in love with him.

Mingyu was his sole happiness.

Wonwoo was sitting on a tall chair, he could only see light and the flash and the silhouette of someone as the shutter closed. The person moved to place the big light to a side of Wonwoo’s and took another picture. Wonwoo looked at him hearing a faint _hmm_ as he saw the camera and the photo itself. He took a cable out of his camera and let it hang around his neck as he moved to his backpack. He took the cable again and placed it on the camera. He moved at Wonwoo and for the first time, Wonwoo could see Jun as he got closer.

Jun placed a photometer close to Wonwoo’s face and shot. The light flashed and Wonwoo closed his eyes. Jun read the device and moved it to the side of Wonwoo’s face. He shot again.

“Jun, where are you aiming for?” Wonwoo asked breaking the spell on Jun, the older giggled and moved to check the light on the other side of Wonwoo.

“You look awfully nice today,” Jun said. “I didn’t want to lose the opportunity of a nice portrait of you.” Wonwoo made a noise and Jun laughed. “Don’t misunderstand you look like yourself today, any wall on you and so naked it’s wonderful. You’re showing yourself today, so shy and so full of love and so worried. It’s beautiful, you’ll love them.” Jun moved to keep taking photographs and after every one of them, Wonwoo felt more nervous about the matter. Jun sensed it. “I’m done, now…” Jun moved to lower the lights a little, going at first to give them a slight angle, the light still came to Wonwoo’s face. Then Jun moved photometer in hand placing it on Wonwoo’s neck he placed the shutter button and the necklace shone under the light. It glistened. Jun moved to place change the setting on the lights and the camera.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo mumbled as Jun started to take pics of his necklace.

“You should be actually really thankful,” Jun hissed as he saw the pictures. “Reflective objects are really hard to take pictures of.” Jun moved again changing the setting of the lights and moving them lower, light barely hitting Wonwoo’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“I love challenges anyway,” Jun mumbled taking more pictures from different angles, moving the lights from time to time and Wonwoo admired Jun as he worked. The love and passion. “It’s pretty and very unique,” Jun said. “Mingyu is such a boyfriend material,” Jun said and Wonwoo laughed. Jun moved and took a pic of Wonwoo.

“Yes I hit the jackpot,” Wonwoo said and the smile didn’t fade. Jun kept taking pics of Wonwoo even when the light wasn’t actually hitting his face but then, there was the smile shining on the darkness. Jun stood still watching Wonwoo until the younger’s smile fade. “What?”

“Mingyu makes you beautiful.” Wonwoo smiled and Jun retook the job on taking a pic of Wonwoo’s necklace.

There were the smile, a turtleneck and the necklace shining and glistening under the light and flash. When he saw the pictures he knew they were what Wonwoo wanted, not what the boy expected but what he wanted. The main focus was the necklace but by itself was boring, the beauty was the smile, full of proudness, you knew. Wonwoo was proud of his boyfriend and the necklace was a prove of it.

“Done,” Jun breathed and Wonwoo moved to peak on the photos but Jun moved the camera. “Not his time,” Jun said as he took the memory card and put it on his jeans. “I’ll do minor arrangements digitally and I’ll give it to you.” Jun smiled and Wonwoo moved to help him to pack the lights.

Jun waited outside his studio with Wonwoo, waiting for Mingyu to pick him out. Just a few minutes before Mingyu, Minghao came. He looked at Wonwoo awkwardly and Jun smiled. No one said anything and that was what made everything tense.

Jun was about to say something. “Mingyu said he’s close,” Wonwoo announced. Minghao looked at Wonwoo and moved to take the pendant in his fingers.

“It’s pretty,” Minghao said. “Mingyu surely has a good taste. I can’t wait to see your engagement ring.” Wonwoo blushed.

“It’s still too early for that, doesn’t it?” Wonwoo mumbled.

“It’s never too early but always could be too late.” Wonwoo laughed and when he saw Mingyu’s car just waved a goodbye getting on the car.

“Thank you, I’ll take it into consideration.”

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into a kiss before they left. Wonwoo chose a song from their selected music and put himself to watched the road. Tranquility filled the car.

“Did you finished the essay?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo looked at him, smiling faintly.

“Just in time, I just need the photographs for it,” Wonwoo said.

“Just photographs?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo looked at him.

“You know me too much,” Wonwoo said with a smile on his lips. “I’ll add another piece but first I need to take the photographs and make a selection.”

“Fine, you look better.”

“I have a surprise for you,” Wonwoo said.

“Why all your works have surprises for me?”

“Because you’re my muse,” Wonwoo said in a breath and Mingyu moved his hand to take Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo smiled.

“You really love me,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo snorted a laugh removing his hand from Mingyu’s. Mingyu took the wheel with both of his hands.

“Of course I do you, idiot,” Wonwoo hissed.

“Not just my penis?” Mingyu blurted and Wonwoo gasped, blushing.

“That’s just a bonus,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu laughed.

“You’re strangely shy about it, you always say that.”

“On the bed, when we’re having sex not just out of nowhere,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu grinned wickedly.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu mumbled still smiling. “Wanna go somewhere?” Wonwoo shook his head.

“Just take me home babe,” Wonwoo said.

“You’re still not allowed to go home.” Wonwoo giggled.

“True.” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu. “Can you kiss me before I leave you?”

“Of course darling.”

When Mingyu parked and took his safety belt Wonwoo was already leaning to kiss him. Fully on the lips, sweetly. Wonwoo moved his lips, his hands on Mingyu’s tight as he leaned towards him and Mingyu’s hand rested on the back of Wonwoo’s neck, pushing him closer. They shared a sweet shy kiss. Wonwoo pulled away first and they didn’t say anything. It wasn’t necessary. They knew and they felt. Wonwoo got out the car and Mingyu followed him.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo by the arm, making him turn around, he placed a hand around Wonwoo’s waist and kissed him. Wonwoo forgot everything, tasting Mingyu’s lips. Wonwoo moved his arms to place them on Mingyu’s shoulders and his hands played on Mingyu’s nape. Wonwoo opened his lips, Mingyu’s tongue getting inside his mouth. Everything was perfect. Mingyu manhandled him, making him lean on the car. He smiled on the kiss and moved his hands to push Mingyu away from him yet he placed a fast kiss on his lips. When the younger moved, he froze on the spot.

“Damn,” Wonwoo mumbled.

Right on the door, it was his mother, she had a visible frown on her face, crossed arms and her finger tapping on his arm, her feet tapping the ground. Wonwoo gulped. Mingyu turned to see her, his cheeks getting visibly red.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo shook his head.

It was bound to happen someday. She finding out or him telling her and no matter the way she knew, Wonwoo was aware she was to get angry anyways.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said and leaned to kiss Mingyu and the younger stopped him.

“Don’t worry, call me if something happens,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo smiled at him. “I love you.”

“Me too.”

Wonwoo waited for Mingyu to leave before he went to his mother, his cheeks were red. Both of embarrassment and anger to himself. She didn’t utter a word when Wonwoo walked past her, following him with her eyes. She closed the door behind her, looking at his son taking his shoes. Wonwoo was too scared to say anything at all.

“Were you busy with him?” His mother said and Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the implication her mother wanted to give the words.

“Not this time,” Wonwoo said as he walked towards his room. “He just picked me from Jun’s studio and brought me home, just that.” Wonwoo was about to get into his room when he felt his mom was tailing him. He turned around to see her. “But yeah, I’m dating him,” Wonwoo said and the words felt like sweet on his mouth and everything felt nice and lighter. He didn’t felt the need to apologize, not when his necklace was proudly hanging around his neck in plain sight.

There wasn’t any other exchange of words. They stared at each other as if they were waiting for a bomb to explode. It didn’t explode and neither of them dropped another bomb. They wanted to keep it that way, simple and relatively fine.

“I’m gonna stay in my room,” Wonwoo announced breaking the silence. His mother just nodded leaving him alone.

 **To:** Mingyu  
_Everything is okay so far._

Wonwoo texted, he left the phone on the table beside his bed and took his necklace and placed it on its box and Wonwoo moved to change his clothing into some more comfortable and warm.

Wonwoo’s phone rang and he took it.

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_If something happens, tell me. I love you._

Wonwoo smiled.

 **To:** Mingyu  
_Sure babe. I love you too._

Wonwoo lied on his bed looking at the ceiling. What would happen next? Wonwoo asked himself and he couldn’t find an answer. His mother was angry for sure but he didn’t know if she will stay silently mad feeling hatred for her own son of if she would do something. He could bare the silence and the hatred. The disappointment in her eyes. What could she do? Wonwoo asked to himself and it was nice to find there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t burn his things because he and Mingyu had kept everything relatively clean in personal belongings. The only thing he was where the increasing amount of Mingyu’s clothing in his closet. Contrary to him, Mingyu just spent one night--or one night and a half--in his room or house, the clothing were the many outfits Wonwoo took after having sex in Mingyu’s house and showering afterward, taking not his own clean clothes from Mingyu’s closet but Mingyu’s. Loving the smell on them and how nice it felt against his skin.

There were no gifts--besides the necklace--or letters to burn. There was no trace of Mingyu in his room more than just a picture of them on the very first birthday Wonwoo spent with Mingyu. It was saddening and Wonwoo always felt it like that. It was sad that the only thing he had of him in his room was a picture and it always felt so empty that he didn’t have Mingyu’s presence in there. Mingyu had space on his desk for him. There was a place on Mingyu’s closet for his clothing, he had his own toothbrush and pillow.

It was heartbreaking Mingyu didn’t have a place in the house he had grown in but Wonwoo was pretty much living on Mingyu’s house and he was more comfortable to call it home.

The thoughts became overwhelming and he placed a hand over his eyes. He felt stupid. Denying him, not being able to speak about how much he loved him to his family. Wonwoo felt selfish and reckless. Wonwoo started to hate himself.

A knock on the door snapped him daydreaming.

“Dinner’s ready,” Wonwoo heard Woojin, he stood up from his bed to open the door.

“It wasn’t locked,” Wonwoo said and his brother just smirking.

“I know,” Woojin said. “I didn’t want to disturb you, mom is furious.”

“She saw me kissing Mingyu,” Wonwoo said as he walked downstairs.

“Shouldn’t you keep yourself locked up until she isn’t angry?”

“I don’t know either,” Wonwoo said and stopped his brother lightly pushing him as he hit his back. “I don’t know if she will be still angry if she sees me or be angrier if she doesn’t," Wonwoo said slowly. “It’s hard to know. How much she will hate me or Mingyu or what we have,” Wonwoo said rushing the words and Woojin placed his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Take it easy, I’ll support you anyway,” Woojin said and Wonwoo laughed.

“Thank you.”

They walked towards the dining room when he sat Wonwoo glanced at his father and he saw an apologetic smile on his lips. He knew what happened. Wonwoo smiled at him.

Wonwoo knew she had talked to him, telling him what she saw because this time it wasn’t something she thought to see and he could brush it away as if it was just her imagination playing games. Wonwoo knew his father tried to avoid the issue as much as his mother tried to push it into him, yet, there were many things Wonwoo didn’t know.

The dinner became awfully silent, no one said a word, no one dared because there could happen many things but they didn’t want any of them to happen. Wonwoo ate his food and excused himself to his room. His father just nodded and Wonwoo walked to his room, falling into his bed, closing his eyes, not wanting to think of anything at all.

He didn’t want to think on Mingyu or in his mother. He wanted to forget everything, feel light and happy and live in a fantasy but there wasn’t any fantasy at all.

Wonwoo fell asleep without noticing he was crying.

What Wonwoo didn’t know were his mother reasons. Kind and motherly but out of place. She didn’t hate Mingyu, she liked him. He was nice, educated, charming and handsome, yes, he had many flaws but every person in the world has flaws. She hated what they had. Not because she was disgusted, she loved to see her son in love and smiling and happy over all things and as Woojin always said, Wonwoo was her perfect son.

Wonwoo opened his eyes to greet another day, he had so far forgotten that his mother was angry at him and that she had seen him kissing Mingyu so passionately and intimately. He moved to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and took a fast shower. He came back to his room getting dressed, taking whatever that fit together and made him look good.

He moved to the table to take his phone, pocketing the device on the back pocket of his jeans and moved to take his necklace. The box was gone. He moved around his room looking for it but it was gone. He ran towards the kitchen, his coat dancing as he ran bare feet.

“You took it, right?” Wonwoo asked, his words coming harsh and strong, his heart pounding on his chest.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” his mother said sweetly turning around and giving him a plate of food but he let it fall to the floor looking directly at her.

“You took my necklace,” Wonwoo punctuated. His mother took two more plates -ignoring that his son had just broken one and let the food spill on the floor- and moved towards the dining room, Wonwoo followed her.

“I didn’t,” she answered Wonwoo’s accusation. “Why would I?”

Wonwoo dug his nails into his palms as he fisted his hands strongly. Annoyed, angry and so helpless.

“Don’t say that bullshit,” Wonwoo hissed and his mother turned to see him alarmed.

“What’s what way of talking?” She just said. “I raised you better.”

Wonwoo moved to take her by her shoulders. Wonwoo had outgrown her since a while ago and now the height difference was more noticeable.

“I didn’t lose it if you’re trying to imply that. There’s no way I could lose it.” Wonwoo glared at her, she brushed his hands and moved towards the kitchen again.

“I don’t know, you know I never touch your stuff.” She went back to the table and placed her own plate.

“Cut the crap,” Wonwoo yelled, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. “Give it back.”

“I won’t,” she hissed. “I won’t give it back to you, you don’t need it, you don’t need him.”

“What?” Wonwoo cried. “Mom,” he said looking at his mother sitting on the table. “It’s important to me.”

“It shouldn’t be,” she said, “it’s a filthy thing.”

“It’s a gift,” Wonwoo said. “A gift my boyfriend gave me.” Wonwoo fought back the tears.

“Don’t say that,” his mother hissed.

“What?” Wonwoo said and his mother didn’t answer “I have a boyfriend, nothing will change that fact.”

Mrs. Jeon stood a slapped his son's cheek.

“You don’t, my son won’t,” she mumbled.

“You son isn’t gay?” Wonwoo asked, his voice trailing the words in between his teeth. “Last time I checked he was pretty much gay.” Mrs. Jeon slapped his cheek again. The pain was faint if you asked Wonwoo, it was a soft hit in his face but there was another kind of weight in it.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I am,” Wonwoo exhaled and when she was about to slap him again, he took her wrist. His father came in in the right moment the skin clanked on Wonwoo’s palm. “I am gay and proud of it and you know what else, I love being ravished in the mouth by Mingyu’s cock.”

His mother gasped and took a step backward, falling into the chair.

“I love how he fucks me raw and hard until I cannot walk straight for days,” Wonwoo spat and his mother cried in front of him, he didn’t felt embarrassed or sad he couldn’t pity her, he felt anything but anger. His father got close to his mother but he didn’t know what to do. Wonwoo knew the situation was the hardest for him. Support the person he called the love of his life or his son. The boy that he loved because it was his blood and Wonwoo felt like crying. He couldn’t expect -and he didn’t want it anyways- his father to be on his side. “I love him. I really love Mingyu.”

“Get out,” his mother yelled in between her crying. “I don’t want to see you.”

Wonwoo moved backward.

“I love Mingyu,” Wonwoo repeated. “He’s everything to me.” Wonwoo cried. “I need you to accept it. I’m not gonna change and I won’t stop loving the man that showed me kindness and the taste of love and pain. I won’t leave him.”

“Shut up,” his mother hissed and Wonwoo felt his heart breaking. “I don’t want you in my house.” She yelled at him, Wonwoo gasped. “Leave and don’t come back. I didn't raise this kind of person.”

“Are you kicking me out?” Wonwoo asked, his voice breaking.

“Yes, I don’t want a son like you.” She spat and his father moved talking to her ear trying to stop her and she pushed him away. “Leave, go, I don’t want to see your face ever again,” she hissed once again and Wonwoo cried, moving towards his room. Running.

Wonwoo didn’t understand his mother at all. Throwing him out like he was a stranger. Little he knew.

His mother always wanted the best for him. She knew Wonwoo was gay because it isn’t something it came suddenly when you’re growing it’s something you born with. Wonwoo liked boys since he was a little kid but he couldn’t remember and his mother implanted him the opposite idea to protect him. She thought he would be safer. Not happy but safe. The things turned quite different. Mrs. Jeon liked Mingyu but hated the same because he showed Wonwoo another kind of safety. The one that came hard and painful but that made him the happiest.

Being in the country they were she thought. She kindly and motherly thought Wonwoo would suffer the way he was. He was suffering because everyone but her understood him.

Wonwoo opened his closet and took his suitcase, letting it fall into his bed and opened it. He barely saw with all the tears in his eyes. Wonwoo moved around his room taking every piece of clothing and throwing it into the suitcase.

“What are you doing?” Woojin gasped moving towards Wonwoo and taking by the wrists.

“Leaving,” Wonwoo answered freeing himself from Woojin’s touch, moving to take his bag. “Help me,” Wonwoo cried as he moved towards his desk and took all his papers, everything. Leaving it empty and clean. Woojin stared at him for a few minutes.

“Wonwoo, stop,” Woojin hissed moving to take Wonwoo by the arms. “Are you okay?” he asked, moving his hands towards Wonwoo’s eyes cleaning his tears, more coming out from his eyes.

“Of course not,” Wonwoo cried and moved to hug his brother. “I feel really bad.” Wonwoo hugged Woojin for a few seconds before moving again, placing more things into his bag and fixing the suitcase to put more of his clothing and stuff he needed.

Woojin took Wonwoo’s hand slowly, turning it to face the palm.

“I saw when she took it and hid it,” Woojin said. “I only took this.” Woojin placed the necklace on Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo looked at the piece of jewelry on his hand and started to cry louder hugging his brother.

Wonwoo placed the necklace in the pocket of his jeans.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo mumbled as he threw Mingyu’s clothes in the suitcase and over all of it his picture with him.

“I told him you were fighting with mom,” Woojin said. “He might be waiting for you to tell him something.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said, stopping crying for once.

“I like Mingyu,” Woojin muttered and Wonwoo looked at him. “I mean, he’s nice and he loves you, I like him.” Woojin got closer to Wonwoo to hug him. “I’m glad you’re happy with him and so in love and he would be a nice brother-in-law.” Wonwoo laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“He’ll be a good husband too.” Wonwoo took his phone.

 **To:** Mingyu  
_Come for me. I’ll be waiting. I love you._

Wonwoo moved one last time, looking around to see what if he had forgotten something. Woojin was closing the suitcase for him. Wonwoo moved to open the drawers of his desk, taking a few crumpled pieces of paper from there and placed it in his bag and putting his laptop in it too. He checked his room again making Woojin giggle.

“If you forgot something just tell me, I’ll look for it and give it to you.” Wonwoo looked at his brother smiling.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said, looking at his brother. “Weird, we never were nice to each other but now that she threw me out of the house you’re a good brother without blackmailing me.”

“Maybe I just need favors,” Woojin said, a playful smile on his lips. Wonwoo laughed.

Wonwoo placed his phone in his back pocket and placed his backpack on his back and took the suitcase and without saying a word went downstairs. He left the house keys on the coffee table in the living room and left.

When the door closed behind his back, he felt sad yet free, he moved and he found Mingyu already waiting for him. Leaning on the side of his car, he didn’t move even when he saw Wonwoo. The older walked towards him. Mingyu just looked at him, the suitcase and the exploding bag on his back. Mingyu moved towards the trunk.

“Mom threw me out when...” Wonwoo said as Mingyu placed his suitcase and backpack on the trunk, he looked at Wonwoo, waiting for him to finish the sentence. “I might overdo it,” he said and he moved towards the passenger’s door and got in. Mingyu sighed and followed getting in on the driver’s seat.

“What happened?” Mingyu looked at him, Wonwoo bit his lip and moved his hand to caress Mingyu’s face.

“She took the necklace,” Wonwoo started looking at Mingyu’s eyes, leaning closer to him. Swallowing the tears. “I went to ask her for it, she said I didn’t need it and it was filthy,” Wonwoo swallowed. “There’s nothing filthy, nothing,” Wonwoo breathed to himself and Mingyu took his hand. “I told her I had a boyfriend,” Wonwoo giggled awkwardly. “I told her I was gay,” Wonwoo said and got closer to Mingyu. The younger didn’t move. “She told me she didn’t raise that kind of son,” Wonwoo said, his voice breaking. “I told her I was really gay,” Wonwoo said a light smile on his lips. “She said his son wouldn’t…” Wonwoo got closer, Mingyu stood still and something in it made Wonwoo scared. He felt like Mingyu wasn’t with him. Wonwoo swallowed. “So I told her I loved when you ravished my mouth with your cock and that I loved when you fucked me raw and hard, I was angry I love you and she couldn’t accept the fact you’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu moved hugging him, pressing his head towards his shoulder and Wonwoo got comfortable, the touch was harsh, strong but filled with Mingyu’s emotions.

“It’s okay,” Mingyu said, the words traveled slowly and Wonwoo started to cry again. Strong and loud, his hands gripping on Mingyu’s shirt.

“I love you so much,” Wonwoo cried as Mingyu held him stronger.

“Everything it’s okay,” Mingyu said. “I’m here and I’m not gonna leave you.” Wonwoo giggled and pushed Mingyu away to look at his face. Mingyu was also crying, Wonwoo cleaned his tears laughing a little.

“I’m the one who cries the most,” Wonwoo said. “We’re gonna be okay,” Wonwoo said to Mingyu and the younger smiled. “We’re together.”

Mingyu giggled and Wonwoo let him go. Mingyu whipped Wonwoo’s tears and then his own. Mingyu started to drive and Wonwoo took Mingyu’s cell phone to play a song. Mingyu giggled at the tune. The travel was silent. Silently comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating early in the day since I forgot my iPad at home and I'm doing this at work. What a bad person I am. From here everything is my favorite part. I loved writing this chapter so much. It was stressful because it took me too long to reach to this point. I started in about september last year and I wrote this in december when I planned this in the beggining. Not this way though, this came along the other things. I'm happy with this outcome. With everything Amor Fati made me do and try. Well. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Do you think I should update the tags?


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes, hugs and kisses.

When Mingyu parked at his house he gave Wonwoo the keys.

"Get inside," Mingyu said and placed a kiss on Wonwoo's lips. He was about to say something but the younger stopped him. "Just do as I say," Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo moved.

Wonwoo moved awkwardly to the door placing the key on the keyhole. He turned it and opened the door, feeling uncomfortable at first. He got in, taking his shoes at the rack and when he put feet on the inside Mrs. Kim emerged from the kitchen, glaring at him.

"Hi," Wonwoo said shyly and bowed at her.

"What are you doing standing there?" Mingyu hissed and Mingyu pushed Wonwoo further inside the house. "Oh, Hi mom," Mingyu said as he left Wonwoo baggage beside him.

"What's happening?" She asked, anger drawn in her voice.

"Wonwoo's mom threw him out when he told her he was dating me," Mingyu said and he saw how Wonwoo was about to cry again and he moved to hug him. "Babe," Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo's lips. "I'm here for you." Wonwoo smiled faintly.

"Get yourself comfortable," Mrs. Kim said and moved back into the kitchen.

Wonwoo sat on the couch and Mingyu moved to put the luggage in his room yet he waited for Wonwoo to unpack. He went downstairs. Wonwoo was staring into the void. Mingyu went to sit beside him and pulled him into an embrace that Wonwoo happily answered. Curling over Mingyu's lap, his head resting on Mingyu's shoulder. The younger patted his back.

"Boys," Mrs. Kim said low and Mingyu looked at her. "I made something for Wonwoo." Wonwoo moved from his position but Mingyu stopped him. Mingyu placed a hand under Wonwoo's legs and carried to the dining table. Mingyu sat as he could placing Wonwoo on his lap, the older still hiding his face on Mingyu's neck.

Mingyu's mother placed a bowl with soup in front of them.

"Babe," Mingyu whispered. "Mom made food for you." Wonwoo moved and pressed his back on Mingyu's chest. The younger placed his hands around Wonwoo's waist.

"Thank you," Wonwoo said slowly and took the spoon to start he kept eating. Starting to cry as he kept eating. Mingyu moved to place kisses on Wonwoo's shoulder and neck but didn’t say anything and his mother either, sitting in front of them. Watching them. Wonwoo was broken and his son didn't felt scared of it, he was showing Wonwoo determination, love, and reassurance.

Mingyu detached his lips from Wonwoo's neck and Mrs. Kim saw a red mark on it and probably it would be redder or purple the next day. She frowned, he was getting cheeky.

"Can Wonwoo stay?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo stopped eating. "I know we've been reckless and stupid but so far he doesn’t have where to live."

"I'm gonna look for something, I don't want to disturb any of you," Wonwoo said. Mingyu moved his hand to Wonwoo's thigh, squeezing it. "For now I don't have somewhere to go," Wonwoo said, playing him the food.

"It's okay," Mingyu's mother said in a low, long breath. "I just want you to be respectful to everyone living here."

"We will," Wonwoo said. Mingyu moved his hand back to Wonwoo's waist. "I just need a little time to find somewhere to live," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu rested his chin on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Mingyu asked.

"Skip it," Wonwoo hissed making Mingyu giggle.

"When you finish we can go to my room and look for some space for your stuff," Mingyu said making circles on Wonwoo’s stomach with his finger.

"There's no need," Wonwoo said. "I'm not planning to stay long."

"You will," Mrs. Kim said tenderly but strongly and Wonwoo looked at her. "You're my son-in-law so I'd like to make sure you're getting a good offer and a good place to live, I'm not letting you fall in any place."

Wonwoo looked at her, his eyes burning as he started to cry once again. Mingyu hugged him tighter. Laughing at how Wonwoo mumbled thank you and a few other words that were hard to understand as he sobbed loudly.

When Wonwoo finished it was late and the soup was as cold as the weather outside. He stood up and Mingyu hit his leg vigorously making Wonwoo chuckle. Mrs. Kim was long gone into her bedroom so it was just the two of them and Wonwoo felt awkward. Mingyu laughed.

"It's okay," Mingyu said. "We'll behave and we would be able to sleep together," Mingyu hugged Wonwoo placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said slowly making Mingyu shake his head.

"It's okay, I would take you to live here even if my mom said no but there’s no way she would say no," Mingyu said caressing Wonwoo’s arms. "She likes you more than me and I'm her son."

"I would like me more too," Wonwoo said under his breath and Mingyu snorted a dry laugh.

"Let's go, you need to unpack and we need to sort the shower in the morning and if you're gonna let me sleep when you have early classes or take me with you."

Wonwoo laughed following Mingyu.

"Let's do as always," Wonwoo said. "I wake up first I shower and I wake you up, you take me to school and that,” Wonwoo said making Mingyu groan. "I'm kidding, you have to go to school and study too."

"Will you help me?" Mingyu asked. "I mean the college entrance exams." Wonwoo chuckled.

"Of course."

"I have a month or so," Mingyu said.

"I'm almost free anyways."

Mingyu laughed opening the suitcase, taking the framed picture and placing it on the bedside table. Wonwoo placed his hand inside his pocket. He walked towards Mingyu and placed the necklace on his palm. The younger took it.

"Turn," Mingyu said and Wonwoo did as the younger told him. Mingyu put the necklace around Wonwoo's neck. "Ready."

"Thank you," Wonwoo said and moved towards Mingyu's closet looking on what to move to make his clothing to fit in.

"This feels different than before," Mingyu said as he gave Wonwoo his clothing to put it in a drawer in the closet.

"What do you mean?" Wonwoo asked as he nicely placed his clothing in the drawer.

"It's not like last time," Mingyu just said to himself.

"No, this time I'm gonna be permanently here. I'm not staying over, I'm living with you."

Mingyu sat on the bed as Wonwoo walked to take more of his stuff. "Starting to live together in our first anniversary, aren't we going too fast?" Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo stopped in his tracks. "You forgot," Mingyu giggled, his hand moving to caress Wonwoo’s stomach. "It's okay," Mingyu said pulling the older in front of him. "Many things happened in a few hours it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo mumbled, his forehead resting on Mingyu's shoulder.

"It's okay," Mingyu said pushing the older away to kiss him. "Should we get busy?" Mingyu asked with a smile on his lips.

"I told you to be respectful to the people here," they heard and Mingyu laughed. Looking at his mother on the door.

"I was joking," Mingyu said and Wonwoo retook the job on placing stuff.

"Happy anniversary," Wonwoo mumbled as he walked to the closet. Mingyu giggled and move to hug him.

"Let's celebrate another day," Mingyu said. "When you feel better and comfortable. Let’s wait a little longer."

"I’m sorry," Wonwoo said in a low breath.

"Babe," Mingyu said low and soft against Wonwoo's ear. "I'm not mad or sad, I'm preoccupied about you and your well-being. So, it's fine, we're together and that's enough for me."

"For me too." Wonwoo smiled and turned around to kiss him. Mingyu pushed him inside the closet, falling inside, the clothing falling on top of them but they didn't care about it. They kissed intensely in the darkness and under the weight of their clothes.

"Mingyu," they heard Minsuk and broke the kiss, Mingyu emerging from the stack of clothing.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Making my boyfriend feel good," Mingyu said giving his hand to Wonwoo and help him stand up.

"Disgusting," Minsuk hissed.

"It was just kissing," Wonwoo said as he moved to clean their mess.

"Still, it's disgusting," Minsuk hissed and Mingyu moved to hug her, she answered the hug. "Mom said you're gonna live here," Minsuk looked at Wonwoo.

"Yeah, for a while," Wonwoo said. "I don't plan to stay too long."

"I don't mind," Minsuk said. "Just… don't do that again."

"We won't," Wonwoo reassured.

"I want Wonwoo oppa to be happy," Minsuk said and Mingyu squeezed her into a tighter hug.

"I just need one thing to be happy," Wonwoo said smiling widely and Minsuk just stared at him, feeling her brother's arm leaving her unprotected. "I just need Mingyu," he finished, welcoming Mingyu's embrace.

"So cheesy," she said smiling. "It makes me happy," she said. "You being the one to take care of my silly brother." Wonwoo chuckled as he hid his face on Mingyu’s neck. "Mom said food is ready." Minsuk turned around and leave them alone, Wonwoo pecked Mingyu's lips

"I was serious," Wonwoo said, "I only need you to be happy."

"I know, I feel the same."

Mingyu released Wonwoo and moved to the dining room, Wonwoo followed him, they didn't touch on the table and it didn't feel awkward. Wonwoo shared the food with people he felt like his own family. It was true, he only needed Mingyu to be happy but he actually loved his family and it made him feel the luckiest person in the whole world.

The younger moved, caressing Wonwoo's hand on the process.

 

Mingyu was hugging Wonwoo tightly against his chest when Wonwoo's phone rang making the older groan at the sound hiding his face on Mingyu's chest. The younger moved, caressing Wonwoo's hand on the process.

"What?" Mingyu hissed after he answered the phone.

 _"Did you kidnapped Wonwoo?"_ Jun said annoyed at the other side of the phone. _"I haven't seen him for a week and he asked me for some photos."_

"He hasn't felt well lately," Mingyu said tiredly moving to hug the older tighter.

 _"He might be good enough to be with you, so tell him to fuck off and come get and his shit,"_ Jun hissed.

"He's living with me," Mingyu groaned and heard Wonwoo sob in his arms.

_"What happened?"_

"A few things," Mingyu said and didn't wait for Jun to answer. "He's a little down and hasn't been able to leave the bed and well I'm taking care of him."

_"Is he dying?"_

"No, he's sad and... It's complicated."

 _"I'll go,"_ Jun said hanging up the call. Mingyu retook his job on hugging Wonwoo, the older moved under the sheets to kiss him and Mingyu answered the kiss silently feeling the older sob and the kiss was salty. Mingyu hated it.

"It's okay babe," Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo's lips and the older smiled.

Wonwoo was good at the beginning and Mingyu's family was nice and caring with him but it drained him. He felt unworthy, he felt like everything would fall apart at some point and he'll be alone, without Mingyu and broke him down.

After a few days in Mingyu's house, Wonwoo started to feel overwhelmed by it, by the happiness and love and he started to cry, the memory of his mother yelling at him, her face breaking in disgust and anger.

Mingyu hugged him tighter against his chest. Mrs. Kim didn't say anything about the matter even when she had walked in on them kissing. It was something heartbreaking on the scene.

Mingyu felt helpless and angry. Wonwoo didn't deserve any of it. He deserved support and love and he felt like he was unworthy of it.

A knock on the door and it opened seconds afterward.

"Someone is looking for Wonwoo," Mrs. Kim said and Mingyu stood from the bed but Wonwoo took him by the wrist.

"Babe, I'm coming back, just hang up a little without me," Mingyu said and kneeled in front of the bed. "It might be Jun, do you want to see the prick?" Wonwoo chuckled.

"No," Wonwoo answered, "come back."

Mingyu flicked Wonwoo's forehead, "you're really whiny," Mingyu said and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

Mingyu walked downstairs and saw Jun in the living room, looking at his house.

"Will you tell me?"

"No," Mingyu said. "He doesn't want to see anyone and I think the best would be that he tells you." Jun stared at him. "I'm also worried he became a kid and doesn't let me leave the bed, he cries."

"Maybe this help," Jun said as he looked at his stuff. "Don't see them," Jun said. "You know how he is about his projects." Mingyu nodded taking an envelope from Jun's hands.

"Thank you."

"I know you'll make him happy, if you feel down he'll feel worse so, hang in there for him a little." Mingyu giggled.

"I know, thank you," Mingyu said as he saw Jun walking towards the door.

"You might also want to leave him alone with that, he might cry louder. Just let him be."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Curiosity perked on Mingyu's head but Jun was right, Wonwoo was really secretive and overprotective with his work. Mingyu moved upstairs, opened the door of his door and climbed on the bed over Wonwoo, the older hissed.

"Jun brought you something." Mingyu waved the envelope and Wonwoo turned under Mingyu's weight. "Are this photos?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo moved to take the envelope, almost ripping it open. Mingyu stopped him and Wonwoo looked at him. "He told me to leave you alone with them, I mean is part of your work."

Wonwoo nodded and pulled Mingyu closer to kiss him on the lips. Mingyu smiled moving out of the room, hearing the sheets rustle at Wonwoo’s movements.

Wonwoo looked the envelope intently now that he was alone, he felt afraid to open it. Yet he did there were many photos Jun have to give him from many places but somehow it still made him uneasy. Wonwoo opened it, taking the photos out and the first thing that caught his attention was Jun's handwritten note.

_Love makes you beautiful._

Wonwoo turned the note to find more of Jun's messy handwriting and he thought he has rushed those thoughts on the note after he hung up his call with Mingyu.

_Do you think I'm beautiful? I'm as in love as you are with Mingyu but I never felt like looking like you do. You're so happy and thanks to Mingyu. Mingyu makes you beautiful. Thumbs up to the idiot._

Wonwoo smiled and turned the pictures to see them. Jun had made a slight post production on the photographs. It made the lights a little darker, making Wonwoo's dark green sweater loose its color into a slightly black and the texture was gone but the necklace shined proudly and the light in it was bright and was focused. It was a slight glint on a corner and it felt like the necklace was showing off. Wonwoo smiled and turned the photo. Almost the same framing but this time what took his attention was not the necklace -even when it was in the middle and shone as bright as the last photo- but his smile. His own smile blinded him. It was a proud smile, there was a hint of happiness but the corner was turned slightly higher, aiming for a smirk and he remembered his own words.

_I hit the jackpot._

He was proud he was bragging of his relationship because he loved the man he was with, he loved the person that he had become thanks to him and yes, he was honest, he hit the jackpot when he agreed to date Mingyu because even if they argued or fought they loved each other to the back of their hearts so painfully but beautifully.

Wonwoo smiled and put the picture aside.

He was greeted by the same photograph, the very same framing but this time it was a most homogenous shot. It was purposely edited to it. Wonwoo felt bored while looking at it. The necklace shined but not so proudly, there wasn't any glistening and his smile was wide but nothing on it, it must be from the moment Jun started to stare at him.

Wonwoo turned the photo and he saw his face cut to the middle, the necklace was almost at the bottom of the photogram but his smile was softer and happy, yet sad. The remembrance of his relationship. He put it aside with the other. It wasn't centered as he wanted and his smile was in the shadows but he liked it anyway. He looked at the next one slim changes on his smile and the focus, Jun lost the track on what Wonwoo wanted and admired his smile. Wonwoo huffed changing the photos faster as he felt there wasn't anything new in them but it was just ten pictures and when he finished those shots there were his portraits. He caressed his own picture.

The man on the picture was shaking, his hands resting on his knees as his eyes were on the lens. Wonwoo chuckled at it. He changed the picture and there he was again, afraid, fear growing and Wonwoo felt like crying. Another photograph and he saw a small smile on his lips, his hand on his chest and he put the photo aside with the others.

The last photo it was him laughing, he could hear his laugh resonating in his ears and Jun's words. It was the most honest shot. His eyes shut closed, his nose wrinkling and the wide smile as he laughed. It was the happiness and proudness and Jun should be called a magician more than a photographer. He had taken the exact moment when Wonwoo moved, the necklace moved with him and it was there, shining, glistening and if his smile wasn't enough, his necklace took the whole piece by itself.

Wonwoo moved to take his phone dialing Jun's number.

"About the photographs," Wonwoo said once Jun took the call and the older just laughed at the other side of the line. "This picture... of the necklace…" Wonwoo stuttered a little.

 _"I put numbers in them,"_ Jun said and Wonwoo took the photograph turning it.

"Oh," Wonwoo exhaled. "I liked the number thirteen," Wonwoo said, "and number eight."

_"I liked that one too."_

"But, you don't have one like number eight where am I not smiling as a pretentious prick?"

Jun chuckled at the other side of the line.

_"There's but I didn’t want to add it because it looks too honest and it feels…"_

"I want to judge it by myself, can you send it to me?"

 _"Yeah, when I get home I'll send it,"_ Jun said at the other side of the line and Wonwoo sighed. _"Feeling better?"_

"Quite, yes, thank you."

 _"Last one, I placed the number twelve ten, it's for Mingyu,"_ Jun said and Wonwoo smirked.

"He'll say thank you," Wonwoo said. "Thank you, I needed them."

_"You're welcome, when you feel completely better we should talk about the other photographs."_

"Yeah." Wonwoo hung up and stood from the bed, putting the photographs on the envelope, every one of them but one and went to put the envelope in a drawer in the desk and went to look for Mingyu.

When Wonwoo opened the door Mingyu fell backwards as the younger fell asleep waiting for him. Wonwoo giggled. Mingyu didn't wake up even after the fall, snoring cutely. Wonwoo kicked him on the arm and Mingyu woke up jumping and looking around.

"Jun sent this to you," Wonwoo said and placed the photograph in front of Mingyu's, the younger took it, staring at it.

"You're beautiful," Mingyu said and Wonwoo sat besides him.

"Jun says that you make me beautiful and I believe him," Wonwoo said and moved to kiss him, the kiss became more sloppy as the seconds passed and were interrupted by Minsuk's gagging noises.

Wonwoo's baggage was never properly located on Mingyu's closet. Two weeks and Wonwoo still dug into the suitcase for briefs or shirts and mostly socks. Mingyu always watched him with an amused smile on his lips. As Mingyu was already on vacations when the older leave he took the job to take the fallen and dropped clothing and place it on his side of the closet.

Wonwoo rushed that morning, Mingyu's shoulder rested on the door frame as Wonwoo ran into the room because he overslept. Wonwoo was comfortably snuggling on Mingyu's chest after a night of sweaty hands on the others cock and swallowed moans on steamy kisses. It wasn't really fulfilling but their bodies just got tired of the need. Mingyu actually missed not the sex but the after sex. Hugging Wonwoo, all smiley and flushed and bathing him. Overall, Wonwoo behaving like a little kid looking for sweet kisses and his arms.

"I'll come home to eat," Wonwoo said and leaned on Mingyu to place a fast kiss on Mingyu's lips. The younger hugged him by the waist, looking for another kiss. Wonwoo hit him. "I'm late you idiot."

"I love you too," Mingyu said as Wonwoo ran towards the door, almost stumbling on Mrs. Kim on his way out. "Don't forget the keys," Mingyu yelled when Wonwoo was about to open the front door. He moved to the table to the entrance and took his keys and ran outside.

"Shouldn't you give him a ride?" Mrs. Kim asked breaking the spell on Mingyu. He had been staring at the door for a few minutes after it closed.

"He didn't ask," Mingyu said earning hit from his mother.

"What did that boy to deserve such ungrateful boyfriend?"

"I'm worthy on other areas," Mingyu said and his mother hit him again.

"I'm gonna work so you need to make the food for lunch," she said as she walked towards her studio Mingyu groaned as the door closed. Mingyu entered his room and stared at the clock.

He actually missed the sex. Wonwoo tried his best to keep sex into just handjobs and blowjobs. It was a hard job to Mingyu as Wonwoo rubbed his ass on his cock while the older slept. Maybe if they weren't neglecting their needs they could be enough comfortable to have sex without fearing of being loud. It wasn't the case. Mingyu let himself to fall into the bed getting a few minutes of nice sleep.

Mingyu was woken up by Minsuk. He stood with lazy steps to make the food. Minsuk stayed at the living room watching TV and playing with her phone from time to time.

Wonwoo opened the door slowly as if he was intruding somewhere he wasn't required.

Mrs. Kim was passing when she caught Wonwoo by the corner of her eye. "Welcome home," she greeted.Wonwoo blushed and looked at him as he took his shoes.

"I'm home," he shyly said making her chuckle at his awkwardness.

"Everything went okay?" she asked as Wonwoo stood by the door.

"Yeah, I'm still planning the photographs and pieces with Jun," he said. "Everything is going smoothly. Is Mingyu…" Mrs. Kim chuckled.

"You don't need to keep asking for him as if it's the reason you're here," she said slowly making Wonwoo blush into a darker shade of red. "He's in the kitchen."

"Oh, food is ready?"

"Almost," she said. "Dad is coming to lunch so, wait for a little... I mean…" she awkwardly stuttered making Wonwoo laugh.

"I understand," Wonwoo said and moved to hug her. "Thank you."

Wonwoo released her to move into the kitchen. Minsuk saw him and moved on the couch.

"You better don"t get in," she said arms resting on the back of the couch. Wonwoo waited for her to finish the sentence. "I think he messed things up and he's not happy."

"Damn," Wonwoo croaked. "My food," he yelled pushing the kitchen's door open, Mingyu was crouching on the floor and Wonwoo could smell something burning. "What's wrong with you?" He turned off the oven looking at the burned food. Mingyu looked at him from where he was. The younger was pleading with his eyes and Wonwoo moved to hug him.

"I was sleepy and I mixed everything wrong and…" Mingyu showed his slightly burned hand. Nothing serious but surely stung a lot.

"Why didn't you said anything?" Wonwoo looked at him.

"I kind of fell asleep here," Mingyu said rubbing his eyes with his healthy hand. Wonwoo couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait here," Wonwoo said kissing Mingyu's forehead. "Try to make something without burning yourself again or the food."

"Don't be mean."

Wonwoo moved around the house looking for the first aid kit, finding it in the bathroom under the stairs and Wonwoo noticed it was the first time he entered that bathroom. He always found himself comfortable in Mingyu's. He took opened the box taking some painkillers and looked through the drawer in the sink finding the first-grade burn spray.

He went to the kitchen, Mingyu was mixing something in a pan, hiding his hand on his back.

"Come," Wonwoo took Mingyu by the wrist pulling him towards the sink, he opened the water flow and placed Mingyu's hand under it. "Wait there."

"Watch over the food," Mingyu said tiredly and Wonwoo smiled, doing what Mingyu told him. When Mingyu finished giving him instructions Wonwoo took a few napkins to dry Mingyu's hand.

"Take this." Wonwoo gave Mingyu the painkillers and took his hand and sprayed the first-grade burn spray on the wound and Mingyu giggled. "Do you feel good?"

"Yeah."

"I'll do the cooking," Wonwoo moved and Mingyu looked at him.

"Shouldn't you bandage it?"

"No, it's a burn and it's not so serious," Wonwoo said and moved to Mingyu and kissed him.

"I'll give you directions," Mingyu said when they broke the kiss. The younger sat on the counter, his hand resting on his lap and Wonwoo moved to the oven.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo fondly. Both of them felt that they were the only ones there. There was no parents and no siblings, just both of them and it felt fulfilling. The door opened breaking their spell and both of them turned to Mingyu's father.

"Is not ready?"

"No," Wonwoo said as he moved around the kitchen following Mingyu's directions.

"I burned the food and burnt myself," Mingyu said as he showed his hand to his father.

"Did Wonwoo gave you the first aid kit?"

"Yeah," Mingyu answered hesitantly.

"God bless Jeon Wonwoo," his father breathed. "This kid often poisoned himself by not knowing how to properly use medicine."

"Dad," Mingyu cried. Wonwoo chuckled and moved towards his boyfriend.

"He has been always an air headed person."

Mingyu's dad chuckled and left, his laugh resonating in the kitchen. Wonwoo retook his job but this time, Mingyu whispered the instructions to his ear and hugged him, his chin resting on Wonwoo's shoulder. They finished the food in no time. Wonwoo did everything and even feed the younger.

The table filled with laughter and awkwardness but also comfort. When the dinner finished they headed to the room, they kissed until they felt tired and slept together, their backs facing each other but the air was filled with their feelings. They loved each other. No need to always show it because they always felt that love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first of all I want to say that the chapters comming are way longer than this ones so I'm gonna tae longer to update. Also I want to say that the following chapters are my favorites all the time. Those are perfect. Well, you can judge them when you read them.
> 
> I think I mixed how to use the photometer. I don't own one and I used one once, back in class. I love photography. My teacher said I'm good with profile and glamour. Maybe one day I can keep taking photos.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and Jun and Wonwoo. Sometimes I feel Wonwoo and Mingyu are two puppies dating. :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes comes. For good.

Wonwoo didn't know what came first, the house, the money or the job so it became messy. A month have passed and he surely enjoyed staying with Mingyu but he still felt he shouldn't. He had just enough money to help with groceries time to time thanks to few odd jobs he got.

Wonwoo let himself fall into his empty bed, no, their empty bed. Mingyu was nowhere to be seen and it was getting late, Mrs. Kim was making dinner on behalf of his son because, since Wonwoo was staying with them, some rules changed. Mingyu was in charge of every meal and more because he was on vacations, studying only for college entrance exams. The dishes were done by Wonwoo, Wonwoo washed the bathroom, all of them. Mingyu's and Wonwoo's laundry were done just by them -mostly Mingyu- and Mingyu's room was off limits for everyone in the house. Mingyu made that rule after Minsuk almost caught them again, this time in a more compromising situation. Wonwoo sucking his cock and he being as rough as the older liked him to be but if you didn't know the dynamics in their relationship it was really disturbing.

Wonwoo stood and went to the kitchen. Mingyu's mother was humming happily as he made dinner. He stood by the door, not knowing if he should interrupt her. She turned, jumping in surprise and letting the grip on a spoon fall.

"Sorry," Wonwoo said in a low voice. "Where's Mingyu?" he asked as he helped her.

"He said he'll be late," she answered slowly and Wonwoo frowned. "Everything is fine, you don't need to worry," she reassured as he moved to the fridge.

"I'm not…" Wonwoo started but she looked at him, with that face that said don’t lie and Wonwoo stopped. "Yeah, thank you."

"Lover's resemble each other," she said as she poured milk into the pot.

"We're the opposite," Wonwoo stated making her laugh, a soft yet loud laugh.

"Personalities maybe but you have similar traits like," she stopped to look at Wonwoo. "You really care for each other in ways you don't fully perceive, both of you notice when something is wrong with the other without actually voicing it."

Wonwoo stared at her not knowing what to do or say. She smiled and retook her job. Wonwoo stared at her back.

"We might, a little, resemble each other," Wonwoo mumbled and heard the door opening.

He ran towards the door and there was Mingyu, looking tired and so done and when he saw Wonwoo everything faded. Mingyu ran to hug him, to kiss him hungrily and so needy. The kiss tasted different to Wonwoo and he broke the kiss. Wonwoo looked at him and when he saw Mingyu's eyes full of love and he kissed him again, letting himself fall into the couch and Mingyu on top of him.

"Cut it out guys," Minsuk hissed as she walked towards the table and sat.

Mingyu sat and Wonwoo moved to sit on his lap, his hands around his shoulders, staring at him.

"I said cut it out." Wonwoo looked at Minsuk, she wasn't even looking at them.

Wonwoo moved, resting his arms on the back of the couch, Mingyu took his phone as he leaned on the arm of the couch.

"We weren't kissing," Wonwoo said, looking playfully at Minsuk, she rolled her eyes and Wonwoo felt Mingyu's hand moving on his stomach, he moved the shirt and caressed the skin on his stomach making Wonwoo shiver.

"No but you were eye fucking him," she hissed and Wonwoo chuckled.

"I was loving him with my eyes, not undressing him." The hand moved towards his nipple and Wonwoo rested his forehead on his arms, sighing at the touch. Mingyu stopped.

"Have you been talking with your father?" The hand retracted.

"No," Wonwoo answered and Mingyu placed his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh, squeezing it.

Mingyu placed his phone aside and pulled Wonwoo again on his lap.

"You should," Mingyu said and leaned for a kiss, Wonwoo stopped him and moved to take Mingyu's phone, just the moment another notification came, from his little brother. Wonwoo frowned.

"When will you stop?" Wonwoo asked to Mingyu as he unlocked the phone reading the conversation.

 **To:** Woojin  
_STOP TEXTING MY BOYFRIEND, DAMN IT, YOU KID._

He pressed the send button and stared at his boyfriend still sitting on his lap. Mingyu placed his hands on Wonwoo's hips to stop the older as he knew what was going in his head. The phone biped and Wonwoo took it again.

 **To:** Brother-in-law  
_Hi, Bro!_  
I was telling my brother-in-law that you should talk with father  
He's worried even when I told him you were living with Mingyu  
I thought it scared him the idea of you getting fucked on a daily basis  
Did he also walk in on you having dirty activities?

"This kid," Wonwoo hissed when Mrs. Kim was leaving the kitchen with the food on plates, she turned to see them.

"Are you?" she asked dumbfounded.

"No," Mingyu blurted and pushed Wonwoo out of him. Wonwoo frowned and started typing.

 **To:** Woojin  
_Why didn't you told ME? What does Mingyu have to do about this? Fuck off._

 **To:** Brother-in-law  
_He'll make you get in your senses.  
You're dense as fuck_

 **To:** Woojin  
_Just stop texting Mingyu._

 **To:** Brother-in-law  
_Don't be jealous_  
He only talks about you and if he were to send pictures to me would be of you  
Or he'll ask for your photos  
I have one he'll love, don't know if you want him to see it  
Again

 **To:** Woojin  
_I'll talk to father, bury that picture._

 **To:** Brother-in-law  
_Stop being so possessive, I don't even like guys._

 **To:** Woojin  
_You can like Mingyu_

 **To:** Brother-in-law  
_Dear god no, not when I know where he had put his dick in._

Wonwoo groaned and gave Mingyu his phone as he walked towards the table and Mingyu giggled.

 **To:** Woojin  
_I love where I put my dick in  
It's nice and pretty and Wonwoo makes such nice sounds._

 **To:** Brother-in-law  
_Disgusting_

 **To:** Woojin  
_I love your brother's ass.  
Is really tight._

Mingyu locked his phone and moved to the table. Wonwoo's phone rang and the older took it from his pocket.

"You're disgusting Mingyu," Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu moved towards his boyfriend taking his phone, watching a screenshot of his last texts to Woojin. His face turned red.

"What an asshole," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo glared at him.

"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed. "It's your fault why you say that to him? It's like I told your sister I like your dick, I would never."

"You actually told me you love how he fucked you," Minsuk blurted and Wonwoo looked at her and then Mingyu's mother glaring at him.

"She wasn't getting the idea I had to be rude," Wonwoo mumbled and filled his mouth with food.

"Anyways," Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him. "It's not like you didn't know I just stated it for him to know and for you to understand, there isn't someone else for me."

"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed but at the back of his heart he was touched and happy, his cheeks got red and he kept filling his mouth making Mingyu giggle.

They finished to eat, Mingyu told the plates and Wonwoo went to wash it as Mingyu cleaned the table and then moved to clean the kitchen, drying the clean dishes. When they finished their chores went to their room.

Wonwoo dropped himself into the mattress as Mingyu prepared Wonwoo's stuff for the next day. Wonwoo took his phone from his pocket and dialed his father's number.

"Wonwoo," Wonwoo heard as the call was answered, the voice sounded rushed and tired.

"Hi Dad," Wonwoo said, the sound coming restrained and Mingyu stopped, turning to see him. Wonwoo waved his hand telling Mingyu to keep doing whatever he was doing.

 _"How are you? Are you okay? I was so worried why didn't you told me anything,"_ his father said hurriedly at the other side of the line and Wonwoo felt overwhelmed and guilty.

"Yeah," Wonwoo said, Mingyu stopped what he was doing and went to Wonwoo hugging him. "I'm fine, I'm staying with Mingyu until I find something."

 _"That's what I wanted to talk with you,"_ Wonwoo heard his father, holding his breath, still pressed against Mingyu's chest. Wonwoo moved to get comfortable, facing Mingyu’s face.

"Yes," Wonwoo answered breathily as he stared Mingyu and moved to kiss him. Just pressing his lips against Mingyu's, the younger smiled into the kiss.

 _"I wanted to help you with that, I know you might not be enough comfortable there,"_ his father said, his voice shaking in something Wonwoo never hear before, maybe it was anguish. Mingyu took him by the waist, pulling Wonwoo closer to his chest. The older tried his best to not giggle.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of true, I don't want to be an annoyance to Mingyu's parents, _"_ Wonwoo said making Mingyu frown, Wonwoo just smiled at him.

 _"Yeah, I know my son,"_ his father said and he placed his lips against Mingyu's again. This time the younger took no restraint, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, Wonwoo suppressed successfully a moan. _"Do you have any place you want to live in? I have been looking for myself to a nice place for you,"_ his father said but Wonwoo couldn't get half of the words as Mingyu's hands were roaming under his shirt and then Wonwoo answered the kiss, wet sounds coming from their linked mouths. _"What are you doing right now? Are you busy?_ " Wonwoo shook his head and then broke the kiss. The sound resonated and a trail of saliva still linking their mouths, Wonwoo frowned and cleaned his mouth.

"No, just," Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu's mouth went to his neck. "Yeah, I haven't looked for something yet, I have been looking for jobs, mostly to help here," Wonwoo said, his voice wavering a little as Mingyu bit his collarbones.

 _"You're doing something,"_ his father stated and Wonwoo gulped.

"I'll be glad to see what you found to see if I can make it," Wonwoo said trying to avoid to acknowledge the fact he was messing with Mingyu while talking.

 _"I meant,"_ his father trailed making Wonwoo stop Mingyu. The younger groaned earning a hit from Wonwoo. _"You were busy."_

"Ignore it," Wonwoo hissed. "Mingyu's an idiot," Mingyu whined and Wonwoo hit him again. "You were saying, what you meant?"

 _"Pay it myself,"_ His father said as if he was holding it, swallowing those words. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu farther away.

"No," Wonwoo exclaimed. "I mean, thank you but it won't be necessary."

 _"I want to help you somehow,"_ his father said and Wonwoo knew what he meant.

"I'm fine, I know how things are so, don't worry everything is just fine this way, I'll look for it, myself."

 _"Wonwoo,"_ his father trailed again and Wonwoo gulped. _"I really want to make things better. What your mother did was petty."_ Wonwoo pulled Mingyu close taking his lips in a fast kiss.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry," Wonwoo said moving his free hand on Mingyu's chest and the younger smiled taking Wonwoo's lips, the older answered the kiss. It was messy and noisy.

 _"Wonwoo I want to make up things to you,"_ he said tiredly. Wonwoo broke the kiss soundly and he could see his father frowning.

"There's nothing you should make up for," Wonwoo said and moved his hand to tell Mingyu to take his shirt off. "I'm fine and I'm working to make things my own way." Mingyu frowned and took the phone.

"Hi, I'm Mingyu," he said excited, moving to restrain Wonwoo on the bed. "What were you talking about? Woojin told me to talk with him so it must be something important," Mingyu said and Wonwoo fought back. Wonwoo moved to bite Mingyu, the younger hissed. "In our first time you ripped my skin off, this won't stop me, just get comfortable, 'kay?" Mingyu said and Wonwoo glared at him.

 _"What's happening?"_ Mrs. Jeon asked worriedly, Mingyu chuckled.

"Nothing important, just tell me to talk with Wonwoo and bring some sense into him," Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo and the older moved aside.

"You know this could be considered as physical assault?" Wonwoo hissed.

"Won, shut up," Mingyu hissed and they looked at each other's eyes.

 _"I wanted to help him with the apartment,"_ Mr. Jeon said.

"Oh," Mingyu muttered. "Yeah, it's a good idea and as I heard your son he's against it, maybe..." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and how he shook his head vigorously. "A deal," Mingyu stated. "Maybe if you just pay the rental fee until Wonwoo gets a nice job with enough income for it," Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo glared at him. "Babe, it's only until you get the money, I know you can do it in no time," Mingyu said and Wonwoo groaned. Mingyu moved the phone away. "Look, a place for yourself means sex whenever we want with no restraints on how loud we are, see the benefits, I really want to hear you moan. Deal with it." Mingyu placed the phone again on his ear. "He'll pay for the groceries himself."

 _"You know, I heard you,"_ Mr. Jeon hissed and Mingyu gulped.

"We're both males, I know you get me."

"You're an idiot," Wonwoo hissed.

"Anyways," Mingyu said. "Is a deal? I need to convince your son," Mingyu said and Wonwoo kept glaring at him.

_"Yeah, for me it's okay."_

"Good, if you have any apartment in mind could you tell Woojin? He'll send me everything," Mingyu said and Wonwoo bit him again.

"Stop texting my brother," Wonwoo hissed.

"Okay, well, I'll wait for it," Mingyu said his speech sounding formal. "Now I need to work with your son, thank you very much, I'll tell Wonwoo to call you back." Mingyu hung up the call and looked at Mingyu.

"Now he knows why we want a place for myself, bravo Kim Mingyu."

"At least we have a place where I can put my dick inside of you and you can say out loud how good it feels," Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him tiredly.

"Suck me," Wonwoo said. "And make it real good."

"As you wish," Mingyu exhaled.

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo and the older answered happily their kiss. His arms moving around Mingyu's neck as Mingyu's hands unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down alongside his underwear. He broke the kiss to be able to pull them away, tossing them away from them.

"Is this okay?" Wonwoo asked.

"They know the rule and they don't want to see any show from us so, we're good," Mingyu panted and moved to take away Wonwoo's shirt.

Mingyu started to kiss Wonwoo on the lips breaking the kiss as soon as he initiated it, moving to Wonwoo's jawline and neck, moving fast, leaving Wonwoo wanting more, he wanted to feel Mingyu's lips all over his body, he wanted Mingyu to claim every corner of him, every one of them and even his soul. Mingyu's lips rested on Wonwoo's stomach, the older jerked his lips upwards hitting Mingyu's neck with his dick, the younger giggled.

"How impatient, now you'll gonna have wait longer," Mingyu said jokingly making Wonwoo groan. Wonwoo took Mingyu's hair and pulled him to face his gaze.

"Don't even think on teasing me," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu chuckle. Wonwoo let Mingyu's hair go.

Mingyu kept leaving biting marks on Wonwoo's stomach, it was getting all red. Wonwoo moaned a little loudly and Mingyu stopped to look at the older, his cheeks flushed red. His hand resting over his mouth as he closed his eyes.

"Good boy," Mingyu said and Wonwoo stopped another moan to came from his mouth.

Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo's inner thighs and the older contained himself to not jerk upwards like before. There was a pretty sensitive spot on Wonwoo's inner thighs and even when he felt really good he hated when Mingyu focused on that area. The very first time he did Wonwoo came untouched and so strong it made him all embarrassed. He didn't dare to look at Mingyu but the younger loved it because Wonwoo shivered and all his skin had goosebumps and the moaning so uncontrollable and beautiful.

"I want to face your mother in the morning," Wonwoo panted as Mingyu bit that sweet spot and the younger giggled moving to suck his testicles, Wonwoo groaned not able to contain the sounds coming from his mouth.

"Keep your mouth busy," Mingyu hissed and moved his hand to place it on Wonwoo's mouth, the older sucked his fingers. Mingyu placed his free hand on Wonwoo's dick, pumping it as his mouth was busy sucking Wonwoo's sacks, the older bit his finger accidentally but Mingyu made no sound. Wonwoo’s tongue moved around Mingyu's finger and saliva started to fall from his mouth.

Wonwoo started to move his hips along Mingyu's hand making Mingyu take his fingers from Wonwoo's mouth.

"Keep it busy," Mingyu hissed.

"Kiss me," Wonwoo commanded and the younger obeyed.

Mingyu broke the kiss, "at this point, I will be only giving you a handjob," Mingyu said. Wonwoo smiled and pushed Mingyu down, towards his dick.

"Now," Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu could see him placing his own fingers into his mouth and Mingyu took the length into his mouth. Sucking it eagerly and Wonwoo pushed his finger deeper into his mouth drowning his sounds.

Mingyu kept a hand on the base as he rocked his head in Wonwoo's dick. Wonwoo arched his back pushing his cock inside Mingyu's mouth, the younger groaned and sucked, making Wonwoo to hiss, his hand falling into the matters as he kept himself as composed as he could. Mingyu started to massage Wonwoo's sacks making Wonwoo thrust into Wonwoo's mouth.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo moaned,"harder, please."

The younger sucked harder and brushed his teeth against Wonwoo's cock and the older hissed in pleasure. It took a few more eager sucks and the rocking of Mingyu's head for Wonwoo to cum into Mingyu's mouth, the semen filling his mouth and it took all of Mingyu's strength to not throw everything and swallow it.

Wonwoo smiled satisfied as he reached his orgasm, his mouth was filled with Mingyu's name and he was sure everyone heard that last one moan. Mingyu moved to kiss him and the older answered the kiss, tasting his own cum. Mingyu moved to take his shirt off and Wonwoo stared at him and his tanned skin.

"My turn," Mingyu said and Wonwoo smirked pulling Mingyu into another kiss.

"Work on it yourself," Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Get off by yourself," Wonwoo said. "Thank you for the blow, it was awesome, good as always." Wonwoo moved to pull the sheets over his body.

"Are you serious?" Mingyu asked, his jaw falling.

"Yes," Wonwoo said as he closed his eyes. "It's what you deserve for telling my younger brother you liked my ass and being pretty specific with my father in the call." Mingyu moved to take the sheet out of Wonwoo. "Keep your dick outta me," Wonwoo hissed. "If I say no it's no."

"Fuck you," Mingyu hissed.

"Well not by you today anyways." Mingyu groaned leaving the bed. Wonwoo pulled him.

"You still can masturbate over me," Wonwoo said tiredly.

"As if," Mingyu hissed.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to sit on me and masturbate and cum over me." Mingyu bit his lip. Wonwoo took the sheets over his body and Mingyu undressed, his dick big, red and aching for touch, Wonwoo gulped. He regretted his idea. He wanted to put it in his mouth suck it and let Mingyu ravish his mouth until the corners burned for the friction.

Mingyu placed a hand on his cock, starting with a slow motion, driving himself insane, brushing the top just slightly, letting a low, lust filled moan and it made Wonwoo gulp over again.

Little by little Mingyu started to make the friction faster, hissing. Wonwoo moved slightly just to reach the drawer and take the lube, throwing it to Mingyu.

"It makes it nicer," Wonwoo said in a low tone and Mingyu giggled pouring some lube into his cock and started to move his hand again, hissing pleased, rocking his hips against his hand and his mouth opened panting.

Wonwoo restrained himself from touching Mingyu. Hands clasping on the sheets under him.

"Babe," Mingyu whined and Wonwoo looked at him. "Cumming" Mingyu mumbled as he lowered his pace, his mouth spitting low moans.

"In my face," Wonwoo commanded, his cheeks red and Mingyu stopped to look at him. "Just do it or I'll throw you outta me."

Mingyu moved to reach Wonwoo's face and older closed his eyes as Mingyu gave himself the las strokes and sprayed his cum on Wonwoo's lower face and neck. Wonwoo moaned as he felt the sticky substance and moved his hand to take all he could into his mouth, tasting his boyfriend. He groaned and moaned when the semen touched his tongue.

"Kiss me, asshole," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu moved to do as the older commanded to. Their tongues clasping together lazily.

"How is this a punishment?" Mingyu asked.

"Well, you couldn't feel my tight ass and is even tighter because we haven’t properly done it in a while." Mingyu groaned.

"But your face is all sticky and sexy," Mingyu mumbled. "Let me fuck you, dear god, please let me put it on your ass."

"No," Wonwoo hissed pushing Mingyu from him. "Not even gonna stick it in my mouth, fuck off." Wonwoo stood up to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean his face, Mingyu just stared at him.

"You want it," Mingyu muttered and Wonwoo looked at him.

"It's harder for you, I can just buy a dildo and fuck myself in it but you, where could you find a fine ass like mine?" Mingyu groaned. "Next time be more careful with what you say to my family or for sure I won't let you touch me for a week."

"Fine."

"Good boy," Wonwoo returned to the bed and lied on it. "Clean your mouth, I'm gonna sleep now."

Wonwoo covered his naked body with the sheet and closed his eyes. Falling asleep before Mingyu came back to the bed. Mingyu hugged him on his sleep.

Wonwoo woke up when Mingyu's phone rang annoyingly and he answered his brother at the other side of the line, he hung up the call before Woojin could actually say something. He moved to take a bath and when he went downstairs Mingyu was on the phone, talking excitedly. Wonwoo took the phone and saw who was calling.

"Fuck off," he hissed and hung up. "Good morning, babe." Mingyu frowned when Wonwoo pulled him into a kiss.

"Stop being rude with him," Mingyu said. "He's your brother." Mingyu sighed and pushed Wonwoo away. "I would never ever mess with your brother and for god's sake, I would never cheat on you so get over it." Wonwoo bit his lip as he saw Mingyu calling his brother once again. "Yeah, he doesn't understand my dick is only his," Mingyu chuckled and Wonwoo hit him, pulling him into a kiss, the moistened sounds of it going through the line.

 _"You are disgusting,"_ Woojin hissed and hung up.

Wonwoo broke the kiss giggling.

“I mean it,” Mingyu said. “Stop being like that I love you and I will only love you,” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo by the waist.

“It’s just, after he flirted with you I feel uneasy.” Wonwoo looked him to the eyes.

“He was fooling around,” Mingyu said. “He wanted to make you jealous to make Minsuk notice that you loved me, and you only saw me.” Mingyu placed a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s lips.

"Anyways," Mingyu said as he broke the kiss and moved to keep doing the breakfast. "He was telling me your father wanted to show you some place, all of the close to the campus."

"Oh," Wonwoo mumbled as he hugged Mingyu by the back.

"He wanted you to go today, so get ready," Mingyu said. "If you like one chose it, the prices are good for a student anyway so your father won't paying a lot for you."

"Got it," Wonwoo mumbled.

"Are you paying attention or waiting for me to eat me out?"

"Eat you out," Wonwoo breathed against his ear making Mingyu shiver.

"Get ready to go watch places to live," Mingyu hissed.

"Us to live in?" Mingyu moved to look at Wonwoo.

"You," Mingyu said. "Think about yourself only. We still have time." Wonwoo giggled and detached himself from Mingyu to get dressed.

Wonwoo came back to a full table, he placed a kiss on Mingyu's temple before sitting.

"I gave your father the address so he'll come get you," Mingyu said and Wonwoo nodded as he ate.

They shared some anecdotes as they ate and laughed, getting interrupted by the door, Wonwoo moved to open it. His father at the other side and Wonwoo felt uneasy for some reason.

"Come in, we're finishing breakfast," Wonwoo said with a smile and his father got inside."I'll brush my teeth, I'll be right back." Wonwoo moved upstairs, climbing two steps at a time.

"Do you want something, coffee perhaps?" Mingyu asked taking Mr. Jeon from his mind to look at him at the doorframe of the living room. Mr. Kim smiled at him from the table and he just moved to the dining room to say hello.

"It's okay Mingyu," Mr. Jeon said and Mingyu retook his spot on the table and kept eating, munching the food messily as they talked. Wonwoo came back rushing.

"I'm ready," Wonwoo said.

"It was nice to talk with you," Mr. Jeon said to Mingyu's parents. They just bowed politely and kept their breakfast, Wonwoo's father walked to the door.

"Hey," Wonwoo blurted awkwardly. "I don't know when I'm gonna come back." Mingyu chuckled.

"I get it," Mingyu breathed.

"I love you, if something happens I'll let you know," Wonwoo said and pressed his lips on Mingyu's lips.

"I love you too," Mingyu giggled. "It tastes weird."

"I just brushed my teeth." Mingyu chuckled and Wonwoo gave him another kiss. "See ya, thank you for the meal." Wonwoo turned and when he saw his father he felt embarrassed.

"Babe," Mingyu called and Wonwoo turned to see him, "I love you."

"Me too," Wonwoo giggled and moved to pull his father outside, climbing his car. Wonwoo bulked the safety belt.

"You're happy," his father said, almost in a whisper.

"I am," Wonwoo said to himself. "Mingyu made things easier to me."

"I'm glad," His father said as he started to drive. "I felt kind uneasy," he mumbled, "I mean you have difficulties with interactions."

Wonwoo giggled.

"A lot, he makes it easy for me, he's always got my back."

"I can see it."

The conversation died and the traveling was silent but not awkward whatsoever. Wonwoo looked the road, looking for something to say but nothing came to mind and he kept his lips tightly pressed together.

They went to different buildings and Wonwoo saw everything but anything seemed right or to fit him at all. He felt his father was getting tired and surely, Wonwoo was tired. The last one was small a two bedroom complex, furnished and the building was filled with young students from the same university mostly and Wonwoo loved it. It felt right for him. His father sensed it as Wonwoo moved around the place, filling the owner with questions. Wonwoo didn't give an answer right away but when he was on the car his father took it from him.

"This one is the best," he said as he tapped the wheel.

"I like it," Wonwoo said. "I feel Mingyu would like it too."

"You're choosing it depending on him?" Wonwoo giggled

"No, I'm looking something for me that Mingyu can't complain about." Mr. Jeon nodded as he kept driving. Wonwoo took his phone from his pocket telling Mingyu about his thoughts. Remembering the white-blueish walls, clean and nice. The dinner table for six, the nice modern furniture and the bed, a double bed, enough for both of them. He lied, he was looking for a nice place he liked but that was enough for two people to live in. Not like he would take Mingyu to live with him right away but he thought about doing it because it felt like they were already living together like a married couple. Wonwoo sent the text and placed the phone on his lap as he stared outside, moving towards the place he knows as home. Where Mingyu is.

His phone rang and he answered.

 _"I'm not home,"_ Mingyu breathed.

"Where are you?" Wonwoo asked. "I want to see you." Wonwoo heard Mingyu laugh at the other side of the line.

 _"I'll be out a few hours, nothing to worry about."_ Wonwoo frowned. _"Don't get mad,"_ Mingyu said. _"I'll be there, just wait for me."_ Mingyu giggled. _"Did you made a choice or want to stay longer with me?"_ Wonwoo chuckled and moved to see the street.

"I'll think about it, I think I still have a few days but I want to talk about it with you," Wonwoo said, slowly and he felt Mingyu became serious. "Look, I want a third opinion and I'm sure your parents would want me to ask you, it is my life and it will be my place but you're part of my life so some choices I need to do it with you, not by myself."

 _"Right,"_ Mingyu trailed making Wonwoo frown. _"I'll be there by five, so wait for me and we'll talk, right?"_

"Yeah," Wonwoo trailed, his voice left his mouth by its own.

 _"I love you,"_ Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo shivered letting an awkward giggle leave his mouth.

"I love you too," Wonwoo answered, annoyed, the sound made Mingyu laugh.

 _"I really really love you,"_ Mingyu mumbled excitedly.

"I'm hanging up," Wonwoo hissed. A loud laugh came from the other side making him smile.

_"Right, I love you Won."_

"I love you Gyu," Wonwoo said.

Wonwoo hung up and looked at the road.

"Half of your conversation was that you loved each other." Wonwoo looked at his father with his cheeks feeling hot.

"I got slightly angry," Wonwoo said. "He makes me feel better by telling me he loves me but as I was mad he kept saying it until I gave up." Wonwoo shrugged, he looked at his father and saw him frown. "It's not like we don't talk about our problems and brush them away. It's just when it's about petty things and isn't necessary to talk about them. Yet we always fix those problems. Like..." Wonwoo looked at the road again. "Mingyu is a messy person and never has everything in its place and drive me insane, we fought and he just told me that he loved me and I let it pass because I knew the person I was with, since I met him I knew so why to get frustrated for something I always knew it was part of his persona?" Wonwoo giggled. "Yet he started to be a little more careful on where to put stuff and made a little system for me to not get frustrated by his mess. That's how we take our relationship. Yes, he's still messy and an idiot but not to drive me insane." His father laughed a full hearted laugh that made him smile.

"I was worried," his father said and Wonwoo looked at him. "It's your first relationship, male or female, the first," he said just as he was recalling the past no to point it out to Wonwoo. "I was worried you didn't know how to take the things and you were rushing it and as you don't know how to take a relationship I was worried this could become hard and restraining for you."

"Mingyu helps me," Wonwoo said. "We talk about stuff, about how we feel but he knows how to read me," Wonwoo felt hot all of sudden. "Even when I don't want to tell him stuff he makes me spill it or when he doesn't want me to get angry he asks Woojin. I sometimes need time to say stuff, and Woojin just doesn't let me." Wonwoo sighed. "Overall Mingyu makes it easy for me because he knows what to say when to say it, we are good together, we complement each other really fine." Wonwoo placed his hands on his knees. "It really translates well into our... Intimacy, we know what the other want and it makes sex really good. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," his father said. "I don't need details but it's good to know, sometimes that fucks up relationships."

"It also gets fucked up by the high sexual drive," Wonwoo mumbled. "We're good."

"Since you brought into the conversation... Are you having safe sex?" Wonwoo gulped.

"Yeah..." Wonwoo said, his voice wavering, Mr. Jeon parked and looked at him. "Safe, in the sense, we're careful on how we do it, yes, Mingyu is really caring and gives me lots of love when he gets rough." Wonwoo gulped again looking at his lap. "Safe in the sense we use condoms, no, we never use them. Don't know why I won't say it's because we feel more or natural but, we're comfortable and I have no other partner and I'm sure Mingyu neither. We're good like this. Let's skip it."

"Since when?"

"Always, we never used one, I wanted to try it but I felt like call it like cheating somehow as if I didn't trust him to be all clean. Please, it's embarrassing."

"As much as making out while you were talking on the phone with your father."

"Oh dear god. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry my boyfriend is an idiot who doesn't actually knows when to keep his hands to himself."

"I'm pretty sure it's not entirely his fault."

"It's nice to blame Mingyu," Wonwoo said smiling. "It won't happen again." Wonwoo got out the car. "I'll think about the places and see if I can get the money."

"You don't have to worry about it,"

"I'm old enough to do it myself and mom threw me out I don't want you to have problems with her."

"It's okay," Mr. Jeon said a smile on his lips. "I talked with her, she's sorry she behave like that but she felt you were rude with her." He looked at the road and Wonwoo smile.

"Then we felt the same, she was rude to take my necklace." Wonwoo moved to take the jewelry over the clothes. "I felt hurt it's not what keep us together but it was a really meaningful gift."

"I know and I'm sorry if I knew I would have stopped her."

"It's okay now." Wonwoo smiled at his father and closed the door.

"Oppa," he heard and turned around to see Minsuk, he smiled at her and moved. "Bye Dad," he breathed as Minsuk pulled him.

"Mingyu asked me to make sure you ate so, I'm being a good little sister." Wonwoo chuckled letting himself be dragged by her into the dining room.

"Thank you," Wonwoo said and Minsuk blushed. It was hard to get over him but she got used to him being around and them being annoyingly cute together but she always loved to make them uncomfortable.

Minsuk got into the kitchen and took the plate with Wonwoo's name dribbled on the aluminum foil and took it off to heat it in the microwave. The microwave biped and she took the plate and took the chopsticks and moved to the dining room. She placed the food in front of Wonwoo and the older smiled and ruffled her hair. Minsuk left him alone and he ate silently, going through his news feed on Facebook.

There were many things happening. Nothing that he really cared about but it was happening anyway and he does not know about. Old classmates, it wasn't that long but some of the getting married or starting a new relationship. He didn't have the heart to click on something and just scrolled past them.

Soonyoung's showcase in a few days and photos of him and his crew. Like. Some of Jun's new photographs. Like.

Old classmates announcing their first baby or even photos of them with their nephews and nieces. It was boring.

A notification came through on inbox, he opened it without actually seeing who it was.

_Hello, Jeon Wonwoo_

Wonwoo read the message and then looked at the person.

_I'm Kim JiMin, we were in the same class in second year,_

Wonwoo looked at the picture, a selfie, her eyes looking bigger of what Wonwoo could recall and well it had a filter to look her skin whiter. She was pretty when he shared a few classes with her and she was much of a flirt, she used too much makeup back then and everyone liked her, well, boys at least.

_Yeah, hi_

He answered and went back to scroll his news feed. Dead. Well, he was glad of it. It was boring, he locked his phone and it was about to put it in his back pocket.

Another notification came through.

_I wanted to know if you were free sometime soon, you know to hang out'_

Wonwoo frowned and unlocked the phone.

_Sorry, I'm taken_

He locked and pocket it. He took his dishes and went to clean them, all of the ones everyone had used on the lunch and his own. His phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it until he was done and his hands were dry.

 _Jeon Wonwoo, taken?_  
_The serious boy that never actually looked twice to a girl is taken?_  
That's unbelievable

Wonwoo frowned.

_Well, yeah, a full year in a beautiful relationship_

He sent and looked around his photos sending a picture of Mingyu and Minsuk. He was smiling and she was pulling a disgusted face. On their faces were drawn whiskers and a dot on their noses, they, both of them looked cute.

_She's cute, little too young but cute  
Who's he? He's handsome_

_He's my boyfriend and she's his sister_

Wonwoo answered and before she could tell him anything else he blocked her. Wonwoo stood in the middle of the stairs. He looked around and saw a place that wasn't his house or the house he had grown in. It was his home after everything he lived but his home was Mingyu. Everything about him made him happy. Wonwoo walked a few steps and stopped again, taking his phone.

_Update info._

Everyone knew, after all, everyone he cared about. It was time to scream it to the world.

_**In a relationship**  
Kim Mingyu_

He walked to their room and fell into the mattress. He moved and went to the bookshelf and took a book, he sat on the bed and waited for Mingyu, it was silent or he felt it like that as he buried himself in the reading. The story getting one or two twists and into the climax. He bit his lip.

The door opened startling Wonwoo from his bubble.

  
Mingyu was at the door and ran to hug him. Wonwoo's head hit the headboard making him whimper in pain. Mingyu moved to take his lips hungrily.

"I love you," he breathed and Wonwoo giggled.

Mingyu showed him the status making him blush. It has been official since a while ago. It was obvious yet for those who couldn't see it or were oblivious enough to not get it. It was official for the world to know.

 _2015 - Forever_ , Mingyu wrote and it was enough for them and the truth itself. Mingyu pulled him again into a kiss.

"I love you too," Wonwoo said and they could see their phones being flooded with notifications and they ignored them as they stared at each other.

And as Wonwoo kept watching him and wanting him he came to a decision.

"I found the perfect place."

"For real?"

"Yes," Wonwoo took Mingyu into a big hug. "I'll tell my father and move as soon as possible." Mingyu's face turned in horror. Opening his eyes wide.

"Why?"

"I want you," Wonwoo said as if he was choking on the words. "I need you."

"Why leaving me is the best choice?"

"Take me," Wonwoo breathed slowly. "Here and now, please. I love you," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu moved to close the door locking it.

He came back to Wonwoo kissing him, slowly. Wonwoo answered the kiss pressing his body against Mingyu. They took their time, kissing, touching. There was a knock on the door in between, their bodies bare from any clothing. Mingyu's fingers were thrusting into Wonwoo in a slow annoying way but Wonwoo liked it.

"We're busy, real busy here," Mingyu groaned out loud making Wonwoo giggle. The older hugged Mingyu and kissed him, Mingyu kept thrusting his fingers inside Wonwoo.

Mingyu pulled his finger out and poured lube in his dick and pressed it inside Wonwoo. Wonwoo sighed and groaned happily. There was a smile plastered on his face and it didn't vanish. Mingyu thrust inside in slow hard motions, Wonwoo's body shook at every thrust, his lips parting and letting soft moans fill the room. It wasn't noisy but it was fulfilling.

Their hearts were melting into one as Mingyu thrust inside him, brushing his prostate at every one of the and it was heaven. It was perfect. Wonwoo moved his hand to take Mingyu's, squeezing it as the younger made the thrust faster and hit his insides.

"I love you," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu stopped to look at him. "I love you so much."

"What's wrong? Want to stop?" Wonwoo shook his head still crying.

"I feel really good, keep going," Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu kept thrusting leaning to kiss away the tears.

Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo's hand just in the moment he orgasmed without any warning moaning Wonwoo's name. Wonwoo was still aching for release so Mingyu moved his hand to stroke Wonwoo's cock slowly and Wonwoo groaned out loud. Coming at the touch itself making Mingyu giggle. He moved to kiss Wonwoo and lie in the bed looking at the ceiling, his hand still clasped on Wonwoo's, he moved it to kiss it.

"I love you," Mingyu said against Wonwoo's hand and the older giggled.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with a smile.

"I think dinner is ready, want to eat?" Wonwoo giggled.

"I'm not in the condition to eat but I can go with you." Mingyu giggled and stood and walked to the bathroom. He came in with a towel and cleaned Wonwoo, he dressed him in his old sweatpants and a hoodie. Nothing else. No shirt and no underwear. Wonwoo was always a well-dressed boy and when he used sweats and hoodie meant hickeys and sex. It was something Mingyu had learned over the month they have been living together. They were respectful and do it silently enough that no one complained about it and no one would do it anyways.

They sat on the empty table and Mingyu gasped when he saw what was on it. Wonwoo giggled and took his plate to put it on the fridge. The plates had wrapping plastic in it. Fish. It was the only day his mother had done the dinner after Wonwoo came to the house and he never told her about Wonwoo being allergic to seafood. Wonwoo didn't say anything and moved to get a glass of water. He sat beside Mingyu and watched him eat. He wasn't hungry but was really happy and he just took Mingyu's hand.

Mingyu finished and Wonwoo took the plate and washed it while Mingyu went to brush his teeth and got ready to bed. When Wonwoo finished they went to the bed directly without kissing, just hugging each other and telling how much they loved the other.

The next morning call with his father was fast and he had already made a decision for Wonwoo. Mingyu felt nervous and looked around his room, clothing tossed everywhere. Wonwoo looked at him caressing his cheek

"You will help me to move," Wonwoo said. "We need boxes." Mingyu nodded

"I'm gonna miss you."

"You're gonna go to visit me anytime you can," Wonwoo moved to kiss Mingyu and the younger smiled into the kiss.

"I'll miss what we have," Mingyu said. "You sleeping by my side, unexpected boners that end up on us having nice sex, sex overall," Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"I'll miss how you hug me to sleep."

"Don't go," Mingyu pleaded and Wonwoo shook his head.

They got enough time. Two weeks to prepare to leave each other. Mingyu was reluctant to do it but he would do anything for Wonwoo. It was almost the end of the month when Wonwoo was living alone. His father didn't let Mingyu actually help. He took the boxes from Mingyu's house and took a little more from Wonwoo's old house.

They were done with moving the boxes and the last thing was to put everything on the place, Wonwoo sat on the couch and Mingyu sat at his feet. Wonwoo was using a nice pair of sweats and Mingyu stared at his tired face. Wonwoo had his eyes closed, the eyelids trembled and his lips were slightly open as he panted. Sweat running the side of his face. Mingyu moved, crawling between Wonwoo's legs to start planting kisses over Wonwoo's clothed dick.

"What the..." Wonwoo groaned when he felt Mingyu pressing a hard kiss. The younger moved to mouth the length and Wonwoo pushed him.

"Let's have sex." Mingyu groaned. "Nice soft sex." Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's eyes. Wonwoo moved to take his bottoms and underwear off.

"Soft," Wonwoo mumbled as he moved to lie on the couch.

"Where is the lube? I'm sure you brought some," Mingyu said as he moved. Towards the boxes.

"The one which says don't open," Wonwoo said and Mingyu moved through the boxes, Wonwoo got comfortable looking at Mingyu move through the boxes, yelling when he found it.

"Oh dear lord," Mingyu mumbled. "When did you bought this?" Mingyu waved a dildo with a smirk on his face and Wonwoo blushed.

"Shut up, it looks like your dick, come here idiot," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu took the bottle of lube and walked towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo took him to kiss him, Mingyu kneeled beside the couch as his hand moved along Wonwoo's length. He pushed Wonwoo's shirt upwards and broke the kiss. He placed his mouth on Wonwoo's nipple. The older groaned, sighing as he moved his hand to caress Mingyu's hair. Mingyu moved his hand to caress Wonwoo's leg and the older moaned slightly by the touch. Mingyu's lip lowered on Wonwoo's chest, biting and sucking the skin. Wonwoo gasped and Mingyu moved his hand to Wonwoo's cock. He just brushed the tip.

"What do you want?" Mingyu asked, looking at Wonwoo, his lips still pressed against Wonwoo’s skin on his stomach.

"Fuck me," Wonwoo mumbled. "Softly." Mingyu giggled, climbing into the couch. Wonwoo’s shirt under his armpits as the older never took it off. It was a nice sight.

"Right now or we play a little longer?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo laughed, almost sitting on the couch but Mingyu stopped him. "Okay I got it," he breathed as he pushed Wonwoo against the couch, lifting again the shirt and Wonwoo were about to take it off but Mingyu stopped him. "Keep it, I like it."

"Pervert." Mingyu ignored him as he lifted Wonwoo's legs, placing one on the back of the couch and the other on his shoulder, the bottle of lube on his hand.

Mingyu poured the lube directly on Wonwoo's ass, separating his cheeks with his free hand. Wonwoo gasped at the touch of the cold substance and some fell into the couch. Mingyu started to rub the lube around Wonwoo's ass and hole.

"Asshole," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu stopped to look at him. "You said nice." Mingyu blinked twice.

"You were serious?" Mingyu blinked again, his hands full of lube drawing circles on his inner thighs.

"Yeah, I need to see my father later I cannot do it limping and hissing because we like it rough." Mingyu chuckled.

"Okay, soft." Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo, positioning his finger in his ass, pushing it inside when his hand was occupied by doing Wonwoo's cock. The older arched his back, breaking the kiss and moaning out loud. He started to finger Wonwoo softly and slow, driving Wonwoo crazy making him rock his hips against Mingyu's finger. "Calm down baby," Mingyu took out the finger making Wonwoo whimper.

"No," Wonwoo cried.

"Soft, right?" Wonwoo nodded. "That means you're not my slut today," Mingyu breathed in a low voice. "You're my babe and my babe is a whimpering mess because he loves when I'm doing him softly and slow," Mingyu inserted his finger and right away inserted the second one. "Understood?"

"Yeah," Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu rocked his fingers inside.

"He never asks for more," Mingyu said Wonwoo let a loud moan fill the air.

"Babe," Wonwoo said.

"Yes?"

"Stop fucking around," Wonwoo hissed.

"We'll have it rough soon, don't worry." Mingyu kissed Wonwoo still thrusting him, starting to brush Wonwoo's prostate and the moans became loud and clear.

Mingyu took his fingers out, moved to unbutton his pants and positioned himself. Wonwoo took a long breath, welcoming happily Mingyu's dick inside him. Wonwoo moved his hand to take Mingyu's, pulling it to kiss the back of his hand and the younger smiled, thrusting slowly into Wonwoo and every sigh meant that he loved it. And he did. Mingyu pushed himself inside Wonwoo in slow deep thrusts and every one of them made Wonwoo moan and whimper, making the hold on Mingyu's hand stronger as the younger buried himself deeper and deeper into Wonwoo. Not just literally but emotionally and in a spiritual way.

"Do you like it, babe?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo groaned a yes in a deep moan as Mingyu hit his prostate. "Wanna keep it like this?" Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu chuckled making his thrusts a little faster and moved to kiss Wonwoo. Deep and messily, teeth clanking and biting lips. Mingyu smiled, arching a little his hips I'm the trusts and there it was. Mingyu hit Wonwoo's prostate and the older arched his back moaning. The movement was strong and deep. Mingyu repeated. Wonwoo let out another deep moan.

"I love you," Wonwoo cried. Mingyu broke the hold in Wonwoo's hand to pinch Wownoo's nipple.

"Do it yourself," Mingyu commanded and the older obeyed, placing his hand on his nipples. Moaning out loud when he felt pleasured all over his body. Mingyu had his hand on Wonwoo's dick, moving it along the length and Wonwoo arched his back against his will. "What do you want babe?"

"Fill me, cum all over me," Wonwoo cried at all the over stimulation.

"Does my babe want me to cum in his mouth?" Mingyu panted as he kept thrusting Wonwoo.

"Yes please," Wonwoo cried. "I want to taste you." Wonwoo opened his eyes and Mingyu could see them filled with lust. Darker than usual as he surely wanted a lot more than Mingyu was providing him at the moment.

"Are you gonna swallow me, babe?"

"Yes," Wonwoo said out loud and Mingyu leaned to kiss him again. The trust became messily strong and Wonwoo hugged Mingyu with his leg as Wonwoo got closer to his orgasm. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu closer to him and Mingyu kept pounding inside him, making Wonwoo’s body shook at every thrust, the couch accompanying them. Wonwoo moaned out loud moving his hands to take Mingyu’s, the younger smiled and complied Wonwoo’s request, intertwining their fingers without stopping his thrusts.

Wonwoo came after Mingyu brushed his prostate repeatedly and hard making Wonwoo see stars. Wonwoo panted Mingyu's name like a mantra after he released making his grip on Mingyu's hand stronger.

Mingyu stopped at once, his body shaking and when he took out his length from Wonwoo, the older whined feeling unsatisfied. Mingyu moved to stand beside Wonwoo.

"Open wide babe," he said and Wonwoo turned his head to meet Mingyu's cock. The younger just placed his dick closer to Wonwoo's mouth but not inside, he stroked a few times ejaculating in Wonwoo's mouth, some strands of semen spurted on Wonwoo's upper lip and on the corner of his mouth.

Wonwoo swallowed and moved to kiss the tip of Mingyu's cock, making the younger groan and then cleaned his mouth with his fingers and then licked them. Mingyu chuckled and moved to kiss Wonwoo. Mingyu fixed his clothing.

"I'm gonna dress you again," Mingyu announced ad Wonwoo giggled standing up but before the shirt fell on his body, Mingyu crumpled it again under Wonwoo's armpits. "Hold it there," Mingyu said and Wonwoo obeyed. Mingyu moved to take Wonwoo’s sweat pants and underwear, he sat on the couch kissing Wonwoo's stomach he pushed Wonwoo to kneel in front of him, taking his underwear and placed it in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo moved to place his right leg into the hole of his underwear and then his left leg, Mingyu lifted it and placed it in its proper place and moved to kiss Wonwoo's tighs.

"I love you," Wonwoo said and Mingyu looked at him from where he was and smiled at him biting the soft flesh of his inner thigh making him moan.

Mingyu moved to take Wonwoo's sweatpants, he rolled them to put it on Wonwoo and the older repeated. Right leg first and left leg. Mingyu slowly pulled the sweatpants over Wonwoo's legs, still kissing Wonwoo's legs, biting softly into the skin.

The door opened.

Wonwoo turned his face to see his father at the door. Mingyu popped his face from where he was and looked the man in question, the position and the situation called something intimate. Wonwoo let the shirt fall into his torso.

"If you want… I can..." Mr. Jeon stuttered

Mingyu pulled up Wonwoo’s pants and slapped his boyfriend’s ass before standing up.

"It's okay, it wasn't anything at all," Mingyu said and took the bottle of lube to place it in the box and closing it.

"I'm going to…" Wonwoo mumbled looking at his father and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth and face.

Mingyu didn't say anything and moved through the boxes, moving some until he found the one that held the cleaning stuff and took them, scanning every item until it found the correct ones to clean the couch. Feeling tired but it was something he needed to do. He was blushing, he felt hot and embarrassed and the silence made it worst.

Wonwoo came back.

"You can take a seat on the dinner table," Wonwoo mumbled nervously. "Mingyu was helping me…."

"I can see that very well," Mr. Jeon hissed and Wonwoo's face turned red.

"It's not…" Wonwoo stuttered and Mingyu kept himself busy cleaning the couch. "You know what, whatever." Mingyu stopped to look at him. "Yeah we had sex but no, you didn't saw us doing something bad, Mingyu was just dressing me up, nothing else," Wonwoo said and there was silence, broken by Mingyu's laugh.

"You keep doing it," Wonwoo muttered. "You told Minsuk, your mother and now your father." Mingyu kept laughing but it was covering his embarrassment in it. "What's next? Show them how we do it?" Wonwoo moved to hit him and Mingyu hugged him.

"You're an ass, I'm breaking up with you," Wonwoo hissed making Mingyu laugh louder.

"You won't."

Wonwoo's father coughed and both of them released the other.

"Are you good?" Mr. Jeon asked.

"Yeah, I haven't bought groceries but everything is fine, Mingyu helped me to check some of the boxes and see if everything was there," Wonwoo said and Mingyu hugged him by the back, his arms around his waist, Wonwoo giggled.

"Do you want to stay?" Mingyu asked Mr. Jeon. "I can go super fast to get something to make."

"Mingyu is a very good cook," Wonwoo said as he moved around the boxes and placed several over the one that had written don’t open. "Mingyu's mom gave me a set of pots and pans, don’t know where I left it but it has to be here.”

"I actually wanted to take you to eat," Mr. Jeon said and Wonwoo stopped to look at him.

"It's okay," Mingyu said. "I'll go home eat something and I'll come back with some food for tomorrow, 'kay?" Wonwoo nodded.

"You're here so it would be nice take you too," Mr. Jeon said.

"It's not necessary if you wanted some time alone with Wonwoo I can get it," Mingyu flashed a smile. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"No," he exclaimed. "Wonwoo took many decisions based on your relationship so I want to see it myself, I want to know if you treat properly my son." Wonwoo laughed when Mingyu gulped.

"I'll change clothes." Wonwoo moved but stopped. "All my clothing is in the room?"

"Babe, you better take a shower," Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo looked at him questioning, Mingyu bit his lip.

"I hate you," Wonwoo hissed. "You need to change yours too, dry cum." Mingyu looked at his bottom and he could see dry cum on the rim, he blushed.

Mr. Jeon was sitting on one of the chairs at the table and has half covered by some boxes.

"Let me change and I'll be right back," Mingyu said hurriedly and moved to the bedroom.

Mr. Jeon waited there looking at the closed doors and there was something else in everything. It was too much easiness on their dynamics as if they were used to that. Moving, being alone and being a couple. Mingyu came back, clean shirt and jeans.

"Wonwoo still kept my clothing," Mingyu smiled widely. "I think there's some tea, do you like some?" Mr. Jeon shook his head. "There are water and coke," Mingyu breathed.

"I want to talk with you." Mingyu gulped and moved to sit in front of him. "I'm pretty much aware Wonwoo loves you and trust you," he started and Mingyu felt nervous. Was this how Wonwoo felt all those time in front of the table?

"I love him and trust him too, sir," Mingyu said.

"I want to know what you pretend on living with him here, he chose this house thinking on you."

"Don't misunderstand," Mingyu said slowly. "This is his house, only his, I told him that it would be his space, only his and ours whenever he felt like it, I would never butt into his house uninvited."

"You aren't planning on moving in with him?"

"Yes, not now but in the future, I might be living with him."

"The clothing..."

"Wonwoo collects my clothing as a trophy," Mingyu blushed slightly. "My closet is almost empty because of him." Mingyu chuckled and the water flow stopped and Mingyu stood. "I left a change on the bed," Mingyu yelled through the door and Wonwoo thanked him.

"I feel uneasy," Mr. Jeon said when Mingyu sat again, the boy waited for him to keep talking. "You seem too used to living together."

"You said it, Wonwoo passed through many things for and because of me and most of those were with me. It felt like living together maybe because my room has its own bathroom and this last month and over the year we had been together we went through this same thing every morning or night."

"I had a talk with Wonwoo," Mr. Jeon said trailed and Mingyu tensed. "About his... Your sex life." Mingyu gulped.

"Yeah," Mingyu stuttered.

The bedroom door opened.

"He told me you never used condoms, not even on your first time together."

Mingyu tensed and Wonwoo looked at his back.

"Did he mentioned something about our first time?" Mingyu gulped and Mr. Jeon shook his head.

"I told him I didn't want details." Mingyu nodded.

"I was reckless that time," Mingyu said and Wonwoo got closer. "I wasn't thinking straight that time and became rude to him by not even wearing a condom." Wonwoo moved to hug him.

"Hey, stop, it's okay," Wonwoo breathed against his ear.

"On the conditions in which we started our relationship, asking for one in the middle of it would be restraining us, our relationship I mean." Mingyu sighed and Wonwoo planted a kiss on his cheek. "We don't, we're fine like this, I take proper care of him, as a person, as my friend, as my boyfriend, and as my partner."

Wonwoo smiled and Mr. Jeon nodded, ready to stand up.

"That said," Mingyu stopped. "I use plenty of lube to make sure Wonwoo doesn't feel too much pain and I try to be as gentle as I can but Wonwoo never cooperates with me." Wonwoo hit him.

"Shut up asshole, if you say another word I'm really but really break up with you." Mingyu looked at him. "Okay, I can't but shut up." Mingyu chuckled.

"Your father is actually uncomfortable with the talk," Mingyu said.

"I like it that way," Wonwoo said. "Your father like to make us uncomfortable."

"Okay, let's go," Mr. Jeon hissed making both of the, to break their bubble, tinted cheeks.

"Just to make something really clear," Mingyu said and everybody looked at him. "I love Jeon Wonwoo with my heart and soul and I'll love him forever." Wonwoo giggled.

"Until our love lasts," Wonwoo said kissing Mingyu's cheek.

Mr. Jeon saw what he never could before. Mingyu was the dreamer and Wonwoo put him back to earth, but Mingyu was correct he would love him all his life if they took proper care of their relationship and they have been. Working together to get everything to the place they wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the late update, yesterday was a busy day but it wwas amazing. I almost done with the whole process of getting my degree!!! Anyways, I'm really happy with this chapter, anyways, you'll see that I'm gonna take some time to update.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things bring new experiences.

Wonwoo sat on his couch, looking at the closed door, Mingyu was honest, he never came into his house if Wonwoo didn't call him. The school was almost at its end so exams, projects, and essays were a growing pile on Wonwoo's desk. Mingyu's parents had been providing him with furniture and Wonwoo felt uncomfortable with it but it felt like it was for Mingyu itself for when he came into his house that it could not be his anyway. Wonwoo hadn't seen Mingyu in almost a month. They wanted to see each other to celebrate That Mingyu got into college, the same as Wonwoo's, major, communication and the boy would be good in it. They wanted to celebrate, Wonwoo wanted a dinner outside but Mingyu didn't agree with him, the younger wanted to be inside and had convinced Wonwoo that they would make the dinner together and eat it there, enjoying the house for themselves like they did just a few time before in Mingyu's house.

The door opened, Mingyu went inside with a few plastic bags in his hand. Wonwoo helped him and both of them went into the kitchen, they didn't greet each other as the put everything in place. Wonwoo finished first turning to see Mingyu, his lower back pressed on the counter. Mingyu finished and turned to see him. Wonwoo smiled and the younger ran towards him.

Mingyu pressed his body against Wonwoo's and the older could feel a slight pain in his lower back but Wonwoo wasn't minding as Mingyu kissed him. Taking his face and kissing him as if the world was ending in that very moment. Wonwoo moved his arms to hug Mingyu by the neck. Mingyu moved his hands to Wonwoo's neck caressing him and made Wonwoo gasp against Mingyu's lips. Mingyu broke the kiss to lift Wonwoo and sat him at the counter. They stared at each other.

"Can we?" Mingyu asked.p and Wonwoo laughed leaning downward to kiss Mingyu. The position was uncomfortable but it didn't matter. Mingyu's hands traveled from Wonwoo's neck to his pants caressing the body in slow soft brushing and Wonwoo shivered. He didn't stop to kiss Mingyu, the kiss was still stable, some tongue and brush of lips but it wasn't messy or dirty.

Mingyu's fingers successfully unbuttoned Wonwoo's jeans and lowered the underwear just to take Wonwoo's half hard cock into his hands. Wonwoo groaned.

"I missed you," Mingyu gasped, and Wonwoo chuckled.

"I did too," Wonwoo said and Mingyu stroked his cock slowly making Wonwoo groan under the touch. "Keep going," Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu chuckled starting to move his hand again along the length. Slowly at first and when Wonwoo couldn't stop gasping he moved faster, watching Wonwoo's Adam's apple going up and down at a fast pace. Mingyu moved to bite it, Wonwoo moaned out loud, the grip on Wonwoo's cock getting stronger.

"Do you like it?" Mingyu asked moving as he looked at the mark on Wonwoo's neck, something it would vanish soon but still will keep a pinkish color.

"Yes," Wonwoo panted. The sound barely came to Mingyu's ear.

"Babe," Mingyu said against Wonwoo's ear, licking it. "We're alone," he said and bite the earlobe making Wonwoo moan. "Say it out loud, I can't hear you." Wonwoo started to rock his hand on Wonwoo's dick.

"I love it," Wonwoo moaned loudly and the sound rang in Mingyu's ears.

"Yes, like that," Mingyu exhaled softly, caressing the tip of Wonwoo's cock. "Do you want to cum here?"

"Yes," Wonwoo exclaimed, "make me cum, right here." Mingyu kissed Wonwoo again, slipped his tongue right through T Wonwoo's open lips as he kept stroking his dick. Wonwoo moved his hips against Mingyu's hand, slow and long thrusts into the younger's hand and it took just a few strokes to make him cum into Mingyu's hand, moaning his name in a loud moan.

"Good boy," Mingyu said and placed a kiss on Wonwoo's neck.

Mingyu took Wonwoo and carried him into the living room, sitting on the couch with Wonwoo sitting in his lap, his ass brushing his half-hard dick. Wonwoo giggled.

"I love you," Wonwoo said softly and kissed Mingyu's cheek.

"So..." Mingyu trailed and Wonwoo stopped to breathe and stared at him. "How much did you missed me?"

"A lot," Wonwoo answered without thinking. Wonwoo blushed.

"Did you used it?" Mingyu asked making Wonwoo tense but nodded. "Would you like to show me?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo just blinked. "Show me how much you miss me, how your ass takes it without me." Wonwoo giggled out in awkwardness but he stood up, taking Mingyu's hand and the older was guiding him into the bedroom but Mingyu stopped. "Let's do it my way," Mingyu said. "Get everything," Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo moved towards the bedroom.

Mingyu sat on one of the chairs at the table waiting for Wonwoo. The older came back, his cheeks tinted on red he walked towards Mingyu. The younger took everything and placed over the table, pulling Wonwoo closer. He moved his hands to pull down Wonwoo's jeans the older shivered. Mingyu chuckled.

"Are you shy?" Mingyu asked mockingly.

"Yes," Wonwoo answered and Mingyu pulled down Wonwoo's underwear.

"Why? You had prep yourself in front of me," Mingyu said starting to kiss Wonwoo's legs.

"It's different," Wonwoo said, slowly. "We were having sex this is me enjoying something I enjoy you do to my body." Mingyu giggled and moved to kiss Wonwoo, taking the rim of his shirt.

"I want to enjoy watching you as you masturbate thinking of me," Mingyu said, Wonwoo stared at him. Wonwoo smiled and moved to lift Wonwoo and place him into the table. "You won't do it all alone anyway. I'm here." Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo, the older moved a little backward into the table and Mingyu leaned over it. "I'm gonna do it with you."

Mingyu got away from Wonwoo, looking directly into his eyes and caressed his legs.

"How you do it, babe?" Mingyu moved to stare at Wonwoo.

The older moved his hands to his stomach caressing his skin in almost perceptible touches and it made him have goosebumps. He moved his hands to his nipples, drawing on the skin. Wonwoo gasped softly. He moved one of his hands to pinch his nipple nod the other to his hand and suck his fingers, moaning. Wonwoo moaned Mingyu's name with his fingers digging into the back of his throat.

Mingyu gasped looking at how Wonwoo moved his legs to open them wide, staring at him. Wonwoo had his eyes fixed in Mingyu, he took his fingers out of his mouth and pinched his nipples again, letting a loud moan fill the room. Mingyu gasped and moved to sit on the chair, watching at how Wonwoo touched himself. Wonwoo groaned out loud when he moved his wet finger into his skin, his eyes still fixed in Mingyu waiting for him. Inviting. Wonwoo gasped Mingyu's name and the younger smiled, watching how Wonwoo's cock hardened and stood against Wonwoo's stomach. Wonwoo took notice of that and moved one of his hands to his cock to stroke it. Mingyu shook his head and Wonwoo stopped.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo mumbled and the younger stood to move towards him. Wonwoo handed him the lube. Mingyu smirked and opened the bottle. Wonwoo held his legs apart and moved them to pull his cheeks apart, showing his hole to him, Mingyu smirked and moved to kiss Wonwoo's ass. Wonwoo whimpered. Mingyu moved to lick Wonwoo's hole and the older moaned. The younger pushed the tip of his tongue on Wonwoo's hole and the older whimpered and his body shook under the touch but his hands never stopped from separating his cheeks. Mingyu supported himself with Wonwoo's legs and kept pushing his tongue inside Wonwoo's hole. "Stop," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu drew a circle on Wonwoo's hole before moving to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu said looking at Wonwoo's red cheeks.

"It felt so good," Wonwoo cried. "Can you?" Wonwoo moved his eyes to Mingyu's hand, the younger blushed and poured some lube in Wonwoo's ass but stopped midway to look at Wonwoo.

"You look so beautiful," Mingyu said and Wonwoo shivered. Mingyu poured lube on Wonwoo's ass and then the remaining bottle over his cock.

Mingyu started to spread the lube. Wonwoo gasped and the younger moved to a bag he had left by the entrance taking another bottle and opened it as he walked towards Wonwoo, pouring lube on Wonwoo's legs and spreading it all over his skin. Wonwoo groaned.

"You're delicious," Mingyu said slowly and the sound made Wonwoo moan, moving his hand around his cock, the movement was smooth and nice. He kept moaning as he stroked his cock. "Don't forget this," the voice made Wonwoo open his eyes, looking at the dildo, he moved towards Mingyu. The younger chuckled.

"Prep me," Wonwoo said. "Touch me."

Mingyu pressed a finger on Wonwoo's hole, drawing a circle just before pushing it inside, Wonwoo groaned and Mingyu didn't wait for the older to get used, starting to thrust into him. Wonwoo moved his hips against it and Mingyu pushed another finger inside. A few thrusts and left Wonwoo's body.

"Be a good boy." Wonwoo took the dildo, still looking at Mingyu, the younger moved to sit unbuttoning his jeans, taking his cock out. Wonwoo couldn't hold a moan at the sight.

Mingyu's cock was as delicious as always. He wanted it inside him, inside his mouth to ravishing it, hitting the back of his throat and made him see stars and cry, he wanted to taste him.

"Cum in my mouth," Wonwoo commanded moving the dildo to his mouth and kiss the tip Mingyu gulped. He licked the tip. "Mingyu?"

"Yes," he gasped. "I want my dick in your mouth," Mingyu said making Wonwoo laugh.

"Like this?" Wonwoo pushed the dildo inside his mouth gasping and Mingyu groaned as he moved his hand on his cock, slowly, watching Wonwoo carefully. Wonwoo moved it in and out his mouth, watching Mingyu's hand move along his movements.

"Won," Mingyu softly moaned and Wonwoo took the dildo out of his mouth and moved it to his ass. He placed it in his entrance and slowly pushed it inside.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo moaned as he felt himself being filled.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu as he pushed the dildo inside his body. He looked at Mingyu's lust filled eyes, darkened, his lips, as he bit his lower lip and his hand moving strongly on his cock. Wonwoo's eyes stared at Mingyu's hard cock and the way his hand moved. Why he had a dildo up to his ass if he could have Mingyu inside, spreading him open and so nicely and beautifully? Wonwoo moaned at the thought more than the fact he was being ripped apart. The dildo was a little smaller in length and in diameter than Mingyu's cock. Just a little. Wonwoo liked being ripped apart by Mingyu's size and Mingyu's only.

Wonwoo pushed the dildo inside once again, he was building a strong but slow pace.

"Mingyu," he yelled, letting his head fall to the back as he felt pleasured. The younger moaned with him and Wonwoo became eager to thrust himself, avoiding his prostate at any cost.

"You're so pretty," Mingyu said softly, the words stuck in the air.

If it wasn't because he was supporting his body with his free arm, Wonwoo would have his hand around his cock in that very moment yet, he didn't want to cum first, he wanted Mingyu to do it. Wonwoo started to move a little faster making him unable to hold his moan, coming strong and loud, ringing on Mingyu's ears as he looked at him, at how his cheek was pulled apart. Wonwoo's legs shook and moved a little bit but his will to show his boyfriend his body was stronger. Wonwoo gasped Mingyu's name.

"So good," Wonwoo mumbled loud.

Mingyu's eyes fixed in the way Wonwoo's muscles tensed at the work of pushing the dildo up his ass and his legs as he felt good and his toes curling, scratching faintly the table. Everything was delectable but Wonwoo's cock, throbbing red and untouched was the best.

"I'm gonna cum," Mingyu announced. Wonwoo moved when he heard the chair.

Wonwoo lied in the table face down, smearing the surface with lube. He gripped the rim of the table with his free hand and the other was still, uncomfortably working the dildo inside his body. He welcomed Mingyu's cock in his mouth. Mingyu placed his hand on the back of Wonwoo's head as he thrust his cock in Wonwoo's mouth, hard, strong, hitting the back of his throat and both saw stars. Wonwoo sucked Mingyu's cock as the younger let him, and all the pleasure over his body started to make him dizzy, moaning. His knuckles going hard on how strong he was gripping the table. Mingyu came in his mouth, yelling Wonwoo's name and he swallowed it all the cum, stopping for a few seconds, holding the dildo almost all length out of hi body. He took a deep breath and he moved, to make Mingyu keep looking at him, now moving himself to hit his prostate.

Wonwoo was yelling Mingyu's name as a mantra as he hit his prostate with every thrust, the muscles of his arm tensing. Mingyu moved to take Wonwoo's cock.

"Dear god," Wonwoo cried as Mingyu rocked his hand on his cock. "You're amazing," he said and Mingyu leaned to kiss him.

"You were shy," Mingyu breathed against his ear. "But you're completely shameless now." Wonwoo gulped feeling how Mingyu held his cock at the base, stopping his building orgasm. "You're a real slut right now." Wonwoo cried and stopped rocking the dildo on his body. "What? Just because I'm not letting you cum you'll stop making yourself feel good? I know you're slutty enough to want it, to not cum until I order you to do it." Wonwoo smirked moving his tensing arm to Mingyu's hand on his cock. The dildo halfway into his ass.

"What you want me to say?" Wonwoo panted.

"What you want from me?"

"I want you to fill me with your cock, I want to to ravish my whole, fuck me hard and senseless until I cannot walk for days and fill me with your cum, twice, thrice of as much as you want." Mingyu gulped looking at how Wonwoo pronounced everything but more at how he still the older managed to slowly rock his hips into his hand, his face breaking in pleasure. "Would you make your slut happy and fill me with your cum?"

"Hell yeah," Mingyu groaned.

"Does my slutty self, made you hard again?"

"Yes," Mingyu answered looking directly to Wonwoo's face. "I love my slutty boyfriend and I wish he could ride me right now." Wonwoo moved to kiss Mingyu, taking the younger's cock and moving his hand along the length.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Wonwoo asked over his lips. Mingyu laughed and moved his hand to the dildo, pushing it inside Wonwoo. Wonwoo moved to get comfortable. Moving with Mingyu's thrusts, his other hand still on Wonwoo's cock.

"Ask the right thing," Mingyu commanded.

"Can I cum?" Wonwoo cried as he rocked himself in the dildo, hitting his prostate. Mingyu meditated it. "Mingyu," Wonwoo cried. "Let me cum so we can move on you actually pounding me."

"So you actually want another round," Mingyu smirked.

"Yes! I fucking want you inside," Wonwoo hissed. "I wished the whole time it was you."

"Slut."

"I'm your fucking slut," Wonwoo moaned, his cock hurting. "And your slut want to taste you again in my mouth and ass." Mingyu released Wonwoo's cock and the older released in his hand the very same moment, ejaculating with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Mingyu asked, taking out the dildo from Wonwoo. The older looked at him tiredly. "Babe, answer." Wonwoo nodded. "Sure?"

"I'm fine, it was nice," Wonwoo giggled.

"Sorry, I shouldn't," Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo's face.

"It's okay babe, it was really good, I like when you get demanding and it actually gets me hard." Mingyu laughed.

"You got me hard, can I fuck you?"

"Heck yeah," Wonwoo said and moved to hug Mingyu by the neck. Mingyu carried into the bedroom and placed him on the bed.

"Do you want it rough?" Mingyu asked as he undressed himself and Wonwoo looked at him with a smirk.

"What kind of question is that?" Wonwoo asked. "Rough until I beg you mercy and that ain't happening. I can faint and I would still want you to keep pounding my ass. Break me, babe."

Mingyu smirked.

Mingyu took Wonwoo by the arm making him stand on the bed and kissed him, pushing him to the wall.

"Want more lube?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head. Mingyu manhandled him to turn him around and make him bend, opening his legs a little. "You can scream as much as you want, you like that anyways." Wonwoo chuckled but the sound soon died on the moment Mingyu introduced his dick in Wonwoo's ass. It felt a little roomy.

Mingyu didn't wait for Wonwoo to get used and the older barely was feeling pleasure, he wasn't hard yet but he liked the pain, yet he placed a hand to stop Mingyu a little bit, moving his hand to his cock stroking it. The overstimulation was painful. Soon he felt a little more pleasurable and moved his hips towards Mingyu and the younger thrusted into him, his finger pressing strongly against his hip bones.

Wonwoo held into the headboard as Mingyu thrusted into him, strong but slow paced thrusts until Wonwoo got used to it. Mingyu leaned to kiss Wonwoo's neck and the back biting the skin and leaving some red marks that he hoped faded into purple. Wonwoo moaned slowly moving one of his hands to Mingyu's and move it to his chest and nipples. Mingyu moved both of his hands and the thrusts got steady just because Wonwoo was holding the headboard until his knuckles went white. Mingyu pinched Wonwoo's nipples.

"Dear god," Wonwoo said faintly. "Faster asshole." Mingyu moved his hands to Wonwoo's legs, leaning into his back to kiss it. Mingyu obeyed Wonwoo's command, moving his hips faster against Wonwoo, the older moaned without even trying to hide how good he was feeling. Mingyu caressed Wonwoo's inner thighs and the older shivered, moving his hands from the headboard to the wall, scratching it. Wonwoo's body shook at every thrust and the way Mingyu was touching him wasn't helping. "I can't keep it Mingyu," Wonwoo cried, making Mingyu stop caressing his legs. Wonwoo felt them like jelly and he would fall at any moment now.

Mingyu gripped Wonwoo's hips again, thrusting into him and it was stronger, making Wonwoo see stars as he closed his eyes, his body filled with the most wonderful sensation. His boyfriend hitting his inside as if there was no tomorrow.

Wonwoo's legs blended falling to his knees on the bed, accompanied by Mingyu, the younger made no sound. Mingyu moved one of Wonwoo's leg carefully and without taking his cock from Wonwoo's inside. He placed it over his shoulder. Wonwoo groaned in pleasure. His ass was a little tighter and Mingyu's thrusts felt nicer, felt good to squeeze the younger's cock inside his body and Mingyu's sounds were heaven itself.

"Does the slut feel good?"

"Yes!" Wonwoo groaned. "I love your cock so much, fuck me harder." Mingyu smirked and thrusted Wonwoo, a long hard thrust that made Wonwoo whimper.

"Like that?" Wonwoo nodded. "I can't hear you slut."

"Yes!" Wonwoo yelled. "More Mingyu, more." Mingyu made a sound that got Wonwoo tensing.

"Tell me," Mingyu said as he stopped his thrusts. "Whose slut are you?"

"I'm your slut," Wonwoo said earning a thrust that made him whimper and cry.

"Again, louder." Mingyu slapped him on the ass and Wonwoo cried again moving his hips against Mingyu, another slap, stronger that left a red mark on Wonwoo's ass and the older moaned moving again, Mingyu kept slapping his ass and the room was filled with Wonwoo's moans and cries of _feel good Mingyu, I feel real good._  "Baby boy, do as I say." Wonwoo moaned at the nickname.

"I'm your slut," Wonwoo yelled tiredly. "I'm Kim Mingyu's slut and I love how he fills me," Wonwoo cried as Mingyu started to thrust inside him again. The hard movements made Wonwoo shake and shiver as the younger hit his prostate repeatedly. "I'm gonna cum," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu moved his hand to stop Wonwoo from ejaculating, Wonwoo cried and groaned.

"Let's cum together," Mingyu breathed against his ear and Wonwoo moaned.

"Fast you, idiot," Wonwoo groaned and moved his hand to take Mingyu's hand to interwind their fingers. As Mingyu lost his grip on Wonwoo's body, every thrust became erratic and the younger still hit Wonwoo's prostate with an incredible accuracy. Wonwoo's body tensed and the orgasm was building in his body.

"Be a good boy," Mingyu tiredly said, "cum for me." He released his grip on Wonwoo's cock, releasing the same time the older did, filling Wonwoo's body with his semen.

"Can you keep going?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu laughed as he fell beside the older.

"Let me rest a little, little whore." Wonwoo giggled and moved to kiss Mingyu's chest. Mingyu saw how Wonwoo was dripping his semen and moved to place a finger inside. Wonwoo gasped. "Do you have something to keep that inside you, I want to fuck you with my semen still inside."

"No," Wonwoo answered. "So better fuck me now."

"Why you have this much stamina?"

"Cuz I have the best lover in the world." Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's lips and took out Mingyu's finger, placing two of his finger inside moving awkwardly to take Mingyu's cock with his free hand and placing in his mouth. Mingyu watched how the older rocked his head on his cock. Sucking. Mingyu groaned. Wonwoo kept working in Mingyu's cock and the younger just faintly moaned.

"Enough," Mingyu said breathily and Wonwoo stopped. Mingyu manhandled Wonwoo to sit in his lap, close to his hard dick. Wonwoo got in position and took out his fingers and replaced them with Mingyu's cock.

"It feels funny," Wonwoo said with a smirk.

"Wanna ride me?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo chuckled.

"No, fuck me," Wonwoo sad. Mingyu moved, pressing Wonwoo's back against the mattress.

"Like this?" Wonwoo smiled.

"When you face me you don't call me a slut too often," Wonwoo said and moved to kiss Mingyu. "If you want to spit on me, do it, I don't mind." Mingyu smirked.

"Right, you're a slut, but I love when you're like that."

Wonwoo smiled and pulled Mingyu into a long awaited kiss. Mingyu started to rock his hips against Wonwoo's, hearing the sound of his semen as he thrusted inside. Wonwoo blushed.

"Do you like how it sounds?" Mingyu stared at Wonwoo. Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu moved his hands to take Wonwoo's intertwining their fingers. "It sounds filthy." Mingyu started to thrust a little rougher and Wonwoo didn't hold back his moaning as Mingyu hit his hips stronger, hugging the younger with his legs. "Tight, why are you so tight? I just fucked you." Mingyu groaned.

"Spank me," Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu chuckled looking at their bodies intertwined.

"I can't like this," Mingyu said in a breath without stop thrusting inside Wonwoo, the sound of himself thrusting into a filled Wonwoo rang into his ears, making him harder and eager to keep doing it.

"Spank me, you idiot," Wonwoo hissed again and Mingyu groaned, stopping his thrusts and turning Wonwoo around.

"You're a fucking whore," Mingyu hissed angrily spanking him and he left a red mark on Wonwoo's ass, the older whimpered and Mingyu repeated. "You're a whiny, needy whore."

"I'm your whore, I'm not behaving like you want, spank me, scold me," Wonwoo whimpered and Mingyu stopped making Wonwoo cry.

Mingyu thrusted inside and moved the older to lay on his side, taking one of his legs over his shoulder, he looked at Wonwoo's flushed face.

"If you want me to do whatever you want, you need to be good." Wonwoo looked at him biting his lip. "Do as I ask and I'll spank you." Wonwoo stared at him as Mingyu trusted inside, slowly, still building a pace. "Touch yourself," Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo moved his hand to his cock, stroking it lazily. Mingyu leaned over Wonwoo to kiss him, contorting the older and he moaned loudly before taking Mingyu's lips between his own in one messy teeth filled kiss.

Mingyu hit Wonwoo's ass with his open hand and the older moaned.

"Yes, more, please," Wonwoo cried.

"Whiny whore," Mingyu hissed.

"Harder Mingyu, break me, fill me," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu started to make his thrusts faster, Wonwoo's body shook after every thrust.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Wonwoo moaned. "I feel good, Gyu, I feel really good." Wonwoo mumbled closing his eyes, his voice lowering and stopping.

"Won," Mingyu said, "stay with me." Mingyu stopped.

"I'm fine," Wonwoo whispered. "Hold on." Wonwoo took a deep breath and Mingyu started to pound again into him when he said his name. The younger spanked him again and Wonwoo opened his eyes whimpering.

Wonwoo moved his hand to Mingyu's chest and moved to kiss him, messily and tiredly.

"I love you," Wonwoo said hoarsely when he fall into the mattress again. "I don't want to cum," he said and Mingyu stared at him, still making his thrust deep and fast. Mingyu spanked him, the touch burned and Wonwoo hissed.

"You're surely whiny," Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo smiled. "Want me to make you see stars?"

"Yes please," Wonwoo pleaded and Mingyu thrusted him harder, hitting his prostate, a strong filling movement. He still could hear the juices inside him and the sound of his skin against Mingyu's, he gasped. His cock hurting, untouched drenched in precum. Another hit on his prostate. "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it, lil' slut," Mingyu said and Wonwoo gulped, another hit and Wonwoo released with a loud moan with Mingyu's name. Mingyu kept thrusting and hitting Wonwoo's prostate. Wonwoo's head fell into the mattress as he started to feel dizzy by the overstimulation but he couldn't find himself telling Mingyu to stop. He liked it.

Mingyu groaned and released inside Wonwoo. He took out his length and the semen fell from Wonwoo's inside and Wonwoo whimpered. The older moved his hand and drenched his finger in Mingyu's cum and the moved it to his mouth.

"You're delicious," he said, his eyes half closed.

"You're disgusting babe," Mingyu said moving to kiss Wonwoo and the older smiled. "You should sleep..." Mingyu said and stood up take a few tissues to clean the mess he had done to his boyfriend and Wonwoo smiled when he felt Mingyu's finger inside him again. "I'll bath you later, sleep." Wonwoo smiled and closed his eyes.

Mingyu took a fast shower, dressed and moved to make some food. His body burned and ached in every corner and he felt ashamed. Wonwoo would surely be worse than him.

"Mingyu," he heard Wonwoo cry and ran towards the room, finding Wonwoo tangled in his sheets and he could see his reddened ass.

"Babe," Mingyu said in a slow breath.

"Hug me, everything hurts," Wonwoo cried making Mingyu chuckle.

"I'm making something to eat." Wonwoo frowned.

"Just come and cuddle asshole, you made my body a mess and everything hurts, make yourself responsible," Mingyu laughed.

"I'm gonna be here in a bit, let me finish and I'll cuddle with you until you can walk again." Wonwoo hummed in agreement and closed his eyes again, falling asleep again, Mingyu leaned to kiss his forehead and he heard Wonwoo hum at the touch.

Mingyu went back to the kitchen and finished the food, he served it on plates and wrapped them with plastic. He went back to Wonwoo but he moved to the bathroom to fill the tub.

"Babe," Mingyu called and Wonwoo moved to hug him. "I'm gonna clean you, is that okay?" Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu carried the older, hearing him groan. He placed Wonwoo. In the tub and the older cried. "Wonwoo, please move." Wonwoo hissed as he moved to face down on the bathtub, holding on the edges. "Does it hurt too much?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded. "But someone wanted me to keep spanking him."

"It feels good," Wonwoo hissed as Mingyu splashed his head with water. Wonwoo's voice sounded hoarse, a little bit.

"Then, don't complain, you asked it, literally, it wasn't my idea." Mingyu moved to take the shampoo and poured some in his hand to start massaging Wonwoo's scalp. Mingyu splashed Wonwoo's head again with water.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," Wonwoo mumbled.

"I don't, I like fucking you but I like to be nice, you become more noisy and whiny if I do it nicely." Wonwoo turned to see his boyfriend.

"Shut up and kiss me," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu pleased his boyfriend moving to kiss him, introducing his hand in the water, looking for Wonwoo's leg.

"Stand, I need to take all my cum out of you, and scrub all the lube." Wonwoo blushed looking at Mingyu.

"We actually did all that?" Mingyu nodded watching his boyfriend tremble as he stood.

Mingyu took the soap and moved to clean Wonwoo's body. He cleaned every corner of his legs and stomach. Mingyu moved to kiss him as he scrubbed his chest and arms, Wonwoo's legs trembled and the older broke the kiss.

"I cannot keep it," Wonwoo said and Mingyu manhandled him to make him bend, introducing his finger inside carefully and cleaned the outside with soap as he had dry semen on his ass. Mingyu carefully moved the older again to lay in the tub.

"I want to cuddle," Wonwoo whined and the younger giggled helping him to stand and drying his body. Wonwoo leaned into him and hugged him, the younger carried him to the bed.

Wonwoo took the sheets and covered his body.

"Let me dress you," Mingyu said but Wonwoo looked at him with a pout.

"Just come here and hug me," Wonwoo said in a demanding voice and Mingyu just moved to sit beside Wonwoo and the older just moved to hug his waist, letting his head rest on his stomach. Wonwoo's phone rang and the younger moved to take it and answer it.

"Hello," Mingyu said, petting Wonwoo's head. There was silence at the other side.

_"Why are you answering my brother's phone?"_

"Wonwoo is indisposed right now," Mingyu said.

"Who is?" Wonwoo mumbled.

"Is your brother," Mingyu answered and Wonwoo looked at him.

"Hang up," Wonwoo whispered moving his hands under Mingyu's shirt.

"Your brother is in no disposition to answer the phone," Mingyu said.

 _"Is he sick?"_ Mingyu meditated the answer.

"No," Mingyu answered. "He wants to cuddle."

 _"What?"_ Woojin said almost annoyed.

"There are times when Wonwoo becomes a little whiny..." Wonwoo hit him in the stomach just before he placed Mingyu's shirt over his head moving to suck the skin on his stomach. "He cannot control his mouth actually." Wonwoo giggled and moved to take his phone.

"Hi, lil' bro," Wonwoo chanted.

_"I wanted to tell you that our father is talking with mom about you and is trying to help..."_

"I'm not in the mood," Wonwoo hissed and gave the phone back to Mingyu.

"He's like a spoiled child after sex," Mingyu said, "you were saying?"

_"Did you..."_

"Oh yes, four rounds for Wonwoo," Mingyu happily said, caressing Wonwoo's back. "He's a little too tired to care about anything more than just hugging and kissing." Mingyu moved to take Wonwoo's face, looking at Wonwoo's red cheeks and smiled. "It was the best sex ever." Wonwoo giggled.

_"You know what, I'll tell dad to go and watch over him."_

"Wait no, I don't know how long will take me to clean and polish the table."

_"You're disgusting."_

"Tell that to your brother," Mingyu hissed. "Never get a girlfriend like him, she will eat your soul." Wonwoo hit him and Mingyu chuckled. "Bye lil' bro." Mingyu hung up the call and moved making Wonwoo groan. "I don't know if your brother was serious so I need to clean the mess you did on the table."

"I did?" Wonwoo hissed. "You were the one who poured two bottles of lube over my body."

"The mess we did," Mingyu corrected himself.

"Don't go, let people know we had sex, it doesn't matter," Wonwoo whined and Mingy glared at him.

"It's enough awkward with your father knowing we fuck without any protection, I'm not letting him know how dirty we are when we do it," Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo covers himself under the sheets.

"I love you, asshole," Wonwoo yelled from under the sheets.

"I love you, whore," Mingyu replied hearing the older laugh.

Mingyu took the tools to clean the table when the doorbell rang and Mingyu gulped moving to open the door. Fearing the worst.

"Hello," Mingyu saw a young woman feeling a little relaxed. She had long brown hair. "I'm Lee Hyemin," she said softly and Wonwoo smiled at her just out of politeness. "I live below this apartment, I heard you were moving so I came to say hello."

"I'm not the owner," Mingyu said. "He is... Indisposed right now." Mingyu saw her frown as if she didn't believe him as if he was a suspicious character.

"Gyu," Wonwoo yelled and he moved to see the older holding into the wall as he walked, just covered by the sheet and the thin fabric framing his body. "I'm hungry, my body hurts can you come to hug you boyfriend. Did dad came?"

"Would you greet you father naked?" Mingyu hissed.

"I'm a spoiled kid, so I won't care and just spoil me," Wonwoo whined.

Mingyu turned to see Hyemin, she was popping her head inside and he moved to cover any view of Wonwoo as the older wasn't actually caring and fell into the couch showing a little too much skin.

"He's the owner," Mingyu choked on his own words. "So... You didn't hear anything?" Mingyu asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all, well I advise you to come again someday later, he's indisposed..." Mingyu said slowly. "And not properly dressed," he hissed loudly.

"Kiss my ass," Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much for passing by," Mingyu said, smiling. "You can come again in... A few days, thank you," Mingyu mumbled and pushed her away and closed the door. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry," Wonwoo pouted and Mingyu moved to sit on the arm of the couch and Wonwoo looked at him just before taking the sheet from his body. Mingyu stared.

"Hungry for what?" Mingyu chuckled.

"Actual food," Wonwoo hissed.

"I'm hungry so I'm gonna get naked in front of my boyfriend," Mingyu hissed and moved Wonwoo to sit on the couch and pull him into his lap. "It's nice," Mingyu smiled, pulling Wonwoo into a kiss. "Let me re-heat the food." Mingyu stood. "You know what, first things first, the table." Mingyu moved to clean the table and Wonwoo watched him as he lied on the couch.

Mingyu moved to the kitchen to re-heat the food and placed everything on the table just before carrying Wonwoo and sat him in his lap to eat. Wonwoo hummed as the younger hugged him.

They ate silently and when they finished Mingyu carried Wonwoo to the bedroom and cleaned the dished. He came back to a messily dressed Wonwoo, he moved to pull Wonwoo's sweatpants to notice he wasn't wearing any underwear and no shirt, just the hoodie. Mingyu groaned but said nothing, laying on the bed beside Wonwoo, hugging him. Falling asleep. That was their favorite part of sex. Cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Early update!**
> 
>  
> 
> At some point I thought this went unexpectedly awkward. What do you think? I love this two boys a lot. Hope you like this chapters as soon it's gonna get the end of this baby. Thank you very much.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly falling into the place they want to be.

There always were many things on Wonwoo's head. Mingyu, the school, getting a job, money, keeping his fridge with enough food on it. Mingyu. His upcoming exhibition. Money. Paying his dad the rent. Wonwoo never felt stressed. He didn't let everything get into his head and destroy the little happiness he had built for himself.

Wonwoo opened his eyes that morning feeling that the world was over his shoulders. That everything was a mess inside his head. He felt tears welling on the corners of his eyes. Wonwoo took his phone, ready to call Mingyu, his sole voice would make everything fall into place, yet when he turned on the screen he found a mail from his professor. Wonwoo had odd jobs here and there, some of them were at the university thanks to him. The man knew Wonwoo needed money for the exhibition but he didn't know he needed the extra money to get through his daily life. Wonwoo opened without hesitation, there could be some money to his wallet.

It was different. This time it was part time job, like an intern. He re-read the message twice. Thrice. There was a shout that came from the bottom of his lungs, a big smile plastered on his face. He answered the mail, his fingers shaking and he couldn't find to properly write something. After a few long breaths and calming himself down he wrote an answer.

_I'm interested, can you tell me more about it?_

It was a job in a small gallery, the same things he had been doing yet different, this time he would be dealing with some artists and some of them could actually be really impolite or he could not understand the pieces and well, he could worry later about it. It was something from where he could learn from.

He stayed in the bed, staring at the ceiling as if he was still dreaming and no one could blame him, the opportunity came right in the moment he needed it and he was glad to call it a miracle. He had been looking for a job for four months already. He had been lucky enough to get into a two-days job for an exhibition where they needed some extra hands and he had thanked all those lucky shots and he got several non-art related jobs too, more demanding and better paid. Art was art after all. His heart pounded on his heart when he heard the phone. The device still on his hand as he waited. He moved slowly, scared of the opportunity slipping through his fingers.

_Job interview_

It was fair. He couldn't expect everything falling perfectly in front of his face. He didn't have that kind of life or luck and he didn't want it anyways.

_Today 4 PM_

Wonwoo groaned as he read and he moved to see the clock on his bedside table. He had four hours exactly to get through a mental war of dilemmas and fears. Anxiety going through every pore of his body. He took a deep breath and stood from his bed and went to the bathroom and as Wonwoo went into a routine of getting ready there was only one thought in his head: _I'll get the job_

He was a capable person and qualified to the job, even if he was a sophomore. He got enough experience through what his teacher had pushed him through. He had the mentality to get through anything if he wanted --and he needed-- it. Wonwoo had the desire to learn to grow as a person, to get some experiences, personal and professionally.

Wonwoo debated if keep his glasses on as he sat waiting to be called for the interview. He was nervous but he heard at the back of his head Mingyu's voice, telling him everything was okay, everything was perfect and everything would go fine because he could do it. Mingyu trusted him. Mingyu trusted Wonwoo about everything but Wonwoo wasn't really sure his boyfriend was honest or if he just wanted to make him feel good about the whole deal.

' _I'll keep the glasses'_ he said to himself and heard his name being called, he stood up and answered, his voice wavering. ' _You can do it Jeon Wonwoo_ ' he said to himself mentally as he walked towards the interview room. ' _You need to do it, for Mingyu'_ he just said, stopping, looking at the smile of the woman and his whole aura changed when he retook his walking. He needed it for Mingyu, he wanted to give the boy something to feel proud about. Proud of calling him his boyfriend.

When the interview started there wasn't any fear or nervousness in him but there wasn't cheekiness or arrogance either. He was full of love and need. He showed the best of himself because he kept thinking on Mingyu and on how happy he could be for him and with him. How nice a kiss would be and how delicious a congratulatory dinner could be.

Wonwoo came back to his apartment, welcomed by a sweet smell.

"I'm sorry," he heard and looked to the kitchen door, looking at Mingyu. "I thought you would like something good to eat," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo moved automatically to Mingyu's arms, hugging the younger strongly. Recharging his body and head from all the thinking he had done in the day.

He took his dark blue tie and his sweater placing them on the back of a chair and moved to the kitchen to watch Mingyu cook without interrupting him. Mingyu hummed as he moved around the kitchen and he liked the easiness in which they had built their relationship and friendship. There was beauty in everything of it. The good moments and the bad ones. Everything had made them grow as a couple and as persons. Wonwoo was sure he wouldn't become the person he was in that moment, he wouldn't be the Wonwoo staring at Mingyu, he wouldn't be loving Mingyu if the younger never kissed him. Maybe he would be still living with his parents and would be in a half-hearted relationship with a pretty young woman of fair skin like his own and long dark brown locks covering her back; with a smile that light up the world but never his world.

"Is everything okay?" Mingyu asked as he looked at Wonwoo. The older took off his glasses and moved to place them on the table. Mingyu kept staring at him, waiting for Wonwoo's answer.

"I was thinking," Wonwoo breathed as he moved one of the chairs and sat, giving his back to Mingyu.

"It didn't seem like a good thinking," Mingyu said and Wonwoo smiled.

"I was thinking how much I love you." Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu moved to be able to see him, forgetting the food cooking on the stove.

"Be honest, you were frowning as if you didn't like the thought, I thought it was my cooking."

"Was I frowning?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded. "I was thinking about how different the things would be if you never kissed me the first time. I didn't like the idea," Wonwoo said as he looked Mingyu to the eyes. "The conclusion, I love you." Mingyu giggled and moved to peck Wonwoo on the lips and then moving to the kitchen again. Food overcooked but not burned. Wonwoo kept himself sitting on the table, still thinking about what had happened in his life. Good things, bad things. Then, there was Mingyu, the best thing on his life.

Mingyu placed the plate in front of Wonwoo, leaning to kiss his cheek, the touch made the older smile. Mingyu came back with his own plate and the cutlery, sitting on a chair beside Wonwoo. The older started to eat without even wait for the younger to start eating. When the food touched his tongue Wonwoo smiled. His whole face illuminated. Mingyu chuckled when he saw him, eating slowly, glancing to the older from time to time.

"It tastes really good," Wonwoo said looking at the younger, Mingyu stopped eating looking at Wonwoo.

"Really?"

"Yes," Wonwoo answered looking at how Mingyu blushed and hid his face eating.

"Why are you so shy about it?" Wonwoo asked and Moved his hand to meet Mingyu's, the younger raised his head to face him.

"You never said it like that," Mingyu mumbled.

"What? I always say it," Wonwoo retorted and Mingyu chuckled.

"You do," Mingyu said nodding, "but never like that. You never sounded that excited." Wonwoo blushed.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo breathed. "You always cook deliciously I'm sorry if it doesn't look like I'm enjoying it."

"It's okay," Mingyu said smiling at him. "I know you love it but it feels different when you say it like that."

"I love you," Wonwoo said with a giggle making Mingyu giggle too. They finished their food smiling and when they finished Wonwoo moved to sit on Mingyu's lap to kiss him, the younger moved the plate away and pulled his chair backward meeting Wonwoo's lips. They kiss was slow. Mingyu moved his hands to Wonwoo's waist.

Wonwoo deepened the kiss, the taste was weird but they couldn't mind too much and they wouldn't complain either. Mingyu moved his hand to the back of Wonwoo's knee and without breaking the kiss he carried Wonwoo to the bedroom. Mingyu broke the kiss to place Wonwoo on the bed, he moved to take Wonwoo's shirt off, still leaving some fast kisses over Wonwoo's lips. The older looked at him when he found Mingyu was staring at his bare chest. Mingyu moved his hands to caress the skin, soft and barely touched by anyone but him.

"Do you..." Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu shook his head moving his hands to unbutton Wonwoo's jeans not wasting any second to pull them off.

"Would you let me stare at your naked body?" Mingyu asked whispering, his voice shaking shyly and Wonwoo smiled but anything came from his lips. He couldn't say anything so he just nodded and Mingyu moved to kiss him as his hands pulled down Wonwoo's underwear. Mingyu broke the kiss to be able to fully take off Wonwoo's underwear.

Mingyu didn't have to ask when Wonwoo moved to the center of the bed lying in it and Mingyu looked at his body, his hand traveling over the skin in soft touches. Wonwoo moved his hand to take Mingyu's free hand to intertwine his fingers. Mingyu rested his weight on it as he kept brushing his fingertips over Wonwoo's body the older blushed, keeping his lips tightly pressed trying to avoid any moan from coming out of his mouth.

"Are you feeling funny?" Mingyu asked breathily and Wonwoo glared at him.

"Of course," Wonwoo hissed. "You cannot watch your own face," he said moving his free hand to caress Mingyu's face. "You look like wanting to eat me up," Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu smiled.

"I want to, every day in every way," Mingyu answered and moved away from him but Wonwoo stopped.

"Do it," Wonwoo commanded making Mingyu laugh.

"I don't want to fuck you today." Wonwoo stared at his boyfriend.

"I'm not asking you to fuck me," Wonwoo said in a slow breath. "Eat me up however you want, if you don't want to fuck me, don't do it if you want to mark me, do it."

Mingyu smiled moving to place a kiss on Wonwoo's lips.

"I just want to see you," Mingyu said. "You're beautiful, your skin, the way it shines under the light, Wonwoo, everything about you is beautiful." Wonwoo blushed and looked at Mingyu's eyes.

"Stop," Wonwoo said. "Kiss me," Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu's nape and pushed him towards himself to kiss him, his hands rested on Wonwoo's waist. Mingyu moved his hands to Wonwoo's legs moved himself to them, kissing the thighs and Wonwoo shivered.

Mingyu sucked the skin on his thighs. Wonwoo gasped. Mingyu moved out of the bed to take Wonwoo's pajamas. He placed them on the bed and moved to look for some sweatpants to put on his body and Wonwoo moved to take his clothing.

"I'm gonna dress you," Mingyu said and Wonwoo laughed.

"You didn't fuck me, I'm not done and whiny," Wonwoo said.

"I like to do it, and when I do it I want to touch you." Wonwoo smiled watching Mingyu get into a pair of sweatpants and reached to him, Mingyu moved to get closer.

"Turn," Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu obeyed. Wonwoo reached to Mingyu's ass. "It's pretty," Wonwoo giggled.

"You like it?" Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu turned again to start dressing Wonwoo, the older let Mingyu do whatever he wanted to his body, placing his hands around Mingyu's neck, limiting his movements but Mingyu didn't complain, staring at Wonwoo's dark eyes. There was a whole new world in them, they were full of joy, love, and amazement. Wonwoo was in love, deadly in love with the man he was staring so intensely and Mingyu knew that.

Mingyu moved to lay beside Wonwoo, the older moved to snuggle on Mingyu's chest making the younger chuckle, hugging him by the waist.

"I know I have said it a lot of time but I love you," Wonwoo said slowly. "And no matter how much I say it I can't catch up with you."

"You don't need it," Mingyu said, whispering. "I know you love me as much as I do without even saying it. I know I'm crazy in love with you and you're crazy in love with me." Wonwoo laughed.

"I'm glad you know it, sometimes I feel I cannot catch up with your feelings for me."

"There's nothing to catch up, just keep going on with me. Love me like you're doing it, keep on loving me, there's nothing I want more than that." Wonwoo smiled.

"Babe, let's sleep," Wonwoo said closing his eyes.

"I didn't want to ask but how you did today?" Mingyu said and Wonwoo laughed. "Let's talk tomorrow, let's sleep." Wonwoo nodded and started to breathe slowly, full of tiredness and the sound itself made him feel sleepy. Mingyu waited for the older to fall asleep to sleep himself.

Mingyu woke up first, Wonwoo was still pressed against his body and he felt that side of his body numb, his arm under Wonwoo's body hugging him and he moved to try to free himself but he couldn't. Mingyu sighed and opted to stare at the ceiling looking for an opportunity to remove his arm from under Wonwoo even when he knew such moment didn't exist. One thing he knew about Wonwoo was that the older was a messy sleeper just when they had rough sex because he felt uncomfortable, every limb of his body hurting and the muscles kept tensing and relaxing regularly making him move in his sleep or when he tried to fall sleep. They hadn't such activities so he kept the same position even if it hurt. Wonwoo yawned and Mingyu turned to see him lazily opening his eyes.

"Good morning," Mingyu said huskily and Wonwoo stared at him.

"Did you stayed?" Mingyu chuckled and nodded.

"I cannot move, you might be light weighted but you still weight enough to not being able to move freely," Mingyu said and Wonwoo lifted his body a little and Mingyu moved his arm. "Thank you," Mingyu said and stood to go to the bathroom, Wonwoo watched him move. Mingyu closed the door and Wonwoo frowned at it but giggled when he heard the reason Mingyu rushed to the bathroom. He heard Mingyu hum as he took his morning leak.

Wonwoo stood up to go to the bathroom, opening the door when Mingyu was pulling up his pants. The younger yelled when he heard the older jumping and almost falling on the toilet. Wonwoo started to strip as he walked to the shower.

"What's wrong with you?" Mingyu hissed flushing the toilet and turning to see his boyfriend's naked back and watched him bend to take off his bottoms.

"I think we already passed the awkwardness of seeing each other naked," Wonwoo answered giving his boyfriend just a fast glance before opening the faucet.

"I was peeing," Mingyu hissed.

"I sucked your dick," Wonwoo retorted. "I had that thing in my mouth, you made me swallow your semen," Wonwoo said stepping into the shower. "I think it's not a big deal if I see you peeing." Mingyu groaned taking off his pants and shirt and moving towards the shower stepping with his boyfriend, pulling him close to kiss him under the water stream. Wonwoo pushed him away. "We're not having sex," Wonwoo said. Mingyu smiled.

"Good, I wasn't planning it," Mingyu said pulling Wonwoo again into a kiss, the older answered the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, water falling into his noses and on their mouths but they didn't complain about it. Wonwoo broke the kiss to get the shampoo and Mingyu took him by the waist, making him sit in the bath and took Wonwoo's dick. The older groaned. "Can I?" Wonwoo let the bottle fall from his hands and nodded.

"Please," Wonwoo pleaded and Mingyu started to move his hand over Wonwoo's dick, slowly. Wonwoo groaned, water still falling into his body, feeling Mingyu's growing erection on his back. Wonwoo moved his hand to awkwardly take Mingyu's dick. Mingyu groaned and giggled the same.

Mingyu moved his free hand to move Wonwoo's hand. "Don't worry," he breathed and Wonwoo buffed.

"Let me, let's do it together," Wonwoo mumbled, feeling how some water got into his mouth.

"It's okay, I want to enjoy touching you," Mingyu said. "It's okay if I don't get to enjoy it too."

Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu kept moving his hand around Wonwoo's dick, his head falling over Mingyu's shoulder. The younger took the opportunity to bite the skin on Wonwoo's shoulders, leaving marks.

"Finger me," Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu's ear. Mingyu chuckled.

"You have to enjoy it without me touching your arse," Mingyu moved his hand to Wonwoo's nipples. The younger moaned. "Does my lil' slut feels good?" Mingyu breathed.

"Yes," Wonwoo answered, almost like a yell. Mingyu started to move his hand eagerly on Wonwoo's dick, stopping to caress the head. His other hand playing with Wonwoo's nipple, pinching it, making the older groan and moan without stop, his head still falling on Mingyu's shoulder, moaning into his ear.

"How good slut?" Mingyu asked and the sound came directly into Wonwoo's ear making him arch his back, moving his hips against Mingyu's hand.

"Real good," Wonwoo breathed, gasping loudly. "Babe, I love it," he yelled, orgasm building at the bottom of his abdomen. He held into Mingyu's thighs, his nails digging into the skin making the younger groan. "Gyu," Wonwoo hissed and the younger kept pumping his dick faster. Wonwoo moaned out loud, the sound resonating in the bathroom, making him blush, yet it didn't stop his orgasm from coming, releasing on Mingyu's hand, water washing away the semen from his abdomen. Wonwoo panted but turned around to kiss Mingyu. The younger answered the kiss, dick pressing against his stomach.

Wonwoo smiled moving his hands towards it.

"Does it makes you really hard to touch me?" Wonwoo asked mockingly and Mingyu smiled.

"Just when you sound so good and become such a slut for me," Mingyu breathed as Wonwoo started to rock his hand around Mingyu's dick. Mingyu groaned, rocking his hips against Wonwoo's hand making the older chuckle.

"Someone became a little slut too," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu groaned without stopping to rock his hips against Wonwoo's hands and the older kept moving his hand along the length. Wonwoo stopped to move his hand and the younger groaned. He moved his body to face Mingyu's cock and placed it in his mouth rocking his head in it. Mingyu moaned out loud.

"Babe," Mingyu breathed, moving his hips against Wonwoo's mouth, "cumming." Wonwoo stopped to take the length out of his mouth.

"Cum baby," Wonwoo breathed and placed Mingyu's cock again in his mouth. Sucking it hard. Mingyu moaned loudly his voice resonating in the bathroom. Without warning he released inside Wonwoo's mouth, Wonwoo's name falling from his mouth in a loud groan. Wonwoo swallowed the semen and Mingyu moved to take the forgotten shampoo bottle, the contents being washed away by the water. He poured some on his hand to place it in Wonwoo's head. The older giggled and moved to do the same.

They washed their heads sitting on the floor, smiling at each other.

Wonwoo got out of the shower first and Mingyu slapped his ass when he was stepping out of the shower, he went to get dressed in some sweat pants and a hoodie. He walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water stopping midway looking at someone sitting on his couch, reading the newspaper.

"Hi dad," Wonwoo said as he kept walking b it stopped once again when he stepped into the kitchen. "How long had you been here?"

"Half-way your symphony," Mr. Jeon said making Wonwoo gulp. Mingyu got our of the bedroom with only his underwear on, rushing towards Wonwoo.

"Babe," Mingyu said breathily and Wonwoo stepped to see Mingyu and signaled his father and Mingyu could see the man staring at him. Mingyu slowly retreated to the bedroom again.

"I'm glad you're the one paying the services," Mr. Jeon said, anger drawn in his voice. Wonwoo laughed out in awkwardness moving towards the kitchen to finish his task.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'll come," Wonwoo said as he stepped out of the kitchen with the glass in hand.

"Yeah," Mr. Jeon breathed absentmindedly. "I was worried," he said.

"I can live on my own," Wonwoo said as he moved to sit beside his father, "well, Mingyu helps."

"I can see that," his father said looking at him, Wonwoo stared at the floor, his finger hitting the glass in his hands. "What he does to you?"

Wonwoo turned to see his father, "what?"

"I heard him call you slut." Wonwoo gulped. "Does he always humiliate you like that?" Wonwoo blinked.

"No, it's not..."

"Sex is a moment we're most vulnerable, to do that is downgrading you," Mr. Jeon said worriedly. Wonwoo blinked twice, the bedroom door opening to reveal Mingyu, fully dressed, jeans and shirt. Wonwoo bit his lip.

"It's not like that," Wonwoo breathed.

"Mr. Jeon do you want something to eat or drink?" Mingyu asked in a polite manner, the man glared at him and Mingyu gulped.

"Stop," Wonwoo cried. "Mingyu did nothing wrong," Wonwoo said taking his father arm. "I let him do it because I like it," Wonwoo stared at the floor. Mingyu looked at him without trying to say something. "You don't know him, he's really sweet but only when we have sex he's like that and is wonderful." Wonwoo blushed and looked at Mingyu. "He's worried because you call me slut," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu blushed with him.

"I do it because he likes it," Mingyu excused himself. "I try to be as gentle as I can but he doesn't let me," Wonwoo moved to hit his boyfriend, jumping over the couch.

"Well yeah, we have rough dirty sex and I love it," Wonwoo hissed hitting Mingyu, his face completely red. The blush came along everyone in the room. Mingyu, Wonwoo and Mr. Jeon.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Mingyu asked again and the man shook his head. "I know this is awkward but we still have to eat," he said as he moved, taking Wonwoo's face placing a kiss on his lips. Mr. Jeon shook his head again. "Something you want to eat babe?" Wonwoo giggled.

"Whatever you want," Wonwoo answered and Mingyu giggled moving to the kitchen.

"Don't peak." Wonwoo giggled and Mingyu closed the door.

A smile drawn on Wonwoo's lips.

"It's hard to understand," Wonwoo said, "our sex life came in a weird and difficult situation and we handled it the best we could, our relationship is working the way it is now and we don't want to change it. We love each other and we know that even when our sex doesn't seem like that." Wonwoo moved to take his father's hand. "Mingyu loves me, there's no doubt about it and I love him. He's nice most of the time, you don't need to worry about it, he's unable to do something bad to me or anyone."

"What happened between you two?"

"It happened long ago, I handled it myself and there's no need to worry about it." Wonwoo moved his hand to rub his arm.

"Won.."

"I love him, dad, that's everything it matters." Wonwoo smiled and he moved to sit on the couch. "Mingyu," Wonwoo yelled and the younger came from the kitchen door. "Hug me," the younger looked confused but walked towards him, hugging him strongly.

"Is everything okay?" Mingyu asked as he hugged Wonwoo.

"Yes," Wonwoo said slowly and Mingyu moved to look at him and kiss him.

"Everything is okay," Mingyu said. "I'm gonna be in the kitchen, you know, if you want some kisses, call me," Mingyu said making Wonwoo giggle and nod. Mingyu returned to the kitchen humming in his own little world.

"See," Wonwoo said looking at his father, the man sat again on the couch beside his son.

"I cannot believe it," Mr. Jeon said looking at his soon and Wonwoo could see the doubt and sadness in his eyes.

  
"Look, you don't have to worry." Wonwoo turned his body towards his father. "Do you trust me?" Mr. Jeon nodded. "If I were to be in an abusive relationship I would have stepped out of it as soon as I noticed or if Jun noticed it he would have pulled me out of it," Wonwoo said smiling. "We're working just fine," Wonwoo said. "Stay to eat with us," Wonwoo smiled brightly. "Mingyu's cooking is just wonderful."

"Okay," Mr. Jeon said and Wonwoo kept the smile plastered on his face.

They talked briefly about Wonwoo and how he things were going, interrupted by Mingyu's happy yelling, bringing the plate towards the table, leaning towards Wonwoo to kiss him when the older sat on the table. Wonwoo pushed him away blushing and the younger giggled a little and if he was a puppy, his tail would be wiggling eagerly. Wonwoo just looked at him smiling and taking his hands. The younger felt realized.

They maintained light conversations, broken by Mingyu's phone, ringing, the younger stood to answer, frowning into the call, whispering and looking back at Wonwoo. The older frowned and Mingyu hung up the call, taking his last bit of food, filling his mouth unable to say anything almost choking. He took the glass in front of him and drank.

"I have to leave," Mingyu said and moved to place a kiss on Wonwoo's cheek, the older felt how Mingyu left saliva and probably his drink on his cheek as the lips made contact with his skin. He frowned at him.

"Where?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu smiled at him.

"Home," Mingyu answered solemnly and then stopped to look at Wonwoo, "my parent's house," Wonwoo giggled a little and Mingyu returned to him, "you're home." Cutlery clanked and both of them returned to earth with blushed cheeks, glancing at Mr. Jeon. "Call me to drop by again, I love you."

Wonwoo pulled him by the collar from Mingyu's shirt and just placed his lips over Mingyu's, "I love you," he whispered and kissed him. A fast kiss that Mingyu broke, running towards the door, placing his shoes. The sight made Wonwoo frown.

"Is everything okay?" Wonwoo nodded and retook his talking, glancing at the door from time to time.

It was odd and Wonwoo started to feel uneasy.

There had never been whispers before.

Wonwoo said goodbye to his father and went back to his room, his head filled with that sole moment.

Whispers meant secrets. Mingyu was keeping a secret from him. Wonwoo stopped at the moment he sat on his bed. Wonwoo held some secrets, his work by example but it wasn't the same. Wonwoo lied in his bed and closed his eyes thinking through it but nothing came as he fell asleep. When he woke up again he forgot the idea.

What a joke. Mingyu having secrets.

Wednesday was the day Wonwoo busying himself the whole morning looking for a job. He woke up and moved towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee and go to his studio to be on his laptop looking for something he could apply to. He started his routine, his phone getting notifications from Mingyu he was willing to ignore.

Mingyu kept doing the same. He went to Wonwoo, they had sex and then there was a call and he left, every time there were whispers and glances towards Wonwoo and most of those times Wonwoo was still naked against the sheets of his bed and as the situation kept growing, Mingyu left without even saying goodbye or kissing him. Wonwoo felt used.

Wonwoo opened his mail and he saw a lonely unread message, he opened it and felt his world shaking, he felt dizzy. The cup fell from his hand and some mixed emotions grew inside him.

The door opened.

"Babe," Mingyu breathed, Wonwoo turned to see him, a bloomed smile on his face. "Something happened?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo ran towards him and jumped to get on Mingyu, the younger almost fell but kept his balance, welcoming Wonwoo with a hug as the older hugged him like a koala. Wonwoo moved to kiss him, pressing many fast kisses on his lips.

"I got the job," he cried and Mingyu's face turned with a smile and Mingyu kissed him.

It had been a week, Wonwoo waited the first three days and when he didn't got a call he went to his routine to finding a job.

The mail was more than Wonwoo could ask, it wasn't just a mail telling him he was to get the job but it was filled with many good comments about him and the work he had done so far. His heart fluttered at it.

"Congratulations," Mingyu breathed and kissed Him once again. Wonwoo hugged him tightly and cried. He was happy. Mingyu moved to the bedroom, the studio was Wonwoo's little world and Mingyu understood it very well. Mingyu let Wonwoo fall into the bed and crawled over him. "Tell me about it." Wonwoo hugged him by the neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's a little job in a gallery, it's a slightly important gallery," Wonwoo started to say, staring at Mingyu's puppy eyes, the younger was attentive. Mingyu's smile faltered. "The pay is half I need to pay this. To pay groceries, services and I've got a quarter of the rent fee," Wonwoo bit his lip. "I think I shouldn't take it."

"Take it," Mingyu said.

"I don't want my father to keep paying this for me," Wonwoo hissed and for a moment he felt Mingyu as a stranger. A stranger on his bed, he pushed the younger away.

"No," Mingyu said. "I can help you, I've got some money and I think I can help you with the rent," Mingyu took Wonwoo's face. "Just take it, 'kay?"

"How..." Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu smiled against his lips.

"I've got a job to get some money, I don't need most of the money I got so it would be nice to help my boyfriend."

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu.

"Were you disappearing and having those weird calls because of the work you got?" Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo started to laugh hysterically while he cried.

"Babe?"

"I thought you were cheating," Wonwoo breathed. "Forgive me, I shouldn't, I'm such a bad person." Mingyu took his face.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu said, "I didn't mean to upset you." Wonwoo shook his head.

"I was being irrational," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu laughed.

"Was I being too fishy?" Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Wonwoo laughed and Mingyu with him.

"We're stupid," Wonwoo said and pulled Mingyu's whole body over him. "When are you moving?"

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, "what?"

"When are you moving in with me?" Mingyu opened his eyes wide and shook his head.

"No," he said a bit too loudly, startling Wonwoo. "I'm giving you the money, I'm not asking you to live with you, I just want you to stop worrying about money, I've got your back."

"Then," Wonwoo trailed, placing his hand on Mingyu's cheek. "Would you like to live with me?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu grinned.

"I would love to," Mingyu breathed and leaned to kiss Wonwoo but the older stopped him.

"I need to ask your parents," Wonwoo looked at him with worried eyes. "Would your parents agree with us living in sin?" Mingyu burst into a loud laugh.

"We have lived in sin since we started this relationship." Wonwoo hit him and Mingyu kept laughing hugging his boyfriend. "They'll be glad," Mingyu said smiling. Wonwoo frowned.

"I'll ask them," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu got his distance to look at him.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm taking their kid into another place, I need to ask them," Wonwoo said and Mingyu laughed again.

"Let me say this honestly," Mingyu said and Wonwoo's smile faltered. "I want to live with you." Wonwoo laughed. "Let's go ask them and give me a week to get my stuff to bring it here," Mingyu said and kissed Wonwoo on the cheek. "I love you."

"Mingyu," Wonwoo said. "I love you." A smile grew on Wonwoo's face, he looked like a kid on Christmas. "I cannot wait to tell your parents and even if they say no I'm bringing you here with me." Mingyu laughed kissing Wonwoo's lips.

"I wouldn't want another thing."

They kissed messily for a few minutes before Wonwoo broke the kiss pushing Mingyu away, running towards his studio. He answered the mail with shaking fingers and went to Mingyu who waited by the door of his studio, he came to him and jumped on Mingyu, the younger caught him and carried him to the bedroom, the kissed in the short distance to his bedroom, he tossed Wonwoo on the bed. They kissed some more, they kissed and had sex.

Wonwoo didn't ask for more, he enjoyed the way Mingyu was fucking him, he enjoyed everything with loud moans and Mingyu's name resonating on his room. Their hands clasped together until they released in low groans.

After their messy sex, Mingyu brought Wonwoo's laptop to the bed and Wonwoo checked his mail and sighed when he read he would be starting next week.

"Friday," Wonwoo said as he placed the laptop on the bedside table. Mingyu was face-down the bed his left cheek rested on the pillow as he stared at his boyfriend. Wonwoo giggled when he looked at him and how whiny he looked.

"Yes?"

"Let's meet your parents on Friday and tell them," Wonwoo said.

"Yeah," Mingyu breathed absentmindedly.

"It looks like I've fucked you today," Wonwoo said and Mingyu giggled.

"I would like you to do it," Mingyu said softly. "It would be nice some change." Wonwoo frowned.

"No thank you," Wonwoo breathed with a smile on his lips. "I like you inside me and I wouldn't like it another way." Mingyu laughed.

"Got it," Mingyu breathed. "No one would touch my ass." Wonwoo giggled and lied beside Mingyu, looking at him.

"Would I get tired to say that I love you?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu's smile disappeared.

"I hope not," Mingyu answered moving to kiss Wonwoo. "I wouldn't get tired of hearing it." Wonwoo giggled and kissed the younger, Mingyu moved to pin him down on the bed. "Would you like another round?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo couldn't find himself saying no.

Wonwoo welcomed Mingyu once again. His voice cracking at every thrust. His arms around Mingyu's back, nails digging on his back, scratching it. Wonwoo felt full on those moments. Filled with love towards Mingyu. Wonwoo ended up tangled in the sheets hugging his boyfriend, this time not even caring on cleaning his body, cum falling from his ass and staining the sheets. Mingyu was face down, an arm around Wonwoo's shoulders and the older looked at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He felt a rush of happiness over his body.

Everything was falling into place.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and welcomed a deep sleep.

  
When Wonwoo woke up Mingyu was gone. He sighed and moved towards the kitchen, stopping at the dinner table, there were a plate and a note.

'I had to leave, see you on Friday, 1 PM  
I love you'

Wonwoo placed the note beside the place and took it to heat it in the microwave. There was a loud pounding on his chest. He felt nervous even he knew how the things would go. Wonwoo took the plate our of the microwave and sat on the table, eating. When he finished he went to his studio and closed the door, looking through some photos on his desk and labeling them, some went to a pile on the right and some other on the left. He put himself to write his speech as he looked through the pictures and thought of Mingyu, a smile appeared on his lips. His fingers hit the keyboard with determination, words flowing smoothly and little by little everything was ending. Nicely and happily.

Wonwoo opened his eyes once again by the insistent knock on the door, he stood up from his chair, stumbling and falling into the floor. He moved lazily towards the door and opened it, Mingyu was there frowning at him.

"Why aren't you ready?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo rubbed his eyes pushing the younger and walking towards his room.

"What time is it?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu rolled his eyes walking behind his boyfriend.

"Almost 1 PM," Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo turned to see him with wide eyes.

"Shit," Wonwoo hissed moving around his room taking all his clothing ant taking some other, stumbling on his pants, falling dryly on the floor.

"Get into the shower, I'll take the clothing," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo moved towards him to kiss his cheek as he took off his underwear and ran naked towards the bathroom. Mingyu giggled and moved to take Wonwoo's clothing, something nice.

Wonwoo stepped out the bathroom after a few minutes, naked, dry body and he moved to take his clothing under the scrutiny of Mingyu's eyes. The younger stared at how Wonwoo moved, almost every detail of his body.

"Stop," Wonwoo hissed. "You're making it difficult to me," Wonwoo said and stopped to put his clothes. "Want me to stay naked?" Mingyu giggled.

"Get dressed, I'm gonna be in the living room." Mingyu stood and moved out of the room, Wonwoo finished the task and moved to the bathroom to look at himself, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. When he was sure he looked fine enough he went to Mingyu, he placed a kiss on his cheek and they both left with smiled on their faces.

They got into Mingyu's car and Wonwoo sighed, he had missed the leather.

"Did you told them?" Wonwoo asked as Mingyu turned on the ignition and then moved to take his phone.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, I just told them I would take you to eat with them," Mingyu said and took the wheel to start driving, Wonwoo admired him–like he always did–in silence, enjoying some music and he saw that silly smile plastered in Mingyu's face and he couldn't stop himself but smile with him, moving his hand to take Mingyu's, intertwining their fingers. Wonwoo hummed and they kept holding hands as long as they could.

Mingyu parked and Wonwoo waited for him to get out of the car, he saw Mingyu's house in awe, like he had never seen it before. It got a new layer of paint and Mrs. Kim gave herself the time to plant the flowers she liked. It was the same place yet it felt different and Wonwoo felt scared. Mingyu giggled and took his hand, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek. That was everything Wonwoo needed. They got inside and Wonwoo walked to the dining room, the table was already set. Mingyu moved to the kitchen to talk with his mother and Wonwoo moved to the couch to sit, in silence and awkwardness.

It felt different, no matter how used he was to the house.

"Hey," Mingyu breathed against his ear and Wonwoo raised his sight to meet Mingyu's eyes. "Calm down baby, everything's okay, this is yours as much as it is mine." Wonwoo smiled kneeling on the couch, turning his body to meet Mingyu's and pulled him to kiss him. A fake cough made them break the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo breathed moving towards the table, Mrs. Kim sitting on it while Mr. Kim placed the food on the table, accompanied by Mingyu. Minsuk came when everything was set on the table. Mingyu helped Minsuk to serve the food and Wonwoo did it by himself, Mr. Kim was helping his wife. She smiled and thanked him in a whisper. It felt intimate.

"Mom is celebrating she finished her book and it got accepted right away," Mingyu said to his ear and Wonwoo turned to see him. Mingyu nodded to the unasked question that kept in Wonwoo's tongue. He felt a rush of happiness.

"Mingyu said you wanted to talk with us," Mr. Kim said and took a bite of his food.

"Well, yeah but I'd like to wait," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu hit him in the ribs with his elbow. "For now, I got a job," he said shyly and on the corner of his eye, he could see Mr. Kim's face illuminating by the news.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Kim said with a full-hearted smile on her lips. "I finished my book," she said. "I wanted to thank you." She looked at Wonwoo and he blinked without being able to say anything at all. "Some of the talks we have helped me to get a grip on what was missing in the story, it took almost two months for me to being able to rewrite everything and finish the plot," she said as she cut a piece of meat, not looking at Wonwoo. "I feel the narrative sounds like you. Soft spoken but honest and sometimes harsh." Wonwoo chuckled.

"I'd like to read it myself," Wonwoo said and Mrs. Jeon looked at him.

"You will, once it gets the final editing and gets printed you will." She kept eating and the conversation changed its course to Mingyu and college. The younger skipped the topic going around the bushes and pushed it towards Wonwoo once again. Wonwoo felt overwhelmed and kicked Mingyu under the table making him groan.

Mingyu's parents tried to get into a topic neither of them would avoid so they changed to talk about Minsuk, she groaned and looked at his brother, trying to keep the conversation with her parents. When the food was gone Minsuk stood up to get the plates and took them to the kitchen.

  
"So, what you would like to talk about?" Mrs. Kim said, clasped hands over the table, looking directly at Wonwoo and he saw the bad move he made. It was more awkward that what, no distraction for them, they looking at them expecting something. It looked that they expected one of them to say that was pregnant.

Mingyu saw the distress on Wonwoo's face and he laughed, moving his hand to take Wonwoo's intertwining their fingers.

"Calm down," Mingyu breathed. Wonwoo took a deep breath.

"I..." He started and Mingyu squeezed his hand like telling him 'I'm here' and Wonwoo was glad. "I wanted to take Mingyu to live with me," he said, slowly, like he didn't want to say the words and he might not want to say them but he wanted them to be a truth in his life. Mingyu living with him, a place to their own.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's parents, there was something unsettling and Mingyu squeezed his hand once again.

"Isn't your father paying the rent?" Mrs. Kin said faintly.

"Was..." Wonwoo said embarrassed. "I got the job and some money to pay the rent."

"Some...?" Mr. Jeon said.

"It's less than the half of what he needs for services, groceries and the rent so I thought on helping him with that little money," Mingyu said, his voice sounded different. I wasn't his usual puppy like tone but it wasn't his sex voice. It was mature and, dear God, it turned Wonwoo more than he wanted to acknowledge.

"I couldn't let him just pay it like that," Wonwoo said, releasing his grip on Mingyu's hand and took it to Mingyu's tight, squeezing it just a moment and moved it back to the table, taking Mingyu's hand again. "And I invited him to live with me," Wonwoo finished, there was something in the air and he couldn't decipher it.

"He's asking out of politeness," Mingyu said, "he does respect you." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and bit his lip. "I love you both, but I won't care if you don't want me to leave I will. There's nothing in this world that could stop me from doing it." Mrs. Kim bit his lip looking at her husband, he looked back at her and they just stared, they said nothing but Wonwoo knew they were saying more than he and Mingyu could hear and he hoped he could do the same with Mingyu one day.

"We cannot say no," Mr. Kim said. Wonwoo's heart jumped in relief. "We're sure you'll take care of each other."

"I want a week," Mingyu excitedly said.

"You don't have to rush," Mrs. Kim said and Mingyu looked at her just a few seconds.

"I don't want to waste any second," he breathed as he took Wonwoo's face in his hands. "Is this rushed?"

"A year," Mrs. Kim said. "It took you a year and three months, it is rushed." She saw how Wonwoo's cheeks turned red and Mingyu's eyes kept fixed on him. It was something overwhelming, that closeness, that trust and honesty she got it after a few years with her husband after they got married. It felt scary and rushed to see his own son getting to into a person. So young and so inexperienced, she feared he would get hurt but she knew the most hurt would always be Wonwoo. He went through everything for Mingyu. "Wonwoo, do you think it is right?" She asked softly making the boy look at her. "I'm worried about you." Wonwoo blushed. She knew their secret.

"Yes," Wonwoo stuttered. "I'm sure I want him close," he said. "I think it'll work out, there's nothing to worry." Mrs. Kim giggled.

"Then, there's it," Mrs. Kim breathed with a smile on her lips. "I hope everything goes smoothly for you two."

"It will," Mingyu said, his voice full of confidence.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest.

Mingyu was a man of word, a week after he told his parents, he was already with Wonwoo. Mingyu came back from work before Wonwoo, he made dinner and when the older came, they kissed and sometimes they had sex. Nothing too rough, just their feelings and themselves tangled on the soft sheets. Wonwoo was in love with it.

He was walking into a furniture shop followed by Jun. He moved fast to the place.

"Remind me what a chair has to do with beauty?" Jun asked annoyed and Wonwoo turned to see him.

"It's not beauty," Wonwoo said. "I cannot tell you," Wonwoo said biting his lip and Jun sighed.

"I cannot take a proper picture if you don't tell me what's this about."

"The less you know, the better," Wonwoo chanted happily and moved around again, he sat on a couch as he stared into a chair. "I cannot quite remember," Wonwoo breathed and Jun sat beside him.

"You can go back into your tracks," Jun said absentmindedly. Wonwoo looked at him.

"I don't remember where Mingyu took me," Wonwoo said.

"You mean, where you had sex?" Jun asked and Wonwoo blushed.

"No!" Wonwoo hissed. "I mean," Wonwoo said and sighed. "I'm gonna tell you but you need to keep your mouth shut if I happen to know you told anyone I'll get another photographer and another best friend," he said and Jun chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said in a low groan. "I swear I won't say a word." Wonwoo stared at him a few seconds before actually trusting him.

"I wanted to portrait the feeling of loneliness," Wonwoo said as he saw the defendant getting close to them and he took Jun's wrist to move to another place in the store, keep looking at the chairs. "This specific chair was when Mingyu took me out, the firsts times."

"But..." Jun said and Wonwoo placed a finger on his lips and the action felt foreign and uncomfortable for them.

"It's when I started to be his friend," Wonwoo said and then groaned and he moved out of the store. "I recalled those times and that memory lingers on the back of my head when I eat with him."

"You mean?" Jun asked. "I'm not following."

"I mean," he stopped, the sun hitting his face and he moved to a place with some shadow. "He took me to eat a hamburger and... He went to order the dessert –because I didn't know he told me he went to the bathroom– and he took a while and I thought he played with me and that I was a joke to him," Wonwoo looked at Jun. "I stared at the chair feeling empty feeling like I needed him. Jun I wasn't thinking about love or dating I craved him as a friend."

"I was your friend back then," Jun said, a little offended by the remark making Wonwoo laugh.

"But you are you Jun," Wonwoo said making Jun frown.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, you are Jun, you're the guy without surprises, the one who knows me and I know you, Mingyu was a mystery," Wonwoo said but his words weren't helping on change Jun's expression. "He tried too hard to know me," Wonwoo said and Jun's expression faltered. "Do you remember how I ignored him and he kept pushing?" Jun laughed.

"Yeah, everyone was making bets on how much he could last," Jun said. "I won by the way. You agreed out of pity and annoyance."

"Yeah," Wonwoo said. "I did and when he disappeared I thought it was a scam from a boy towards the introverted, smart guy in school. Now when I think about it, I felt sad, angry and lonely, as a joke but now I feel ashamed," Wonwoo said and looked at the ground. "I went out of pity for the guy that kept asking what I liked and I thought of just dumping him there but when I felt he did it, I felt betrayed," Wonwoo blushed. "It's the representation of my mixing feelings, yet, what could it meant to you?"

Jun stared at Wonwoo, the boy looking directly at him and Jun then tried to recall a chair, a lonely chair. He stopped in his tracks and giggled.

"You thought on something," Wonwoo said poking Jun's chest.

"Yes," Jun said honestly. "I can't tell you yet, I will but not yet." Wonwoo smiled and Jun looked at him. "It doesn't have the same chair, I think where we can find what you're looking for." Jun smiled and took Wonwoo's wrist pulling him and Wonwoo followed reluctantly.

Jun took him into a second-hand shop and Wonwoo was amazed, everything was old and nice, full of feelings and buried down under some other things, he found a nice chair. Old with some marks but full of fondness. It was perfect. It wasn't as expensive as he thought or as he expected one chair to be. Jun moved to kiss his forehead as their exited the store and Wonwoo stared at him.

"You sometimes look like my younger brother, I cannot stop it," Jun said and Wonwoo giggled.

They walked a little more and took a cup of coffee before the retook their own paths.

Wonwoo got into his house, it was dark. Mingyu hadn't come yet, he moved to his studio and looked inside his backpack for one Polaroid, pinning it on the blackboard and looking at every photograph, leaning closer to his picture. There as a knock on the door and Wonwoo moved from there to open the door.

"Hi baby," Mingyu said happily and Wonwoo smiled at his boyfriend. "Are you busy?" Wonwoo shook his head.

"I was looking at how my work looked," Wonwoo said and placed his hands around Mingyu's neck.

"Do you want to do something?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo giggled.

"Yes, bed and you sound good," Wonwoo said.

"What about, you, me and the bathtub?" Mingyu asked and kissed Wonwoo's jawline.

"Would there be kisses and sex?" Mingyu giggled and nodded.

"Undress me," Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu chuckled kissing Wonwoo's neck.

"Do you want me to be rough?"

"Yes, please, yes," Wonwoo exclaimed melting in Mingyu's arms. Wonwoo jumped and Mingyu placed his hands on Wonwoo's arse, squeezing it and groaning at the touch of the fabric.

The bathtub was filled and Mingyu threw Wonwoo in the bathtub, the older still dressed and when Wonwoo was about to complain he looked at Mingyu taking off his shirt and the tent in his jeans and gasped, reaching for him and kissing his stomach. Wonwoo's hands moved sloppily on Mingyu's belt and took it off, unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Wonwoo started to mouth Mingyu's cock with his lips, licking it over the fabric of his boxers. Mingyu groaned pushing his hips forward to Wonwoo.

"Damn," Mingyu hissed when Wonwoo's nails scratched the skin on his thighs. Wonwoo chuckled and moved to start undressing. Throwing the wet clothing on the floor beside Mingyu. The younger moved to take off his underwear.

"No," Wonwoo said and stopped Mingyu, his own underwear mid-way out of his body. Mingyu giggled and stopped, Wonwoo finished his own task. He moved and pulled Mingyu closer to keep mouthing his erection and Mingyu stared at Wonwoo's growing one.

Mingyu chuckled and Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's underwear a few inches down, to set free Mingyu's cock, he gulped and took it, Mingyu hissed under the cold touch. The older looked at Mingyu and saw how he was staring at him and placed the cock inside his mouth. Mingyu groaned and Wonwoo took out the length.

Wonwoo started to pump Mingyu's dick in slow movements. The younger sighed and. Wonwoo became eager. Teasing Mingyu.

"Babe, what do you want?" Wonwoo asked stopping his movement.

"You, I want you," Mingyu answered containing as much as he could the need of the touch Wonwoo had stopped providing.

"Be specific," Wonwoo said and brushed his thumb against the tip. Mingyu groaned.

"Your mouth, now," Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo laughed. He pumped Mingyu's cock making the grip strong and the younger moaned. "Damn," Mingyu groaned. "Won, suck me." Wonwoo chuckled and looked at his boyfriend, waiting.

"I'm not quite satisfied," Wonwoo said smiling. Mingyu groaned and took Wonwoo's hair.

"I hate you," Mingyu hissed as he pulled Wonwoo's hair, the older groaned, letting his grip on Mingyu's dick. He was smiling widely. "Do you want it like this?"

"Yes," Wonwoo exhaled and Mingyu pushed Wonwoo against his cock, Wonwoo supported himself on Mingyu's thighs. Wonwoo welcomed the younger's cock in his mouth sucking and moving his tongue around the length. Wonwoo moved one of his hands to Mingyu's testicles, palming them as Mingyu pushed his hips against his mouth. It was still soft. Strong but soft the same.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth," Mingyu hissed when he heard Wonwoo's groan, complaining. He made the movement a little faster and Wonwoo tried to hold a moan, it was an unsuccessful attempt. "The slut want me to cum in his face?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded eagerly, still moving his tongue around Mingyu's cock. "Tell me, slut," Mingyu said and Wonwoo moaned with the nickname, his cheeks getting red. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth or in your ass?" Mingyu pulled Wonwoo's hair and the older cried. "Answer." Wonwoo stared at him.

"Ass," he answered and Mingyu stared at him.

"Sure? Don't you want to taste your boyfriend?" Wonwoo whined and hit Mingyu.

"Stop," he cried and Mingyu looked at him.

"Tell me, babe," Mingyu said sweetly and Wonwoo blushed.

"I want both, I need to feel you," Wonwoo whined making Mingyu chuckle.

"You're really a slut," Mingyu said and moved to kiss Wonwoo. "I'll fill you tonight, is that okay?" Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu moved to get into the bathtub. He sat and stared at Wonwoo. The older didn't take too much to devour Mingyu's lips. The younger's hands went directly to Wonwoo's butt cheeks, spreading them. Wonwoo broke the kiss to moan.

"You're an ass," Wonwoo hissed, Mingyu giggled and they kissed once again, their teeth clanking and their breaths coming unevenly. Wonwoo moved, breaking the kiss and turned to face the wait porcelain of the tub. Mingyu chuckled.

The younger moved to get over Wonwoo, starting to kiss his neck and going down, water covering half of his ass.

"Won, you're beautiful," Mingyu muttered as he took Wonwoo's hips and spread his butt cheeks again.

"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu chuckled, pushing one finger inside Wonwoo. The older groaned.

"Sorry," Mingyu said and he started to thrust his finger inside Wonwoo. Wonwoo started to moan and Mingyu felt eager adding a second finger inside. Wonwoo whimpered and moaned as Mingyu started to thrust inside him. Wonwoo whimpered once again when the fingers were out of his body and gasped when Mingyu took his hips steadily. "Do you want it slut?" Mingyu asked.

"I'm a slut for you," Wonwoo whispered and Mingyu laughed, his laugh resonating and slapped Wonwoo's ass, water splashing. Mingyu spread Wonwoo's cheeks again and positioned his dick on Wonwoo's hole, pushing himself toward Wonwoo, the older groaned and Mingyu moved on of his hands to rest over Wonwoo's own. "Move," Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu obeyed, pushing his hips forward in slow steady thrusts. Wonwoo sighed, pleased. Mingyu moved his hand towards Wonwoo's nipple, caressing it and making the older moan.

"Like it?" Mingyu exhaled, his voice breaking as he started to thrust stronger into the older. Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu could see the way Wonwoo was gripping into the tub, his knuckles going white. "Babe, I want to hear you."

"Yes," Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu gave him a single strong thrust making Wonwoo whimper.

"Yes, what?" Mingyu said and gave Wonwoo a spank. The older moaned and bit his lip.

"Yes!," Wonwoo yelled, "I love it." Mingyu kept trusting inside Wonwoo and the older didn't hold any sound coming from his mouth.

"Want some more?"

"Yes," Wonwoo yelled. "Fill me, please," Wonwoo pleaded and whimpered when Mingyu took his body and sat in the tub, Wonwoo moved his head to look at him.

"Ride me," Mingyu said and started to kiss Wonwoo's shoulders and the back of his neck. "Be a nice slut," Mingyu said and Wonwoo groaned but did as he was told, pushing his hips up and down in slow movements, water fell from the tub and he wasn't caring, he held his weight on the rim and started to make faster movements. Mingyu took a grip on Wonwoo's hips to help him to keep steady movements.

"Fuck," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu moved to lick his earlobe.

"Do you like it?" Mingyu breathed on Wonwoo's ear and the older nodded. "Baby," he whispered and bit the earlobe. "No one is here, no one is hearing you," he whispered and Wonwoo stopped an electric wave going through his back making him get goosebumps. "Would you slut?" Wonwoo moaned and Mingyu's lips went to Wonwoo's shoulders biting the skin. "Would you say whose slut are you?" Wonwoo started to move again, helped by Mingyu's strong grip.

"Yours," Wonwoo moaned, his body feeling exhausted. "I'm your slut," he yelled, moving one hand to push Mingyu's head against his skin. "Damn," he hissed and stopped, taking out Mingyu's length and turned his body to face Mingyu's. He kissed him voraciously and their teeth clanked and their mouths were almost eating the other's face.

Wonwoo sank on Mingyu's dick again and started to move in rough movements, moving his hips, making the younger groan.

"Damn it," Mingyu hissed as he dug his teeth into Wonwoo's neck he felt the taste of blood against his tongue but didn't stop. "You're really hot, damn," Mingyu hissed against Wonwoo's skin and the older just hummed as he kept bouncing over Mingyu. "Turn around slut, I need to fuck you now," Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo whimpered as he kneeled in the bath tub to make his ass to face Mingyu. Mingyu moved to start biting the skin in Wonwoo's back, the older moaned as Mingyu's hands moved towards his nipples to pinch them.

"Fuck me," Wonwoo cried moving his hips against Mingyu's hard cock. "Please, I need you."

"What you need?" Mingyu breathed against the skin of his back and Wonwoo moaned.

"I need you," Wonwoo exhaled.

"You already have me, I'm making you feel good." Mingyu bit the skin and Wonwoo groaned.

"I need your dick!" Wonwoo yelled and moved his hand to reach it, stroking it. "I need your cock inside," Wonwoo pleaded. Mingyu didn't say anything and the movements stopped, Wonwoo cried. "Your slut needs your big cock," Wonwoo said and he felt Mingyu smiling. "I need your hard big cock ravishing my ass," Wonwoo pleaded in a loud hiss and Mingyu made his lover's wishes come true.

Mingyu pushed his cock inside Wonwoo and moved his hands to Wonwoo's tights and the older started to moan loudly. His thumbs caressed the skin, softly and Wonwoo shook and yelled. He repeated the action. He started to thrust inside Wonwoo and squeezed the skin tightly, the soft flesh against his finger. Wonwoo started to drool, faint breathing and kept moaning loudly how much he liked it.

"Slut," Mingyu said and Wonwoo moaned.

"Yes?" Wonwoo answered, his voice wavering.

"Don't cum," Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo nodded moving his hand to his cock, pressing his fingers at the base. "Want to say something?" Mingyu asked, voice shaking as he felt his orgasm building. Wonwoo shook his head voraciously and Mingyu took some strands of hair and pulled them. "Say it, I cannot spank you, just say it."

"Your cock is delicious," Wonwoo says and tried to make Mingyu's grip go.

"Whore," Mingyu hissed making his grip stronger. Wonwoo cried and Mingyu pounded inside him stronger.

"Harder please," Wonwoo cried. "Gimme more."

"Hold tight," Mingyu said and released his grip on Wonwoo's hair, his face fell and Mingyu felt he hit the rim with his forehead but said nothing. He moved his hand and touched Wonwoo's rim. "Who owns you?" Mingyu's voice sounded deeper than usual and Wonwoo moaned.

"You own me," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu pushed his finger inside Wonwoo, carefully and the older whimpered. "You own me Mingyu," he cried and Mingyu thrust slowly.

"You like it?" Wonwoo nodded.

"More please, baby, gimme more," Wonwoo cried. Mingyu moved to kiss Wonwoo's shoulders.

"I'm not," Mingyu breathed against his ear and took out his finger to keep thrusting inside him hard and strong, Wonwoo had his orgasm already in, he wanted to cum but he kept obeying Mingyu's orders, pressing his fingers around the base of his cock.

"I want to cum," Wonwoo cried. "I can't."

"Hold on," Mingyu whispered. "Hold on baby, almost there." Mingyu keep thrusting, Wonwoo's body melting, exhausted and there was nothing else, he couldn't feel any limb and he started to feel overstimulated. Before Wonwoo could say another thing Mingyu released inside him, some cum falling into the water. The room was filled with Mingyu's loud groan with Wonwoo's name. Mingyu turned Wonwoo's body and made him stand on the tub, placing himself in front of Wonwoo's cock. "Now baby, cum." Wonwoo's hand fell and he released inside Mingyu's mouth swallowing it, he smiled and he fell but Mingyu got him, his smile was sad and hurt. "What have I told you," Mingyu hissed and kissed Wonwoo's face. "Don't ask for more if you're not handling it." Wonwoo closed his eyes and Mingyu splashed him with water. "Don't dare to faint."

"I'm tired," Wonwoo said lowly.

"Stay with me," Mingyu said. "Talk to me as I bathe you, I'll dress you and we're going to sleep." Wonwoo nodded. "Say it, did you understood?"

"Yes," Wonwoo said.

Mingyu started to rub Wonwoo's limbs and the older let him, his arms falling whenever Mingyu let the fall.

"I like it, you know?" Wonwoo said and Mingyu just hummed making Wonwoo laugh.

"What?" Mingyu hissed, Wonwoo stared at him. "What you like?"

"When I cannot keep up," Wonwoo breathed tiredly. "I like you being rough."

"But I don't," Mingyu answered and moved to kiss Wonwoo. "I feel like I'm breaking you." Wonwoo chuckled watching Mingyu clean himself.

"We're young, let's enjoy this as long as we can handle it, this will lower down as we get old," Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled getting out of the tub. He dried himself and came back to Wonwoo, hugging him tightly against his chest. Mingyu carried Wonwoo towards their bedroom and made him lay in the bed. He went to get clothes for him and Wonwoo, dressing first and then Wonwoo. He lied down beside Wonwoo.

"Won, I love you," Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo giggled, hugging the younger strongly against himself and fell asleep.

Wonwoo woke up next morning, his body not willing to follow his orders and he left himself to stay in the warm bed, Mingyu's side now empty and he was sure that if he went to the table he'll find food and a note but he wasn't in the mood for that, he just stared at the ceiling.

"Remember Jun and MingHao are coming today," Mingyu said as he poked inside the room Wonwoo moved to look at him.

"I thought you were gone."

"Not today, I'm having a late morning shift, I'm coming back at 5, I'll text you when to start getting something done," Mingyu said and got inside the room and climbed on the bed to kiss Wonwoo. "See you later babe." Wonwoo took Mingyu's face and kissed him again.

"I love you," Wonwoo said and Mingyu giggled.

"Morning breath sweetly," Mingyu said and Wonwoo hit him. "I love you too."

"I don't," Wonwoo hissed.

"You do," Mingyu said.

"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu chuckled.

"I left food for you," Mingyu said and leaned to kiss Wonwoo again, the older turned his face and Mingyu could only kiss his cheek. "I love you," Mingyu said and left.

Wonwoo could hear the door closing. Just before falling asleep again. He woke up two hours later and moved to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. He went to his studio to look at some details of his work and his eyes kept falling on his picture. On his necklace. The chair was in Jun's house and it was still a secret for Mingyu. There were no secrets in their relationship as such, Wonwoo's work was always his thing, so intimate and so his own that Mingyu always gave his space and asked as little as he could. He made some scribbles in the photographs and took a book from his bookshelf and left, he sat on the couch and started to read, interrupted by the phone, he took it and placed it on his ear as he changed the page.

"Babe, spaghetti and potatoes," Mingyu said and Wonwoo hummed. "Won, pay attention," Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo made a slight 'mm...' Before changing the page. "Slut, pay attention," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo startled and looked at his phone.

"You said?"

"Spaghetti and potatoes," Mingyu hissed. "I bought some other ingredients."

"Okay," Wonwoo said. "And don't call me like that," he hissed.

"Yeah, sorry, now do as I told you," Mingyu said and finished it with a kiss. Wonwoo giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," Wonwoo said absentmindedly as he placed pieces of paper between the pages and stood.

"Luv ya sweetheart," Mingyu said and Wonwoo chuckled.

"Bye," Wonwoo said and hung up as he walked to the kitchen, doing as his boyfriend told him. He boiled water and put the spaghetti and the potatoes, he stood in front of the stove and moved to the couch again, lying full length and kept reading his book.

Mingyu didn't take too long to get into the house, running towards the kitchen, shouting. Wonwoo ignored him and changed the page again.

Mingyu walked towards Wonwoo.

"I did as you told me," Wonwoo said absentmindedly.

"You're an asshole," Mingyu yelled.

"Was everything alright?"

"Yes, but, you cannot leave it unattended," Mingyu hissed. Wonwoo turned to see him.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said and Mingyu sighed.

"Righ, right," Mingyu mumbled and left.

"Gyu, I love you," Wonwoo mumbled as he kept reading and the younger huffed.

"Get ready," Mingyu said and Wonwoo placed his book aside and jumped from the couch to kiss Mingyu, placing his hands around Mingyu's neck.

"Sorry," Wonwoo said again. "I won't do it again," he pressed his lips against Mingyu's ear. "How much time do we have?" His hand roaming on Mingyu's chest.

"Enough," Mingyu breathed and turned his body to kiss Wonwoo.

"Get everything ready and I'll be in the room," Wonwoo exhaled and Mingyu just swallowed. He ran to the kitchen and finished the food.

When Mingyu got into their room, Wonwoo was lying in the bed, naked with his hand roaming on the tights. His dick twitched inside his jeans.

"You took to long," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu climbed on the bed.

"Filthy slut," Mingyu said and kissed him, just unbuttoning his jeans. "Did you prep yourself?"

"Yeah," Wonwoo mumbled.

"Well done," Mingyu said and Wonwoo handed him the bottle of lube. Mingyu smirked and placed it beside them. "Hope you used enough." Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu pulled his pants and underwear down, enough to being able to take his cock and place it on Wonwoo's hole, pushing it. Wonwoo hissed and arched his back.

They did it slowly, Wonwoo break himself moaning loudly and when he came he helped Mingyu, pushing his hips towards Mingyu's hips, the younger groaned, cumming with a loud moan, Wonwoo's name yelled from the back of his throat. The moment Mingyu recovered from his orgasm he stood up from his place moving around the bathroom. Wonwoo stared at the ceiling feeling dirty.

Mingyu came back and moved around to get some clothing.

"Are you mad?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu stopped and turned to look at him, watching how Wonwoo moved to sit on the bed, taking the sheets to cover his naked body.

"Why you ask?" Mingyu asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Wonwoo's eyes were on his hands on his lap.

"You fucked me and left me here," Wonwoo said raising his eyes to meet Mingyu's. The younger chuckled and moved his hand to take Wonwoo's.

"I'm not mad, it's just," Mingyu said and pulled Wonwoo's hand to kiss the back of it. "We don't always have time, I need to make food and we have to be ready when Jun and Minghao come."

"I'm used to you kissing and being caring," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I love you." Mingyu moved to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too," Wonwoo answered and smiled at him.

"Get a shower, I'll finish everything," Mingyu said, standing up to start dressing. Wonwoo stood up and walked towards the bathroom as Mingyu stared at him and the lonely trail of semen falling from his leg.

Mingyu moved to the kitchen and as he got there, the doorbell rang. He moved to open the door, being greeted by Jun and Minghao, the youngest Chinese boy hiding behind Jun.

"Come in," Mingyu said. "Wonwoo is getting ready and I'm finishing cooking." Mingyu turned and Jun stopped him his finger brushing in the forgotten bruise in his neck.

"You were busy then?" Jun asked and Mingyu looked at them. Jun was smirking and Minghao was pulling a face, Mingyu got red and Wonwoo got out of his room walking towards Jun, the older hugged him and both of them smiled. Jun's smile was wicked.

"What?"

"You surely enjoyed the evening," Jun said with a smirk and Wonwoo hit him.

"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed. "Take a sit." Wonwoo looked at Minghao, the boy looked scared and somehow, disgusted.

Jun sat on the couch and Minghao kept standing, glancing at Jun from time to time. Mingyu came back and moved to take a chair to give it to the young Chinese boy to sit but when he was about to place it looked at Wonwoo.

"It's broken," Wonwoo said and Mingyu looked at him dumbfounded and his boyfriend to whisper in his ear, "I ride you in there, we broke it," he said and the sound came faintly to Minghao. Mingyu retreated and Wonwoo smiled.

"Can you please tell me where can I sit that you hadn't fucked in?" Minghao hissed. Mingyu froze and Wonwoo bit his lip. "Is the stove free, I think I'd be better there." Mingyu giggled and Wonwoo hit him.

"It's disgusting," Minghao hissed.

"No," Jun said, cutting Minghao's amazement with the news. "It's amazing."

"I'm still waiting," Minghao said angrily. Jun laughed and took his wrist.

"Just sit," Jun pulled him and Minghao sit on the couch beside him. "I'm sure they're polite enough to disinfect everything they got dirty." Mingyu was about to open his mouth and Wonwoo hit him.

"Just finish dinner and leave idiot," Wonwoo hissed at Mingyu impertinence. Mingyu leaned to kiss his boyfriend on the lips and moved. Wonwoo sat on an armchair that they recently bought, and of course, they had fucked in there the same day it came to their house.

Jun started to ask Wonwoo about his work even when he knew Wonwoo would mostly avoid an important detail and when Wonwoo looked at Minghao he could notice how the boy was clinging to Jun's arm, shyly, and Wonwoo could tell he was nervous but he didn't know the reason.

"I've got my own muse," Jun said and Wonwoo looked at the boy, the smirk plastered on his thin lips.

"Oh yeah, who it is?" Wonwoo asked, leaning towards Jun, sitting at the edge of the armchair.

"Secret," Jun said and Wonwoo hit him.

"I still don't know why I am your friend," Wonwoo said with a smile on his lips.

"I asked myself the same question."

Mingyu came from the kitchen with a pleased smile on his lips.

"It's almost ready and it's delicious," he said and moved towards Wonwoo and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Then..." Jun said, trailed an unfinished sentence and everyone waited for him to finish but he didn't not at first then. He turned to see Minghao. Minghao nodded, softly a movement that only Jun was able to get. "We need to tell you something." The words came slow and Wonwoo's smile couldn't stop from forming on his lips, expectant on the outcome of the conversation. Mingyu was as clueless as always, his eyes darting from his own boyfriend to the couple sitting in front of them.

"Just say it," Minghao hissed the word Wonwoo wanted to mutter.

"You can say it," Jun said and Minghao rolled his eyes.

"We're dating, okay? See, not so hard," Minghao said, his cheeks tinted in red. Wonwoo sighed in relief letting his back being pressed against the armchair.

"Finally," Wonwoo exhaled. "I wondered how much you'll take to tell me."

"What?"

"I already knew," Wonwoo said and Mingyu looked at him, hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mingyu looked at his boyfriend.

"He didn't tell me, I couldn't tell you myself," Wonwoo said taking his boyfriend's hand.

"How did you know?" Jun asked and Wonwoo blushed.

"I saw you," Wonwoo answered. "You were really close and it was easy to guess. I'm happy," Wonwoo said and Jun smiled with him taking Minghao's hand.

"I am too," Jun said and Minghao chuckled. "He's my muse." Minghao blushed.

"We should celebrate it," Mingyu said. "My food could count as one but if you want we could always have a double date."

"It's okay, I think we still want our own time for a while."

Wonwoo chuckled. "You have already six months."

"Dear God," Jun hissed and made Wonwoo laugh.

Mingyu moved to go to the kitchen, taking Minghao's arm.

"I'm the guest," Minghao hissed.

"Yeah but you need to help me," Mingyu hissed back and Minghao started to talk in Chinese making his boyfriend laugh.

"Jun, control your boyfriend," Mingyu yelled from the kitchen.

"Dear god, no, deal with your fights with him," Jun said and watched how Wonwoo stood up and followed him, moving to the table.

"So it was him who you were talking on the phone that time?" Wonwoo asked and Jun chuckled.

"Yes, it was him," Jun said with a blush.

"Before you were actually dating?" Jun nodded and the conversation died when Mingyu and Minghao came from the kitchen, still bickering, for the most slight things. They placed everything on the table and when they finished Mingyu leaned to kiss Wonwoo.

They ate talking about many things, Mingyu tried his best to get some details about Minghao's relationship but the younger avoided everything about the matter, skipping into another theme, less embarrassing to him. When they finished dinner they watched a movie. Wonwoo sitting on Mingyu's legs and his attention were barely in the movie, they were doing nothing, not even kissing but staring at the younger.

Minghao and Jun kept whispering and giggling but they watched the movie.

"Stop being disgusting," Minghao hissed.

"Why people keep saying that?" Wonwoo asked looking at Mingyu. "We're not doing anything."

"You do more than you think," Jun said and placed a kiss on Minghao's cheek.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Anyways," Wonwoo said. "Do you want to stay?"

"Do you have an extra bed?"

"No, but you can use mine. Mingyu will sleep on the couch and I will sleep in my studio." Wonwoo said.

"Won," Mingyu said almost in a whisper. "We didn't change the sheets, do we have clean sheets?"

"Don't worry, we'll go home and you enjoy the night," Jun breathed standing up and taking Minghao's arm to make him follow him.

"Thank you for the meal," Minghao said.

Wonwoo accompanied them and hugged Jun when he was leaving. The older closed the door and turned, finding Mingyu standing there, just in front of him, he moved and jumped onto him, his arms around his neck and his legs tightly clasped around Mingyu's waist. He kissed him. Mingyu carried him to their bed.

Sunday morning was the best, most of the time. Wonwoo opened his eyes and he was being pressed against Mingyu's chest and he was pleased with it. He moved his head to kiss it and Mingyu giggled.

"Good morning," the younger chuckled and Wonwoo started to lick the skin. "I think we had enough for a while." Wonwoo stopped and looked at his face.

"Are you serious?" Wonwoo laughed. "When I'm with you, it's never enough. Never." Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's skin. "It's never enough when your boyfriend has a beautiful cock." Mingyu laughed and took Wonwoo by the chin and pulled it upwards to kiss his lips.

Wonwoo stood and moved to the bathroom to take a shower.

Wonwoo got out the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen and hugged Mingyu by the back.

"Hello, baby," Wonwoo said as he caressed Mingyu's stomach.

"Was the shower nice?"

"Yes," Wonwoo answered and Mingyu turned his body to meet Wonwoo's and took a step backward, hitting the stove and jumping away by the heat.

"What's wrong with you?" Mingyu hissed and Wonwoo walked closer to him. "Put something on." Wonwoo giggled.

"Do you want it?" Wonwoo asked.

"Dear god, yes but I have work," Mingyu exhaled almost annoyed, moving his hand to Wonwoo's waist, his hands brushing the soft skin, Wonwoo got closer and Mingyu moved his hand, moving both of them to Wonwoo's ass. Mingyu kissed him and pressed Wonwoo's back against the counter. The older jumped to hug Mingyu's waist.

The younger carried Wonwoo to their room, throwing him into the bed, climbing over him.

"Would you take me?" Wonwoo asked when he broke the kiss.

"Just once and it gotta be fast," Mingyu asked. "You don't like it like that." Wonwoo twisted his lips.

"I just want to feel you in my ass," Wonwoo said moving to get the lube from the bedside table. "You don't even need to prep me," Wonwoo said and thrown the bottle to Mingyu and lied in the bed.

Mingyu took Wonwoo's legs without hesitation.

It was nice and fast, it was filled with their feeling and they didn't need anything else. Wonwoo's hands were clasped on Mingyu's nape. His body shaking at every thrust and his voice going louder at every thrust. Mingyu came first, grinding his teeth to not moan, he moved his hand towards Wonwoo's cock, starting to stroke it. Wonwoo released after a few strokes.

"Good," Wonwoo said and Mingyu moved to look at him. Wonwoo kissed his forehead. "Get ready, I'll clean myself." Wonwoo pushed Mingyu aside and moved to the bathroom, Wonwoo took a few tissues from their bedside table. He looked at the tissues and threw them to the bed.

"I'm gonna take shower," Mingyu yelled and pushed the door open as he undressed, finding his boyfriend leaning forward and pushing a finger inside his anus. Wonwoo blushed and he stood up.

"You idiot, knock the door," Wonwoo hissed standing up. Mingyu threw his clothing on the floor.

"Now you know how I felt when you walked on me peeing," Mingyu said as he moved into the shower opening the stream. Wonwoo came in with him.

"It's not the same," Wonwoo hissed.

"It's the same," Mingyu said. "Is something I do to you and I know you clean yourself sometimes." Wonwoo pouted and Mingyu made him turn around. "Let me finish it for you," Mingyu pushed Wonwoo and the older hold himself in the bathroom wall as Mingyu stuck a finger inside to take the cum out and made water to hit Wonwoo's behind only. "Ready, leave, I need an actual shower." Wonwoo giggled and stepped out taking his towel and dried his body.

Wonwoo walked into his room and moved to take some clothing, a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He walked towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to look at what Mingyu had left for him to eat. The door bell rang and he moved to open.

Wonwoo wanted to lie to himself and say he wasn't surprised but he was. He felt like something punched him in the face and brought him back to reality. At the other side of his door was his mother, staring right at him and it felt surreal. Wonwoo thought it was a dream and he wanted it to be one. Everything felt like crumbling in front of him.

"I've had a talk with your father," she said slowly and Wonwoo stood there frozen, without saying a word and he felt like wouldn't be able to in a while. "One of many, can I come in?"

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said and smiled and moved away, "Come in."

Wonwoo was closing the door when Mingyu came out of their room, "Babe, I left your breakfast and the lunch..." Mingyu stopped looking at Mrs. Jeon, looking directly at him Wonwoo walked to him.

"I can come back later," Mrs. Jeon said, something draw on on her voice and when she moved Wonwoo took her by the wrist.

"You can come back as many time as you want but Mingyu will be still here," Wonwoo said and let her go, she stood there as Wonwoo moved toward Mingyu.

"I left your breakfast on the stove, the lunch is in the fridge and I'll come back to make dinner," Mingyu breathed. "I think it isn't enough food for both of you." Wonwoo chuckled.

"Don't worry babe, I can cook too," Wonwoo said and moved his hand to take Mingyu's, the younger looked at him and snorted a loud laugh.

"Right?"

"I don't cook like you but I can survive," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu kept laughing until the older hit him.

"'Kay, bye," Mingyu said and moved but Wonwoo stopped him.

"Hey, do it properly," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's mom, staring at them, there was something in her eyes and he couldn't decipher it.

"But..."

"It's our home Mingyu, we set the rules," Wonwoo said annoyed and Mingyu smiled at him. Mingyu leaned down and placed a fast kiss on Wonwoo's lips.

"Babe, I love you," Mingyu muttered and couldn't hold himself placing another kiss. "See you later, if you cook, don't burn the house," he smiled.

"I won't," Wonwoo answered and Mingyu moved towards the door.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Jeon," Mingyu said as he walked beside her and left.

The door closed.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Wonwoo asked looking at his mother. "Sit, please," Wonwoo smiled at her and she moved to sit, her hands on her lap. "Do you want something?"

"Water would be good."

Wonwoo moved to get her a glass, he handed it to her and she took a sip from it and placed it on the coffee table. She placed her hands again on her lap and looked at Wonwoo, the boy moved to sit on the couch beside her.

"I've had a talk with your father," she said again and Wonwoo looked at her face. "I'm sorry," she said and Wonwoo smiled at her. "I shouldn't have treated you like that but it scared me, I never meant to hurt you," she said and Wonwoo could see the tears in her eyes but he didn't move. "I wanted to protect you."

"From what?"

"The world," she said and Wonwoo stared to her eyes. "You can't understand," she said and took Wonwoo's face with her hands. It was cold and Wonwoo tries his best to not hiss. "I was scared the world would hurt you. I still remember the time you came telling me you liked someone, those tiny eyes of you full of delight," she said and started to cry but Wonwoo let her keep talking. "It was a boy but you were just a kid and I got scared people might hurt you. I'm still scared."

"You don't need to," Wonwoo said. "I've got Mingyu."

"But if he lets you alone if you need to face everything by your own, I'm scared," Mrs. Jeon said, tears kept falling from her eyes and Wonwoo moved his hands to clean the tears away, smiling.

"Did I mention Mingyu was willing to give me almost 50 dollars without even asking for something in exchange?" Wonwoo said raising his voice and there was something in her eyes that made him keep talking. "No, it wasn't like he would be paying to have sex with me," he said. "He gave me home, he helped me whenever I needed to, I didn't even ask for it, I refused as many times and he kept offering it, he never wanted something else but to make me feel loved and safe." Wonwoo felt like crying. "I love him, I really do, mom." Wonwoo started crying and couldn't stop, looking at the ground. "He makes me the happiest man alive," Wonwoo said. "I was so pained and I cried so much and he stayed with me no matter how annoying and whiny I became and I love him so much." Mrs. Jeon moved to hug him as he cried louder, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I wanted the best for you," she said and Wonwoo pushed him away to look at her face.

"I already have it and it's Mingyu."

Mrs. Jeon smiled at him and Wonwoo smiled back. There was something in the back of his head. Not wanting to fade out.

"Can I be honest with you?" Wonwoo asked shyly. "And could you not think anything bad about Mingyu?" Mrs. Jeon nodded looking at her son. "I mean it. I never told this to anyone."

"What do you mean?"

Wonwoo but his lip and tried to swallow the words that were stuck in his throat but he couldn't stop himself.

"Mingyu is a great person, he's nice and caring. I love him and I know he loves me," Wonwoo said and moved his hands to his lap, playing with them. He raised his eyes to meet his mom's eyes, she was waiting. She moved to take his hand. "He keeps thinking he raped me," Wonwoo blurted and the touch disappeared. "I can see it when we're in bed and I look him in the eyes, he looks worried and pained."

"Did he..." Wonwoo looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't think bad about him, he's nice, reckless but nice," Wonwoo breathed and looked at his mom. "I still kind of feel it was your fault, I mean," Wonwoo laughed awkwardly and stood up. "I was worried to death, I didn't know what to think or feel and Mingyu made me feel good in many different ways," he breathed walking around. "But you were telling me, he was a bad person and I waited for him to do something that'll make me push him away, I couldn't even invest myself in his friendship because I was waiting for him to fuck up. I fucked up," Wonwoo breathed and stopped his back facing his mother. "I fucked up when I kissed him and when I kept kissing him. I fucked up when I let him blow me." Wonwoo laughed and turned. "It's not like I regret it, I'm so glad I did that many things and with him, I wouldn't be this happy and this full of love if I didn't do all that." Wonwoo looked at his mom, she was pressing his lips tightly and Wonwoo knew he had to stop but he couldn't not halfway all his bottled thoughts. He waited.

"What happened?" Mrs. Jeon's voice was hard, and it stung, like always, Wonwoo laughed softly and moved to sit, as far as he could from his mother.

"It's not that I didn't want it to happen, I just thought I would have more time to think if I actually wanted it," Wonwoo said and looked at her. "The time we had sex the first time it was as if Mingyu was pushing me towards a cliff. I won't deny I wanted to try it." He felt his cheeks getting warmer and looked away. "I was scared because you kept telling me it wasn't right, that it was unholy, I was a kid, and I believe it." Wonwoo moved to stood but his mother stopped him.

"What happened?" A hard sound cutting the air and Wonwoo bit his lip, unable to continue.

"We did it, I enjoyed it, it felt nice but I was just experimenting, I was trying myself," Wonwoo said and started crying. His mother's hands took his face to made him look at her.

"Did he pushed you to all this? Through all this? Was he manipulating you?"

Wonwoo stopped crying and looked at her, his eyes wide open and hit her hands away standing up, she leaned to get closer and he stepped back.

"Dear God, no," Wonwoo hissed. "Would you always believe that?" Wonwoo said ruffling his hair. "That I was making a mistake, that Mingyu just used sweet words to get me in his bed as many times he wanted or to make me stay beside him? Would you?"

Silence.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes when he saw the slight tremble on his mother's lower lip.

"Mingyu told me he loved me," Wonwoo said. "The first time, in the most intimate situation and he said it, and it was overwhelming, I liked it," Wonwoo cried. "Damn, I liked what he was doing to my body but I loved what he muttered the whole time. I cried, I cried because I wasn't sure if I should feel what I was feeling," Wonwoo breathed. "It was all your fault!" he hissed without stopping crying. "It was the moment of realization, it was overwhelming, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't tell him to stop, he was looking at my breakdown and he asked me if I wanted him to stop and I wanted him to keep doing it. I loved him since the moment I saw him smile but I kept hearing a voice telling me it wasn't right. That I shouldn't feel that towards Mingyu, towards a man." Wonwoo took a deep breath stopping crying. "It was you all the time." Wonwoo took another deep breath and looked at her. "I love you," Wonwoo said. "You made me go through a hell. First, because you filled my head with useless things, then because I couldn't tell you or anybody I was dating Mingyu and lastly because you kept acting like I was such a shameful person for liking him, for loving someone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, but you did. I'm not angry at you, by any means but I won't pretend anymore. This time you will deal with me and Mingyu, I'm staying with him, if you want to apologize to someone is Mingyu you should talk with. I'm your son, I can be mad at you but we're blood, I cannot hate you but I won't tolerate your shit anymore." Wonwoo sat on the arm of the couch. "Mingyu had to deal with your stares and bad behavior." Wonwoo said. "Because of you, he had to watch the person he loved cry for a week, see him break and worry about useless things, he couldn't feel at home in my house, we couldn't spend time together there, I couldn't show the world I loved him, you know how it feels that the person you love can't say it to their family? I went through a hell but Mingyu went through it with me," Wonwoo finished. "I'm expecting an extended apology towards my boyfriend and to deal with his bad manners, silly jokes and damn, those awfully out of place comments about out sex life."

Mrs. Jeon smiled and Wonwoo smiled with her.

"I'll apologize to him," she said.

"Thank you," Wonwoo said. "Maybe you might want to go to my exhibition, it's in about a month." Mrs. Jeon looked at him and he chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah, we couldn't actually talk about how I'm doing." She nodded. "I'm the second place of the generation, Mina is first place but anyways, I'm doing good." Wonwoo smiled and his mother heard him talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> There's just one chapter left. I will say my last toughts there and if there any question about the story I will gladly answer it. This chapter and in the last one. I'm so happy you could read this and see all my journey to this point writing it and all. For this chapter I think there might be some gaps because this chapter was erased by the app I used to write it and I could rescue bits the thing that hurt me the most was Wonwoo's speech to his mother but luckily I had sent it to Derpydots so it was safe. I got three to four hours trying to save something it took me 9-10 days to write. Yeap. This chapter was about to be 9k to 10k but it didn't. I'm sorry. It actually lack on the feeling it had at the beggining but I cannot rewrite anything. I don't remember what I write. Is as if I got into a place and I just write everything it comes to my head. It is mostly the reason it has so many grammar mistakes but I try to fix everything as much as I can. I hope you can like this little baby as it comming to it's end.
> 
> Thank you very much for everything and the love.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty.

A knock on the door made Wonwoo jump.

"Babe," he heard Mingyu call him. "You have been there for almost 20 hours," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo looked around, moving as fast as he could to turn around the photograph he was sleepy and everything fell into the floor. "I'm gonna come in," Mingyu announced. Wonwoo looked at the door and ran towards there, pressing his back against it.

"Don't, please," he said tiredly and Mingyu giggled at the other side of the door.

"Come here, baby," Mingyu said and Wonwoo opened the door. The younger fell forward and Wonwoo caught him, hugging him. "Are you fine? Is everything okay?" Wonwoo chuckled.

"Yeah, I got caught in my work, I'm finishing some details," Wonwoo breathed with a yawn.

"I'm gonna prepare a bath and we'll bath together and then we'll get some sleep together," Mingyu breathed caressing Wonwoo's face.

"Please," Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Finish your work," Mingyu said slowly and left the older, walking towards the bathroom.

Wonwoo moved in his studio and took the fallen photographs and took a pencil, labeling them and marking them, he placed the stack of twenty photographs beside his stack of papers. Unrevised versions of his speech. Wonwoo had to grow used to make those speeches, he has done a few exhibition and had done a few other speeches for class, made some debates and made a presentation about aesthetic essays, yet he felt like it was the first time. He felt like a kid, nervous and scared. He placed everything on a yellow envelope and left it on his desk and walked towards the bathroom, the tub was almost filled and Mingyu was pouring something in the water.

"I'll wash you before we get it and we'll just worry about how cold it is," Mingyu said and Wonwoo smiled moving to hug him.

"Thank you, babe, I don't deserve you," Wonwoo breathed and placed a kiss on Mingyu's temple, walking away to start undressing.

"I don't deserve you," Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo stopped moving towards Mingyu.

"Hey," Wonwoo muttered and Mingyu looked at him. "Don't think like that."

"You should stop saying that then," Mingyu almost hissed and Wonwoo chuckled.

"I'm sorry, you are, just, too good, thank you," Wonwoo said and moved his body to hug Mingyu, the younger smiled.

"Enough," Mingyu said and Wonwoo released the younger, Mingyu turned and finished undressing Wonwoo, making him sit on a low chair and took the shower head to wet Wonwoo, the older let Mingyu do whatever he wanted. The younger scrubbed Wonwoo with soap and the older hummed and Mingyu smiled.

When he finished Wonwoo got in the bathtub and Mingyu cleaned himself under Wonwoo's stare. Mingyu finished and got inside behind Wonwoo making his back press against his chest.

"Feeling better?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo giggled moving his head to look at him. The younger caressed his stomach with his thumb.

"Yeah," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu leaned to kiss him. Mingyu broke the kiss and Wonwoo moved his head to look away from him. "Babe," Wonwoo said and Mingyu held him tighter. "I want to confess..."

"Yes?" Mingyu's was soothing and Wonwoo bit his lip.

"I told my mom what happened between us," Wonwoo exhaled and the younger clasped Wonwoo's body closer, his body shaking and unable to tell him anything.

"What happened?" Mingyu choked on his words and Wonwoo laughed.

"Anything," Wonwoo breathed. "She kept the same shit and even worst," he laughed sadly, "anyways I want to tell you the same I told her," Wonwoo moved himself to look at Mingyu. "That time, I didn't hate it, I cried because I was overwhelmed, you know why." Wonwoo got closer to him. "I was happy," Wonwoo blushed as he talked. "I was really happy you loved me and I'm even happier you still love me," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu kissed him, placing his hand on Wonwoo's nape.

"Thank you," Mingyu breathed making Wonwoo chuckle.

"I know you were still worried, I've told you, you never forced me," Wonwoo smiled at him and moved to being able to face Mingyu and kiss him, hugging him by the neck.

"Want to sleep now?" Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo's lips.

"Yes, please." There was a smile plastered in their lips. Mingyu stood up and when he was out of the bathtub, Wonwoo pulled him closer kissing his chest and neck. Mingyu smiled and pushed Wonwoo away helping him to get out of the bathtub and drying his body. Wonwoo jumped to get his legs around Mingyu's waist and the younger carried him towards their bed.

They kissed until they got tired and lied beside each other, clasped hands, staring at the ceiling, not even bothering to cover their naked bodies from the cold weather. Wonwoo moved to hug his boyfriend, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Their bodies pressed together and nothing else actually mattered than that.

Wonwoo opened his eyes groaning as the insistent sound of his alarm was disturbing his sleep. Mingyu at his side jus turned around mumbling something and he turned off his alarm, sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to wash out his sleep. He moved from the bed and got into the bathroom to wash his hair and face. Mingyu kept sleeping on the bed and he was still asleep when Wonwoo came back for something to wear, and he opened his eyes when Wonwoo kissed him goodbye and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. Wonwoo chuckled and moved towards the door with his yellow envelope in his hands.

His hand was strongly clasped around the envelope as he walked inside a coffee shop. Professor Kang waved his hand when he entered the shop and he went to him.

"Good morning," he breathed excitedly, too excitedly to be seven 'o clock. It was like had an actual good night of sleep. "Did you take breakfast already?"

"No, Mingyu overslept," Wonwoo breathed and left the envelope on the table to get something to drink and eat. He came back with a ticket and a tired smile.

Professor Kang was already going through the photograph but as he knew how much Wonwoo hated his work being seen, he made his best to not anyone let see it, until they got their food and drinks on the table. Wonwoo saw him press his lips tightly together.

"Why are we here?" Wonwoo asked, blushing. Professor Kang looked at him then he waved the waitress to go away in a nice manner and Wonwoo felt his cheeks getting even warmer.

"Don't worry, this is a pure research and academic reason, nothing to worry about," he breathed as he placed his eyes on the photographs Wonwoo was providing.

"In the back says if it's just a photograph or a piece," Wonwoo breathed starting to eat his sandwich and took a sip from his coffee.

"I was about to reject this one but the title," Professor Kang breathed tapping the photo of the armchair. "I thought it was useless but the title for the piece really gives it a meaning."

"The armchair has its own sentiment," Wonwoo said, his mouth filled with food.

"Do you have any extras?" Professor Kang asked as he took five photographs and handed them to Wonwoo. The boy looked at them and frowned.

"Why?" he asked and took a sip from his coffee. "This was my favorite, I got many troubles to have it," Wonwoo hissed. Professor Kang took a sip from his own coffee.

"Yeah," Professor Kang said, "it lacks sentiment you were looking for, it's so plain."

Wonwoo sighed and took his backpack, his hand digging inside, looking for the replacement, the first one was His own picture.

"This is more likely," Professor Kang said and Wonwoo stared at his own picture, his smile and his necklace shinning. "Why didn't you chose this first?" He asked and Wonwoo chuckled.

"Too intimate for my liking," Wonwoo answered.

"Sentiment," Professor Kang said. "Intimacy is part of the sentiment, is good," he placed the picture with the stack of approved stack of photos and looked the other ones, Wonwoo bit his lip.

"Why this couldn't be my sole choice?"

"You are still a kid," Professor Kang breathed. "You're a genius, you have great ideas but when it comes to an exhibition, you still lack on experience, you're doing good, your ideas are brilliant but you're also really scared to show yourself to the world," he breathed and gave Wonwoo the approved pictures. "Pencil." Wonwoo handed him one as he took all the variation of his speeches to revise them, Wonwoo took the opportunity to revise the photographs himself.

"Do I need to change the title?" Wonwoo asked showing him his photograph, Professor Kang took a little time to look the photograph over his glasses and meditated the answer as Wonwoo took a sip from his coffee.

"No, keep it," Professor Kang said and Wonwoo smiled moving to take a pen and start scribbling on the back. "Do you have any idea on how you gonna distribute it?" Wonwoo looked at him and shook his head.

"I didn't have the time to go and look how was the place to start planning the distribution, but I will this week."

Professor Kang shook his head, "wait next week, this week is a hell with all the new students and matriculations," he said and shook his head looking back towards the speech he had on hand, his right hand playing with the pencil.

"Babe!" they heard and Wonwoo turned everything upside down and ripped the speech from his teacher's hand and put it on the table as he got up to greet his boyfriend. He was accompanied by Jihoon. His teacher took the paper again and kept reading, scribbling some other things in it.

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked his voice wavering.

"You know, hanging with my mistress," Mingyu answered and Jihoon hit him in the ribs.

"Right," Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu leaned placing his left hand over his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Professor Kang raised his sight to meet Mingyu and he smiled widely taking Mingyu's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Boyfriend." Mingyu smiled and Professor Kang could see why he was inspired by the man.

"Kim Mingyu," Mingyu said and Wonwoo moved to take Mingyu's hand and turn him to make his back face the table, he moved Mingyu's hand away and looked at his eyes for a brief moment before placing a fast kiss on his lips.

"Go," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu giggled moving to take Jihoon by the arms and moved to a table, far from them.

"He knows you hate people looking at your work when it's unfinished," Professor Kang said, looking at Wonwoo, the boy was glancing at the table where his boyfriend was.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend after all," Wonwoo breathed and placed his elbows on the table. Professor Kang looked to the papers again, taking another one.

"You were right," Professor Kang, "he's actually quite attractive." Wonwoo smiled.

"Yes, he is," Wonwoo said, not overthinking about the words.

"Paper," he mumbled and Wonwoo took a sketchbook and handed it to him. "I'm gonna do a slight transcript on the points you have to keep, this one is the best but you're going around somehow when you finish the new one, send it to me and I'll help you." Wonwoo nodded and Professor Kang handed him the paper for Wonwoo to read the speech. "You keep being scared, remember, this is yours and you need to show yourself."

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind," Wonwoo mumbled as he read his own words. He didn't remember any of them and he started to feel overwhelmed when he read them, it was empty, it lacked on what he was talking about.

"You noticed." Professor Kang broke the trance Wonwoo was in and looked at him.

"I'll work on it," Wonwoo said as he placed the paper on the table and started to place everything back into the envelope as Professor Kang handed him the sketchbook.

"Think about him." He signaled towards Mingyu making Wonwoo blush, "it'll work better that way."

"Thank you," Wonwoo bowed as he stood up. "I'll work on it and as soon as I have it, I'll send it."

"Yeah," Professor Kang said as he stood. "Mr. Jeon," he breathed and Wonwoo looked at him. "Stop fearing the world, you're not alone."

Wonwoo nodded and moved to the table Mingyu and Jihoon were, both of them stopped talking when he was close enough.

"What?" Wonwoo hissed.

"Nothing babe," Mingyu answered standing, pulling him close by the waist.

"Did you miss me this morning?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu smirked.

"We're in a public place," Jihoon snorted making Wonwoo blush, pushing Mingyu away.

"It's not like we didn't do it in a public place before," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo hit him shushing him.

"I can't believe Jeon Wonwoo is that kind of guy," Jihoon said mockingly, looking at the even darker blush in his cheeks

"I know right, he just turned and pulled his pants down," Mingyu said and Wonwoo hit him. Jihoon laughed loudly, hitting the table.

"Where?"

"In his exhibition, in front of our picture," Mingyu said. Jihoon opened his eyes wide in surprise, opening his mouth.

"Idiot," Wonwoo hissed.

"The main piece were you two?"

"Yes," Mingyu answered shyly.

"Damn," Jihoon hissed and followed it with a whistle. "You have a proper hottie as a boyfriend Wonwoo."

"Shut up," Wonwoo mumbled.

"It had to bee fun to have him," Jihoon breathed as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm leaving," Wonwoo breathed. Mingyu chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye baby, see you at home," Mingyu breathed and spanked his boyfriend when he turned.

"We'll have dinner with my parents, don't forget it," Wonwoo said and Mingyu groaned falling again in the chair. Jihoon laughed. Wonwoo leaned to place a kiss on Mingyu's cheek.

"I love you." Wonwoo moved and left, walking straight without looking back at his boyfriend who surely was looking at him and probably his ass too, wanting it, as Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to want him, to take him.

The older walked towards home, he opened the door and thrown the shoes and backpack at the entrance, taking only the yellow envelope. He walked towards his studio. The only place in the flat that Mingyu wasn't allowed to be, it was a mess, paper everywhere, he turned on the light and placed the envelope on the desk, taking everything out and started to place the photographs again on the black board. Wonwoo looked at the notes in his speech. He went back at the entrance when Mingyu got inside.

"Get me the sketchbook," Wonwoo said and Mingyu took his backpack, urging inside. He handed Wonwoo the sketchbook. "I thought you were going to be with Jihoon," Wonwoo breathed as he took the sketchbook and opened it.

"Yeah, well... he was mocking me and doing indecent remarks about our sex life," Mingyu said and he moved to sit on the couch, turning on the TV.

"You told him about our picture, you deserve it," Wonwoo said placing his eyes on the sketchbook.

*What does he make you feel?*

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu.

"You could have told him about the many kinks he has," Wonwoo said and got closer to Mingyu and hug him. "Soonyoung have quite a mouthful when it comes to their sex life without Jihoon actually knowing about it." Wonwoo placed a kiss on Mingyu's cheek.

"And make them fight?" Mingyu said.

"Their relationship isn't that fragile, they have been together longer than we do," Wonwoo breathed on Mingyu's ear. The younger hummed and Wonwoo left him.

"Call me to eat with you, I'll be a little busy." Wonwoo left him.

"Don't you want to have sex before we go to your parents?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo turned to look at him.

"I still have fresh hickeys and I don't think my mom would be happy if I go to a restaurant with my neck full biting and my lips swallowed because we kept making out."

"The one that ends up with hickeys is me and your lips would be red because I would ravish your mouth." Wonwoo gasped and moved away.

"Dear god, calm your hormones," Wonwoo hissed making Mingyu laugh.

"The one who always asks for sex is you," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo groaned.

"Fuck off," Wonwoo hissed and moved to his studio closing the door.

When Wonwoo put himself to work and to rewrite his speech eleventh time that same month, he could hear the muffled sound of Mingyu's gasps and he groaned to himself. It wasn't a lie, he was busy, he wanted sex –as he always wanted to– but he needed to have this done to have time and rehearse it. He stopped for a moment, enjoying the faint sound of his boyfriend and took his phone.

 **To:** Mina  
_Can you help me with the exhibition?_

Wonwoo stared at the screen of his computer, re-reading his words as he hears Mingyu moaning a little louder than before. He couldn't focus, not with the idea of Mingyu in his head.

"Be quiet you idiot," Wonwoo yelled, a soft giggle and everything became silent.

His phone rang and Wonwoo took it, trying to erase the image of Mingyu masturbating, the sound coming muffled and well, his studio was in front of his bedroom, parallel doors and he knew Mingyu was doing it on purpose to make him go and let him fuck him and Wonwoo wanted it.

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_Yeah, sure, with what?_

 **To:** Mina  
_Distribution of the pieces._

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_My speciality._  
_Would you let me see them and explain everything?_

 **To:** Mina  
_Yes, I promise._

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_'Kay I'll help you._

Wonwoo placed his phone on the table and read his essay, the words nicely written, dancing on the screen.

_By example_

"Wonwoo!" Wonwoo heard the loud moan. Mingyu reached the climax and Wonwoo felt he wanted to feel it. He hitting the orgasm, his muscles tensing and Mingyu's weight over him, pushing him against the mattress.

There were other thoughts inside his head and when he heard the water stream on the bathroom and stared at the screen, he had already finished writing his speech. He sent it to his teacher and when he moved to his bedroom, Mingyu was walking inside naked. Wonwoo hugged hum by the back and caressed the skin.

"Did you enjoyed it?" Wonwoo asked kissing Mingyu's back.

"Not so much because you weren't there," Mingyu answered and Wonwoo released him.

"I was busy," Wonwoo said as he sat on their bed, Mingyu looked for clothing to wear.

"I know, that's why I chose to make my hand help me," Mingyu said as he took his underwear and put it on.

"Maybe I'll gonna change my mind someday," Wonwoo breathed as he stared at Mingyu bending to pull his underwear.

"About?" Mingyu moved without looking at his boyfriend to get some clothing to put.

"Your ass," Wonwoo breathed and stood up, "it's nice to see." Mingyu smiled and looked at Wonwoo.

"Wanna eat?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded.

Mingyu moved from the bedroom towards the kitchen, food already was done and Wonwoo noticed he had lost track of time even when heard the water stream. They sat on the table, not talking as Wonwoo kept staring at his phone, and Mingyu didn't have any intention of getting into his boyfriend's nerves, not that moment, at least. They finished the meal and Wonwoo stared at Mingyu.

"I'll take a bath," Wonwoo said and he stood up to kiss Mingyu. He walked towards the bathroom under Mingyu's stare.

"I'll take some clothing for you to wear."

Wonwoo undressed and when he was about to open the water stream he got out of the bathroom.

"If my phone rings, check it up," Wonwoo said and Mingyu waved his hand as he looked on the drawers. Wonwoo got inside the bathroom opening the water stream to enjoy a nice short shower.

When Wonwoo got out the bathroom towards his room. He took everything Mingyu had nicely in their bed without question it. Mingyu was waiting for him in the living room. Wonwoo sat beside him and Mingyu placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

"Did my phone?" Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and the younger shrugged.

"You left your phone in your studio but I didn't hear anything," Mingyu said and Wonwoo leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," Wonwoo said and moved to get his phone.

The older sat on his chair and got to check his mail. It was empty. He took his phone and moved to Mingyu. He sat on Mingyu's lap.

"We still have some time," Wonwoo voiced. Mingyu smiled and he placed his hands around Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo leaned to kiss his lips, Mingyu's hands gripped on Wonwoo's body strongly making the older moan. Mingyu chuckled.

Wonwoo placed his hands on Mingyu's face to hold him steady, making the kiss deeper. Wonwoo's phone rang and he broke the kiss to look at it.

 **To:** Wonwoo  
_Don't get busy and forget the dinner._

"It's Woojin," Wonwoo said and Mingyu stared at him. "Are we too simple minded?" Wonwoo asked. "Woojin just told me to not get busy." Mingyu laughed.

 **To:** Annoying brother  
**We weren't busy...**

Wonwoo moved from Mingyu's lap and the younger whimpered. The older smiled and walked towards the door.

"Let's get going babe," Wonwoo said and Mingyu stood up, pinning his boyfriend against the wall to kiss him. Wonwoo pushed him away and put his shoes on. Mingyu followed his boyfriend.

They arrived at a nice restaurant, Mingyu was laughing to Wonwoo's remarks about what he shouldn't do at the table or in front of his family. It was fun because he knew nothing would go wrong and they were living together if something went wrong he wouldn't deal with the consequences, he would go back to their shared apartment to have nice sex or just sleep hugging each other.

Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand as they walked but the older moved his hand, releasing himself from the touch. Mingyu took it again.

"Calm down," he muttered intertwining their fingers. "Everything will be okay and you shouldn't be worried you said everything to your mom if she cannot get it now, it's her fault, you did your best and I'm still with you." Wonwoo smiled.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said under his breath.

"I don't expect your mom to like me but I'll try to be as good as I can for her to not hate me," Mingyu said and Wonwoo sighed pulling him to kiss him.

"No matter what happen, I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

They got inside the restaurant and spotted Woojin, they walked there, Mingyu left Wonwoo's hand and the older flashed a smile towards him.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Woojin said ad he looked at Mingyu, Wonwoo frowned.

"What?" Mingyu's voice sounded fake and it made Woojin laugh. "Well, I wouldn't miss this. Nice to see you Mr. Jeon, Mrs. Jeon."

"Hi, mom, dad," Wonwoo said raising his hand awkwardly. Mingyu pushed him to sit and helped him with the chair. "You know, you don't need to be this attentive," Wonwoo hissed.

Mingyu laughed. "You know I love to spoil you," Mingyu said and leaned to kiss Wonwoo's temple. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Disgusting as always," Woojin breathed. Wonwoo glared at him.

"Shut up," he hissed and Woojin chuckled.

Wonwoo stared at his mom. His dad moved his hand to take his mom's hand and Wonwoo looked at Woojin's and Mingyu's bickering, Wonwoo's hand moved under the table to squeeze Mingyu's leg, close to the knee, Mingyu stopped talking.

"Is there something?" Wonwoo asked slowly.

"I wanted to apologize, properly," Mrs. Jeon said. "Mingyu." She looked at him and he straightened his back.

"Yes," Mingyu stuttered making Wonwoo giggle, leaning to take his hand and kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to complicate your relationship." Mingyu smiled and turned to see Wonwoo.

"It was fun," Mingyu said. "It was hard but it made me realize how much I love him."

"Don't be cheesy," Wonwoo hissed.

"I'm being honest," Mingyu laughed. "I do love you Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu said. Wonwoo blushed making Mingyu laugh and without any warning, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo to kiss him full on the lips. Mingyu broke the kiss, "I'm gonna marry this boy."

"I don't want this to be your proposal," Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu stared at him.

"Is that a yes?" Mingyu stared at Wonwoo making the older blush.

"It has always been a yes," Wonwoo said and Mingyu took his arm pulling him towards him, hugging the boy strongly against his chest.

"I love you," Mingyu breathed against his ear.

"I love you too, now, we're in a public place," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu let him go.

A cough and Wonwoo looked at his parents. His father had a slight smile on his lips and his mother wasn't frowning. She wasn't smiling either and Wonwoo could sense the mixed emotions. There was a slight surprise as her lips parted but she tried to not show anything.

"Sorry," Wonwoo mumbled as he blushed, Mingyu took his hand and he looked at him, the smile there, so wide and so beautiful as the first time he had seen it. He stared at him until Mingyu started to giggle.

"It's getting uncomfortable," Woojin hissed and he waved his hand to the waiter.

They ordered their food, Mingyu and Wonwoo's hands still strongly clasped together.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you," Mingyu said with a soft smile.

"It's okay," Mrs. Jeon said as she stared at their clasped hands. "I never intended to get into your relationship," she said and raised her eyes to meet Wonwoo's, the boy glared at her. A soft uncomfortable giggle came from her lips. "Well, I did try but I wanted Wonwoo to be happy without any suffering."

"I know," Mingyu breathed. "I know you wanted the best for your son and I want the same, I want him to be happy and joyful and really comfortable with everything." Wonwoo's hand left Mingyu's and moved it to Mingyu's nape leaning into his ear.

"Fuck me," Wonwoo whispered in Mingyu's ear. The sound was needy and full of lust Mingyu had to gulp.

"I love him," Mingyu said and Wonwoo moved away. "I'll make him happy, I won't let him be sad or in pain, I swear."

"I know we're still young but," Wonwoo looked at his parents, "we're sure about our feelings." Wonwoo smiled. "Shut the fuck up Woojin."

"I didn't say anything," Woojin retorted.

"You were, I know."

"I was about to say that I really like my brother-in-law," Woojin said and Mingyu chuckled.

"I like you too, kiddo," Mingyu said and ruffled his hair. Wonwoo stood up and took Mingyu's hand making Mingyu laugh out loud. "But, yeah, I love you Won."

"Fuck you," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu's smile kept plastered in his lips.

"Hey, don't be petty," Mingyu said, his smile still on his lips. Wonwoo moved to pinch Mingyu's nose.

"I hate you," Wonwoo hissed making Mingyu laugh.

Wonwoo pouted and looked at his parents feeling ashamed about his tantrum but they were smiling, they were silent but the smile on their lips was full of fondness and that made him feel more ashamed. The food came and they gladly took it, to drown any possible conversation.

"The exhibition," Mrs. Jeon said after she took a sip from his soda. "When will it be?"

"February 27th," Wonwoo answered.

"It was fixed?" Mingyu asked making Wonwoo chuckle.

"Yes, after the entrance ceremony," Wonwoo said and Mingyu pouted at his boyfriend, Wonwoo took a napkin to clean the mess Mingyu had done with his face.

"You didn't tell me," Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him trying to not roll his eyes.

"Don't talk like you didn't know me," Wonwoo hissed. Mingyu made a face and the older hit him on the arm. "Mingyu, don't."

"Sorry, when would you tell me?"

"Look, you know about my project because we live together," Wonwoo hissed, "but if it weren't for it, you wouldn't know a thing."

"Why?" Mingyu whined.

"This Lil' shit I'm doing is for you, I wanted it to be a surprise but you never stop to pout when I don't tell you something." Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's cheeks. "So stop whining, I'm doing everything because I'm really in love with you." A smirk.

"Stop being an ass, you know I love you," Wonwoo said.

"But your parents weren't aware of it," Mingyu said mockingly and Wonwoo blushed.

"You're really disgusting," Woojin cried as he ate.

"I'm curious," Mrs. Jeon said and Wonwoo looked at her as he munched his food. "Does anyone else know?"

Mingyu looked at her, "yeah, everybody knows."

"My teacher, knows, he heard one of our conversations," Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded.

"A teacher from the Communication Faculty knows," Mingyu said. "He still wants an invitation to our wedding.

"Only if you ace every class, you got a recommendation from him," Wonwoo said.

"Only because he saw your exhibition," Mingyu said and Wonwoo blushed, "he heard so much praise from your favorite teacher."

"Are you jealous?"

"Shut up," Mingyu hissed.

"Talking about the exhibition..." Wonwoo bit his lip. "Nayoung saw us." The older filled his mouth with food as his boyfriend started to choke on his food.

"You mean..." Mingyu said and Wonwoo nodded. "When we... You know," Mingyu said.

"Yes," Wonwoo spat making Mingyu smirk. "No, don't say anything or I'll kill you," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu started to laugh.

"Right," Mingyu said. "My parents knows."

"Are they okay..."

"They're worried about Wonwoo," Mingyu said and took his hands. "They think I'm too reckless and that I'll hurt him but they're wrong."

"His mom already has some plans to our wedding," Wonwoo said.

"The only thing she regrets is that she'll have to wait longer to someone using her wedding dress again," Mingyu said. "They pretend on letting Minsuk marry until she's in her thirties."

"Poor child," Wonwoo muttered as he kept eating.

"Well, I don't think she would be able to like someone else after you," Mingyu said and Wonwoo glared at him.

"Wait," Mr. Jeon said and Wonwoo looked at him.

"What does that mean? Wonwoo did you..."

"No!," Wonwoo croaked. "It's just..." Wonwoo bit his lip.

"Mingyu's sister had a crush on Wonwoo but she found out Wonwoo was with Mingyu because she saw them making out," Woojin said. Wonwoo hit Mingyu.

"Did you tell him?" Wonwoo asked, frowning and Mingyu shrugged.

"He also told me she heard you having rough sex with him," Woojin said and Wonwoo hit Mingyu.

"What's the case of this if I'm breaking up with you?" Wonwoo said angrily and Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo's parents.

"Wonwoo is doing really great in college," Mingyu said with a smile.

"I still don't know why I love you," Wonwoo mumbled.

"You know why," Mingyu said and Wonwoo hit him.

"Damn," Wonwoo hissed.

"Are you always like this?" Mr. Jeon asked, taking the last bit of his food.

"Not always," Wonwoo said. "I have been busy lately."

"We haven't managed to be together."

"You live together," Mr. Jeon retorted.

"Not that kind of together," Mingyu said.

"Next time," Wonwoo breathed. "We don't need this idiot here." Mr. Jeon laughed and Mingyu accompanied him.

"How the test went?" Mr. Jeon asked to Mingyu.

"I got into Wonwoo's college, I'm taking Communication," Mingyu said.

"You seem more outgoing than Wonwoo, how..."

"I saw him at the library, Minghao had dragged me in, he was reading a book," Mingyu said and Wonwoo stared at him. "And when he changed the page I saw him smile, it was faint but he was beautiful."

"Stop," Wonwoo stuttered and took Mingyu's hand. "Don't talk about that."

"I fell in love at first sight, it was hard to get Wonwoo to look at me," Mingyu said and Wonwoo stared at his empty plate.

A gag noise.

"I'm going to kill ya, lil' shit," Wonwoo hissed and stood up.

"Wonwoo!" Mrs. Jeon said, her voice sounded loud but calm and Wonwoo took his seat again, glaring at his little brother.

"Your parents had seen more of you," Mr. Jeon said and Mingyu nodded.

"A lot," Mingyu said and took Wonwoo's hand. "They did some things to make my relationship with him more comfortable. They gave us our space." Wonwoo stared at Mingyu. "They let us be intimate when we didn't have anywhere to go." Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"You were going really well and you fucked it up," Wonwoo hissed. "I felt really comfortable in his house, with his family," Wonwoo said. "Mingyu is like home to me."

"Sometimes," Woojin said and everyone looked at him, "I feel like Mingyu is really proud of you."

"I am," Mingyu breathed with a smile.

"But about everything," Woojin said. "In an annoying disgusting way."

"How?"

"You like the way he talks, the way he laughs, the way he sneezes or how he hits you or the way he looks when he's angry," Woojin started to number everything. "Even the disgusting things."

"You should stop," Wonwoo said.

"Why do you tell all that to a sixteen-year-old boy?" Mrs. Jeon said.

"He asked," Mingyu answered.

"Maybe it doesn't seem like I like my brother but I do love him," Woojin said. "When I knew they were dating, I needed to be sure it was a proper boy for my brother."

"Does people really not trust my judgment?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu laughed. "Not even your parents wanted me to be with you."

"Why?" Mrs. Jeon asked.

"They think I'm too good for Mingyu."

"They might be right," Mingyu said. Wonwoo glared at him. "I was kidding."

"How's school?" Wonwoo asked looking towards Woojin.

"No, no, deal with this conversation yourself," Woojin hissed.

"Why are you here anyways?" Wonwoo hissed.

"Don't know, to see if there would be any funny thing from your boyfriend," Woojin said. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Wonwoo breathed.

"Calm down," Mingyu said as he took Wonwoo's hand.

"I'm not asking for your approval," Wonwoo said. "I already know that I want Mingyu in my life but I will be sad if I have to choose between you and him because no matter what it will be him."

"If he hurts you? If he leaves you?" Mrs. Jeon asked the table got silent.

"I'd die before hurting Wonwoo and the only reason we would get apart is because I died," Mingyu said. Wonwoo smiled at him but there was bitterness in his smiled, he squeezed Mingyu's hand.

"We're fine now, I doubt we would just suddenly go apart," Wonwoo said, his voice shaking. "I also doubt that those reasons would hurt each other, it would painful to leave this silly boy but I doubt he cheat on me or that I do cheat on him, it's more likely that we get tired of each other." Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, he was staring at him with that sad eyes and Wonwoo smiled. "I already told you I can't expect to love you my whole life but I will try it, I will do my best to love you as long as I can, I swear, in this moments I just wish we can be together, forever but I cannot be reckless," Wonwoo said as he took Mingyu's face. "Don't even dare Woojin."

"What a bore," Woojin mumbled.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer to kiss him, his hand going from his hand to his shoulder and going down towards his waist, he tried to pull him even closer but a cough made them break their kiss, their faces completely red.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said under his breath, embarrassed.

"I don't want to lose you," Mrs. Jeon said and Wonwoo could sense the pain and sadness.

"Don't say anything else," Wonwoo pleaded.

"I want you to be happy, with whoever you chose," she said and a smile was drawn on her face. "You aren't looking for an approval and I'm not giving you one, you don't need an approval, just be happy."

Wonwoo smiled.

"With all of you, I'll be happy," Wonwoo said.

"Babe, we need to leave," Mingyu said and Wonwoo nodded, reaching for his wallet.

"No need," Mr. Jeon said. "It was to apologize with both of you." Wonwoo let his wallet in his pocket again.

"Mom," Wonwoo said as she stood up and he moved to get closer. "I'm sorry for what I said that time, it was unnecessary information," Wonwoo said as he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"All true nevertheless," Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo glared at him. He released his mother. "Did I mention the out of place comments?"

She giggled, "yes, you did."

"It wasn't a joke," Wonwoo hissed. "I leave before this guy start to give details," Wonwoo said and he moved to take Mingyu's arm. Mingyu took his hand as they walked and kissed him when they got inside the car.

"It was fun," Mingyu said.

"Were you trying to make up for the fact that your parents heard us having sex?" Wonwoo hissed.

"No, I just wanted to point out our sex is awfully great," Mingyu said, Wonwoo rolled his eyes and Mingyu laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Wonwoo said and closed his eyes, falling asleep, the song filling the car was one about a love like the one they shared.

Mingyu carried Wonwoo inside their apartment, the older didn't try to wake up and rolled on the bed when Mingyu placed him there. The younger undressed him to put his pajamas and covered with the sheet before doing the same with himself. Brushing his teeth and getting on the bed. Wonwoo hugged him and Mingyu hummed closing his eyes. He tried to mutter 'I love you' but the words were just said in his head.

* * *

 

Mingyu was standing in the middle of the University Gallery, Mina was sitting on the floor staring around and Wonwoo just waited for her to finish the usual scan. She was the best because on the contrary of Wonwoo she always took advantage of the lighting of the place. Her first move was to choose theme and place first. She looked for a place and it's lighting and she planned everything, pieces, and distribution. Now she had to work with his pieces and the lightning to make a fair distribution of the pieces.

The gallery was, in Mina's opinion, wrong, there were windows on the sides and it came too much light from them. The walls were white but there were no shadows and Wonwoo needed them for his pieces. He didn't need actual sunlight but artificial light. Mina was thinking on how to make it work.

"How are the the folding screens?" Mina asked and Wonwoo looked at her.

"Don't know," Wonwoo answered and she sighed.

"If we get ones with artificial light it will be perfect." Mina stood. "The main piece will be here, the light for the windows will help, it will be hanging here and I want to light's here, you chose the color." She said dancing around, her hands moving in the air and she stopped to see the door and turning back to Wonwoo. "It will half see by the door and just one access," she said.

"Surrounded by the same picture," Wonwoo said.

"No," Mina said and he took a pic from the stack he had given her. "This one," she showed him the picture and he giggled. "It'll be you smiling at it." She took Wonwoo's hand and pulled him. "Let's look for the folding screens, I'm sure they have a variety of it and a display for that baby," she pointed at Wonwoo's necklace.

"Thank you," Wonwoo breathed and Mina smiled.

"I love my job," she said and Wonwoo followed her.

After a long day running around with Mina, looking at the lights, displays and folding screens, he came back to the apartment, Mingyu was waiting with the dinner already done and he was grateful. Wonwoo didn't eat and Mingyu got a bath ready for him. There was nothing said and nothing asked. Mingyu left his boyfriend alone and Wonwoo enjoyed the water as much as it was hot.

Wonwoo got into his room naked and Mingyu was waiting for him. The younger pulled him over his body and Wonwoo took no time to start grinding his ass over Mingyu's cock. The younger gasped. Wonwoo took the bottle of lube and poured some in his fingers. He placed a finger inside his anus and trusted himself, Mingyu staring at him. Another finger and Wonwoo's face broke in delight. Moaning loudly. Mingyu took his hand away and place his cock on Wonwoo's entrance, the older let himself fall into it and his insides hugged the younger's dick making him groan.

Wonwoo started to rode him, his mouth kept open as he let loud moans come out. Mingyu wasn't complaining. He moved his hands towards Wonwoo's chest pinching his nipples and the older cried.

"Fuck me," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu manhandled him to be on top of him.

"Nice..."

"Rough," Wonwoo cried. "I miss you."

Mingyu started to thrust inside Wonwoo, deep and strong, the older whimpered at everyone, his voice going louder and louder but Mingyu kept silent as he stared at his boyfriend's state, needy and whiny. Wonwoo's hands moved towards Mingyu's neck and pulled him to kiss him, their teeth hit and saliva fell from their mouths but they didn't care about those details.

"Do it properly," Wonwoo hissed making Mingyu laugh.

Mingyu turned Wonwoo around, lifting his hips and started to spank him, the older cried and whimpered. Always asking for more. Mingyu swallowed his words, thrusting again inside, Wonwoo's body shaking as he clasped the sheets strongly.

"Call me slut," Wonwoo whined.

Mingyu turned him around again, to face him. Mingyu's eyes were full of lust but he was swallowing every sound but a few low gasps. Wonwoo hugged Mingyu's waist with his legs.

"Beg," Mingyu breathed and smirked.

"Wreck me," Wonwoo said panting as Mingyu thrust him, every second slower. "Don't please," he whined. "Please be rough, wreck me, make me see stars," Wonwoo cried, holding Mingyu's hips with his hands and pushing his hips towards the younger. Mingyu smirked.

"How rough slut?" Wonwoo moaned as Mingyu gave him a single strong thrust.

"I want to feel you for days," Wonwoo said and Mingyu gave him another thrust, Wonwoo's body tensed. "Mingyu," Wonwoo cried and the younger chuckled starting to thrust inside again, every movement hard and erratic and Wonwoo's voice filled the place. As much as it lasted.

Mingyu came first, screaming Wonwoo's name and burying his teeth on Wonwoo's shoulder. He left Wonwoo's body and the older whimpered. Mingyu started to stroke Wonwoo's cock and the older arched his back, taking to time to release on Mingyu's hand.

They stayed in bed without saying anything and they fell asleep. Wonwoo woke up in the middle of the night and got up, he went to his drawer to take a pair of pants and a hoodie, not even bothering on getting underwear. He yawned and went to his studio. Turning on the light and walking towards his computer. He turned it on and opened his mail. There was just a lonely unread message and he opened it.

_It's done_

Wonwoo sighed and took a crumpled piece of paper, it was labeled with the number thirteen and he read it. He left his computer on and left his studio, turning the light off as he walked towards his bedroom. Mingyu was snoring and he smiled at him, moving to turn on one of the lamps. The one that gave their room enough light to read as he walked.

“What’s beauty?” Wonwoo’s voice broke the silence and the sound was accompanied by the sound of his footsteps. “I believe that there’s beauty in everything. Everything is filled with beauty, even the tiniest, insignificant and imperceptible moments we live,” he finished, stopping his tracks to look at Mingyu, sleeping soundly on their bed, mumbling odd words time to time in his sleep, making Wonwoo chuckle at the sound of Mingyu’s voice. He turned on his heels, starting to move around the room. “I kindly took some Hutcheson’s ideas about beauty and aesthetic, and more likely of taste.

The beauty itself is a combination of things, one of them could be quality but it’s not always applicable to the term and less to the idea of beauty, because, that’s it, beauty is an idea. Quality is not everything, whatsoever, there’s utility. Most of the time quality and utility come hand to hand. Yet I disagree that beauty has something to do with utility. The most valuable element might be the sentiment. There would be no art without it and art itself is mostly the reason of beauty but, of course, art is not the only way beauty can translate into our world, in a physical form, maybe.

That’s why I believe there’s beauty in everything and anything because beauty is a sentiment but not any sentiment. Yes, there’s beauty in happiness or sadness, there is even beauty in anger, yet, beauty is one particular sentiment: Melancholy.

The beauty is the memory of those things you forgot, or you feel, even, those things that could be. The idea itself seems to only have sense if someone had the same experience or at least similar to translate those feelings into the spectator. I by example…” Wonwoo exhaled the last words as if he couldn’t find himself to keep going.

“Are you practicing?” Mingyu asked sleepily, looking at Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo turned to see his boyfriend and if it wasn’t for the dim light in the room Mingyu would be able to see Wonwoo’s red cheeks but Mingyu didn’t need to see Wonwoo to know he was blushing. “Want me to hear you out?” Mingyu asked again, earning a shook from Wonwoo’s head as the older found himself unable to mutter a word.

“Go back to sleep,” Wonwoo whispered sitting at the edge of the bed, caressing Mingyu’s hair.

“You always makes me hear you,” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo chuckled. “Why is this time is different?”

“I want you to hear it for the first time on the opening,” Wonwoo breathed and moved to kiss Mingyu’s lips, drowning himself on the feeling, on how Mingyu made him feel.

“Are you embarrassed?” Mingyu asked when Wonwoo broke the kiss. “I have seen you naked, crying, broken, I almost saw your insides and your soul, yet, you’re embarrassed?”

“You should be a poet,” Wonwoo joked, smiling, he got closer to Mingyu to smile over his lips. Just for that, they didn’t kiss, they kept their mouths pressed, and Mingyu could feel the curve of Wonwoo’s smile and a little of teeth.

“Everything will be okay,” Mingyu breathed and closed his eyes to back to sleep.

When Wonwoo was sure Mingyu was asleep he continued.

“I by example, the thing I get more melancholy about is about my boyfriend and how little and how much he had changed,” he finished leaving the papers he was crumpling in his hand over the drawer in front of their bed.

And this is not about him and less about me. Is about how beautiful an experience could be. And yeah, that’s what beauty is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reached its end. Thank you very much for the love you have given to this story. I wanted to give my honest thought but my head is blank right now.
> 
> All the songs in this story are really part of it, those songs tell stories and well it fit this story and its characters, so if you have time, you can always give them a chance. 
> 
> The reason why I called this story it's obvious. It's because Wonwoo likes Epik High and Tablo. Amor Fati came from the song, not by its meaning. Tablo back when Shoe box was released made a comment about Amor Fati (it was already my favorite song from the album and he made it even more wonderful). If you don't know Tablo said:
>
>> I wrote 'Amor Fati' for people who are mistreated because the were born the way they are.
> 
> He later added.
>
>> In fact, every song I've written in my life has been for people who are mistreated because they are who they are and love who they love.
> 
> So yeah, the premise of the story was because of this two tweets from the man I absolutely love and adore. And yeah, also because what it means. Wonwoo love who he was and loved what he loved without any regret.
> 
> My thoughts aren't as nice. I loved the experience to write this. I loved the experience of having this much love and different reactions to it. But, I, honestly, hate the story. Too simple, too soft-spoken, too kind and boring, it falls into the cliché I hate so much and I regret most of this. It lacks the angst I wanted to give it. I was fine at the time I wrote this, I had few bad feelings so, yeah it also translates into the fluff in here. Overall I tried to please everyone but me. For me, that this story has this much love is heartbreaking in happiness, of course, but also in sadness. I love what have I done, don't misunderstand it but this isn't me, this has so little of myself. It's empty. I'm absolutely happy people had come to love something I've done and I had put effort and love. 
> 
> So thank you very much for the love. It makes me the happiest. I'm honest, I apologize for my lack of grammar and vocabulary, I'm still not used to write in english.
> 
> I'm bad with endings but I hope you like this. Again, thank you very much.
> 
> Just to mention, this is gonna be the last of me. I'm sorry if I dissapoint someone but well. I still love myself.
> 
>  **Edit:** I want to add, to all new readers and the ones finishing this story for the first time (or for a second time) if this story gets 500 kudos I'll post on my twitter (woozisdarling) the unedited, first version of chapter 13 and if gets 1000 I have a little surprise :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
